


The chronicles of 4 debauched (but kind of nice) witches

by ClaireMorgan



Series: The chronicles of 4 debauched (but kind of nice) witches [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Like Zelda I can't choose se here's all the best ships in one, Madam Spellman - Freeform, Madam Spellwell, Plus some smut, Polyamory, Spellwell - Freeform, Zarie, Zarith, madam zarie, marith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 87,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireMorgan/pseuds/ClaireMorgan
Summary: "Did you really have to bring this much whiskey", Marie asks. Zelda snaps back : "Well, if I want to survive with you three I better be well equipped" She looks back at Marie as she finishes her sentence, lips pursed. They all laugh. She can act as bitter and bitchy as she wants - still they know she is just the softest at heart. Mary turns to Lilith and rolls her eyes, mimicking Zelda’s dramatic annoyance. The demoness giggles louder and the witch looks at them suspiciously. She finally lets herself fall on the couch, between Mary and the voodoo priestess, melting into welcoming arms.A series of one-shots of Zelda, Lilith, Marie and Mary in a big happy poly relationship. This work is really just a funny mess, and completely angst-free :) Thank you paradox_n_bedrock for the inspiration!
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: The chronicles of 4 debauched (but kind of nice) witches [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733605
Comments: 81
Kudos: 99





	1. Expect the unexpectable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paradox_n_bedrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradox_n_bedrock/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite ladies are heading to a little romantic weekend at Mary's cottage. What can possibly go wrong?

ZELDA

Honestly, this is the perfect setting for some insipid horror movie.

Zelda looks at the cottage, surrounded by tick bushes and a cloak of darkness. No one is in sight; it really is kind of creepy. Lilith gives the witch a little blow in the ribs with her elbow, and when Zelda turns around, offended, the demoness is laughing softly. 

LILITH

Stop it. 

The sound of keys rumbling in a nervous hand is starting to get quite annoying; Mary is having a hard time unlocking the door. Then, she finally manages it, stepping inside the house with a sigh of comfort. 

MARY

Welcome to my home!

MARIE

Oh it’s charming Mary! _Très joli_!

The voodoo queen smiles as she explores the room, bringing a warmth to Mary’s cheeks. Neither Zelda nor Marie ever stepped in here, before now - and it was high time, three months after Mary joined “the club”, as she calls it in her head. Of course, Lilith lived here for a while, but this is different. She is letting them into her home, and it feels like a new, thrilling step. Mary was excited all week for their little private weekend, just the four of them and the tranquility of the woods; though today she started to get a bit nervous. Now, the women’s laid-back attitudes immediately takes the pressure away. Zelda even smiles at the decor. 

ZELDA

Nice carpet. 

MARY

Thank you. 

Zelda chuckles : this house is so like Mary, all small and warm, dim lights with a golden glow, some old but well-maintained furniture, and flowery patterns that give a touch of romantic chic to the ensemble. Soon, they are getting comfortable on the living room couch, suitcases left scattered on the floor. Zelda is already pouring herself some whiskey. 

ZELDA

A glass anybody?

LILITH

I’ll have one.

Lilith stretches out her hand. Marie glances at the gigantic, and full bottle. 

MARIE

Did you really have to bring this much?

The ginger witch takes an avid sip, and turns around to put the bottle on the table. 

ZELDA

Well, if I want to survive with you three I better be well equipped. 

She looks back at Marie as she finishes her sentence, lips pursed. They all laugh. She can act as bitter and bitchy as she wants - still they know she is just the softest at heart. Mary turns to Lilith and rolls her eyes, mimicking Zelda’s dramatic annoyance. The demoness giggles louder and the witch looks at them suspiciously. She finally lets herself fall on the couch, between Mary and the voodoo priestess, melting into welcoming arms. 

**  
  
**

ZELDA

I wonder how they will do without us to keep them out of trouble. 

MARIE

Oh Zelda! It’s just a weekend. 

ZELDA

Sabrina is totally capable of starting another Apocalypse in less than 24 hours… 

MARY

That’s because she is your daughter. 

Mary looks at Zelda as she speaks, and the witch looks back; surprised, and mostly pleased. Her moments of intimacy with Mary are more rare, though it is slowly changing now. She hopes she will come to a point where she feels totally comfortable with this woman, even when there is just the two of them. She knows she will - it just takes time. The scar is healed, yes, but sometimes the loud gunshot suddenly explodes in Zelda’s head - in a dream, or at a vulnerable moment. Since they told her about the incident, Mary apologizes all the time. Every new thing seems to work out lately : Mary is more and more open with them, and takes all those revelations quite well. Even the Spellmans didn’t have an extreme reaction to _the_ announcement; just the usual fuss from Sabrina. She was a bit shocked, at least that’s what Hilda said, seeing her favourite teacher in a very different light. Mary isn’t as innocent as she looks like, that’s for sure. 

MARIE

We should order pizza and watch a movie! That’s one of the first things on the list. 

ZELDA

Did you really write a list of things to do?

MARIE

I told you about it yesterday!

Zelda chuckles, lighting a cigarette. She playfully blows a thin cloud of smoke in Marie’s face.

ZELDA

I thought you were joking. 

MARIE

 _Et bien_ I wasn’t! Mary and me planned ahead!

They are such children these two; getting all this silly ideas, and then actually doing them. The ginger witch shots a glance to Lilith, on the other end of the couch, who also looks a bit hesitant. She shrugs.“Let them have their fun.”  
  


ZELDA

So? What are we watching then? 

Mary looks at Zelda, wondering what is hiding behind this sudden change of heart.

MARY

You really don’t mind? I mean, we could do something else. 

ZELDA

Don’t be ridiculous. Pizza and movie it is. 

MARIE

I’ll go grab the phone then. And Mary you go check in your movie collection!

MARY

Yes mam.

She rises from the couch and walks up to a cupboard next to the fire place, opening the door to reveal quite garnished shelves. She put up a TV in the place of her old crucifix a few months ago - the best thing she did in ages. She got all of her old movie collection out again, most of which she had not seen since college.

LILITH

Any nasty stuff in here?

ZELDA

Lilith! How dare you… I’m sure Mary keeps her stash of lesbian porn very well hidden.

The woman in question's face turns red immediately. 

MARY

Not funny. 

ZELDA

Why are you biting your lip not to laugh then?

Marie steps back into the room right at this moment. 

MARIE

So! The pizza will be here in about half and hour. 

ZELDA

You did not order some aberration like hawaiian pizza or something did you?

MARIE

Miss Spellman, who do you think I am? I ordered pepperoni and cheese, like a proper american.

A moment of silence lingers. 

MARIE

Did I interrupt something?

Lilith shots a teasing glance at Mary. 

LILITH

Of course not!

Marie frowns, a faint smile growing on her lips.

MARIE

Alright then… Did you decide on a movie?

MARY

These two haven’t been very collaborative I’m afraid.

The voodoo priestess sighs at the two and turns to Mary. 

MARIE

What do you feel like watching?

MARY

I don’t know… I have a lot of Hugh Grant rom coms in here… 

Zelda rolled her eyes at that. “For Hecate’s sake.”

MARY

And there’s some old stuff too. 

MARIE

Do you have Casablanca? 

MARY

Let me see… Yes! Here it is. I only watched that once, years ago!

MARIE

We should watch it again. _J’adore_ Casablanca! What do you say girls?

LILITH

Fine with me. 

They all know she just wants to cuddle anyway. 

MARIE

Zelds?

ZELDA

Yes, whatever you want. 

MARY

Casablanca it is then.

MARIE

Now Zelda if you complain about this movie, I swear we’re done. 

ZELDA

Well it’s not like I haven’t seen it. Who do you think I am? 

The witch lets a small grin slip out. Marie smiles back, reaching to stroke the witch’s cheeks.

ZELDA

I even saw it when it came out. 

Mary frowns almost imperceptibly. The three women told her very early on about the difference of time, and age, in a witch’s life, and Lilith’s immortality, but she still finds it a bit weird. She knows she just needs to get used to the idea; and a side of her already finds it fascinating, thinking of all the things her lovers must have seen, and how strong they are, to have gone through all of it. 

LILITH

We’re like the ultimate sugar mommies… 

Mary gasps, looking with wide eyes at the demoness, who is raising an eyebrow in a quite inappropriate way. 

LILITH

Oh sorry, I forgot to do this… 

She grabs Mary as she is sitting back on the couch, and puts her hands on her ears. 

LILITH

What I meant is despite this charming woman’s high sensitivity to certain not “ladylike” words, I’m sure she really likes the idea of fu… 

MARY

Stop it!

Mary manages to pull away, giggling loudly as Lilith pulls her back towards her. She falls and lands in the demoness’s arms. The two women are laughing like crazy now, in between kisses, and Zelda exchanges with Marie an amused glance. 

MARIE

Well, I’ll go get the snacks. I’m already hungry. 

ZELDA

You’re always hungry!

Lilith dramatically emerges from Mary’s kiss. 

LILITH

Bring some for me, I’m hungry too!

ZELDA

Yes, a different kind of hungry. 

Lilith doesn’t even answer and gets back to Mary’s lips. 

MARIE

_Merde !_

Marie tries to walk through the living room but struggles not to step on one of the million suitcases. She turns to Zelda. 

MARIE

Sweetheart, why did you have to bring so much stuff!

LILITH

I told her! More than one bag is ridiculous, we’re here for two days.

ZELDA

I’m just prepared, that’s all. 

The demoness chuckles, but she leaves the witch alone. Soon, the movie starts, and they all creep closer on the couch. Lilith is practically covering Mary with her body, and Marie lets her head fall on Zelda’s shoulder. The ginger witch is pretty captivated by the movie after all, and she doesn’t notice Mary’s slight inclination towards her - not until she is fully resting her head on her knees. She is a bit taken aback by the sudden burst of affection - but then she finds herself softly stroking Mary’s hair, feeling a tingle in her chest when the woman leans into the touch. 

______________________________________________

MARIE

Who wants more champagne?

Mary holds out her glass. 

LILITH

Mary! Didn’t you have enough… I think they’re trying to get you drunk. 

MARY

As if you aren’t trying too!

ZELDA

_Touché._

The witch takes a sip of her glass of whiskey - champagne is not her style. She leans on the bedpost and dips her hand deep into an enormous bag of pretzel chips that is sitting on her lap. 

MARIE

Can I get some?

Zelda looks down at the bag, and then up to Marie with squinted eyes. 

ZELDA

I haven’t had enough already. 

The voodoo priestess still bounces on the mattress and extends her arm to try and grab it, but Zelda is quicker, lifting the bag out of reach. A second later she senses a swift movement behind her; Lilith grabs the precious pretzels and throws them to Marie, making quite a mess in the process. 

MARY

Good, now we’ll have to sleep on a bed of pretzels. 

LILITH

Come on beautiful, I can make them disappear if you want. 

Lilith is such a softy when it comes to making Mary happy; it warms the shy woman’s heart every time. 

ZELDA

I wish you could make yourself disappear

LILITH

Oh sweet Zelda!

The witch rolls her eyes and Lilith chuckles; she used the word purely to annoy her. 

LILITH

You wouldn't have said that yesterday night… “Oh Lilith Please, don’t stop! I like it when... ”

ZELDA

Alright, alright. 

The witch tries to hide a grin behind a sip of her drink; they all see it anyway. Lilith eats a handful of candies, looking quite pleased with herself. She also gives Mary a few dozens before finishing the bag; the soft side, again. 

MARY

A movie and candies… That’s pretty much like a teenage girls sleepover.

LILITH

Let me make it a bit more X-rated then. 

She pulls up a corner of Mary’s sweater, just above her hip, brushing her lips against the skin, before closing them in a wet kiss, gently sucking. The woman immediately throws her head back and gasps. But then, when Lilith is about to rip the woman’s clothes off she looks up and sees her - not moaning, or squirming but _yawning_. 

LILITH

Don’t tell me you’re tired? It’s only 11!

MARY

Oh my god I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to… 

Zelda leans towards Mary and shuts her up with a kiss.

ZELDA

I have a few ideas to keep ourselves awake. 

LILITH

Oh do you now?

The witch pulls Lilith towards her in a heated kiss, and waits until the woman is melting in her arms; when she does, she pins her to the bed next to Mary. She grabs the bucket of chocolate ice cream from Marie’s hands and slowly draws a spoonful of it from the demoness’ collarbone to her nipple. She backs off a little, contemplating her work. Lilith is shuddering under her, from cold and from want, liking her lips in anticipation. 

ZELDA

Mary, why don’t you come and take this off our poor Lilith now?

Mary smiles shyly, but she gets closer to the demoness in less than a second and immediately starts licking the skin avidly, initiating a whimper from the woman under her. 

MARIE

Now you three, as fun as it is to watch, you have to stop playing without me. 

The voodoo priestess buries her head between Lilith’s thighs; leaving gentles kisses on smooth skin. She teases and teases, slow strokes of a tongue, wriggling around where she needs her the most - it’s dizzying and Lilith loves it. Mary is kissing the demoness on the mouth now, deeply; she shivers violently when she feels some cold, fizzy liquid being poured on her back, then whines when a warm and particularly agile tongue licks it off. 

LILITH

Zelda! I thought you… didn’t like champagne!

She is starting to have a hard time speaking, blinded by the pleasure between her legs. Maybe Marie notices, because she starts sucking a little harder. 

ZELDA

Well, there are a few good ways of enjoying it. 

Mary turn to the ginger witch and kisses her, soon starting to unbutton her shirt. When most of Zelda’s clothes are off, they tend to Mary’s, and then they pull Lilith’s dress off, noticing that, of course, she isn’t wearing any underwear. Marie starts tugging at the newly exposed skin, digging her nails in Lilith’s stomach. She pushes a finger inside of her, almost not moving it at all. The demoness is getting more and more out of breath, now slightly arching her back and thrusting her hips in slow, controlled movements. She likes it when it lasts. But she won't be able to hold on for that long. Zelda and Mary are battling for the demoness’ lips, or sharing, depending on the feel of the instant. Aroused by the sight of Lilith, and all her debauched moans, Zelda grabs one of the queen of hell’s hands and slips it down her own body, sliding her chill fingers through her indecent wetness. 

ZELDA

Do you feel that?

Lilith can only nod. 

ZELDA

Do you want more of it?

A breathless nod, again. The ginger witch answers her lover’s prayer and guides Lilith’s fingers to her entrance, pushing them inside slowly. She grinds against the demoness’ hand, and moans. Mary is speechless before so much decadence. She is stunned every time with these women; how they can grab pleasure when and how they want it, and enjoy every second. The idea in itself is arousing - let alone the sight. She leaves Lilith’s mouth to Zelda - for now at least - and goes down to those pearl-colored breasts. She circles her tongue around a hard nipple, then bites it, and kisses it again. Suddenly, Zelda looks up to her, smiling between short breaths. A throaty groan escapes the witch’s lips as she stares, sending a jolt of arousal to Mary’s body. 

ZELDA

Mary… Touch yourself. 

The woman would normally blush at the thought, though at this very moment she is eager to obey. When she starts rubbing her clit she realises how wet, and how turned on she is. Then Marie goes all in : adding another finger, moving faster, and licking more keenly all at the same time. Lilith is moaning louder now, squirming. Zelda grabs the demoness’ wrist again and pushes her fingers deeper inside. She grinds faster and faster against her hand, mouth open in a long, shaky sigh. Mary is still staring at Zelda, eating up her every reaction. She rubs her clit more forcefully, feeling almost overwhelmed by the multitude of sensations. And it's only her own hand down there… Nevertheless, the witche's passion, the irresistible sounds they make - they all seem to leave Mary completely helpless in her lust. 

When Lilith comes, it’s with a grotesque scream - Zelda and Mary exchange a lecherous glance, as they near their own climax, both riding the fingers inside of them a little faster in response. Marie emerges from Lilith’s cunt with a shiny chin, and watches as both women come too, one after the another, in a similar shudder. Zelda slips Lilith’s hand out of her, and the demoness, gathering the last little bits of energy she has, brings it immediately to Mary’s mouth. 

LILITH

Open up. 

The woman obeys again, licking the fingers clean. Zelda’s cheeks are flushed, and she hopes it's not too obvious.They are all about to let themselves fall on the bed in exhaustion, when Mary breaks the silence. 

MARY 

Wait. 

They all turn to her, as she brings her own fingers to Zelda’s mouth. The ginger witch takes them in ardently, enjoying the other woman’s taste in her mouth - and mostly that look of drunken adoration on her face. That is certainly a moment to remember.

______________________________________________ 

It’s late, and the room is almost silent. Lilith has her head resting on Marie’s stomach, slowly drifting off, and Mary snuggles against the black woman’s body, tightening the grip of Zelda’s arms around her, so that she is warm and comfy in between the two. A mellow sigh escapes her lips. Suddenly, a loud bang resonates in the house, and in a second the ginger witch is up on her feet. 

ZELDA

What was that?

MARY

The wind, maybe?

All four women are very much awake now, and Mary sees on Lilith’s face a look she has never seen before; fear, in its simplest expression, the echo of some buried memories. They startle to yet another bang, even louder this time. 

MARIE

There’s no need to panic, let’s go check. 

She is already putting on her robe and crossing the door, heading towards the living room. Zelda dresses herself too and follows her; there is no way she lets Marie put herself at risk alone. She has a bad feeling, in her gut, that tonight will not end up as planned. When they finally reach the living room, after an eternity walking slowly down the corridor, they look around nervously. There is no one there. 

ZELDA

What the… 

The same bang, again, But now they see where it comes from; someone is knocking on the door, and by the force of the knocks they must be angry. A thousand nightmare scenarios run through Zelda’s head, and she is so focused on the door that she doesn’t notice Lilith coming behind her. The demoness takes a step forward and, without a warning, opens the door. A flood of laughter escapes it, with it the sounds of light footsteps running away. 

ZELDA

Argh! Children… 

Mary, who was standing half-hidden behind the wall at the entrance, steps in the living room. 

MARY

Why did you open the door?

LILITH 

Did you want me to wait until they blew it open? 

Lilith closes the door and leans on it, flames of anger burning in her eyes.

LILITH

I swear if I catch those wimps I’ll give them a good lesson. 

ZELDA

No, you can’t do that. These little brats have big mouths. It’s too risky, especially for such a minor inconvenience. 

The demoness sighs, still burning in rage. The voodoo priestess walks towards her and puts her arms around her waist. 

MARIE

They’re just kids. That's what they do.

LILITH

Well, I never was one so I wouldn’t know.

Marie holds her closer, and takes her hand up to her mouth to kiss it. 

MARIE

Well, you do act like one sometimes if that’s of any consolation…

LILITH 

You know you can be a very rude person when… 

Marie shuts her up with a kiss, that ends in a chuckle. She is the best of them when it comes to making someone feel better. 

MARIE

We should go back to bed now. 

LILITH

Alright. 

They climb back unto the bed, cuddling even tighter, and soon they fall asleep. At least, most of them do. Lilith is very awake, and soon she gets out of bed, finds her dress on the floor and heads to the living room. There, she sits with a cup of wine. The women put a soundproof spell on the house before going to bed again, to make sure the kids didn’t bother them if they came back. But the demoness has another idea. After only twenty minutes of waiting, she hears some faint noise again. She rushes to the door and opens it; those damn kids are smashing at Mary’s letterbox. She runs out of the house, screaming.

LILITH

Hey you dumb pieces of shit!

As soon as the kids - some group of 12 year old boys looking for trouble - see that seemingly mad woman running towards them, they take off. One of the boy looks behind him at one point and is astonished at the sight; this middle-aged woman in a tight leather dress is chasing them with a knife in her hand, and she is running incredibly fast. Suddenly, a police siren shrills; the troublemakers run faster, and since the sudden sound makes Lilith slow down for a second, they manage to get away. That woman with a knife in her hand, however, is not going to escape the situation so easily. 

______________________________________________

Zelda wakes up feeling a tingle in her hand. She brings it up to look, but the darkness of the room is too thick. She feels sleep trying to pull her under again; nevertheless she needs to figure this out. She gets out of bed and walks over to the living room. Her hunch is confirmed not a second later, when she feels another, stronger tingle shake her hand. She turns the lights on and finally sees a message, written with an unsteady hand. Someone must have written it with a magic pen, bewitched especially to communicate with her; like the four women made for each other just a few weeks earlier. “It’s Lilith. I’ve been arrested”

ZELDA

Oh for Hecate’s sake!

______________________________________________

Mary, Zelda and Marie are rummaging through the room to find their clothes, getting ready to go. 

MARIE

So what did she say exactly?

ZELDA

Well, I didn’t really have time to understand what happened, I was more focused on trying to get her not to either teleport back into the house or kill them all.

Marie chuckles. Lilith is so impulsive - it’s not too surprising that she got arrested in the first place. 

MARY

Do they think it’s me?

ZELDA

Probably. But don’t worry, we’ll take care of it. 

MARY

And why didn’t we get the message too? Weren’t the pens supposed to communicate messages to all of us?

ZELDA

I’m just a light sleeper, unlike you two. That’s all. By the way Marie, you snore pretty loud. 

MARIE

No I don’t!

Mary smiles coyly. 

MARY

Yes you do!

______________________________________________

BOB (police officer #1)

And then I told her : “Hey girl, you shouldn’t go to that kind of places if you don’t wanna...

The entrance of some redhead with a fur coat, lighting up her cigarette as she crosses the door, is enough to shut the man up. 

GARY (police officer #2)

Mam, I’m sorry but you’re not allowed to… 

The redhead blows her smoke into the two men’s face, as she walks towards the desk. She leans on it, and looks right through their souls. A heavy silence falls upon the hall. 

ZELDA

I’m sorry, what did you say?

GARY (police officer #2)

Nothing… 

ZELDA

Yes, that’s what I thought. Now, gentlemen, I’m here for a friend of mine. 

BOB (police officer #1)

What… what do you mean?

The ginger witch bends over even closer, and grins, showing her teeth in an almost predatorial way. 

ZELDA

I believe two fools of your kind made the abominable mistake of arresting my friend. But, you see, she’s innocent. 

Some black, slender woman leans on the counter next to the redhead. The two men swallow loudly, feeling their faces turn livid. 

MARIE

Now you will go and get that poor woman out of her cell for us. 

BOB (police officer #1)

But we can’t…

The voodoo priestess’ hypnotizing stares gets heavier. 

MARIE

Please. 

BOB (police officer #1)

A’ight. 

The officer turns around, in a strange mechanical way, and disappears in the back. Soon, he returns with Lilith, who is still handcuffed. The demoness rolls her eyes and smiles at the same time, but she doesn’t say a word. Zelda gestures towards her, and Lilith joins the women on their side of the desk. As soon as she does, the demoness gets rid of the handcuffs with a spell. 

ZELDA

Look at her. 

The two officers are quick to obey.

ZELDA

She can’t have commited a crime now, can she?

Lilith pouts, but the ginger witch ignores her. 

ZELDA

Can she?

GARY (police officer #2)

No, of course.

BOB (police officer #1)

No, no. 

Zelda slaps her hand on the desk, not loudly at all, but both men jump at the sound. 

ZELDA

Before we leave you two _important_ men alone… I just want to know in what circumstances was this woman arrested?

GARY (police officer #2)

Well, it was us actually, we were on patrol duty about an hour ago, and we were just driving down some back road, minding our own business… 

ZELDA

I don’t want to know your full schedule, just how you found her. 

GARY (police officer #2)

Well, she was running at some kids with a knife, screaming like a mad woman. 

The man lets out a nervous snort. 

GARY (police officer #2)

It was quite funny actually… 

The icy glance from the woman in front of him stucks another giggle in his throat. 

ZELDA

And nobody else saw her?

GARY (police officer #2)

Our colleagues did, when we brought her back here.

ZELDA

You’ll tell them this was a mistake, alright? You made a mistake, the woman was innocent. You’ll arrange the paperwork, make it disappear. Yes?

The officers nod. 

MARIE

You are so kind, I know you will do this for us. 

BOB (police officer #1)

Of course. 

Zelda tilts her head, and flashes a wide smile. 

ZELDA

Nothing happened here gentlemen. 

BOB (police officer #1)

Huh huh. 

She turns around, and her cheeky face immediately turns into the most stern, annoyed expression. She sighs as she crosses the door. 

ZELDA

Those men are so easy to fool it’s almost annoying. 

The witch stops outside and lights a cigarette; a reward for the hard work, even though she loves this kind of stuff. Mary, who was watching them from the doorstep, joins in. 

MARY

That was crazy!

The woman’s enthusiasm cheers the witch up. She plays it cool. 

ZELDA

Oh it’s just some basic spell. You get inside someone else’s mind, flatter them a bit to put their judgment to sleep, and replace anything they saw with your own version. 

It’s also the spell they used on Mary, back when they had to make sure she didn't shoot Zelda again. But it’s probably better not to bring it up again now. 

MARY

Like hypnosis!

MARIE

Kind of. 

Since Marie joined the coven, as well as conserving her own beliefs and practices, their magic became way more collaborative; they now share spells and incantations, using their combined knowledge to strengthen the new cult. So she sometimes uses spells Zelda taught her, and vice-versa. All this world of magic, Mary finds it mesmerizing; she craves to learn more about it, and grasps every little bits of information as soon as they do as much as brush the subject. In a sudden instant of courage, she turns to the women alongside her. 

MARY

Do you think I could learn it? Magic, I mean. 

She has the tone of a little girl, asking for some silly privilege that she is sure she won’t be granted; but still helplessly hopes. The women grin back at her. 

ZELDA

Of course. We’ll teach you anything you want to know. 

Mary smiles, feeling a little knot in her stomach; the good kind. She thinks for a second. 

MARY

Could I be a part of the coven one day?

Zelda and Marie both raise their eyebrows in surprise. The voodoo priestess looks over at the witch, to be sure that they are on the same page on this. Zelda nods. 

MARIE

Yes, you could, but I hope you don’t feel any pressure from us in doing so… 

MARY

No, it’s nothing like that. I want to. 

Zelda grabs Mary’s and squeezes it hard; it looks like she is excited, almost. The touch only lasts half a second - the witch’s affection is often like that, brief, kind of brutal. Though it holds as much love as one of Marie’s sweet words or Lilith’s lingering caresses. 

ZELDA

Anything you want, darling. 

The demoness finally speaks; she has been silent since they crossed the door of the station. 

LILITH

I’m not part of the coven…

Zelda rolls her eyes.

ZELDA

You’re queen of hell, for Hecate’s sake! And what has gotten into you, being so silent all of a sudden?

The demoness clicks her tongue and looks away. 

LILITH

Well it took you pretty long… 

MARIE

Oh please Lilith, sweetheart, we were there in less than half and hour!

LILITH

Clearly you don’t know what time in prison feels like. Every fucking second is an eternity. I swear that shit was worse than the 16th century. 

MARY

Maybe you shouldn’t have gotten arrested in the first place… 

Mary says what everyone is thinking in such a sweet, innocent voice; and since it’s Mary, Lilith’s wrath melts and she can’t help but agree. 

LILITH

Maybe. 

She still has a bit of pride, after all. But the ginger witch is not finished with her. 

ZELDA 

We should have kept you in those handcuffs. So you don’t run away to do some stupid thing again.

LILITH

I swear it’s the last time I wear some of these in my entire life. I don’t care if you forbid it, next time I’ll… 

MARIE

Oh, cause there will be a next time?

Lilith winces at Marie’s playful comment. 

LILITH

You know what I mean. 

ZELDA

Anyway, that's a shame… You did look fine with them.

The demoness’ change of attitude is instant, and now she licks her lip as she watches the ginger witch walking away, pretending not to sense her stare. 

LILITH

You wait until we get home… 

MARIE

When we get home, we sleep! Enough adventures in one day. 

As they approach the car, Zelda sighs again. 

ZELDA

Well, if I’d known I would have to get my girlfriend out of jail I would have brought a gun or something… 

Marie chuckles. 

MARIE

That certainly wasn’t on the list. 

LILITH 

Lesson number one : always expect the unexpectable! Especially with me. 

Mary cracks up in a laugh, watching Lilith’s unkillable energy and wit taking over again. 

LILITH 

So what do we do tomorrow to top this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it guys :) If you did, please leave kudos or a comment! The next chapter will be out tomorrow!


	2. Mary's night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mary organizes an event at Baxter High, her girlfriends come to support her. But can they act mortal (read: normal) for an entire night?

Zelda gives a last ruffle to her already perfectly curled hair. She checks herself out in the reflection of a window, and grins. 

ZELDA

So what are we waiting for?

Lilith and Marie smile back, and the three women cross the door of Baxter High. 

LILITH

I don’t know if I’m amused or completely mortified to be back in this place… 

MARIE

It is a funny twist of fate!

They walk into the gym, and suddenly all looks are on them. Lilith’s silhouette is striking, in one of her tight black dresses, complemented with stilettos and red lipstick. Marie is all draped in burgundy satin, with numerous necklaces and a matching scarf in her hair, while Zelda rocks an extra large dark grey suit, with a necktie and a golden pocket watch. They are _too much_ , but as soon as they enter the place everyone just wants to be them. 

Mary is busy; finishing setting up the decorations, the food and the bar, instructing all the students that volunteered to help. This is the first time she ever takes care of such a big event. Less than a year ago she would have turned it down, but now much has changed; a newfound confidence prompted her to accept the offer. As she is handling the last details she notices a moment of quiet chatter. She looks around and sees all faces turned to the door. She stretches her head to see. What can possibly cause this? When she sees her three lovers, her face lights up instantly. She stops there for a second, jaw dropping in front of such loveliness, and, to be totally honest, sensuality. Zelda spots Mary in the crowd, and looks back to her across the room, with a satisfied smirk on her face. That is exactly the effect they were looking for. But as the teacher walks towards them she too is blown away by her look; a purplish velvet shirt, closely fit in all the right places, with translucent lace details, and tucked into a not-that-long pencil skirt. Definitely a stretch from the usual Mary. 

MARY

Hi! I didn’t think you’d arrive so early!

MARIE

We wouldn’t want to miss a second of it.

Their broad smiles and cheeky familiarity makes them immediately the center of attention. They are pouring light in this world of normality, all those men in worn-out suits, and these woman with dark circles under their eyes, wondering; how can these women know Mary Wardwell, the most reasonable, decently-behaved woman in town? The woman’s colleagues are bewitched, and she casually pretends not to notice. 

LILITH

Honey, you look delectable! 

Mary blushes, laughing softly. 

MARY

Oh stop it. You all look spectacular. 

The ginger witch grins. 

ZELDA 

How’s the evening going?

MARY

Good! A lot of people are here already. We really hope that we’ll be able to collect some bigger donations later tonight. With the ticket sales, it should be enough to save the arts program. 

She seems excited, and nervous too; the women know this is a big step for her, who spent most of her life not daring to say a word too loud. 

MARIE

I’m sure this will be an amazing evening. 

Some agitated blond woman makes exaggerated signs at Mary from across the room, and the teacher gestures her to wait. 

ZELDA

So that’s the knob?

MARY

Don’t speak too loud! But yes it is. 

The woman continues her little dramatic demonstration, and Mary sighs. She has been talking about this woman all week, complaining about how she was incapable of successfully completing the most simple tasks without desperately needing her help. Zelda chuckles silently; Mary is hilarious when she is being bitchy, and it’s a side of her they only very recently discovered. 

MARY

I swear she is the most useless person I’ve ever met. 

Zelda points to Lilith, raising her eyebrow mischievously. 

ZELDA

More than her?

LILITH 

Hey! I didn’t even do anything. 

Mary takes the demoness’ hand and runs her thumb over it smoothly. 

MARY

Way more.

The demoness is about to object again, when Hilda’s loud arrival cuts her short. 

HILDA

Hello! Hello sister, hello guys!

MARIE

Hi Hilda!

The joyful woman squeezes Mary in a tight hug.

HILDA

Oh Mary! This is wonderful, I’m so happy for you!

Hilda enjoys the company of Mary more and more; they are so similar on many things, traits of character and life experiences, that they get along perfectly. 

HILDA

So! Who are these people? I want all the gossip.

Zelda sighs; her sister can be so silly sometimes. Marie catches her look and shoots back a glance to the ginger witch, so she doesn’t snap a sly retort at her sister. It’s Mary’s night after all; and she likes that kind of talk. Mary turns to Dr. Cerberus, standing quietly at Hilda’s side. 

MARY

And I thought you kept her up to date on all of Greendale’s gossip!

DR. CERBERUS

Well, most of these people don’t come to the bookstore. 

LILITH

They’re way too boring for that!

The man lights up at the disguised compliment. 

HILDA

Tell me everything then. 

MARY

I wouldn’t know where to start.

HILDA

Well, for example, is there are any secret affair between two teachers? Let’s say, two married folks that ended up falling in love at Baxter High… 

ZELDA

Hilda, for Hecate’s sake, life is not a romance novel!

HILDA

Well, it can be.

MARIE

It was for us… 

Both Mary and Lilith chuckle, though the ginger witch rolls her eyes ostentatiously at Marie’s comment. Nevertheless, she has to admit it to herself, it’s not totally untrue. They really are lucky. The voodoo priestess laughs quietly, satisfied. Completely blind to any interference, Hilda dives into it again.

HILDA

Come on! Anything you got. 

MARY

Well, there is this woman… 

HILDA

Who? Show me?

Mary discreetly points to a tall brunette in another corner of the room. 

ZELDA

Not bad. 

LILITH

I agree. 

MARIE

Would you guys stop being horny for just a second?

Hilda uncomfortably looks away for a second, but then she very soon turns back to Mary, hungry for a juicy story.

MARY

Anyway, she was pregnant, and she was married to some business man who kept traveling all the time, and everything seemed just perfect. But the thing is, she got pregnant at a time where her husband was in London for work…

Hilda is literally exulting. 

HILDA

Oh it's getting better!

MARY

She just had a quiet divorce and the baby was born and everything, but she didn’t say who it was. However… Two months ago I was walking down the corridor and I heard kissing noises, so I just went to remind those students of the school’s rules, but I found her and one of the math teachers making out in a closet! 

HILDA

Haha! Amazing!

The demoness turns to Mary. 

LILITH

We should give you a visit and do that some time. 

Hilda shots another uncomfortable glance away (she will always stay the same, that woman), and Mary looks at Lilith with severe eyes. But then her face turns into a more malicious expression. 

MARY

I think I’ve been in the closet long enough. 

Zelda bursts into a loud laugh, the joke taking her by surprise. She loves it when Mary gets all loosened up like that. 

SABRINA

What are you guys laughing about?

The young woman’s appearance, with Ambrose at her side, is so sudden it makes them all startle. 

MARY

Oh, nothing… 

LILITH

Mary was expressing her newly blossomed gayness. 

Lilith bites her lip and looks away from Mary, who is giving her another half-furious, half-beguiled look. Sabrina smiles anyway. 

SABRINA

Nice. 

Ambrose tries to change the subject. 

AMBROSE

So… is everything going as planned?

MARY

Yes, yes, everything is perfect! 

Sabrina looks away, to see Harvey, Rosie and Theo walking through the door. 

SABRINA

My friends are here! I’ll go say hi! Ambrose, come with me! 

She is already walking away, followed by her reluctant, though too-nice-to-refuse cousin, when she turns around to Mary again. 

SABRINA

I really want to say, Miss Wardwell… I mean, Mary, that it’s amazing all you do for the school. Baxter High wouldn’t be half as great without you. 

MARY

Thank you Sabrina. That means a lot

SABRINA

It’s true. Anyway, good evening guys!

MARY

Good evening, I hope you have a good time!

Zelda watches her niece as she joins her friends; they won’t see her for the rest of the night, that’s for sure. 

DR. CERBERUS

Oh that’s Joan! Come Hilda, I have to introduce you. 

HILDA

Alright! See you later girls!

The two lovebirds merge into another group, and the four women are left alone again. 

MARIE

I bet Hilda will find a dozen new friends tonight.

ZELDA

And he’ll follow her around like a puppy. 

MARY

I think they’re just the cutest!

Zelda rolls her eyes - again! - and they don’t even acknowledge it. Sometimes you just need to let Zelda grumble, and then she’ll come back to a lighter mood. Suddenly, the annoying blonde woman runs over to Mary. 

KAREN (useless woman)

Miss Wardwell, you need to come… 

LILITH

She is very busy at the moment. I think you can deal with this business yourself.

The woman nods slowly and turns around, muttering in an absent-minded voice. 

KAREN (useless woman)

Yes, I think I can. 

She walks away, and Mary gives the demoness a look of exasperation. 

MARY

I thought we said no magic tonight. 

LILITH

Who said that?

MARY

Me! I’ve been talking about this for weeks!

LILITH

I didn’t get that. 

Mary pouts. The demoness knows what she should be saying, but she _hates_ the word. Still, she loves Mary more.

LILITH

Sorry… But I did it to make you smile! I love it when you smile. 

The teacher’s lips slowly curl up. 

MARY

It’s alright. I’m happy she’s gone to do her job for once. 

Mary can finally relax, now that everything is in place - though she still has this speech to do later. But for now Zelda is putting an arm around her shoulders, bringing her a little closer, and she surrenders into the touch. 

ZELDA

I don’t know about you but I’m getting thirsty. 

LILITH

I’ll go get drinks. 

MARIE

I’m coming with you. 

The demoness looks back at her with furrowed brows. 

LILITH

I don't need to be watched. 

MARIE

Of course not, I just thought you’d need extra hands.

As they walk away to the bar, the voodoo priestess turns to the two other woman and gestures towards Lilith. 

MARIE

She definitely needs to be watched. 

The mouthed words make Zelda chuckle. At the bar, the demoness leans in, capturing the barman with her stare; he even forgets he was actually taking someone else's order. 

LILITH

Four glasses of red wine. 

MARIE

Please. 

LILITH

Please.

FRANK (random man)

I don’t want to sound weird or anything, but you’re really beautiful. 

Lilith turns to the man who just screamed that sentence in her ear, some fifty something, grey-haired, flannel-wearing guy, who is looking at her; but not to her eyes. She still wears the spell that prevents people from seeing her as Mary, but it makes her think how some men must look at her sweet Mary sometimes; it's infuriating. 

LILITH

Oh yeah? It’s a shame I can’t say the same about you.

FRANK (random man)

What? I didn’t hear you. 

The queen of hell sighs loudly. This one is really starting to piss her off. 

FRANK (random man)

What’s your name?

LILITH

My name is Lilith, and I am the first… 

FRANK (random man)

Lilith? Isn’t that some biblical thing?

When he interrupts her epic monologue, she slowly leans in closer to his face, her eyes burning with rage, until she sees he is starting to move back, with a slight fear in his eyes. 

LILITH

Now you listen mutherfucker. I’m the queen of… 

MARIE

Her parents were satanists. 

Marie takes Lilith by the arm and gives the man a fake smile. She shoves two glasses of wine in Lilith’s hands. 

MARIE

Let’s go now.

As they walk away, Lilith has a hard time calming down. 

LILITH

I swear I’ll eat him. 

MARIE

As you wish, but not here. 

Zelda grabs her drink savagely from Lilith’s hand. 

ZELDA 

Thank Hecate you’re here at last. 

MARIE

What happened?

ZELDA 

It’s all these insipid mortal talks, I can’t take it. 

Mary laughs. 

**  
  
**

MARY

A few teachers came to talk about a conference they attended, some math thing.

ZELDA

Pure torture. 

Mary takes a few big sips of wine. 

MARY

I have to go prepare for the speech now. 

She feels a lump in her throat. She might not be that relaxed after all. The voodoo priestess takes her hands in hers. 

MARIE

You can do this. 

Mary nods, not totally convinced. 

LILITH

You will be glorious. Magnificent. 

MARY

Maybe that’s a bit… 

ZELDA

Of course you will. 

Mary takes a deep breath. She thinks that without those words of encouragement she might not have gathered the courage. But she does, and soon she disappears behind the temporary stage they put up at one end of the gym. When Zelda’s eye quit Mary’s silhouette, she is stunned to see two strangers walking towards them. A man and a woman, clearly a couple by the way they act with each other, who are looking right into her eyes. Hecate help them - they are coming to have a chat.

PAT (boring math teacher)

Hi! We saw Mary leaving and we thought we’d come and talk with you guys, since you don’t know anyone here. 

ZELDA

How charming. 

PAT (boring math teacher)

I’m Pat. And this is Jenny. 

MARIE

I’m Marie, this is Lilith and this is Zelda. 

The voodoo priestess kindly shakes the hand that is offered to her; the two other women just stare. The couple looks deeply uncomfortable. 

JENNY (bored art teacher)

So you’re called Mary too!

MARIE

Well, actually, it’s pronounced Marie. It's french. 

PAT (boring math teacher)

Oh! That's very exotic. 

Marie sighs at that very american remark. 

PAT (boring math teacher)

So! How do you know Mary?

ZELDA

We’re her wives. 

The man chokes on his drink, and then lets out a nervous laugh, which stops as soon as he sees Zelda’s very serious expression. The woman, on the other hand, looks up to meet Zelda’s glance, her cheeks flushed and a shy smile on her lips; the ginger witch answers with a seductive grin. Jenny takes a sip of her cocktail, face all red now, and her husband looks at her with wide, shocked eyes. Marie sighs at Zelda’s flirtatious habits, still somewhat amused. Suddenly, the music stops and the lights get dim, except for a spot that illuminates the stage. Mary steps in it, leans towards the microphone and takes a deep breath. They can all see how nervous she is, pulling on her fingers in little jerky jolts. 

MARY

Good evening. 

She pauses for a second, and as panic crawls over her she suddenly feels the words slipping from her tongue, back to her dry throat. 

ZELDA

Go Mary!

The loud, raspy voice makes Mary startle - along with the whole room - but she is grateful for her overly supportive girlfriends. 

MARIE

You can do it baby!

LILITH

Woohoo!

The math teacher turns at them and frowns again; he seemingly hasn’t recovered from the shock. Lilith represses a laugh. Mary takes another breath, forces herself to smile, and carries on. 

MARY

In the last few months, we have worked very hard to organize this event, which the main goal, as you know, is to save the arts program. Now I’ve been asked so many times recently why I was giving everything I had for an art program. Nothing wrong with asking that. Except, when people say it, they often emphasize on the word art, giving it a little humorous twist. As if art was trivial, just for fun. And those people often add a suggestion, recommending that the school invest instead in yet another science club or competitive sports team.

Some embarrassed cough resonates in the silence. 

MARY

But, you see… Our task as teachers is not only to make our students learn things, equations and famous novel quotes. No, it’s more than that, it’s to teach them to be fully grown human beings, that are equipped for life’s many bumps in the road, small or big. 

The woman shots a glance towards Lilith; even though she wouldn’t admit it, the demoness feels a lump in her throat. They have come so far, her and Mary. 

MARY

To make sure that have the most chances to be happy. Teach them to love learning, so they continue growing, all of their lives. Art can help us accomplish that.

She looks around the room, to see the effect of her words, and lands on many astonished faces. Nobody thought she could do this, yet she did. Zelda, noticing the pause in Mary’s speech is lingering, wonders if anything is wrong. But then the woman in the spotlight smiles, with a glint of confidence. 

MARY

Thank you.

Zelda is so proud; Mary did it, without anybody’s help. She knows how hard this kind of thing is for her. She feels a warmth in her chest, to be able to spend her day-to-day in the company of such a special person - while she so easily could have missed that chance. She applauds vigorously, and both Marie and Lilith do the same. 

LILITH

That’s my girl!

Mary’s face turns to a scarlet shade as she comes down the stage. She gladly accepts Marie’s hug, and Lilith’s big kiss on her cheek. It does feel like everyone is watching them - and it's not totally to Mary’s dislike. Though the music starts again, and the chatter resumes. 

MARIE

I’m so proud of you! It was a great speech.

MARY

Oh stop it!

Mary chuckles, giving the voodoo priestess a little tap on the shoulder. She still has a hard time taking compliments. But these four are making her want to learn and be proud of herself too. 

ZELDA

She’s right. You were perfect. 

The ginger witch slips her hand on the small of Mary’s back and pulls her a bit closer. Mary is blushing at so much attention; but she loves it too, and thinks it couldn’t have been a better evening. As the night goes on, people come and go, and the four women get caught in many conversations, heated debates on whether the school should allow kissing in the halls, and a monologue on the flaws of the Pythagorean theorem ; all equally fascinating. Mary is still over excited by the success of the event and Marie is being incredibly friendly, as usual, all the while Lilith fakes amiability to better make fun of everybody, and Zelda pushes the art of sarcasm to new extremes. When one man shows up behind her to ask what does she do, she turns around swiftly. 

ZELDA

I run a mortuary.

JUSTIN (another random man)

That must be quite gloomy! Do you ever get creepy moments, hearing weird footsteps or something? 

ZELDA

Well, we encountered a couple of demons, had to repel Satan a few times, and dealt with an irritating ghost once. You know, the usual. 

JUSTIN (another random man)

You’re a funny one!

The ginger witch rolls her eyes, and reaches in her pocket for her cigarettes - then realises she can’t smoke in here. “Damn it” She looks back very seriously at the irksome guy standing awkwardly in front of her. 

KAREN (useless woman)

Is this working?

The famously incompetent Karen is now tapping aggressively on the mike. At least she is driving away the man’s attention - Zelda has enough time to discreetly step back. 

KAREN (useless woman)

I announce the opening of the dance floor! Have fun everybody!

Marie immediately has an impossibly large smile on her face. 

MARIE

Come on!

She takes Mary’s hand unceremoniously and pulls her towards the dance floor - they are quickly followed by Lilith. The voodoo priestess sways Mary around in dramatic moves, and when she makes her spin the poor woman trips on her own feet. 

MARY

I’m too clumsy!

MARIE

No you’re not!

MARY

Yes I am!

She falls, giggling, into Marie’s arms. Zelda, who is watching them from afar, grins. It would be difficult not to smile; the voodoo priestess and the teacher doing cha-cha on an Enrique Iglesias song - and Lilith, lost in her own world, dancing lasciviously with her eyes closed. 

KAREN (useless woman)

Mary! This volunteer just dropped a… 

The blonde just arrived out of nowhere, spoiling Mary’s moment (as is her custom). 

MARY

I think you can take care of it, Karen. 

The woman gasps, outraged, but she does turn away. Mary chuckles; surprised herself that she actually did that.

MARIE

Zelda! Come here!

The ginger witch looks back, shaking her head and pointing to her half-full glass of wine. But the demoness decides to rectify the situation; she literally drags Zelda on the dance floor. At first, the witch sighs and just moves sluggishly, acting like she isn’t into it. But then Lilith grabs her hand and sweeps her away in a grand tango-like demonstration. The witch doesn’t even have time to protest, before the demoness throws her into a dramatic dip - not caring at all for the four or five people she has to “softly” push out of the way. 

ZELDA

You’re the most impossible woman I’ve ever met. 

LILITH

Oh I love it when you talk dirty. 

The witch looks at the dark-haired woman angrily, all while trying to swallow a wry smile. Lilith, not leaving for a second her enticing stare, brings her back up, but then pushes her in Marie’s arms, and takes Mary’s hand to make her spin. She can be crazy like that at times; intense, and colourful as much as she can be grumpy and harsh. The teacher lands in Lilith’s embrace, and with one of the woman’s arms around her shoulders she sways slowly for a bit. Zelda and Marie enjoy a similar mellow moment. 

MARY  
Don’t you think it’s time to go home?

MARIE

Your party, your call. 

Mary smiles dreamily. 

MARY

We should then. Cause I can’t wait to have you all to myself… 

______________________________________________

The cottage door opens with a loud creak. 

MARIE

It was an amazing night!

MARY

Thank you Marie! I’m so happy you all came. It means a lot. I know it wasn’t the most exciting party… 

ZELDA

Nonsense! It was lovely. And we wouldn’t have missed it for the world. 

Zelda swiftly turns around to take off her jacket as she finishes her sentence; playing it cool as she usually does after slipping out any sort of serious insight into her feelings. 

LILITH

It was fun actually! I sometimes forget how silly mortals can be. 

MARY

And you tormented quite a few tonight didn’t you?

Lilith winks playfully in response. The women are starting to settle in the living room, kicking their shoes off and landing on the sofa. Mary lets out a delighted sigh.

MARY

Anyway, I had the most beautiful girlfriends tonight. 

The voodoo priestess leans on the back of the couch and puts her hand on Mary’s shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze as she chuckles. 

MARIE

I mostly think we shook the whole town. 

MARY

Let them think what they want. 

With a smile of childlike pride, Mary bends her head backwards to meet Marie’s eyes. The voodoo priestess lays a soft kiss on her lips, that makes Mary feel all sorts of things; that is, before she feels her waist being pulled at rather strongly. 

LILITH

My turn! 

The demoness hauls Mary towards her, letting her body fall on hers on the other side of the couch. The teacher looks up, on the edge of a laugh. Marie rolls her eyes - not spiteful at all, and used to that kind of craziness with Lilith. 

MARY

What is it?

LILITH

I have to tell you, one man said we had the most superb legs, and a woman went on and on about our impossibly gorgeous blue eyes!

MARY

Well, they said that to you, not to me!

LILITH

It’s the same thing!

Mary chuckles at Lilith’s soft eyes - the demoness is trying so hard to get her to love herself, and it's starting to work. The ginger witch looks at Lilith with pursed lips. 

ZELDA

And I would have thought a man saying that to you would have got his head ripped off on the spot… 

LILITH

I’m keeping him for next week. When I’ll feel like having a snack.

MARY

Lilith! 

LILITH

Sorry darling. Now let’s get down to business shall we?

MARY

What do you… 

The demoness picks up Mary as if she weighs nothing, and starts carrying her to the bedroom. She seems very serious, from that look on her face. Or maybe she is trying desperately to restrain a laugh.

LILITH

I’ve wanted to do this ever since I saw you in that very sexy shirt… 

Mary chuckles at Lilith’s comment; but her rapsy whispering and gentle nibble on her ear soon turn her amusement into something else. She feels a warm flow going down her throat to her abdomen. The demoness throws her on the bed, and climbs on top of her; not even waiting for the others. She kisses her lips, then her jaw and down her neck, leaving soft bites along the way. 

MARIE

Lilith, you’re a lost cause. 

The demoness looks up; mind already foggy with lust. Marie comes closer and climbs unto the bed next to the two women. 

MARIE

It’s Mary’s night. She’s the one in control this time.

The voodoo priestess runs her thumb across Mary’s chest, terribly slowly. 

MARIE

If that’s her wish, of course. 

Mary gasps, already out of breath. 

ZELDA

Tell us what you want, Mary. 

The ginger witch is sitting on the bed too now. She casually lays a hand on Mary’s thigh. 

ZELDA

Anything you want… 

Mary sits back, and looks at Lilith with a sort of awkward solemnity.

MARY

Take your clothes off. 

The demoness lifts an eyebrow, but when Mary keep staring with stern eyes she finally stands up. unzips her dress in one agile gesture, letting it slip to the floor. Mary looks at her, mouth already dry. Any nervousness she might have had vanishes in that moment, replaced only by a deep, rooted want for these women who surprise her at every turn. Now it’s her time to do the same. 

MARY

All of them.

Zelda suddenly shivers; she is taken aback at Mary’s effect on her, but she leans into the feeling, causing a little tremor in her chest. Meanwhile, the demoness has taken off every last piece of clothing and climbs back unto the bed.

MARY

I didn’t tell you you were allowed to climb back. 

Mary wonders if she is going too far, but Lilith chuckles. “If that’s what you want to play at”

LILITH

Oh Mary, please let me get back on the bed, please… I’m dying here without you.

The demoness brings her hand down to touch herself, very slowly, while still looking into her lover’s eyes; the sight draws a weak whimper from Mary. She wants so badly to touch Lilith herself, but she decides otherwise. Pleasures that take time are always the best; those women taught her that. But Lilith is getting impatient, and she is moaning now, still touching herself keenly.

MARY

Marie. 

The sound of her name makes the voodoo priestess startle. Mary gestures towards the demoness, and the other woman knows what she means; and also that she doesn't really feel comfortable enough to articulate it in words. So Marie jumps off the bed, quickly takes her dress off and pins Lilith to the wall, grabbing her leg to pull her closer. 

MARIE

Like that?

Mary feels her cheeks burn; and she knows when she will take her clothes off she will find her panties soaked through. 

MARY

Yes.

Marie kisses Lilith, and the demoness grinds against her, savagely. Mary is completely absorbed by the sight; too much to notice Zelda creeping closer. The ginger witch sneaks close enough that Mary hisses, feeling her breath on her neck.

ZELDA

And what about me?

Mary smiles, a bit too sweetly for the current setting. But it’s attractive anyway. Sensing the woman’s hesitation, the witch takes the lead. 

ZELDA

Maybe I can stay here and tend to your needs… Would you like that?

Mary laughs at that turn of phrase.

MARY

Good idea.

Zelda starts unbuttoning Mary’s shirt, soon bringing her mouth to kiss her lace-covered nipple. She sucks on it gently, all the while getting rid of the shirt altogether. Mary whines when the witch very suddenly pulls up her skirt and lays a single, teasing finger over Mary’s underwear. She slides it slowly on the fabric, causing Mary to grab her shoulder and pull her closer; craving for more significant contact. 

MARY

Wait. 

She turns to Marie and Lilith again; who are having their little fun on their own now. 

MARY

Lilith. Look at me. 

The demoness leaves Marie’s lips to fully turn to the woman calling her name. Zelda has no idea what will happen next, but she certainly never thought it would be this; Mary suddenly slips a hand into her pants, and slides her fingers into her folds. 

MARY

Is this okay?

The witch hums approvingly, and screams when she feels Mary’s fingers pushing into her with surprising force, causing her to shut her eyes instantly. Marie, mimicking the other woman’s move, starts thrusting her fingers into Lilith intensely. They exchange debauched looks from across the room, which feed their building pleasure. When Marie shoves Lilith a bit more brutally against the wall, Mary curls her fingers inside of Zelda, and both women moan louder. Lilith thrust her hips faster and faster; almost too much for Marie to keep up the pace, and comes with a groan. Not even taking a second to recover, she climbs back on the bed; not caring for an invitation this time. She slips a hand under Mary’s skirt and starts touching her, craving to make the woman come as hard as she just did. Zelda is still shuddering at her side - finally she comes, letting out some incoherent, curse-like babbling. 

Now Mary is closing her own eyes at the intensity of Lilith’s touch; the demoness is vigorous in her movements, and soon she lays Mary on her back, bringing her mouth to kiss her stomach, and then lower. When she feels Lilith’s tongue circling her clit Mary moans, and grabs her head strongly, pushing her forward. The demoness never felt Mary so eager; and she obeys gladly. Zelda and Marie don’t let Mary down either; they are covering her with kisses, little pecks and open-mouthed, deep ones, with teeth and tongue; Mary shivers under them. When she comes too, Lilith hums against her, and continues teasing with a few lazy strokes; not to waste any crumbles of pleasure. Mary hears the demoness let out a weird noise, that sounds very close to a laugh, as she is still between her legs. When she comes back up she kisses Mary lengthily, until the woman has recovered enough to sit back and smile. 

ZELDA

Mary, I have to say, I’m quite shocked.

The shy woman laughs softly, and can’t help but blush. Lilith crawls closer. 

LILITH

You’re even more naughty than I thought.

MARY

Because you thought I was before?

LILITH

I always knew it baby.

The demoness is often very serious while saying these very silly things. It makes for a weird atmosphere; but it’s also one that Mary now feels completely good in. This atmosphere is their own - weird and warm and safe, in which every one of them is free to be whoever they want. 

MARIE

Come here. 

Mary lands into the voodoo priestess arms, and Lilith is pressing her head on her shoulder on the other side. Soon, Zelda joins the cluster.

ZELDA

Move over.

LILITH

Hey! I was here first.

MARY

You two stop complaining! It’s my night, and being grumpy is not allowed.

Mary snuggles her head under Marie’s chin, and smiles in contentment. 

LILITH

Shit, now she’s getting bossy. What are we gonna do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter, please take a bit of time to leaves kudos or a comment! It gives me the motivation to write some more chapters ;)  
> Also, the best way to show some love is to share on social media! Here's the link of a post I made on tumblr, that you could very kindly reblog :)  
> https://clarissaseton.tumblr.com/post/617335134530797568/zelda-honestly-this-is-the-perfect-setting-for


	3. Three little words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of first “I love you” moments. This is a bit different, but I felt like doing big old fluff so here you go.

When Lilith says I love you for the first time and means it, it’s whispered in Zelda’s ear. She feels the witch’s bare body in her arms - warm, burning, and holding her so tight. The feeling of her hand on her thigh, like it’s sinking through, seems to take the demoness to another, deeper level of reality. Skin against skin; the only thing that matters right in this moment. Pleasure, for the both of them, is easy; it’s all the rest that’s hard. 

Mary is still just a vague idea of a person in Lilith’s head at the time, but Marie is there, of course, kissing Lilith’s back with such a sense of care; leaving her all shivering. She throws her head back, but keeps a hand securely wrapped around Zelda’s neck. Letting go is new for her. Some impossibly violent wave of pleasure hits the demoness and she gasps, loosening her grip on the witch’s shoulder. She finally falls back into Zelda’s arms, her eyes still closed. 

LILITH  
I love you. 

The word got out, just like that; she didn’t think them, didn’t really intended to whisper them only in Zelda’s ear either. She could have screamed it, and it would have been true, to say it so loud; for both of these women that she knows love her back. They are the two people in the world that she ever wanted to say this too; apart from the Dark Lord, in a time that now seems light-years away. Zelda is taken aback. She opens her eyes, and she wants to say them, the words are just on the tip of her tongue, but they don’t get out. She holds Lilith tighter, and breathes in the scent of her hair. 

The morning after, she sits in the living room with a cigarette, thinking. She knows her own reluctance to the words, and she knows it has been here for as long as she can remember. It’s true, she was always like this; struggling with emotions matters. Though this is different. She knows she loves Lilith. But then the ease with which she worshipped, for so many centuries, like a fool; it makes her worry that this love is just another obsession, a seek of a purpose. She did worship Lilith for a while. But then, she remembers all those times her heart squeezes in her chest when she just made the demoness laugh, and all the sweet everyday moments : smiles behind the smoke of a cigarette, babbling at the breakfast table, kisses on the doorstep, and the way she sometimes searched for the woman’s hand, unintentionally. She worshipped Lilith for a while, now she loves her. 

She stands up abruptly, and walks towards the kitchen, where the demoness is sitting, seemingly looking for something to do. “That woman can’t rest for two seconds without being bored out of her skull”, she thinks, smiling like a dummy now - but not caring one bit. She loves her, she loves her, she loves her… 

ZELDA  
I love you. 

She is holding Lilith’s face in her cupped hands, and the demoness grins. There is no way to know exactly what went on in Zelda’s mind between their moment yesterday and right now; but she has a few ideas. Now she takes the ginger witch by the hips and sits her on her lap, not leaving her stare for a single second. Zelda caresses her face for a bit, leaning into the comfortable silence. After a while, she does break it; she is still her emotionally awkward self , after all. 

ZELDA  
What were you doing sitting in the kitchen alone?  
LILITH  
I was going to get a snack. I just didn’t know what yet.  
ZELDA  
So why aren’t you getting one now?

The demoness smiles mischievously. 

LILITH  
Oh I think I found one.

______________________________________________

Marie is the one that says “I love you” the most. And when she says it, it’s always so deeply meant, looking into the other’s eyes with an intensity that is her own; an intensity that is foreign to Zelda, Lilith and even Mary. She pours love unto someone, rather than just expressing it.

With Zelda, and before everyone else was around, it took time; because she sensed from the very beginning that the witch was easily scared by feelings, and commitments. She waited for her to be able to say it back. And after a while, she did. They were sitting near the fire and drinking whiskey, just like the first time they kissed. 

ZELDA  
Sabrina’s bland babbling has exhausted me!

The ginger witch plunges deeper into the armchair, resting her head with her eyes closed for a bit. Marie gladly takes a moment to look at her lover, letting go like someone who doesn’t know or doesn’t care to be watched; her lips parted, her jaw slack and her chest rising in deep breaths. It's not so often that you get to see Zelda Spellman like that. And she is so beautiful, captivating. 

MARIE  
I love you. 

As soon as she says the words the voodoo priestess wonders if the witch won’t snap back from this moment of vulnerability with a bitter taste; that she might hold it against her. But then she sees a discreet smile slowly settling on Zelda’s lips. 

ZELDA  
I love you too. 

She kept her eyes closed that time. 

______________________________________________

Then, when Lilith comes around, it takes Marie some time to understand her feelings. But once she realises how much this woman means to her, there is no turning back. The first time she says the three words to the demoness, it’s just a normal day, and she is cooking dinner. Lilith sits at the kitchen counter, with a teasingly bare leg swinging to get her attention. 

LILITH  
What are you making?  
MARIE  
Roast chicken. What are you doing?

The voodoo priestess looks at the demoness, lifting an eyebrow. When she turns back around to resume her cooking, Lilith stands up and gets closer, embracing her from behind. 

LILITH  
Nothing… 

She lays soft kisses on the back of Marie’s neck, feeding on the delicious sigh that escapes the other woman’s mouth. She pulls at her hair, just enough to throw Marie’s head back and try stealing a kiss.

MARIE  
Honey, I can’t, the chicken’s gonna burn…  
LILITH  
We could make a little spell…  
MARIE  
No, I love cooking, and I want to do it myself. 

The demoness bites down on Marie’s ear, a little vengeance, but then she lets go of her.

LILITH  
Alright.  
MARIE  
Later, chérie. 

The voodoo priestess can’t help but chuckle at Lilith’s grumpy face. The demoness, searching for something to do to gently annoy Marie, leans over the stove. She dips a finger in a saucepan, licks it and gets it out of her mouth with a pop. 

LILITH  
Hmmmm…

She looks back at the voodoo priestess, with a glint of malice; waiting to be midly scolded. But Marie just stares intensely. 

MARIE  
I love you Lilith. 

Surprised by Marie’s answer, she is left speechless for a second. Though she gathers enough strength to say it back. 

LILITH  
I love you too.  
______________________________________________

Now, Lilith says it quite frequently. She learned to love the power of those words, the way they can make her lovers’ face shine so brightly in an instant. Particularly with Mary. At first, seducing Mary was a fun game, but soon the demoness discovered that the company if this woman was striking a sensible nerve. 

A part she didn’t know existed emerged; a sincere desire to care for her. In so many ways, her life, Mary’s life and even Zelda’s life are like variations of the same story : from the grip of some controlling entities, the Dark Lord or God’s will, to finding their own paths into the world. Hence, finding their way to each other, and to happiness. In that new story they write together, Marie is the one that stands at the crossroad; all keeping them together so they don’t fall. She is the one that teaches happiness. But Lilith wants to learn to teach it too.When she looks at Mary she always wants to be sure she knows she is loved, because she could see it in her eyes from the beginning, how she didn’t expect to be. She so badly wants to see her smile; and it’s true she does enjoy the effect her affection can have on her lovers, a reminder of her own worthiness. She wasn’t conscious of it so many times before. 

One morning, she lays on the bed and watches, amused, a nervous Mary running around; she is already late for work. 

MARY  
Pick out a dress for me.

The woman disappears into the bathroom to brush her teeth, and when she comes back she finds a very sexy, and incredibly tight red dress hanging on the wardrobe door. She turns to the demoness, who is still laying on the bed, staring. . 

MARY  
Lilith I can’t wear this to school!  
LILITH  
I did!  
MARY  
Yeah, but you’re… You know. 

Lilith is pouting now. 

MARY  
Oh stop it, I’m sure you looked amazing but it’s not…  
LILITH  
Not what?  
MARY  
Well, I won’t look like you in it. I’m not…

Now it’s Mary who looks upset. Lilith walks towards her, and puts her hand on the woman’s shoulders. She speaks in a calm, almost sweet tone, which is not so usual for her. 

LILITH  
Yes you are. 

Mary’s frown slowly grows into a smile. She knows what Lilith means - and she needs to hear it so badly, even if she didn’t know she did. The demoness chuckles, and pulls Mary closer, wrapping a hand around her waist.

LILITH  
I think you’re very sexy. 

Mary laughs too - Lilith read her mind. 

LILITH  
And you have to love yourself, because you love me! It’s practically the same thing.  
MARY  
I didn’t say I love you!

Lilith bites her lip, and she feels her cheeks blush a little. Mary notices it, and blushes back - blown away by the thought of making Lilith nervous.

LILITH  
Say it then.  
MARY  
You say it first.

The demoness rolls her eyes playfully. 

LILITH  
Argh… alright.

With an unusually shaky hand, she tucks a dark strand of hair escaping from Mary’s bun behind her ear. 

LILITH  
I love you.  
MARY  
I love you too.

The teacher looks back at the dress, still waiting to be put on. She wrinkles her nose, as if wondering to accept a dare. Then she sighs, in a sort joyful resignation.

MARY  
You bought these for yourself anyway…  
LILITH  
I’m giving them to you now.  
MARY  
Then tell me, should I wear my pearl necklace or my earrings with this?

Lilith’s “I love you” are often playful, humorous even. But that doesn't mean they are less important. Mary learned to love them.

______________________________________________

Despite Lilith’s newfound passion for love declarations, Marie was the first to say the words to Mary. It was after just a month; the woman’s sweetness had conquered Marie’s heart from the very start, anyway. They were cleaning up the mess Lilith and Zelda made of the living room.

MARIE  
Why do those two always need to throw cushions around and leave drinks all over the tables? Couldn’t they just behave?  
MARY  
They’re passionate! It’s not their fault, they don’t notice these things. They live in the moment.  
MARIE  
I’m passionate too. Just not reckless.

Mary laughs. 

MARIE  
Next time I swear they're cleaning!  
MARY  
And how do you plan to get the high priestess and the queen of hell, two notably bossy women, to clean the living room?  
MARIE  
I’ll make threats. No kisses until they clean up their mess.  
MARY  
Yeah, that would work.

The two women look at each other, giggling softly. 

MARY  
You’ll be stuck with just me!  
MARIE  
What do you mean “just” you? 

The voodoo priestess gets closer to Mary, and takes her hands. She sees how perfect this moment can be; how saying it will make it a hundred times more meaningful. She has been waiting to say it for a while. 

MARIE  
I love you.  
MARY  
I love you too. 

She hugs Marie, wrapping her arms tightly around her chest and snuggling her head in her neck. 

MARY  
At least you keep my living room clean.

______________________________________________

Zelda is the one that says it the least. She makes jokes, of course; sarcasm and all that. Answering “Yes, I love me too”, acting completely immature about things like this, about feelings; and then the one who dares calling her out on it fears her terrible wrath. Or maybe they just risk hurting her, because she is conscious of those little instincts and it’s not the thing she likes the most about herself. Who knows, because nobody ever tried. 

With Marie and Lilith, opening up came naturally, given a bit of time. But with Mary, the ginger witch felt as if she didn’t know how to do things anymore. In their shared moments of intimacy, in lingering silence and stares, she felt her wry grin turn into a more uncertain smile. It was not a lack of comfort between them, it was more that the woman’s presence made the witch feel so vulnerable; maybe because Mary allowed herself to be. 

When she finally says it to Mary, it’s almost by accident. One morning, Zelda is reading her newspaper in the kitchen, when she hears a little shriek coming from the living room. Intrigued, she puts the paper down and heads to the next room. When she steps in she sees that nobody is there, but then she notices blood on the couch, and quite a lot of it. 

ZELDA  
Sabrina? Hilda? Lilith? 

She walks towards the staircase, trying to stay calm.

ZELDA  
Is anyone here?

Suddenly, Mary barges into the room. 

ZELDA  
Mary, did you see… 

The witch sees Mary’s hand wrapped in tissues, with a drop of blood on them - and she looks back at the couch. 

ZELDA  
What happened?  
MARY  
Nothing, it's just a papercut.  
ZELDA  
Just a papercut? Mary, the couch looks like a crime scene for Hecate’s sake!

Seeing Mary is startled by her worry, and also realising the dry tone she was unintentionally using, Zelda switches to a softer voice. 

ZELDA  
Come here, sit. 

Mary sits in the armchair, puzzled. She has never seen Zelda act like this. The witch kneels in front of her and takes her hand. She is very delicate, how she must have been with the babies she took care of, Mary thought, and also completely absorbed in her task. She removes the improvised bandage and looks at the wound. 

ZELDA  
That’s a very deep paper cut.  
MARY  
I’m just clumsy.  
ZELDA  
You should be more careful.  
MARY  
I was, it’s just an accident. 

Zelda knows she is being rather cold, and that Mary must be wondering why; but she really got scared for a second. Mary is so sweet, it seems she could break just like that. And, the witch has to admit it to herself; it scares her sometimes. She puts her fingers against the wound softly, and Mary lets out a hissing sound. 

ZELDA  
I’m sorry.  
MARY  
It’s fine.

The witch whispers a spell under her breath, eyes half-closed in concentration; Mary looks at her, and finds it weirdly soothing to see the witch taking care of her like that. It’s a subtle reassurance of her affection - and Mary always craves those. Suddenly, she is brought out of her thoughts by a tingly feeling in her finger. When she looks at it, there is no more papercut. 

ZELDA  
Here you go. Now just try and not do anything like that again.  
MARY  
Thank you.

Strangely, the witch stays kneeled at Mary’s feet, instead of leaving in her usual hurry. Mary seizes the occasion to say what’s on her mind. 

MARY  
You didn’t need to do that. I can take care of myself, you know. 

Mary knows very well how fragile they all think she is.

ZELDA  
I know. But I… 

The witch knows what she was going to say, and now that she thinks it consciously the words seem to stubbornly stay stuck in her throat. She looks down at Mary’s hand, not really knowing what to say, what to do next. She kisses it, absentmindedly. 

ZELDA  
But I love you.

She did it, tricking her mind into loosening its grip so the words could slip out; and she really did want to say them. Mary’s smile widens excessively, since she has been waiting forever for the witch to open up to her, not daring to take the first step.

MARY  
I love you too Zelda. 

Hearing her name causes a jolt in Zelda’s body; the moment feels more real, somehow. The woman in front of her leans in and kisses her forehead; and the witch is not ashamed of her reticence for words, embarrassed of her disproportionate worry or even scared of how big a place love has taken in her life now. 

Lilith, Marie, Zelda and Mary; they love each other, in a way most people, (most mortals) wouldn't understand. It’s soft and extreme at the same time, fulfilling and light, lots of promises and even more fun. An impossibly perfect combination, you think? Well, they are witches, after all; I guess us mortals can’t get the extend of their ineffable greatness.


	4. The art of having fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie has an idea; painting her girlfriends, nude! There is only one way this can end, right?

LILITH  
Come on. You can do it.  
MARY  
I don’t like it, it’s not…   
LILITH  
Try it ! Just this once… For me.

The demoness stares with pleading eyes. Mary takes a deep breath, and looks back with an hilariously serious face.

MARY  
Fuck you.  
ZELDA  
What in the nine circles of hell is happening here?

The ginger witch is startled at the scene she just walked upon. But then she notices Lilith’s smirk, and Mary’s face; they are not mad at all. Marie, who was walking into the living room just behind Zelda, chuckles at the curious situation. 

LILITH  
I’m teaching her!  
ZELDA  
Teaching her what?

Mary turns to Zelda, rolling her eyes. 

MARY  
She said I needed to learn to stand up for myself. You know, to tell people to… well to get lost whenever I have to.   
ZELDA  
I think Mary can stand up for herself very well without your help Lili.

The demoness smiles anyway.

LILITH  
Oh I know, I just wanted to see her swear…   
MARY  
Are you kidding me?

She throws a cushion at the queen of hell, who just sits there, laughing. 

MARY  
Fuck you.

Lilith lifts an eyebrow and opens her mouth in an expression of both surprise and delight. 

MARIE  
Lilith, what have you done to our sweet Mary?

The ginger witch shoots a glance at the woman, still sitting with a mad look on her face. Then, her eyes move to Lilith, who looks very pleased with herself. 

ZELDA  
Don’t exaggeratly congratulate yourself darling, Mary has proven herself quite wild more than once, didn’t she?

She recalls a few occasions where the word “sweet” did not really apply. Mary smirks back at her, not upset at all anymore. Zelda sits on the couch next to her, and reaches for the whiskey. She puts the bottle back on the table loudly.

ZELDA  
Now! Marie, please inform these two of your genius idea.  
MARY  
What genius idea?  
ZELDA  
The one we were just talking about before we got distracted by your little show. Go on Marie!

The voodoo priestess knows Zelda is mocking her; but she doesn’t really care.

MARIE  
Et bien, I’ve wanted to pick up painting again for a while, and I had an idea.

Mary sees where this is going; and she isn’t sure if she finds the perspective funny or embarrassing. 

MARIE  
I will paint you three!  
ZELDA  
The whole truth, darling…  
MARIE  
Nude.

Lilith bursts out in a brief and dry laugh. Zelda turns to Marie.

ZELDA  
Told you.  
LILITH  
I’m in!

The ginger turns to the demoness, frowning.

ZELDA  
Really?  
LILITH  
Why not?

Zelda sighs.

ZELDA  
Pfff… Alright.  
MARIE  
Told you.

The deliciously mischievous spark in the voodoo priestess’ eyes is enough to make Zelda’s last reticence melt away. This could be fun, after all. 

MARIE  
Mary?

The shy woman jumps at the sound of her name.

MARY  
Well, I… 

She clears her throat; all the eyes glued on her make her feel a bit shaky. The demoness reaches to take her hand

LILITH  
I think you were born to be an art model. Those eyes! Those legs!

Mary chuckles. Though the voodoo priestess feels that she is still hesitant, and she doesn’t want her to be uncomfortable.

MARIE  
If you don’t want to, I can just paint Zelda and Lilith. It’s no big deal…   
MARY  
No, I’ll do it. Why not?

______________________________________________

MARIE  
Turn your head a bit. Yes, perfect, and Lilith just straighten your back. 

The artist takes a few steps back, tilting her head as she contemplates the final result. Lilith, Zelda and Mary are sitting, legs crossed, on one of the living room couches, which they teleported in the room; the ginger witch in the middle, with Lilith’s arm around her shoulders and a hand on Mary’s thigh. The voodoo priestess goes back, replacing the demoness’ hand on Zelda’s shoulder. 

ZELDA  
Look at you, Marie. Always searching for a reason to touch me.

The voodoo priestess doesn’t even answer. Zelda is acting all irreverent, yes; but she actually feels a bit uncomfortable. This setting brings them to a new level of intimacy, and Zelda always has a bit of a hard time with that concept. 

MARIE  
Perfect!

She finally walks to her canvas and starts working. After a good two minutes of silence and stillness, Zelda teasingly moves her hand up Mary’s thigh.

MARY  
Hey!

The woman is looking at Zelda with scolding eyes, but the faint whimper she let out just a second ago points otherwise. Marie, that the sound of Mary’s voice brought out of the deep state of concentration she was lost in, also looks at Zelda disapprovingly. The ginger witch sighs loudly. 

ZELDA  
Alright, alright.

Another eternity goes by. Suddenly, the door opens in a loud creak. 

HILDA  
Zelda, could you help me with… Holy cow!

Hilda covers her eyes with her hand as soon as she sees the three naked women sitting in the middle of the room. 

ZELDA  
Holy? Since when do we use false-God related curse words in this house?

Zelda plays it cool — she loves to see Hilda all embarrassed like that. Her sister doesn’t even react to the comment, too busy recovering from the trauma. 

MARIE  
It’s fine Hilda, I’m just painting them.

HILDA  
Oh, well… I’m so sorry, I’ll come back later. Well, I mean… I’ll just do it myself, no help needed. You guys have your little fun!

When she turns around, she walks straight into the wall.

HILDA  
Shoot! Haha, sorry again! Bye!

The door closes behind her, and Lilith breaks into a loud laugh; she may be a bit of an exhibitionist at heart. 

MARY  
It’s not funny! I won’t ever be able to look her in the eyes again!  
LILITH  
Oh come on! I’m sure she has seen worse… Especially with a sister like that.

She gives Zelda’s shoulder a little squeeze, and slips her hand down to caress her back, putting it back up in position before Marie notices. 

MARIE  
Stop moving!

Or maybe she did notice. While Marie resumes her work, the ginger witch concentrates on the door for a second, locking it with a spell.

ZELDA  
It's weird, I would have sworn I locked the door earlier.  
LILITH  
Strange… 

Then the door opens again; it’s Ambrose this time, walking confidently as soon as he sees Marie. 

AMBROSE  
Hey, I was looking for you… What the fuck?!

He immediately turns around and starts walking out.

AMBROSE  
Okay I guess I’ll just go and process the trauma in my room, if anyone is looking for me later, I’ll probably still be there… 

When the door closes again, Zelda turns to Lilith and slaps her thigh.

LILITH  
Hmmm yes, do that again.  
ZELDA  
Lilith, for Hecate’s sake, I’m serious! Stop unlocking the door.  
LILITH  
Unlocking the door? Who’s…

Another slap on her thigh makes the demoness stop mid-sentence. Instead, she grabs Zelda by the waist and pulls her closer, closing the gap between them with a heated kiss. 

MARIE  
Girls!

The demoness parts her lips from Zelda’s just long enough to blurt out an answer.

LILITH  
What? You’re jealous?

The voodoo priestess sighs, continuing to paint despite the lack of model; pretending not to see her lovers fooling around. But the other women don't really bother — they are way too busy for that. Still kissing Lilith, Zelda grabs Mary’s hand, and pulls her closer. The woman felt a bit left aside, so this is a welcomed invitation; she leans in and starts leaving sweet little kisses on Zelda’s back. She shivers when she feels her own fingers, guided by the witch, coming in contact with Zelda’s wetness. Zelda grabs Lilith’s neck with her other hand and deepens the kiss, bringing her leg up to meet her sensitive flesh. The demoness lets out a whine at the light touch. 

When the demoness starts moaning in her mouth, the ginger witch breaks the kiss and turns to Mary. The woman’s lips are on her before she can realise, and she feels her fingers pushing deeper inside of her; she is the one moaning louder and louder now. She pulls away from the passionate embrace for a second, taking advantage of a moment of respite in Mary’s pace. 

ZELDA  
Marie, darling… You can continue that later, can you?

She pants louder and louder, riding Mary’s hand as Lilith grinds on her leg; a truly unholy sight. 

MARY  
Come on Marie… 

If even decently-behaved Mary is asking for her, in an irresistibly raspy voice, she really has to go. The voodoo priestess takes one step towards the entangled women; and then a glint of debauchery crosses her eyes. She takes two steps back. 

ZELDA  
Marie…

The ginger witch stares hungrily, as Marie picks up her brush and palette and finally walks over. The voodoo priestess dips the brush in bright red paint, and runs it from Zelda throat to her stomach, leaving a damp line that clashes against the witch’s pale skin. She has the same expression on her face that she had earlier; focused, intense, controlled. The witch shivers at the feeling of the sticky and cold substance, and because of Marie’s new attitude. Marie who is usually so talkative and clingy; now she is keeping a cool distance, toying with them in silence. Tingles of anticipation creep up Zelda’s thighs. 

Now the voodoo priestess is turning to Lilith; leaving Zelda in distraught. Marie dips her brush in black paint this time, and she teases Lilith’s nipple with it, causing a sharp gasp to escape the demoness’ lips. Lilith’s hips thrust faster on the witch’s leg, while Zelda moans louder to get Marie’s attention. But the voodoo priestess abandons them both and turns to Mary, still neglected in her corner of the couch. She looks at the woman for a few seconds; then she runs her hand roughly through the palette, blending the colours together in a nasty-looking mud. She brings her hand to Mary’s chest, and spreads a handful on it, caressing her breast as she does. The woman whimpers softly, eyes wide in surprise. She lets out a little laugh as Marie climbs on her lap, spreading some more paint unto her thigh and shoulder. Their lips meet just as Marie’s clean thumb finds the other woman’s clit, which she rubs almost aggressively, causing Mary’s body to jolt upwards with abandon. 

Marie turns to the two other women; Lilith has her own hand between her legs and her mouth down on Zelda’s breast, sucking eagerly. The ginger witch’s hand is still tightly wrapped around Mary’s wrist, brutally thrusting the woman’s hand in and out of her. Suddenly, Lilith’s smears Zelda’s cheek with black paint; receiving a angry look from the witch in response. Zelda covers her own hand with the red paint on her chest and takes her revenge, spreading it on the demoness’ face; unto her lips and chin. Lilith kisses her forcefully, and Zelda’s lips are red too now. 

A few more thrusts and Mary feels Zelda tightening around her fingers; she comes with a strangled cry, her paint-smeared lips still sealed to Lilith’s. The demoness, grabbing the ginger witch’s shoulder, grinds harder on her leg, helping herself with her own hand. She finally comes when she feels Zelda’s mouth around her black-painted nipple, biting hard. On the other side of the couch, Marie is still spreading some paint all over Mary’s body — and the other woman does the same, running her fingers through the paint on her own chest before bringing her hands to Marie’s sides and thighs. Marie intensifies the pressure on Mary’s clit, circling it in a faster pace. The woman grabs her waist, throwing her head back as one last throb resonates in her core; a little scream of wonder escaping her mouth, much to Marie’s delight. The voodoo priestess licks her finger and melts on Mary’s body, her head on her shoulder. The women all find a more comfortable position on the couch; one of Lilith’s leg is on top of Zelda, and the ginger witch puts her arm around the demoness, as they recover from this impromptu moment of pleasure. 

MARY  
Well, this was fun after all…   
LILITH  
Mary!  
ZELDA  
Told you she can be wild. 

The ginger witch, still breathless, winks at Mary, who is smiling in a childlike pride. Zelda then turns to Marie, who is smiling at her, cozily snuggled on Mary’s shoulder. The ginger witch leans in to leave a light kiss on her lips, smiling from ear to ear now. 

ZELDA  
Marie, I think you picking up painting again was a very good idea!

______________________________________________

MARIE  
Voilà!

The woman stands proudly next to the finished painting that she just hanged on the bedroom wall. She perfectly captured the energy of each women; Lilith, glowing with insolence, Zelda, severe-looking but with a glint of maliciousness in her eyes, and Mary, radiating sweetness. 

ZELDA  
It’s beautiful, Marie.

She is far from mocking her now; she has to admit, Marie really is talented. 

LILITH  
My legs are more muscular than that… 

The voodoo priestess rolls her eyes at the demoness’ comment, focusing on the wide smile on Lilith’s lips; betraying her delight. Mary puts her arm around Marie’s waist, hugging her tightly.   
MARY  
I look cute, don’t I?

They all turn to her, and think how beautiful it is to see Mary starting to love herself at last. 

MARIE  
Very cute. 

Walking down the hallway, Sabrina peeks through the half-open door of her aunt — and her girlfriend’s — room. What she sees is beyond her, and she immediately turns around, eyes squeezed shut, to walk away before they notice her presence. The image lingers in her brain.

SABRINA  
Shit shit shit!

She almost runs into Ambrose as she promptly goes down the stairs. 

AMBROSE  
What’s the matter?

SABRINA  
Don’t go to aunt Z’s room. Or even close to it for that matter.  
AMBROSE  
I wouldn’t dare.  
SABRINA  
Soon I'll have to just walk around this house with my eyes closed…   
AMBROSE  
You’d hear them at night anyway!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this one :) Please leave a comment if you did! Also, I'm open to suggestions for the next chapters, so don't be shy!


	5. Who doesn't like surprises?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie has a surprise for her girlfriends on Halloween night!

MARIE  
Stop moving!

Marie is sitting on Lilith’s lap, on the bed, applying some makeup on the other woman’s face. Zelda looks at them, peeping through the screen behind which she is changing. The demoness wrinkles her nose, and Zelda smiles. 

ZELDA  
Are you ticklish darling?  
LILITH  
I’m not!

Marie keeps on, despite Lilith’s constant squirming. 

MARIE  
Here! Done.

The demoness stands up swiftly, and walks up to the mirror. 

LILITH  
Hmmm… That’s a sexy skeleton, let me tell you… 

Her body is molded in a tight black dress, with the white fluorescent drawing of a skeleton - and her face is painted accordingly. 

MARIE  
Your first Halloween has to be memorable chérie!

The demoness walks over to Marie and slips a hand up her thigh. 

LILITH  
Well, that little dress of yours certainly makes it so…   
ZELDA  
Are you a zombie fetishist now?

The ginger witch pops her head on the side of the screen and looks at the two women, lifting an eyebrow. Hecate knows she loves to mock these two, especially right now; while they are all excited for some cheesy mortal thing. 

MARIE  
I’m a very pretty zombie! Now show us your own costume!  
LILITH  
Yes, end the suspense! I’ll come grab you out of there if you don’t come out this second.

Zelda adjusts her lace tie and red lipstick, and adds a drop of fake blood on her chin. She gets out, walking nonchalantly — aware of her effect. Though Lilith’s jaw dropping does make her heart flutter slightly. 

LILITH  
Argh, that’s perfect!

Her rapturous groan hits differently, and Zelda feels a burn in her low abdomen, as Lilith pulls her closer roughly. 

MARIE  
You two make quite the pair, I have to say.

Marie’s smiles is wide now; she knew Zelda would end up having fun despite her usual complaining. The witch told her she dressed up for Halloween only twice, for little Sabrina; though tonight is going to be another kind of party. 

LILITH  
You have the teeth, at least?

The witch grins and leans on the demoness’ neck, scratching it slightly it with two particularly sharp canines. Lilith gasps and laughs at the same time. 

ZELDA  
I used a little magic…   
MARY  
Ta-dah!

The woman just entered the room, in full costume: black dress, pointy shoes and witch hat — the whole thing. She looks so proud of her look, but Zelda can’t help snorting at the sight. 

MARIE  
Mary, you look adorable!

She blushes. Zelda’s choked laugh did not go unnoticed, and she is afraid they find it in bad taste. 

MARY  
You’re not offended or anything, are you?  
LILITH  
By the length of that dress, certainly.

The demoness smirks, and Mary feels a wave of comfort flowing into her. Zelda takes a step towards her; or Mary thinks, until she realises she is only reaching for her cigarette case on the table. But then, as she leans over to grab it, she caresses Mary’s leg with her ankle; a sorry of sort.

ZELDA  
Drinks!  
LILITH  
Yes, I want to be very drunk by ten.  
MARIE  
It’s already nine o’clock!

Lilith winks, looking at Zelda, who clearly agrees. 

LILITH  
One more reason to start right away!

Zelda pours herself a glass of whiskey, and takes a sip before pouring the other three. 

MARIE  
A toast! To new experiences!

Marie looks over at Zelda, who she knows hasn’t been around mortals a lot in her life. Tonight will really be new to her; and Marie can’t wait to make her see the world in a different light. Or maybe to see her in a different kind of world; both are equally promising. 

MARY  
To new experiences!

They toast, and the ginger witch’s face crumples in a way Marie has never seen before; something like nervousness, maybe? Mary catches it too, and knows that Zelda must be feeling the same as she does. Excited, but anxious. She takes a good sip of her whiskey, and smiles as the liquid burns her throat. This will be an interesting night. They stay for another hour or so, chatting in the living room. Whiskey after whiskey, the conversations get more giggly, and flirtier. 

LILITH  
You know Mary, I didn’t think I would say that, but that pointy hat really does things to me…

Mary laughs, and Lilith licks her lips, brushing her leg on the other woman’s. Then, she turns to the ginger witch.

LILITH  
And you…

Her words are sluggish, and her finger pointed at Zelda dangles in front of her; she is really drunk. The ginger witch lifts an eyebrow.

ZELDA  
What?

Lilith creeps closer, putting a hand on Zelda’s knee. 

LILITH  
You can suck my blood anytime.

The ginger witch chuckles, and takes the demoness’ hand to pull her closer. With her other hand she grabs her head and tilts it in one rough gesture, so that her neck is exposed. Lilith lets out a muffled groan, as Zelda brushes her lips on the skin. Then, she pushes her back suddenly; the demoness falls sitting on the couch. 

ZELDA  
Sorry, I’m not hungry right now.

Lilith is about to riposte with some impulsive gesture, but the voodoo priestess stands up swiftly before she does. 

MARIE  
I think we’re ready to go out now!  
LILITH  
Already?  
MARIE  
Yes, I think you guys are drunk enough.  
MARY   
Where are we going, that we have to be so drunk?  
MARIE  
Ha, Nice try! I might be drunk too but it’s still a surprise. 

Mary smiles, stands up and links arm with Marie. Her cheeks are all red, and her hair is a bit messed up — Marie thinks that little look of debauchery suits her quite well. 

MARIE  
Well, we will wait for you two slowpokes outside. 

She walks out of the living room, just in time not to see Zelda’s pathetic effort at standing up gracefully. 

ZELDA  
Wait!

The ginger witch is trying (and, for now, failing) to put her heels back on. Lilith, grabbing the table, stands up as well and runs to the door. 

LILITH  
The last one there loses!  
ZELDA  
If you think I will participate in… 

The demoness turns around at the door and looks at her with mischievous eyes. 

LILITH  
If you lose, I’ll send Sabrina the pictures of you cuddling with the cat when she’s not here!

She turns around and starts running, or at least tries to, leaning on every piece of furniture to keep her balance. The ginger witch laughs, catching up with her in no time. When she does, she softly pushes her against the wall and starts running faster. When she reaches the staircase she turns around, sure to see Lilith still far behind; instead she feels a bump on her shoulder and realises she is just there. Suddenly, the demoness comes to a sudden stop.

SABRINA  
Oops!

Sabrina was just going down the stairs with her friends, ready for some mortal party, when she suddenly received quite a blow in the shoulder. When she turns around, she sees Lilith, out of breath, holding the railing to try standing straight. 

SABRINA  
What are you… 

Sabrina hears a noise behind the demoness, and when she stretches her head she sees her aunt, who is clearly drunk too. Theo, Roz and Harvey all watch, bewitched; and trying very hard not to laugh. 

SABRINA  
What are you guys up to?  
LILITH  
Nothing… 

The demoness notices Sabrina looking down at her dress; all that running got it a bit more revealing than necessary. She pulls on it and turns to Zelda. 

LILITH   
That’s her fault.

Then she chuckles and starts running again, towards the door. 

ZELDA  
Now you’re just blatantly lying! 

Zelda straightens her back, placing a strand of hair behind her ear to try a keep her composure, and looks back at her niece and her friends. 

ZELDA  
Happy Halloween! Just don’t get into trouble, will you? I have enough with this one… 

She points at Lilith, who waits for her at the door. Sabrina stares back at her, speechless. 

LILITH  
I won!

The ginger witch rolls her eyes and smiles. Then, she heads for the door; trying to walk straight in front of the kids. When she reaches the demoness, she whispers under her breath. 

ZELDA  
Cheater. 

The demoness laughs, not feeling guilty at all. 

LILITH  
You can always punish me later… 

The voodoo priestess turns around sharply when she hears them. 

MARIE  
What were you two doing? We’ve been waiting forever!  
LILITH  
I was showing Zelda who’s the dominant one.

The ginger witch grabs her arm and pinches the skin, and Lilith lets out a little scream, immediately shooting back a daring glance. Marie and Mary both chuckle; these two will never change.   
MARY  
So! Is it far from here?  
ZELDA  
You’re not gonna make me walk miles with these shoes, are you?  
MARIE  
Patience, children! For now, just close your eyes.   
ZELDA  
Oh for Hecate’s sake!  
MARIE  
Just do it, will you!

The ginger witch sighs and closes her eyes. Both Mary and Lilith have obeyed already; which is strange for the demoness. 

MARIE  
No peeping Lili!

Well, that explains it.

MARIE  
Now, we hold hands. 

They all reach for each other’s hands; forming a tight circle. Zelda wonders where this is leading; is Marie going to teleport them somewhere? And if so, where, that she makes such a fuss of it?

MARIE  
Lanucae magicae!

A whiff of wind gets caught in their hair, bringing an avalanche of sounds, music, chatter, laughs and screams; and the air of a heavy night already clings to their skin.

MARIE  
Voilà!

Mary keeps her eyes closed for a second, just enjoying that rush inside of her, the anticipation of a night to remember. Then, she opens them.The lights are the first thing she notices; all those signs blinking, all the colours. The street in front of them is so busy; Mary thinks she has never seen such a big crowd. They all chant and dance and walk in unison; dressed extravagantly, gowns with feathers, tuxedos, scary monsters and beautiful creatures. That must be the craziest Halloween party in the world.

MARY  
Where are we?

Marie looks at her, and smiles at her obvious bewitchment. 

MARIE  
This is New Orleans, ma chérie. 

Zelda looks around, and grabs Marie’s arm, giving it a little squeeze. 

ZELDA  
You’re crazy.   
MARIE  
You haven’t seen nothing yet! Come!

She pulls at Zelda’s arm and runs to join the crowd, a big smile on her lips. Mary is still looking around her, her eyes wide to grasp every instant. Lilith takes her by the hand, and they catch up with the two other women. Marie turns to them.

MARIE  
This is Bourbon street, the busiest street of the Vieux Carré. 

Lilith has seen so much of the world, but always through foreign eyes. Cities, holidays were such mortal concepts; she didn’t really care about them. Though now, she picks it up, this energy. All these people, happy, together. Maybe it’s the alcohol speaking, but she loves it; she always enjoyed a good spectacle of debauchery, anyway.

LILITH  
It’s really something.

Marie smiles. To see that the three women are ravished, that’s the only thing she needs. They get drifted away by the crowd, and the voodoo priestess turns to Zelda.

MARIE  
Do you like it?

The ginger witch only nods, her head thrown back; taking it all in, the lights and the noise, everything. She couldn’t play it cool even if she wanted to. Zelda has done so many things in her life, has seen so much, but this! This mortal silliness is beyond everything she has seen, more colourful than any display of witchy decadence. This outpouring of light and joy reminds her of Marie; so outside of her life (and maybe with a few drops of whiskey too much) she actually lets herself enjoy it. She smiles. Marie smiles back, loving that bewildered look in her eyes.

MARY  
Wait for us!

She tries running up to them, followed by the demoness. Suddenly, some young man grabs Mary’s hand and turns her around to face him, crashing her body against his in the process. Mary stares, horrified. Not a second later, Lilith snatches her away from him, and she shoves her hand around his neck. Staring right into his eyes, she momentarily reveals her true face; the boy stares, terrified.

LILITH  
You touch one more woman like that tonight, and I will find you, kill you, and eat you. 

The boy nods, breathless. The demoness turns around as fast as she arrived and walks away. Zelda had catched Mary in her arms as soon as Lilith saved her from that idiot. She takes Mary’s hand in hers, and guides her through the crowd. 

Marie, on the contrary, doesn’t need help blending in; she is clearly in her her element, moving around effortlessly in the crowd, laughing, talking to strangers as if she has known them forever. Of course, it’s her hometown; but again, Marie is just naturally like that. Lilith finally catches up with them, and smiles devilishly; the face of someone who has been up to no good. 

MARIE  
I want to take you some place! Follow me!

So they follow. Mary looks around as they walk, bewildered. When she turns to Zelda, she sees that same spark in her eyes. She feels a slight tingle in her chest, to think that she and Zelda are sharing a common experience; that they are feeling almost the same, right at this moment. When Mary looks around her, at this new world she now desperately wants to see more of, she feels more in love, with Marie, with life, than ever. Zelda squeezes her hand. 

ZELDA  
Do you like it?  
MARY  
I love it. 

The ginger witch smiles, and impulsively gives Mary a little kiss on the cheek. 

ZELDA  
Wait until we take you to Europe… The Venice carnival is quite something, let me tell you.  
MARY  
You’ve been there?  
ZELDA  
Long ago with some other witches of the Church of night. But I never got to see things from… I mean, like…   
MARY  
Like mortals do.

Zelda smiles. Mary has read her mind. 

ZELDA  
Yes, that’s it.

Neither of them noticed the demoness coming behind them. She throws her arms around their shoulders and pops her head in the middle. 

LILITH  
What are you talking about?  
ZELDA  
I was saying that there is so much more of the world for Mary to see. 

The demoness grins, turns and leans towards Mary’s neck. She talks in between kisses. 

LILITH  
Let’s steal her away… 

Mary chuckles, but plays along. She is almost as drunk as the demoness after all. 

MARY  
Where would we go?  
LILITH  
I’d take you to Hawaii, and fuck you on the beach… Or in a castle, on some baldaquin bed that belonged to a queen…  
MARY  
You’re crazy.

The demoness continues, caught up in her reverie.

LILITH  
Because you belong amongst only beautiful things.  
ZELDA  
Way to compliment yourself.

Lilith is just about to come up with a witty comeback, when something hits her head. She quickly reaches to catch it; it’s a colourful beaded necklace. She hears a scream above her head. She looks up, to see some young woman gesturing at her. She pretends to lift her shirt up, and then points at her. 

Lilith smiles wickedly and throws it back in one agile gesture. The other girl catches it and laughs. She shrugs and lifts her own t-shirt for a second; Lilith raises her eyebrows in response. Zelda and Mary didn’t lose a second of their little game, and the ginger witch gives Lilith a little slap on the arm, chuckling. But the demoness is not satisfied yet; she bends down on the ground

MARY  
What are you doing?

She emerges with another necklace in her hand. 

LILITH  
Found one!

She looks up and finds another pretty woman on a balcony; she throws it, and screams to get her attention. The woman catches it and smirks knowingly. Maybe it’s the effect of Lilith’s enticing stare, but she too lifts her shirt up, laughing. The demoness’ face is lit up with pride. 

  
ZELDA  
You really are crazy!  
LILITH  
That’s why you love me!

Much to her surprise, the demoness feels lips crashing on hers; it’s Mary’s. The woman’s shyness has clearly been smoothen by the whiskey, and it’s certainly charming. When Mary bites on her bottom lip, Lilith pulls back, giving her an outraged look. 

LILITH  
Naughty witch!

Mary giggles adorably at the remark. Then, she spots Marie walking towards them. 

MARIE  
I thought I’d lost you guys for a second!

The redhead takes her arm. 

ZELDA  
We thought we’d lost you!  
MARIE  
I just went to say hi to some friends!

The voodoo priestess turns to Lilith. 

MARIE  
I can see you’re picking up on New Orleans traditions!

Lilith lifts an eyebrow. 

MARIE  
I still had to keep an eye on you, in case you got into some trouble.  
LILITH  
You know, I’m more likely to cause trouble than to get into it, and…   
MARIE  
Oh come on!

She takes Lilith’s hand, walking faster. 

MARIE  
We’re almost here!  
MARY  
Where?

Marie stretches her arm, clearly showing something; but they all stare, puzzled. Just another crowded bar, from the look of it. 

ZELDA  
What?  
MARIE  
This, ladies, is one of the most famous bars of the French Quarter. Don’t you see all these people dancing?

She points to the street in front of the building, where a mass of people move in unison. 

MARIE  
It’s the place to be!

As soon as she finishes her sentence, she walks to the door and disappears inside. They all follow, curious. “What is she playing at”, thinks Zelda. They find her again, through the smoky crowd — she is leaning on the bar. 

MARIE  
Four tequila shots please!

The barman quickly pours the shots, snatching the bill out of Marie’s hand. 

ZELDA  
I didn’t know you were a tequila kind of gal. 

Marie licks her lips and grins. 

MARIE  
What do you mean Miss Spellman?  
ZELDA  
You know. A real american party girl.   
MARIE  
Well, I can be… 

She shoots a glance to a corner of the room. As soon as the three other women have swallowed their tequila (initiating a wince from Mary and a satisfied groan by Lilith), she gestures them to follow her. The ginger witch follows eagerly, waiting for the next surprise. As for Mary, she smiles at the thrilling feeling in her stomach; she likes not knowing what will come next, just giving herself to the moment. When they reach the bathroom queue, Marie stops. 

LILITH  
Do we really have to wait in line?

Marie rolls her eyes, and leans closer not to speak too loud. 

MARIE  
I think these women have more urgent needs, Lili. 

After barely a minute, the demoness is already sick with boredom. To sweeten the waiting, she spots a pretty blonde in line just behind her. 

LILITH  
That’s a very nice dress you have…   
LAURA (blonde woman)  
Oh thank you…   
LILITH  
But I’m pretty sure what’s underneath is even prettier.   
MARIE  
Lili!

The voodoo priestess drags the inappropriate demoness into the stall. They get a few funny looks, since they all get into the stall at the same time, but also some light chuckling. Marie whispers a spell — to make sure nobody disturbs them for a while. 

She then pins Lilith to the wall, and leans over her, biting her neck hard. The demoness lets out a whine, covered by the loud music — which grows into a string of whimpers, as Marie sucks on her pulse point. Lilith grabs the woman’s ass, pulling her closer, and the voodoo priestess’ hands cup her breasts in response. She delicately circles her finger around her nipple, through the fabric; and suddenly pulls away. She turns to Zelda, which was still leaning on the wall in the corner of the narrow stall. Everything happened so fast, neither her or Mary had time to do anything. They just watched, in awe, that display of sensuality — which seemed amplified by their drunken state. 

When Marie finally rushes on Zelda’s lips, it’s like she suddenly wakes up. She feels an outpouring of arousal hit her chest, going straight down between her legs. The voodoo priestess takes the redhead’s hands and places them on her hips. Zelda pushes her closer, and moans softly in her mouth at the feeling of Marie’s fingers fidgeting with the bottom of her dress.

Lilith looks at Mary from the other side of the two entangled women, and smiles. She gestures for her to come, and the shy woman slides close to the wall to reach the demoness; tripping on something in the process. She ends up in Lilith’s arms, their faces barely an inch away. 

LILITH  
You could at least ask me out to dinner first.  
MARY  
Oh shut up.

The deepness of the woman’s kiss takes Lilith by surprise, and she lets herself be pushed unto the wall; gently, in Mary’s way. Soon, the shy woman’s hands are all over her, sliding on her thighs, grabbing her waist and pulling on her hair. Lilith never felt Mary be so shamelessly keen. She grabs the woman’s face and deepens the kiss a little more again, hungry for that new shade of Mary. When she is about to rip someone’s clothes off, Mary or her own, she feels a tap on her shoulder. 

MARIE  
Let’s go dance!

The demoness looks up at the two other women, which, despite their ruffled hair and suspicious pink cheeks, are ready to open the door; while she barely has her mouth off Mary. 

LILITH  
Now?  
ZELDA  
Well, we didn’t come here to fuck in a bathroom!

The demoness sighs in deception, and Zelda chuckles. Lilith will forget about this soon enough; in a minute she will be dancing like her life depends on it. Mary takes her hand. 

MARY  
Come on, there’ll be plenty of time for that later. 

The demoness smiles at Mary’s promising remark, gathering enough determination to leave her embrace, and that cozy bathroom stall. 

ZELDA  
That is the most disgusting bathroom I’ve ever seen.   
LILITH  
I think it has a certain charm… 

She looks at Mary, biting her lip with an expression of faked innocence. 

ZELDA  
That’s cause you’re horny darling. 

When they get outside, the heaviness of the air caughts them by surprise. 

MARY  
It really is hot!  
LILITH  
But you’re even hotter. 

The demoness whisks Mary away, swinging her around to the improvised dance floor — the street. Marie shrugs and looks at Zelda, who is already smiling. She usually doesn't enjoy dancing that much, but tonight is special, and she is drunk, so she lets Marie guide her into the crowd. When they find an empty spot, not too far from the two other women, they dance. Song after song, Zelda finds herself enjoying the moment, swinging to those mortal beats (all the same, really), and soon exchanging lascivious looks with other woman dancing around them. At one point, Marie almost pushes her into the arms of a small brunette with mesmerized eyes, and Zelda dances close to her for a few minutes, letting her hands rest on the woman’s hips. She laughs at herself — this evening is so crazy, and she hasn’t felt like that in centuries. She feels brought back to her teenage years. When she finds herself in the voodoo priestess’ arms again, she gets closer to whisper in her ear. 

ZELDA  
Thank you. 

Marie looks back at her, and strokes her cheek, knowing really well what she means. They keep dancing, and it seems hours have passed. When the ginger witch looks back at Lilith and Mary after a while, she notices the demoness is sipping some colourful slushie drink.

ZELDA  
What is that?

She points to the drink, shouting at Lilith who immediately turns around. Mary takes the drink from the demoness’ hand and takes a sip, taking advantage of this moment of distraction. 

LILITH  
A drink!  
ZELDA  
Where did you get it? Some 12 year old gave it to you or something?

The demoness rolls her eyes and keeps dancing, looking Zelda straight in the eyes as she pulls Mary close, grabbing her ass seductively. 

MARY  
There’s people around!  
LILITH  
They’re not looking! They are busy themselves. 

She points to a couple lost in a heavy making out session, their hands tugging inappropriately at the other. Mary’s mouth falls open. This city is crazy. But then she turns to Lilith and puts her own hands a bit lower on her back, grinning. Suddenly, the song changes and the demoness jumps. 

LILITH  
I love that song!

It’s some sensual, slow beat; and Mary is pretty sure she has never heard it before. And probably Lilith never did either. Nevertheless, she throws her head back and sways to the rhythm. Marie and Zelda get closer, and Lilith grabs the voodoo priestess’ hand. 

MARIE  
Ah! What are you… 

Marie laughs instead of finishing her sentence, feeling her whole weight being lifted off the ground for a second, as Lilith grabs her waist. She presses their bodies together in the same swift move, leaving Marie out of breath. Leading the way, the demoness sweeps her away in some waltz of her own fabrication, swirling around with Mary still in her arms. The voodoo priestess takes her hand and plays along; these two have the same playful energy at their core, breaking free exactly in that kind of moment. 

The two other women are left alone together, so Zelda takes Mary’s hand and starts dancing again. They are the awkward ones, and they both know it, but they have fun anyway. Zelda replaces a strand of hair that has fallen in Mary’s face, and the woman’s face lights up with a smile. Her lovely expression turns to a frown when she feels a tap on her shoulder.When she turns around she sees some young woman, probably drunk, leaning in to talk to her. 

SARAH (random drunk girl)

I just wanted to say, I think you look very sexy with that costume.

Mary just stares, amazed, and Zelda grins behind her — proud of her girlfriend. The mysterious girl is wearing a flower crown on her head, and she takes a plastic rose off, slipping it behind Mary’s ear. The woman is still froze in place. The ginger witch leans above Mary’s shoulder and smiles. 

ZELDA  
Thank you. 

Mary wakes up when she feels Zelda’s body pressed against her back.

MARY  
Thank you.You’re also very… beautiful.

Zelda snaps her fingers behind her back, and the flower in Mary’s hair grows slightly, turning into a real, voluptuous red rose. The girl stares, amazed, and she chuckles slightly. Mary touches her ear, to discover a real flower there. She knows the ginger witch is behind this, but she smiles back to the girl. She could be a witch herself, after all. The girl can’t stop smiling all the while she steps back to join her friends again. Zelda rests her chin on Mary’s shoulder for a second, still holding her from behind. 

ZELDA  
I think you bewitched her.   
MARY  
You did!  
ZELDA  
Well, she flirted with you first. 

Mary blushes and turns around. She keeps on swaying to the music, her body very close to Zelda’s. Marie suddenly barges in next to them, doing some sort of zombie imitation while she dances; and Mary cracks up in a loud laugh, which delights Zelda’s ear. Lilith appears too — she is swaying around with less and less grace as the night goes on, but it’s the most enchanting sight. She is dancing with her eyes closed, and her makeup is all messed up. They probably all look a little bit like that right now; smeared by the night. 

Zelda leans in and bites Mary’s delicious neck. The woman gasps, and tightens her hands around the witch’s waist. Soon, Lilith is on Mary too, probably whispering sweet nothing in her ear, or some incredibly inappropriate suggestion. Mary chuckles, and Zelda stares back at Lilith, who has been giving her teasing eyes since she arrived. 

When Zelda feels the voodoo priestess’ hands on her hips, and her body brushing hers from behind, she turns around and bites her neck too. She sucks tenderly on the skin, tasting the sweet sweat brought by the hotness of the night. 

MARIE  
Getting in character I see…   
ZELDA  
You just wait until we get home. 

__________________________________

ZELDA  
Shhhh…   
LILITH  
Sorry, what did you say?

The ginger witch tries giving Lilith a glance of admonition, but she may look more ridiculous than expected, and the demoness only laughs back. Let’s hope no one is sleeping too lightly — the Spellman’s house is completely silent, except from the sound of their voices, and it must be four in the morning. Mary suddenly trips on something on their way up the stairs, and almost falls back. The voodoo priestess is quick to catch her, and when they fall in each other’s arms they can’t help giggling. 

MARY  
This is definitely the drunkest I have ever been!

The ginger witch laughs at the remark; she can’t resist Mary like this, and her worries that they might wake up one of the Spellmans don’t seem to mind anymore. The demoness looks at Mary too; there is a lecherous spark in her eyes. 

As soon as they reach the room, Zelda makes sure the door is closed and locked behind them. She turns abruptly when she feels a shock next to her; it’s Lilith, pining Mary to the wall. She is taking her revenge for the bathroom incident, surely. 

Lilith throws Mary’s hat across her room, and slips her dress down in just a few seconds. She pushes her thigh in between Mary’s legs, initiating a loud moan from the shy woman, who buries her hands in the demoness’ hair.

LILITH  
So eager already, I see…   
ZELDA  
What about you Lilith… Aren’t you eager too?

The ginger witch is whispering in Lilith’s ear, nibbling on it. She presses her body tightly against her back — the feeling of Zelda’s hips pushing on her ass is overwhelming, and the demoness suddenly feels a bit less in control. The redhead bites on the demoness’ ear strongly. 

ZELDA  
Are you, Lilith? Eager for me, for us?  
LILITH  
Yes… 

The demoness feels the witch’s hand slowly going down the front of her dress, leaving behind a delicious burn — despite the heavy fabric between the witch’s hand and her skin. When she feels Zelda’s hand on her thigh, she gasps, and pushes her own thigh more forcefully between Mary’s legs. The woman pinned to the wall is already taken away by lust. She throws her head back when she feels Lilith’s leg rubbing her, picking up a pace just as Zelda’s fingers are starting to work their own magic down where the demoness needs them. 

ZELDA  
You’re so wet… 

Lilith has her eyes closed, enjoying both the friction of the witch’s hand and Mary’s arousing whimpers. Suddenly, she feels lips on her neck, kissing and sucking; it’s Marie, joining the fun. 

LILITH  
If I didn’t know you I’d say you’re trying to make me lose control… 

Lilith’s hoarse voice sends a warm wave through Zelda’s body; she intensifies the motion of her hand and starts grinding against the demoness’ body, feeling her own need for pleasure building up. Lilith lets out a faint groan. 

MARIE  
I don’t know what you’re talking about. 

The voodoo priestess suddenly pulls on the zipper of Lilith’s dress and pushes it down to her waist, She slips her hand under the bra and takes her breast in her hand, teasing her nipple — which is already incredibly hard. 

ZELDA   
What would be the harm in that Lili? Don’t you want me to make you lose control?

The ginger witch leans in and bites Lilith’s shoulder, still rubbing herself on the demoness’ ass. But Lilith stays silent. So Zelda stops moving her fingers altogether, and turns the demoness’ head towards her. 

ZELDA  
Playing hard to get, I see. 

She pinches the woman’s clit, causing her to jolt violently. 

ZELDA  
You only want to have us… How about this time we have you? Would you like that?

The demoness, breathless and trembling, finally gives in. 

LILITH  
Yes… 

She starts grinding against the witch’s hand, not able to wait anymore. Zelda grabs her waist tightly to prevent her from moving. 

ZELDA   
Patience… I want to do so many things to you.

The demoness sighs in anticipation — and the breathy sound almost turns into a whine. The ginger witch grins at the sight of her lover so impatient. 

ZELDA  
What do you say girls? How about we take care of poor Lilith here?

The voodoo priestess pulls back from Mary’s lips, where she had been very busy for the last minute. The shy woman smiles between whimpers — Lilith is still moving her thigh between her legs. But no more of Lilith taking control of anyone tonight; it’s her turn to be taken. Zelda turns her around and kisses her roughly, guiding her towards the bed. When they reach it, she pins the demoness against the edge and pushes her dress all the way down. Then she removes her bra and cups her breast in her hand. 

ZELDA  
Lie down. 

The demoness obeys without complaining — which is already unusual for her. Zelda is so impatient herself to see Lilith lose it, but she can’t let it show. Instead, she looks down sterly at the woman on the bed, who is licking her lips tentatively. Lilith lets out a deceptive sound when Zelda turns to the women behind her. 

ZELDA  
Mary, come here.

Her tone is soft, in contrast with the assertive voice she just used to address Lilith. Mary smiles and walks up to Zelda. The ginger witch kisses her intensely, quickly removing her underwear, and only pulls away when she hears Lilith’s breathing getting heavier. The demoness was touching herself, but she stops as soon as Zelda lays eyes on her. 

ZELDA  
No, Lilith. I decide when you deserve to come. 

The demoness nods, turned on by this intriguing turn of events.

ZELDA  
Mary, I want you to go on top of Lilith. 

The woman does as she is told, and she sits on the woman’s stomach, with her knees on both side of her. She looks at Zelda, who nods in approval. 

MARY  
What do I do now?

She too finds this setting particularly arousing; she likes following Zelda’s orders and not knowing what will happen next, but she also loves the idea of dominating Lilith. She looks in the demoness’ eyes and sees how much she wants her; it sends a shiver down her spine. Lilith even stretches her hand to touch her, though Zelda gives her a severe glance. 

ZELDA  
You don’t touch Mary until I tell you to.

The ginger witch walks closer to the bed again; ready to watch closely their every moves. 

ZELDA  
Now, Mary, I want you to touch yourself. 

Mary slides her hand down her stomach, slowly, looking into Lilith’s eyes. The demoness is losing her mind at the sight of Mary so willing and playful. She dips her fingers into her wetness, and follows the ginger witch’s lead. 

ZELDA  
Mary, you will rub your clit slowly. Tell me how wet you are  
MARY  
Very wet. 

She has a hard time speaking, and it makes Zelda shiver. She almost jumps when she feels Marie behind her, pulling her close. The voodoo priestess starts undressing the redhead, kissing her neck. Zelda enjoys the attention, and leans into Marie’s touch, but still tries to stay focused on the task at hand : Lilith. 

Meanwhile, the (usually) shy woman does as she is told, and Lilith watches it all with hungry eyes. The ginger witch can see the movement of the demoness’ hips; she is desperate to be touched. 

ZELDA   
Rub yourself a little harder, Mary. I want you to run your fingers on your entrance.  
MARY  
Hmmm…   
ZELDA  
Tell me how it feels.

The woman gasps and throws her head back.

MARY  
It feels… good. 

Zelda could say the same herself. Marie’s fingers are teasingly pinching the inside of her thighs, her other hand massaging her now naked breasts — then suddenly going up to pull hard at her hair, making the ginger witch let out a delectable moan. She was trying to stay silent, stay in control, but when she fails so miserably it makes Marie laugh. The redhead takes a deep breath and keeps on. 

ZELDA  
And you, Lili, how do you feel?  
LILITH  
I want to touch her.   
ZELDA  
Are you wet too darling?  
LILITH  
I’m soaked.   
ZELDA   
Do you want me to touch you?  
LILITH  
Yes. 

Zelda leaves Marie’s touch, a bit reluctantly, and climbs on the bed. She stops just above Lilith’s cunt, and lowers her face so that when she talks the demoness can feel her breath on her skin. Marie’s hands soon find her again, and she grabs her ass with one hand, drawing cruelly slow circles on her stomach and thighs with the other. The ginger witch sighs and grins devilishly (to herself). 

ZELDA  
Beg. 

The demoness rolls her eyes, but Zelda can’t even see it. No matter what attitude she might project, she won’t be able to resist this; she won’t even try. 

LILITH  
Please… Please…   
ZELDA  
What do you want exactly?  
LILITH  
I want you. And her. 

She finally dares touching Mary, running her hands on those tempting thighs; which causes a soft whimper to escape Mary’s mouth. 

ZELDA  
I did not tell you you could touch her, my love. 

The demoness doesn’t even pretend to take her hands off the other woman’s body.

ZELDA  
But I guess you deserve it for all your good efforts. 

As she finishes her sentence, Zelda runs a finger over Lilith’s lace panties, pressing softly on the wettest spot. The demoness lets out a soft sound. 

LILITH   
Please… 

The ginger witch slides the panties down her legs, and lick the demoness’ slick folds once, slowly. She moans almost violently. 

LILITH  
Zelda!

The redhead abandons Lilith’s pleasure for awhile; she just had an idea to torture her a little further. She looks at Mary, that from behind seems to be still touching herself. But she does it slowly, and she is far from being done yet — which is perfect for what Zelda plans to do. 

ZELDA  
Mary, sit above Lilith’s face.

Mary almost laughs at the sound of that, but she is also terribly aroused. She can feel herself pouring down there, and the thought of having Lilith lick it off is overwhelming. She moves forward to place herself on the demoness’ face. Lilith immediately raises herself on her elbows and pushes her face forward to kiss Mary right where she needs it. 

ZELDA  
Lower yourself into her mouth, Mary.

The woman does as she is told, placing her hands on the bed above the demoness’ face. Lilith stares up at Mary as she licks her more and more keenly; she can’t see much but she can imagine the picture very well. The thought of Mary on her fours above her is making her go crazy. 

ZELDA  
Now Lilith, you think of Mary’s pleasure first. I want to hear Mary moan before you get any yourself. 

Just at this second Mary moans loudly, and Zelda smiles. 

ZELDA  
Alright then… 

She kisses Lilith’s clit and starts slowing exploring her with her tongue. She keeps moving, not granting her a second of respite, or a too strong jolt of pleasure — even when she whimpers as Zelda stroke a particularly sensitive spot. She wants it to last. Suddenly, she pulls back. 

ZELDA  
Grind on her face Mary. 

The woman naturally obeys, and the sight is quite something from behind. Zelda feels this throbbing between her legs, and as soon as the thought crosses her head Marie is there to fulfill her need, moving her fingers in exactly the right way. The voodoo priestess, which is kneeling on the very end of the bed, smiles even if no one can see; she loves to see Zelda act all dominant like that, which she is in life but not so often in bed. She also loves being the only one having control over her right now; she revels on every sound escaping Zelda’s mouth. The ginger witch, who was already starting to forget herself in her own pleasure, goes back to Lilith. She slips one finger inside of her, without a warning. 

ZELDA   
Thrust your hips Lilith. Slowly.

The demoness doesn’t need to be asked twice; she starts thrusting and sucks hard on Mary every time Zelda’s finger hits the right spot. 

ZELDA  
Moan louder! I want to hear you moan inside of Mary. 

The demoness obeys again. Marie suddenly grabs Zelda’s ass tightly and starts a rough back and forth motion. The ginger witch lets herself be guided by the voodoo priestess rhythm, still feasting on the sight in front of her. 

ZELDA  
Grind harder Mary. 

As she indeed starts grinding harder, Mary feels Lilith pushing her tongue inside of her. The demoness even grabs her waist and intensifies the motion, smashing Mary against her face. Mary impulsively grabs the other woman’s head with one hand and pushes it against her; they are both overwhelmed by the moment. Lilith’s thrusts on Zelda’s hand are becoming harder; she pushes herself forward swiftly to feel the finger as deep as possible, and her muffled whimpers send all kinds of feelings down the ginger witch’s body. Zelda adds a finger and starts matching Lilith’s thrusts. Marie’s finger is circling her clit faster and faster, as she rocks against it; she doesn’t even try not to moan now. There is a moment where they all lose control, eyes shut tight, all sorts of unholy sounds escaping their mouths as they ride their orgasm one by one; Mary comes first, and Lilih keeps on licking relentlessly, as she too comes undone. Zelda finally slips her fingers out of Lilith and puts both her hands on the woman’s thighs to support herself, as she rides Marie’s finger. She shudders when she is done, coming with a whine. She lets herself fall on the bed next to Lilith, and leans in to kiss her.

ZELDA  
Did you like it?

The demoness is still breathless, her eyes half-closed as she holds Mary, lying on the other side. 

LILITH  
Yes. 

Then Zelda gathers all of her senses back and looks up at Marie. The voodoo priestess has her own fingers inside of herself, and her eyes closed. The ginger witch can’t have that; she takes Marie by the shoulders and turns her around, laying her down on the end of the bed. She adds her own hand down there and starts rubbing the woman’s negliged clit.Marie smiles, and wraps her legs around Zelda, not even opening her eyes. Lilith wipes her face and crawls towards them. She kisses the voodoo priestess on the lips; a deep tongue-kiss filled with Mary’s taste, that lasts until Marie comes, holding unto the demoness’ hair. 

Lilith wipes Marie’s forehead, letting herself fall on the bed next to her. Mary joins them, snuggling in Lilith’s arms. Zelda has her head on the voodoo priestess’ chest, already feeling her eyelids closing; it was quite an exhausting night. A comfortable silence fills the room, only broke by their heavy, satisfied sighs. 

ZELDA  
Thank Hecate for the soundproof spell… 

Her half-sleepy voice is adorable, especially after that sexy power trip. Marie chuckles and wraps her arms tighter around the witch. Lilith smiles too, and opens her eyes. 

LILITH  
I have to say, that was… 

The ginger witch turns her head to face her. She raises an eyebrow teasingly. 

ZELDA  
What?

The demoness looks at Zelda, trying to find some heavily dirty comeback, but nothing comes to her mind. She just grins and runs her hand softly on Mary’s arm, resting her chin on the top of her head. 

LILITH  
Well, I thought Halloween was a kid thing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another one :) Your kudos and comments always mean a lot! And you can also leave a request for the next chapters!!


	6. A romantic weekend (for witches)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet weekend at the cottage for our favs (part 1)

MARY  
This holiday is a life saver!

The woman lets herself fall on the couch, in the middle of the cottage’s living room. Marie is sitting next to her, and puts her arms around her, placing the woman’s head on her shoulder. 

MARIE  
No more school for four days!

Mary smiles in the other woman’s arms. A whole weekend with her girlfriends for herself, and no school troubles; it will be heaven.

LILITH  
Mary, all ours, for four whole days!

The demoness grins and climbs on Mary’s lap, removing the voodoo priestess’ arm to properly straddle her. She takes the shy woman’s face in her hand and puts her head back straight, raising her chin so she is looking her directly in the eyes. 

LILITH  
What do you want to do?

She runs her other hand up Mary’s chest, with a sensual glint in her eyes. 

MARY  
What about a romantic dinner?

Mary is already glowing as she pictures it, just the four of them and a good meal, candles, music. She takes forever to notice Lilith’s change of expression; the demoness expected something of a different nature, obviously. Still Mary sees she tries not to look disappointed. The demoness indeed forces herself to smile, but Mary’s little chuckle when she bites her ear makes her heart melt to the point where her smiles turns into a real one. She whispers in the other woman’s ear. 

LILITH  
As long as you promise me another kind of dinner later…   
ZELDA  
Mary has been on holiday for barely 20 minutes and you’re already all over her!

The demoness turns around; she doesn’t look like she is feeling guilty at all. 

LILITH  
Jealous, are we?

The ginger witch was just teasing, but seeing Lilith’s cheeky playfulness makes her want to join the fun. She pushes the demoness aside pretty roughly (she likes it like that anyway) and sits on Mary’s lap. She leans in to kiss Mary, who smiles at all the attention; she never gets used to it, despite her girlfriends frequently battling for her affection. The kiss is slow, deep, a bit messy, and soon Zelda hands are grabbing the woman’s face to pull her closer. Mary wraps her legs around Zelda in response. They take so much place on the couch now, and Marie is squeezed up in a corner. 

MARIE  
Hey, you two should know I was there first! Just minding my own business on this comfy couch… 

Mary parts from Zelda’s lips and turns to Marie.When their lips touch, the voodoo priestess forgets all about her complaints and returns Mary’s eagerness. Mary pulls back and leans her head on the back of the couch, smiling. The ginger witch stares from above her, and has the same delighted look on her face. Though Lilith, unsatisfied, pulls on Mary’s shirt as she gets closer. 

LILITH  
What about me?

Mary looks back at her, rolling her eyes. She decides to make it not so easy for the demoness. 

MARY  
What about you?

Lilith sighs. 

LILITH   
Don’t I deserve to be kissed?

Mary gets closer and closer; stopping just before she touches the demoness’ mouth. 

MARY  
Maybe. 

When Lilith moves forward, closing her eyes, she only feels a swift breeze on her face. She opens her eyes and sees that Mary has pulled back, with a smirk. She is toying with her. Lilith grabs that pretty face and closes the gap between them. Before she can do it herself, Mary’s tongue is already deep in her mouth. After a little while, the demoness parts their lips, gasping for air. 

LILITH  
You’re getting so naughty Mary! We can’t keep up…   
ZELDA  
Oh I can. 

The ginger witch winks at Mary and she blushes back. To hide her shyness, she starts trying to stand up, softly pushing Zelda off her. The witch pushes her back down, lips pursed in a contained laughter, and they end up falling on Marie in the process; the both of them giggling uncontrollably. Marie laughs too, but she pushes them back. Of course, Lilith is there to catch them. Zelda barely turns her head before feeling lips gripping hers; hungry Lilith again. Soon, the demoness has her hands on the zipper of Zelda’s dress. 

MARY  
Lili, I said romantic dinner!

The demoness lets Zelda go and gives Mary that same smile she had earlier at Zelda’s remark. 

LILITH  
What are we waiting for then?

* * *

The grocery store is full of a million rushed footsteps. Nobody wants to be shopping on a Friday night, but you have to sometimes, when you’re a working mortal. 

As they go through their last running around of the week, everybody wonders what those four chic ladies are doing here. They look like the kind of people who would have assistants for that. Though they act a bit strange, to say the least. 

LILITH  
Get out of the way! 

The demoness is running with the cart, on her way to grab some ingredients for their special dinner. An old lady and a young boy both look at her in shock, after she almost ran them over; she doesn’t notice. She turns and screams — because, of course, why not let the whole store know. 

LILITH  
Marie, what did you say we needed again?  
MARIE  
Mushrooms! 

She grabs quite a few packets in her hands and turns around. 

LILITH  
Is that enough?  
MARIE  
That’s way too much. 

The voodoo priestess steps towards Lilith and takes two packets from her hands, putting them down in the cart. 

MARIE  
That’s perfect. 

Lilith rolls her eyes, and writhes trying to get the ten other packets back on the stand, dropping a couple in the process. She looks down, too lazy to pick them up. When she starts walking away, some man shoots a disapproving glance at her, some sort of scolding for her discourtesy; that man will ask himself what he did tonight, and for the next few weeks, when he won’t be able to get it up. Zelda sees the exchange of looks, and knows very well what just happened. 

ZELDA  
So what did you do to the poor lad?  
LILITH  
He stared. It’s impolite!

The voodoo priestess smiles at Lilith, who can be quite rude herself. But it’s part of her charm. 

ZELDA  
I saw that. But what did you do to him?

The demoness shrugs; actually proud of her idea, even if she won’t show any enthusiasm. 

LILITH   
A little cure of abstinence won’t hurt him… 

The ginger witch cracks up in a dry laugh. Mary spots them at this moment, hearing the familiar sound from the other end of the alley. She walks promptly towards her girlfriends. 

MARY  
I found the rice!  
MARIE  
Well, I see at least one of you has been actually trying to help…   
LILITH  
Hey! I’m helping! 

Mary looks at the demoness and chuckles. 

LILITH  
You don’t believe me? You saw that girls? Mary thinks I’m just a fraud or something…

They all stay silent. Lilith looks at Zelda, and notices she is biting the inside of her cheeks not to laugh. She snaps the back of her hand on the witch’s arm. 

LILITH  
I am helping!

She grabs some random sauce from a shelf and puts it down in the cart. 

LILITH  
See?

Marie discreetly takes the item from the cart and puts it back on a shelf. Mary grins at how ridiculous the demoness can be sometimes. 

MARIE  
Now we need to find some parmesan.   
MARY  
Oh I can go and…   
LILITH  
I’ll go!

The demoness walks fast, with some sort of cocky attitude, and disappears at the end of the alley. Zelda sighs loudly. 

MARIE  
Yeah, that’s what I was thinking too.

She looks over at the ginger witch and winks. Lilith can be a handful. But she can also be surprising, and just a minute later she is back, dropping the cheese in the cart with a smirk. 

LILITH  
Here you go ladies.   
ZELDA  
Did you castrate someone else on the way?  
MARY  
What do you mean, someone else?

Mary turns to Zelda, who points to Lilith.

LILITH  
Snitch!  
ZELDA  
Well, we’re not fucking boy scouts…   
MARY  
Enough with the bickering,! Lilith, what did you do?

She crosses her arms to look serious, but Lilith almost laughs; she can see she isn’t that angry. 

LILITH  
I may have prevented an impolite man to enjoy some… pleasures of life, let’s say. Just for a few weeks. 

Mary has a hard time not laughing now. This is so Lilith. 

MARY  
Don’t do it again!  
LILITH  
I promise… 

Mary looks at her, tilting her head and frowning to get the truth out of her. 

LILITH  
I’ll try. 

Lilith smiles, with her usual expression of faked innocence. 

MARY  
Come on. 

The woman’s voice is softer, and she takes Lilith’s arm as they stroll down the alley. 

ZELDA  
Maybe we should make you try that Lilith…   
LILITH  
What?

The demoness turns around, confused. She was so absorbed by Mary that she forgot everything they were talking about. 

MARIE  
I think she means abstinence.

The ginger witch gives Marie a complicit look. They are still looking at each other, in a little “getting lost in your eyes” moment; they don’t notice that Mary finally laughs at the idea, while Lilith stares, offended. 

LILITH  
You wouldn’t.   
MARY  
Well, we won’t if you don’t do anything naughty… 

The shy woman bites her bottom lip as she says it, and Lilith does the same, ravished by the suiting blush that grows on Mary’s face; and the sound of that word in her mouth. 

LILITH  
Are you kidding? Naughty is my middle name!  
MARIE  
I think we rather made a good girl out of you. 

Marie lifts her eyebrows at the demoness. Lilith is about to answer, but Zelda passes swiftly next to her with the cart, suddenly very interested in the task at hand; she looks like a woman on a mission. 

ZELDA  
Now, enough dawdling! Let’s get on with it ladies, shall we?

_______________________________________________

MARIE  
Where’s the salt, Mary?  
MARY  
Here. 

Zelda looks at the two women bustling around; in sync almost. Marie is cooking the rice, and Mary is chopping mushrooms, frowning in concentration. The ginger witch sits on a stool behind the counter, her face in her hands, gazing very sweetly (since no one is looking) at her girlfriends and their charming cooking skills. 

Still, despite the enjoyable sight, she feels a bit useless. She stands up and walks to the cupboard with the wine glasses, takes four and goes back to the counter to pour some of the very good Bordeaux they just bought. She then picks up one of them, takes Mary’s hand and wraps it delicately around it. 

ZELDA  
Here. 

Mary smiles and grips the ginger witch’s fingers when she tries letting go of her hand. She brings the glass to her mouth, still holding on Zelda’s fingers, and takes a good sip. 

MARY  
I like that…   
ZELDA  
I’m glad. 

With a little squeeze she lets go of Mary’s fingers (though she doesn’t notice how the woman’s eyes linger on her as she turns around), and walks over to Marie with another glass. 

MARIE  
Thank you honey. 

The ginger witch leans on the counter next to Marie. 

ZELDA  
Is there anything I can do?

She is feeling soft tonight; and Marie can see it in her little puppy face, the one she wears once in a while. The one she had when she first took her hand. She smiles to herself. 

MARIE  
Well, you could just watch this while I go and check on Lilith. She has been in that bathroom forever, I think she might come out in a ballgown!

Zelda rolls her eyes and laughs, mostly because it is a very plausible assumption. 

ZELDA  
Of course. 

Marie almost shoves the wooden spoon in her hand and frisks towards the room.The ginger witch is left, clueless, in front of the pot of rice. Mary sees the witch’s discomfort, and walks over behind her. She takes the hand that is resting on the spoon and starts stirring the mixture. 

MARY  
You have to keep stirring, like that. Then add a bit of broth. 

The ginger witch is lost in the feeling of Mary’s hand on hers, her soft voice and her breath against the back of her neck; she doesn’t even know what she’s talking about. 

MARY  
There. 

She points at the broth, just next to Zelda on the counter. 

ZELDA  
Oh! Yes. Like that?  
MARY  
A bit more.   
ZELDA  
Okay. 

The ginger witch’s sweet fluster, and that shift of power between them makes Mary smile. Zelda seems so attentive to her directions, focused; she really likes the idea of learning those things from Mary, to share a different kind of moment with her. 

Wanting to tease Zelda a little bit, Mary gets closer, pushing her own body against Zelda’s back. The witch sighs, leaning into the touch. But she also tries getting back to cooking, to conceal her haze.

ZELDA  
So what, I just keep stirring?  
MARY  
Yes. 

The ginger witch does as she is told, and turns her head halfway towards Mary with a tender expression on her face; one that brings a warmth to Mary’s chest. 

MARY  
We could make a great cook out of you, I think. 

Zelda grins, rolling her eyes. Suddenly, Lilith and Mary barge into the room, ending the ginger witch and Mary’s moment.

LILITH  
I needed to choose the right lipstick!  
MARIE  
That doesn’t take 20 minute!

To flee Marie’s scolding, the demoness gets closer to Mary, who is back to her mushrooms. The woman looks up to her, eyes flickering to her lips. Lilith does the same, and leans a bit closer, but Mary looks up again and opens her mouth to speak — not what Lilith expected. 

MARY  
Isn’t that your usual red lipstick?

The demoness shakes her head, miffed. 

LILITH  
No! It’s a darker red. A deeper, sexier, more… romantic red. 

She puts her hands on Mary’s hips, and draws her body closer. 

MARY  
I’m cooking.   
LILITH  
You can take a break…   
MARY  
No, I want to finish chopping these.

Lilith doesn’t listen, and she gets even closer, a hand aiming for the woman’s ass. 

MARY  
Be careful. I have a knife. 

Mary’s voice is barely a whisper, and it makes Lilith shiver. She lifts her eyebrows. 

LILITH  
Mary! Are you threatening me?  
MARY  
Maybe…   
LILITH  
You know I’m queen of hell, right?

Zelda and Marie, who are both watching the scene, exchange a look of mildly amused exasperation; the demoness says that way to often. 

MARY  
Well, you should be scared anyway! I did shoot her. 

She points to Zelda, who laughs; they have got to a point where this is all a good joke. Mary pretends to move her hand with the knife, and Lilith jumps. 

MARY  
Told you I was scary.   
LILITH  
I wasn’t scared.   
ZELDA  
Of course you weren’t. 

Mary chuckles at Lilith’s reaction, but the demoness pouts. 

LILITH  
I thought you guys would at least appreciate the effort I put into my look…   
MARIE  
You know we do! But you don’t need to get all dolled up like that, I’m literally wearing sweatpants right now. 

Lilith stretches her head to look at Marie. 

LILITH   
And you look very good in them. 

Marie smiles; what a charmer. 

MARY  
Anyway, you don't even need makeup. 

The demoness turns to Mary, she has an adorably sweet look on her face. 

ZELDA  
Why are you wearing lipstick anyway? It’ll be gone in an hour. 

The demoness immediately quits the softy smile and goes back to her usual mood; irreverent confidence topped with a high degree of lewdness. 

LILITH  
Oh come on, a witch can keep her lipstick perfect as long as she wants, you know that. 

The demoness bites her lip. 

LILITH  
I’ll wait until I can smear it in your faces.   
ZELDA  
Just our faces?

Zelda looks her up and down, and Lilith grins, her eyes shining. The voodoo priestess gets closer to Zelda and takes the spoon back from her hands, seeing she doesn't really pay attention to the cooking anymore. 

MARIE  
Thank you for taking care of that baby!

When Zelda is in that mood, it’s time go all in with the pet names. Marie gives a kiss on the cheek to the ginger witch, who simply smiles and stays leaning on the counter next to the voodoo priestess, watching her every move; relishing the curve of the woman’s neck as she smells the risotto, the grace of her arm as she stirs the mixture, the shadow of a smile on her lips, on that proud face that perfectly knows it’s being watched. 

ZELDA  
We should cook more often. 

_______________________________________________

The living room is candle-lit, and the four women are chatting. Mary and the voodoo priestess are still at the table, while Zelda is standing next to the fireplace, and Lilith is sitting quite inappropriately on the couch, legs spread; one on the couch, the other dangling around.

MARY  
That risotto was delicious Marie!  
MARIE  
Well, you did half of it yourself darling.

The voodoo priestess extends her leg to stroke Mary’s ankle, and grabs the bottle to pour them some more wine. The shy woman smiles back and accepts the refill.

LILITH  
I think Zelda’s mixing is what made it so perfect.

The ginger witch rolls her eyes.

MARY  
That must be it.

Mary shoots a glance at Zelda, and both of them share the echo of that moment earlier; it brings an impossibly big smile to the witch’s lips.

ZELDA  
Well, Mary, thank you for the lovely idea. That dinner was quite nice after all.

Mary keeps on staring into Zelda’s eyes, her own smile growing larger now.

LILITH  
Who knew Zelda Spellman was a romantic?  
MARIE  
Me.

The voodoo priestess nonchalantly lays a hand on the back of her chair, taking a sip of her wine; some little show until Zelda makes her usual comeback. But she doesn’t.

MARIE  
Nothing to reply to that Miss Spellman?

Zelda shrugs; diving into her glass of wine to cover her slightly blushing cheeks.

MARIE  
Girls! If she’s not even drunk and already admitting to this, tonight is the time!

The ginger witch breaks into a laugh.

ZELDA  
The time for what?  
MARIE  
The time to get to the bottom of you…

Zelda smiles and walks over to Marie, sitting on her lap.

ZELDA  
Is that a threat Miss Lafleur?  
MARIE  
Do you want it to be?

The ginger witch tilts her head; accepting a challenge, it seems.

ZELDA  
Pour me some more wine then.

Marie doesn’t need to be told twice. One more glass soon turns into three, then wine turns into whiskey and vodka, and they are all sitting on the floor. The living room is filled with loud voices and laughs.

MARIE  
Let’s play a game!  
ZELDA  
What are we, twelve?

Lilith snaps Zelda’s arm and the ginger witch cracks up in a laugh. Drinking makes her more forgiving than usual.

LILITH  
Yes! Truth or dare!  
ZELDA  
Hecate help me.

She reaches for the bottle, and pours herself some tenth glass.

MARY  
I never really liked that game….  
LILITH  
That’s cause you never played with me!

The demoness puts her hand on Mary’s thigh, tentatively sliding it up.

MARY  
Hey! We’re not playing yet.

The woman lifts an eyebrow playfully and Lilith just stares, enamoured.

ZELDA  
Lili, how do you even know this game?  
LILITH  
I’m very in the loop with the youngsters’ trends, you know…

The ginger witch rolls her eyes, and still wonders where Lilith learned that; she hates teenage fuss, usually. Maybe Sabrina tried to get her more on trend, or something like that.

MARIE  
I’ll start. Zelda!

The witch jumps at the sound of her name.

ZELDA  
What?  
MARIE  
Truth or dare?  
ZELDA  
Oh…

The witch blushes imperceptibly, covering up her confusion with a wide grin.

ZELDA  
Dare!  
LILITH  
Obviously.

The demoness’ mumbling was loud enough for the witch to catch it; she repeats in a mocking tone.

ZELDA  
Obviously!

The voodoo priestess is ignoring the two witch’s squabbling; she licks her lips absentmindedly, thinking of a good dare for Zelda. Then her faces lights up.

MARIE  
Call Hilda.  
ZELDA  
Right now? Why?

The three other women look at each other, amused, then back to Zelda : slouching on the floor, half in Marie’s arms, half in Lilith’s, with her face reddish from all the wine and whiskey. She is very drunk

LILITH  
No reason…

The ginger witch knows very well why her girlfriends want her to call her sister. But she moves towards the table, on her knees, and picks up the phone anyway.

ZELDA  
There is not one dare I wouldn’t accept.  
LILITH  
Not one?

Zelda rolls her eyes.

ZELDA  
Pervert.

Lilith sticks out her tongue, proud of the denomination. The ginger witch stares a bit at the wall in front of her, then she dials the number. She glances at Marie.

ZELDA  
I hate you.  
MARIE  
I love you too.

The ginger witch fails to contain her chuckling; she will clearly regret this call in the morning. Then her attention is sprung back to the phone when Hilda answers in a slightly nervous voice; loud enough for everybody to hear.

HILDA  
Hey Zelds, everything okay?  
ZELDA  
Hildy! Everything is fineee! How about you?  
HILDA  
Well, I’m at Dr. C’s and…  
ZELDA  
Say hi to him for us! But sister, I have a question for you. Who’s your favourite?  
HILDA  
What?  
ZELDA  
Who’s your favourite? Marie, Lili or Mary?

The ginger witch is taking her revenge on her girlfriends; and she is proud of her idea. They wanted a show, better give it to them.

HILDA  
Hmmm, well…  
ZELDA  
Come on, I won’t tell.

Zelda can’t see her sister rolling her eyes as she says this; Hilda knows very well she will certainly tell.

HILDA  
I like them all!

Zelda sighs, getting impatient.

ZELDA  
Argh… Yes, I know, but who’s the nicest?  
HILDA  
Well, I guess… Mary or Marie.

Mary lets out a little squeal of joy, and Marie smiles to her.

ZELDA  
And the most annoying?  
HILDA  
Why are we even…  
ZELDA  
Just answer!  
HILDA  
Pffff… I guess Lilith can be pretty annoying at times.

The ginger witch looks at Lilith, triumphantly. Hilda tries to defend herself.

HILDA  
But I like her anyway! It’s you, Zelda Phiona Spellman, who’s annoying for asking me that!

But the witch isn’t even listening anymore.

ZELDA  
Thank you Hildy, I hope you have a great, sweaty, passionate night of sex with your doctor!

She hangs up, laughing at her own joke; Hilda must have been petrified at the other end of the line. She looks at the demoness, who is crawling towards her, pouting.

LILITH  
I’m not even the one who dared you to do this and I still get all the shit…

Zelda welcomes her in her arms; Lilith can get so soft past a certain quantity of alcohol in her veins. The ginger witch bites the demoness’ ear, gently.

ZELDA  
I was just messing with you. Now… Truth or dare?

Lilith feels incredibly turned on by the words, and the feeling of Zelda’s lips brushing her ear. She hopes the witch will come up with something saucy.

LILITH  
Dare.

Zelda whispers again.

ZELDA  
Take your clothes off.

Exactly what the demoness was hoping for. The voodoo priestess rolls her eyes; these two are always so horny.

LILITH  
All of them?  
ZELDA  
Not yet… keep your underwear.

Lilith stands up and pulls her dress down, revealing black silk panties and a matching bra. She spins around when she is done, so they can take a good look — as if they haven’t seen her naked about a million times. She stops facing Mary, seeing how the woman’s face is painted with clear lust.

LILITH  
You like that outfit Mary?

The shy woman opens her mouth, but it takes a while before any words come out of it; the alcohol not helping to gather her thoughts.

MARY  
Well, that…  
LILITH  
What was that?

Lilith is having a blast.

MARY  
I think it fits you very well.

Mary smiles, letting the demoness see her flushed cheeks. Lilith walks over to her and sits on her lap.

LILITH  
Truth or dare, Mary?  
MARY  
Truth.

The demoness is a bit deceived by the choice, but she doesn’t let it show. Maybe it’s the drunkenness, but she actually feels a bit soft, and dares diving into a more serious subject.

LILITH  
When did you realise you loved me?

Lilith’s voice is low, and she bites her lip anxiously as she waits for the answer. Mary puts her arm around the demoness, pulling her closer; she loves to see her open up like that.

MARY  
Well, let’s see… I think it’s when took my hand the first time. Do you remember?  
LILITH  
I think so…

The demoness is so close now, and she is whispering, almost afraid to be heard — and Mary laughs to be the one in control in this situation, with Lilith all vulnerable and needy next to her.

MARY  
We were in bed, and I was in between you and Zelda…

She looks at the ginger witch, and is surprised to see her smile so tender, her eyes so loving, not hiding it at all.

MARY  
And Marie was already snoring.

She lets out a deliciously malicious laugh, and the voodoo priestess fakes an angry glance.

MARY  
You were falling asleep, you had your eyes closed already, but for whatever reason I wasn’t tired, and I watched you. You had your lips parted, breathing deeply, with your hair in your face and I thought you were so beautiful.

Lilith is looking at Mary with literal puppy eyes now, as she glues their forehead together.

LILITH  
Go on.  
MARY  
I moved unconsciously, and it almost woke you up, so I just put my hand on yours on the pillow so you would calm down. But then…

Mary picks up Lilith’s hand, and intertwines their fingers.

MARY  
You took my hand, and you held it like that, without even opening your eyes, and you fell back asleep. And I thought… I’m in love with a very cute demon!

She grins, with her teeth and everything, eyes glinting. On the other side of the living room, Zelda stretches out her hand to take Marie’s, and together they take a long look at the two other women, feeling some sort of pride for bringing them together, for that love they built, all four of them, together. The demoness is still staring at Mary, her face mere inches away. She swallows that lump in her throat, and takes a raspy voice, to distract them, or herself, from too much emotion — even if she knows that they know, and wouldn’t have it any other way.

LILITH  
Demoness, please.

Mary laughs, and kisses that stupid mouth, shutting up the “demoness.” When they part, Lilith’s face shines mischievously.

LILITH  
Your turn Mary.

Without a second of hesitation, Mary turns to the ginger witch.

MARY  
Zelda.  
ZELDA  
Dare.

Mary pouts, staring more intensely. The voodoo priestess sees what Mary is trying to do, and she pulls at Zelda’s arm. The ginger witch gives her a inquisitive look, but Marie only answers with a meaningful glance.

MARIE  
Oh come on…  
ZELDA  
Argh, alright… Truth

She can’t help but smile, seeing Mary’s face light up at her decision.

MARY  
Good choice.

She winks, and Zelda chuckles; that’s not a classic Mary move. But one more sip of her drink and the shy woman lets even more daring words escape her smiling mouth.

MARY  
What’s your favourite body part of yourself?

The ginger lifts an eyebrow at the question, but is actually taken aback.

ZELDA  
Oh… I don’t know…  
MARIE  
Well I have a few ideas…

The ginger witch laughs, and squeezes the voodoo priestess’ hand in hers.

ZELDA  
I guess… Maybe my jaw.

Zelda holds her head high, straightening her back and smiling confidently. She runs a finger on the side of her face.

ZELDA  
I think I have a very nice jaw.  
MARY  
You do!

The ginger witch giggles at the ridiculous of the situation, and takes another sip of whiskey, not noticing Marie’s soft eyes on her.

LILITH  
Hmm that jaw…  
ZELDA  
What about it?

The ginger witch stretches a leg to stroke Lilith’s thigh, teasingly.

LILITH  
I can’t wait to get a taste of it later…  
ZELDA  
We’ll see if you’re allowed.

Lilith laughs; the witch loves neck kisses, lips and teeth nibbling on her skin and leaving marks, on her jaw and ears and chest. She won’t resist it. But anyway, that’s still for later.

ZELDA  
Marie, truth or dare?  
MARIE  
Truth.  
ZELDA  
Your best memory of us.

The voodoo priestess holds Zelda’s stare, and eats up the softness in it.

MARIE  
I think my best memory is… later tonight.

She smiles, and they all frown in confusion.

MARIE  
I will always think our best moment is ahead of us. I’m a hopeful person.

Zelda looks at Marie, biting the inside of her cheeks not to smile too much at this weirdly irresistible woman.

MARY  
Marie, no one is allowed to be this perfect.

The voodoo priestess chuckles, and reaches out to caress Mary’s hand.

MARIE  
You shouldn’t be then…

Mary rolls her eyes. Lilith, snuggling in the shy woman’s arms, sighs. Her face is half-hidden behind the other woman’s hair, buried in her neck.

LILITH  
You are all perfect, stop it…

Mary tightens her arms around the demoness and whispers to her hair.

MARY  
If I’m perfect, then you’re perfect too.  
LILITH  
Yeah, I know.

They all chuckle; Lilith knows how good she is, but it’s part of that energy that attracted all of them in the first place.

MARIE  
Lilith, truth or dare?  
LILITH  
Dare.  
MARIE  
Dance!

The voodoo priestess’ answer was quick; she obviously thought of it beforehand. They all knew Lilith would choose dare anyway.

LILITH  
Want to see me dance in my underwear, do you? Get comfortable then.

The demoness displays a radical change of attitude, as she pull away from the arms around her and stands up just in front of Marie, pushing her shoulder gently. The voodoo priestess leans on the edge of the couch, looking up at the evil grin on Lilith’s face. The demoness takes her hands and puts them on her hips, swaying slowly, even if there is no music. Then, suddenly, some jazz song fills up the room; Zelda’s choice. Lilith is still dancing, taking her time, sliding her hands up her body, and lowering herself over Marie once in a while, though never long enough for a kiss.

ZELDA  
Why is Marie the only one enjoying herself?

The demoness turns around to look at the witch.

LILITH  
You want a piece of that, don’t you?

She walks the two step between the voodoo priestess and Zelda, and starts dancing in front of her. Suddenly, as the ginger witch is hypnotized by the sight of her bending forward, Lilith grabs both of her wrists and forces her to stand up and dance.

ZELDA  
No!  
LILITH  
Yes!

She spins the witch around and puts a hand on her lower back, pressing their bodies together; Zelda’s clothes and her bare skin. They dance, and the two other women watch, bewitched, giggling at their shared silliness.

LILITH  
Is this what you… Oops!

The demoness didn’t notice the table behind her, and she knock down a vase, which was no broken in a hundred pieces on the floor.

MARY  
Oh no! I loved that one.  
LILITH  
Well, you will continue loving it for a really long time…

The demoness whispers a spell, and the vase all glues itself back together. She only needs to put it back on the table, and her goof is invisible. Mary smiles, mouthing a thank you — that is answered with a wink from Lilith.

Freed from Lilith’s tight embrace, Zelda discreetly sits back down, before the demoness takes her in another crazy dancing spree. But Lilith is busy with someone else now : she dances down towards Marie and lets herself fall into her arms.

LILITH  
Satisfied?

The voodoo priestess looks at her lips greedily, and brushes her fingers on the fabric of her bra.

MARIE  
Not quite yet.

The demoness laughs, but she pulls back a bit from the voodoo priestess and looks at Mary. There is still one thing she wants to do.

LILITH  
Truth or dare Mary?

The shy woman knows what the demoness is trying to do, she sees it in this more insistent spark in her eyes; she did it earlier with Zelda.

MARY  
Dare.  
LILITH  
Cast a spell.

The demoness lifts an eyebrow daringly, only to be answered with a confused face.

MARY  
Well, I can’t… You haven’t…  
LILITH  
We can teach you one right now.

Mary didn’t expect this to happen tonight, but she looks around the living room, sees all these happy faces , and thinks this is perfect. The setting is loose, comfortable; and she trusts her lovers completely. Time has passed since she expressed the desire to learn magic and be part of the coven. But since the first time she said it, it seems life has been flowing so fast; and she didn’t mention it again. She didn’t think Lilith would, but now she is glad she did.

MARIE  
Only if you want to, of course.

Mary nods, at a loss for words.

MARIE  
Alright then. Come here.

Mary crawls over to Marie, and sits in front of her. Holding one of the other woman’s hands, the voodoo priestess looks very deep in her eyes. She nods and her lips curl up when she finds an idea.

MARIE  
Alright, repeat after me. Sit luminaria…  
MARY  
Sit luminaria.  
MARIE  
Exire.  
MARY  
Exire.

Mary looks around; nothing happened. Zelda reaches out to take her other hand. Lilith is just next to her, watching closely with a big, childlike smile on her face.

ZELDA  
Now close your eyes and try saying it again. Concentrate on the words.

Mary smiles, at that face Lilith is making, and at the softness of the hands in hers, of the ginger witch’s voice. Then, she closes her eyes.

MARY  
Sit luminaria… exire.

She takes a moment before opening her eyes again, but when she does she is startled; all is dark, no more candlelight. She can barely see a vague shape of a body in front of her, but not a second later she can’t see anything at all, because this shape is straddling her, leaning in for a kiss. Marie kisses her softly at first, but their embrace gets more and more intense, and soon Mary is pinned to the floor, watching this dark shape of a woman from below.

MARIE  
Congratulations. You’re a witch now. You know what that means?

Tingles start creeping up Mary’s thighs, but she feels Marie’s hands on both sides of her. And it’s not other hands neither; it’s just a feeling, a very tantalizing one. Soon, the light prickling goes up her stomach, and then caresses her throat, only to die on her lips that are begging to be kissed.

MARY  
Hmm?

She can’t really speak right now, and Marie smiles in the dark.

MARIE  
It means…

The voodoo priestess leans close, and whispers in the woman’s ear.

MARIE  
You can have all you want.

Their lips meet again, in a wet and clumsy kiss; Mary moans into it, tugging at Marie’s clothes to pull her closer. The voodoo priestess lets herself fall into the body under her, and starts gently sucking on her earlobe; something that always puts Mary on edge.

MARY  
Zelda, Lilith…

She wants all of them on her, inside of her; and the two women don’t need to be told twice. Zelda lies next to her, and kisses her neck and cheeks, breathing heavily in her ear as she presses her body onto Mary’s side. They both can’t see a thing, but Mary recognizes the smell of cigarettes and whiskey that often clings to the witch’s skin at the end of those nights, and the raspy whine that escapes her mouth confirms her intuition. No one moans as exquisitely as the ginger witch, and it sends a wave of heat right to Mary’s core.

Mary feels a weight being lifted off her suddenly; it’s Marie, sitting back again. She seems to be staring from above, not doing a thing. Then, Mary hears a faint whisper, foreign words, and she feels a delicious pressure, like a finger resting on her panties, at exactly the right spot. She bucks her hips, trying to increase the feeling, but it seems the touch fades away at every movement, so she tries staying still. It’s a torture, but the shy woman leans into the feeling and whimpers, her lungs sucked dry of air.

She doesn't even realise Lilith is kissing her until the woman’s tongue dives deep into her mouth. She knows it’s the demoness, from the hungriness of the kiss and those wide open, full lips. The feeling between her legs gets heavier, and Mary arches her back, not able to take this teasing anymore.

MARIE  
Do you want me to stop?  
MARY  
No!

The voodoo priestess’ voice was soft but controlled, while Mary’s no was urgent, almost like a moan rather than a word. Marie chuckles.

MARIE  
Do you want more then?

Mary nods, forgetting the woman can’t see her. Though maybe she can, or senses it, because now the pressure is way stronger, and the tingles are back on Mary’s chest, making her nipples harden even more. Mary can feel hands unbuttoning her shirt, pushing her bra down, and then a tongue teasing her breast. She reaches for the woman’s head, to push her further down, and she grabs a handful of hair; Lilith. The demoness groans when she pulls gently on her hair, and takes her full breast in her mouth.

Mary can also hear Zelda’s breath getting more erratic, and she turns her head to face her. Their lips meet immediately, and the witch grabs the woman’s face, deepening the kiss. Soon, Mary takes advantage of a gasp for air to go down to Zelda’s jaw and throat. The ginger witch throws her head back to grant her access, and it feels she presses her hips more strongly on Mary’s side. Zelda suddenly feels a hand on her thigh, Marie’s hand.

MARIE  
Do you want me to make you feel good too, my love?  
ZELDA  
Yes, please.

Marie feels a shiver running down her spine at the throaty, wanting voice. She whispers again and the feeling spreads to Zelda too, that pressure between her legs, and light touches everywhere. She lets out a strangled cry. She reaches out again to grab the woman’s face.

ZELDA  
Mary…

They kiss avidly, both getting close to their climax. Mary feels the carpet might be damp under her, but she couldn’t care less.

LILITH  
What about me?

The demoness leaves Mary’s breast, where she had been playing for a while now, and looks up at the dark figure above them. The voodoo priestess doesn’t answer, but the whisper gets louder and is soon covered by Lilith’s moans.

LILITH  
Hmmm… Marie, please, more.  
MARIE  
More of what Lili?  
LILITH  
Inside, please…

There is an electric energy filling the room, while Marie’s incantation is getting stronger, and the whisper turns into a more assertive voice. The voodoo priestess is tired of the teasing; the four women all feel it at the same time, this force entering them, leaving incredibly sensitive flesh behind. It’s like a tingly burn, and it gets more intense every second. Marie moans too now, and Mary can feel her squirming on top of her, her wetness pouring unto her stomach. The ginger witch takes Mary’s hand and holds it strongly, squeezing it, then brings it to her breast —she must have ripped her clothes off at one point, covered by the dark. She leaves her hand on top of Mary’s, rubbing herself on it as she rides out her orgasm, whining loudly in the woman’s ear. Mary herself is thrusting her hips into the void, enjoying the feeling of the voodoo priestess hips sometimes hitting hers. She feels she might explode, as her strong orgasm threatens to blossom. When it does, for the four of them, Lilith bites into Mary’s shoulder, growling, and the voodoo priestess rests a hand above the woman’s head, to keep her balance. The room falls into silence, and Marie crawls back down, resting her head on Mary’s stomach. Zelda has her face snuggled in Mary’s neck, and her breathing slowly fades. She loves it when the witch gets cuddly like that. The demoness raises herself on one elbow, and Mary can see the shape of her face, and maybe a smile, just a few inches away.

LILITH  
Does it feel good being a witch, Mary?  
MARY  
Well… I think I’ll have to try it a few times, just to be sure.

She feels both Zelda and Marie chuckling, little puffs of air caressing her neck and stomach. She smiles. Who knew being a witch could be so much fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this one :) As usual if you have feedback or requests I'd be happy to hear them in the comments! Thank you to the few people who are following this, I love writing it and I'm so happy some of you actually enjoy reading it ❤️


	7. More of that romantic weekend (for witches)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well the title kind of gives it away ;)

The night is thick, full of strange noises. There is a shadow running after her, and she hurries through the woods, but the trees seem to block her way, falling with loud thuds. The forest is closing in on her, all is dark, and she screams. 

Mary wakes up suddenly, gasping for air. It takes a moment before she realises where she is; they fell asleep on the carpet in the living room. She grabs her glasses and looks around, noticing a thin line of faint light under the curtains. It’s already morning, even though they were still awake and fooling around less than three hours ago. 

Her heart is still beating fast in her chest, as the fear lingers. She feels trapped; she tries getting up to get a glass of water, but she struggles to uproot herself from her girlfriends’ arms. 

ZELDA  
Mmmghrbm… 

Mary looks at the ginger witch, who is frowning, eyes squeezed shut. 

MARY  
Go back to sleep Zelds, it’s okay. 

Zelda’s sleepy mind still registers the slight panic in Mary’s voice, and her eyes flash wide open. 

ZELDA  
Are you alright?

She backs off and sits, leaving enough space for Mary to stand up; she does, and grabs a blanket to wrap around herself. Zelda sees the woman’s distress, in those little shaky movements of her head, and the way she bites her bottom lip over and over again, unconsciously, as she stands in the middle of the living room. She looks so vulnerable, so lost. Zelda stands up too, and takes her trembling hands to hold them tightly. 

ZELDA  
What is it?  
MARY  
I just had a bad dream. That’s all. 

Despite Mary’s reassuring words, the ginger witch can see she is still shaken. 

ZELDA  
Tell me.

Mary sighs, and shakes her head.

MARY  
It was nothing… 

Zelda lets go of Mary’s hands and puts her hand on her cheek, a bit awkwardly, lifting her face so she can see her eyes. 

ZELDA  
Sit down. I’ll get you a glass of water.

The woman obeys, letting herself fall on the couch. When the witch comes back, she is wearing her silk robe, which she went to get in the room. She carefully steps over Lilith and Marie, still entangled and sleeping soundly on the carpet, and joins Mary on the couch. She points to the two other women. 

ZELDA  
There could be another apocalypse and these two wouldn’t notice… 

Mary chuckles, and lets her head fall on Zelda’s shoulder. The ginger witch jumps slightly at the contact. She is still a bit uncomfortable with sudden outbursts of tenderness, but she wraps her arms around Mary all the same, burying her nose in her hair. Mary enjoys the moment, eyes closed. The ginger witch isn’t usually very talented when it comes to comforting. But now Mary can see she is trying, despite the lack of words. 

MARY  
I’m better now. 

She pulls back a little. They are facing each other, and the shy woman reaches to tuck a strand of red hair behind the witch’s ear.

MARY  
Thank you.

Zelda smiles, her heart squeezing in her chest in response to Mary’s sweet gesture. 

ZELDA  
Do you want to go back to bed now?

Mary points to the floor with her chin. 

MARY  
Bed?

They both giggle softly.

MARY  
In a minute. 

She stands up and walks over to the window, pulling a corner of the curtain to peek outside. She turns back to the ginger witch.

MARY  
Come and see. The sun is not totally up yet. 

Zelda takes a moment to look at Mary, with her little face lighten up by the early morning, eyes puffed by the lack of sleep, her hair loose (as they rarely are) and ruffled. She grins when Mary catches her eye, her lips curling up knowingly. The ginger witch finally stands up to join her, never breaking eye contact. She slips next to her, a hand around her waist. They stay there for a few minutes, looking at the pinkish sky outside; though Mary’s eyelids are starting to feel heavy.

MARY  
I think we should try and get a bit more sleep now.   
ZELDA  
Try is the right word. 

They chuckle as they find their way back to the couch. The ginger witch lets herself fall on it. 

ZELDA  
That’s better than the floor, at least.

Mary stops at the coffee table, looking down, confused, at the vase that sits on it. It's the one Lilith broke and repaired last night. 

MARY  
Look at this. 

She takes it to show it to the ginger witch; the pieces are all glued back wrong, the flowery pattern messed up. Zelda laughs a bit too loud, putting her hand on her mouth not to make too much noise. Lilith’s goofiness is legendary — especially when she is drunk. 

ZELDA  
We’ll fix it later.   
MARY  
I’m not sure if I don’t want to keep it just like that… 

She grins, and lies on the couch next to Zelda. The ginger witch wraps her arm around Mary, spooning her. She speaks to the back of the woman’s neck. 

ZELDA  
Lots of things happened last night, didn’t they?

Mary can feel the discreet teasing in Zelda’s voice, and she answers with the same playfulness. 

MARY  
You traumatized Hilda, for a start.   
ZELDA  
What can I say? She’s so easy to shock. As I remember you being not so long ago…   
MARY  
Well, one can’t stay like that for very long with you three… 

Zelda softly bites the back of Mary’s neck, pressing a kiss on the same spot right after; to prove the point. 

ZELDA  
No, I suppose not.

Mary chuckles, already close to falling asleep. They lean into the silence for a moment. Then, Mary feels Zelda letting out a long sigh. 

ZELDA  
I’ll hear about this phone call for months. 

Mary laughs at the witch’s comment. She doesn’t really regret it anyway; it was worth the fun. The ginger witch revels on the sleepy undertone of Mary’s giggling, and, without really realising it, starts stroking her arm gently with the tip of her fingers. Even when she feels the woman’s breathing slowing down, she carries on, until sleep creeps up on her too. 

____________________

MARIE  
Morning!

The kitchen is full of light and smells; Marie has been cooking again. The ginger witch steps in, eyes still only half-open. 

ZELDA  
I need coffee. 

She walks over to the counter, reaching desperately for the pot of hot coffee who is already waiting for them. Once her two or three first sips are down, she looks around. An impressively big pile of dishes lays in the sink. 

ZELDA   
What have you been making?

The ginger witch puts her cup down on the counter and walks up to Marie, wrapping her arms around her neck. 

MARIE  
Just an omelette, and bacon and sausages, and bread… 

The ginger witch chuckles. Marie loves to cook for them in the morning, and she always does too much. 

ZELDA  
You should let us help you next time.   
MARIE  
You? It’ll only take more time cause I’d have to deal with your shenanigans!

Zelda slaps her shoulder. 

ZELDA  
Hey! I was trying to be kind.   
MARIE  
I know, I’m just messing with you.

She gets closer, leaving a chaste kiss on the witch’s lips. But Zelda won’t let her get away so easily. 

ZELDA  
Want to mess with me a bit more?

Marie smirks. Suddenly, she grabs Zelda by the waist to sit her up on the counter. The ginger witch lets out a sound of surprise, but immediately wraps her legs around her, and leans in for a more passionate kiss. Soon, Marie’s hands are under her robe, pinching one of her nipples hard as she goes down to kiss her jaw. After a little while, the voodoo priestess jumps at the feeling of another body pushing against hers from behind. Zelda feels Marie’s surprise and opens her eyes, only to see Lilith, staring at her as one of her hands slides down Marie’s body, already slipping inside her pants. 

MARIE  
Woo! Easy, tiger!

She smiles and turns around, kissing the demoness with force as she takes her hands away from her body. 

LILITH  
What? You guys seemed like you were having so much fun…

She bites her lip, trying to pull Marie close again. 

MARIE  
It’s only morning!  
LILITH  
Who said we could only do it at night?  
MARIE  
I want us to have a good breakfast, and then we’ll go for a walk in the forest. If I let you start, we’ll spend the day in bed!

The demoness grins, but pulls away.

LILITH  
I’ll take that as a compliment.

She goes to sit on the other side of the counter — on which Zelda is still sitting. 

LILITH  
Sorry darling, but you’re taking quite a lot of space. 

The ginger witch turns her head around to roll her eyes at Lilith. She jumps down, and the demoness helps with a little push on her ass, which earns her a dark look coupled with a smile from Zelda. With all of this, they didn’t notice Mary standing at the door, woken up by all the talking. 

MARY  
What mischief have you guys being doing in my kitchen?

She smiles when they all turn to her. 

LILITH  
Nothing too bad… These two wouldn’t let me. 

She points to the two other women, who both chuckle. 

MARY  
Yes, I got that. 

Still sleepy, she walks slowly over to the demoness, and melts in her embrace. 

MARY  
I’m so hungry.   
MARIE  
Well, honey, you’ll be happy to know I cooked breakfast. 

The woman looks at Marie lovingly. 

MARY  
I know. You’re an angel.

_____________________________

LILITH  
Marie, that’s so good!

All their plates are empty by now, except Lilith’s; she filled it up again three times. They have been eating and chatting for almost an hour, when they hear some screaming outside. 

LILITH  
What in hell?

Mary stands up, crossing the living room to look through the window. 

ZELDA  
Is there a murder or something?  
MARY  
No, it’s just some kids playing hockey in the road. 

Lilith jumps up and runs to the door in one swift move. 

LILITH  
Little shit-heads…   
MARY  
Lili, calm down! You remember what happened last time!

  
The three other women share a glance, and all rush pass the door before the demoness rips their heads off. Indeed, Lilith’s ominous and determined steps towards one of the screaming boys can mean no good. The kids, too caught up in their game, seem not to have noticed her — yet. The ginger witch looks around, trying to find a quick solution to this mess. Both Marie and Mary are already running towards the demoness, but it won’t be enough to calm her anger. 

ZELDA  
Shoot!

They all turn around, the kids and the girls. She claps even louder. The boy with the ball looks at her, puzzled. 

ZELDA  
Come on!

He finally shoots, and since the goalkeeper’s attention was not on point (for obvious reason), the ball slips through his legs and hits the bottom of the net.

ZELDA  
Woohoo! 1-0!

Lilith’s face is still coated in disarray, but Marie and Mary are starting to get the witch’s strategy. Instead of complaining about the disturbance, why not join in? Marie looks back at the boys and starts cheering them on too, as she walks back to Zelda. When she reaches her, she gives her a wide smile. It’s funny to see Zelda like this; the witch herself is surprised of her own reaction. But she always loved a good game.

ZELDA  
Tackle him!  
MARIE  
Not too hard!

Mary laughs as she pulls Lilith by the hand to walk back to the other women. The boys are still looking at each other, wondering where did these weirdos came from, but they keep on playing; they wouldn’t defy that redhead’s authority. Lilith rolls her eyes at first, but then she ends up clapping too. Zelda gives her a victorious look, and the demoness smiles widely; when she thinks of things to do later to punish that adorable arrogance. For now, she stands there and watches the game, which proves itself to be quite entertaining after all — especially her girlfriend’s silly additions. 

ZELDA  
No! Don’t let him…   
MARIE  
Go go go! Yeah, 1-1!

Zelda is smirking now, slipping an arm around Marie as she resumes her shouting. 

ZELDA  
Go on! 

Mary looks at the ginger witch, who is clearly enjoying herself, and lets out a chuckle — that remains unnoticed, since Zelda is so absorbed by the game now. They stay for a good fifteen minutes outside, until the late autumn damp gets to them. Mary is slightly shivering. When the demoness notices, she pulls her closer and hugs her tightly, sliding her hands on her cold arms. 

MARY  
Thank you.   
LILITH  
At your service. 

Mary smiles, knowing Lilith can’t see her. The demoness’ mood changed drastically, but that’s just usual. 

LILITH  
Marie, weren't we supposed to go for a walk or something?

She suddenly feels like being alone with her girls — on a little adventure of their own. 

MARIE  
Well, it’s an idea I had. 

The ginger witch squeezes the voodoo priestess’ waist as she turns her around towards the house. 

ZELDA   
Let’s go grab our coats then.   
_____________________________

The forest is incredibly peaceful; almost no birds singing, no wind, nothing. The air is still. But four ladies are walking through a clearing, that immediately seems to light up despite the grayness of the day — laughing and talking loud, filling the empty woods with life. 

LILITH  
What’s the interest of a walk, exactly? Cause seems like I walk enough in a day without making an activity out of it.  
MARY  
You’re the one who suggested it again, remember?

The demoness answers with a groan, to which Mary smiles. Lilith kind of likes this quiet setting, even if she keeps the sarcastic remark — for the sake of her persona. They all ignore her complaints and keep walking. Marie and Zelda are ahead, the voodoo priestess leading the way as she holds onto Zelda’s arm. 

MARIE  
It’s so beautiful. 

The ginger witch looks up at the trees, but almost falls right on her face when she trips on a root. Marie catches her.

ZELDA  
Fucking hell!   
MARIE  
Maybe you should have worn other shoes… 

She looks down at the witch’s boots, shiny leather with not-so-small heels. When her eyes go back to Zelda, she finds a burning glance. The demoness walks pass them, grinning. 

LILITH  
I think these are very pretty shoes…   
ZELDA  
Thank you!  
LILITH  
… For a royal wedding or something. 

The ginger witch rolls her eyes and walks faster, pushing a branch out of her way aggressively. She tries to walk gracefully, despite her feet starting to hurt a bit; and it almost works. The three other women look at each other, silently laughing, before they follow Zelda, suddenly eager to explore the woods — or maybe trying to prove she can handle nature, and bugs, mud, slippery paths, silence and all the rest. 

MARY  
Zelda! Wait for us!

The ginger witch turns around, her anger already appeased by the sweet voice. Mary walks up to her, and takes her hand. She can’t help but smile. 

MARY  
I love these woods… I used to come here, to find God or something… But now I see, they are beautiful because it’s just… I don’t know…   
ZELDA  
Go on.   
MARY  
Well it’s… Life, I guess. It’s not a divine thing, it’s just nature, you know?  
ZELDA  
Not really.

Zelda smiles as she looks over to Mary. 

ZELDA  
But I’ll try to… If you want to teach me. 

Marie appears at Zelda’s side and takes her other hand. 

MARIE  
We’ll show you. Both of you. 

The voodoo priestess turns to Lilith, who is still standing a bit behind. The demoness frowns at first, but then she surrenders to Marie’s wide smile, taking her stretched arm so they are now walking all four next to each other. After a little while in silence, Mary feels a cold drop slipping down the back of her neck. Before she can speak up, more and more drops are falling; soon, a hard rain starts pouring down. 

ZELDA  
For Hecate’s sake! 

The voodoo priestess laughs at Zelda’s irritation, throwing her head back to enjoy the feeling on her face. They will be all soaked in a minute anyway, since there isn’t really anywhere to hide.

MARY  
Look!

She is pointing to an immense tree, with bent branches hanging low, under which there seems to be no rain. Lilith smiles to Mary and starts running towards the tree, trying to race her; because everything in life is a competition with the demoness, though always a playful one. Marie follows, carrying Zelda by the hand. The ginger witch is reluctant to the silliness at first, but then she ends up laughing hard as Marie runs ridiculously fast, screaming after Lilith and Mary in an unintelligible language.

As they are just about to reach shelter, Lilith takes Mary’s arm and turns her around swiftly, smashing her lips against hers. They kiss passionately, lingering for eternal seconds as the rain pours down their faces. When they pull back, Mary stays her forehead glued to the demoness’, catching her breath. Looking up, she finds a delighted glint in Lilith’s eyes.

MARY  
I feel like I’m in a movie or something… 

Lilith wraps her arm around her waist and guides her towards the tree. 

LILITH  
Maybe you are… Maybe your life is a fairytale now.   
MARY  
It certainly feels like it.

The demoness bends, with Mary still in her arms, sheltering them under the branches of the large tree. There is a nice little spot there; a bed of dried leaves lays seemingly untouched, and it’s sort of warm and cozy. 

ZELDA  
Ah! That’s nice at least. Mary… 

She turns around to congratulate the woman on her discovery, but she finds her pinned to the floor, Lilith on top of her. 

ZELDA  
Oh well, Lilith’s done it again. 

The demoness turns her head to smile devilishly, and the ginger witch believes she sees Mary shrug, but then a second later they are back at it. The shy woman wraps her legs around the demoness, who is now down nibbling on the skin above her collarbone. Zelda is about to make another joke, when she feels hands on her stomach, soon grabbing her hips. Marie’s body hits hers almost violently, and she throws her head back to let her lips wander further down her neck.

ZELDA  
Maybe this isn’t…   
MARIE  
Shhh… Enjoy the moment.

And it’s a thing Zelda has a hard time doing, and that her girlfriends do so well. This time, she tries; and surrenders quite easily, after all. She feels the cold wetness of Marie’s skin and clothes, and the warm dampness of her mouth on her; shivering as the woman lays her down. 

Lilith smiles at every little sound she hears Mary making, as she runs her moist hands up her thighs, under her dress. At one point, the demoness feels the woman under her moving briskly. 

LILITH  
Are you alright?  
MARY  
Yes, it’s this root stinging my back. 

The demoness raises her and puts her down a bit further on the right. 

LILITH  
Better?  
MARY  
Yes… You’re too kind. 

Lilith smiles shyly at the comment; for so long nobody ever told her that. Still looking into her eyes, Mary lifts her head up to meet the demoness’ lips again, tightening her arm around her shoulders; to have her as close as possible. Lilith whimpers slightly into the kiss, and it’s Mary’s time to smile now. 

Next to them, Marie has already opened Zelda’s coat and unbuttoned her shirt. She is sucking her nipple through the fabric of her bra, her fingers dancing around in her hair; darkened by dampness, and falling in her face irresistibly. Everytime she pulls, it takes the ginger witch by surprise, and the voodoo priestess takes advantage of that moment of weakness to suck a little harder, teeth scratching gently. Zelda gasps, arching her back to push herself further into Mary’s mouth. After a while, Zelda thinks this “seizing the moment” thing might be fun. And it gives her an idea. 

She flips them over abruptly, causing Marie to let out a little scream of surprise. They fall dangerously close to the two other women, and the voodoo priestess turns for a moment to watch Mary : eyes closed, enjoying Lilith’s mouth tracing down her throat, then further down, pulling her dress up to reveal her stomach. 

Zelda takes the voodoo priestess quickly back to her own pleasure when she slips a hand down her pants, caressing her on top of her underwear as she leans down to kiss her. Marie sighs, already bucking her hips to feel more of the ginger witch on her. But Zelda knows she likes it slow, so she takes a good while teasing her earlobe with her teeth, then running her tongue against the wet skin of her neck and soon of her chest. She brushes her lips on Marie’s nipples and feels them harden instantly under the touch. 

Lilith is staring at Mary from between her legs now. The woman smiles, already out of breath — it’s Lilith, staring at her like that. The demoness slides two fingers on the side of her panties, pulling them down sadistically slowly. She takes one good look at those dripping folds, and slides her tongue between them quickly; just a taste. Mary moans, jolting upwards involuntarily. The demoness keeps up the torture for one or two (or three) other licks, enjoying the taste of rain and Mary inside her mouth, and then starts working her tongue around, lapping her up keenly. The woman under her gasps and pushes herself deeper into her mouth. The demoness has to hold onto her hips not to get knocked up by one of her thrusts. Outside, the rainstorm rages; and the noise is overwhelming, mixing with their unholy sounds in a deliciously chaotic blend. 

Marie feels herself getting more wet every second, hearing Mary’s moans and heavy breathing just next to her ear. Zelda looks at her straight in the eyes when she finally pulls back, sitting comfortably on top of her before slipping her hand under her panties. She doesn't have a hard time finding the woman’s throbbing clit, and she starts rubbing it, not quitting her stare. Marie’s slickness brings a smile to the ginger witch’s lips, and she doesn’t have a hard time slipping a finger inside of her. Marie whines loudly, grabbing the witch’s waist to thrust her hips. She is picking up a pace faster than Zelda herself, growing impatient. Her mouth opens and closes, and little spasms cross her face, but her eyes are wide open. 

All the while, Mary’s eyes are very tightly shut; she can’t resist, when Lilith’s tongue is so insistent. The so-not-Mary groan that escapes her lips once the demoness lingers on her sensitive nub makes Lilith’s own arousal growing; she feels she might be atrociously wet, and not just by the rain, under that tight dress of hers. Mary squirms as the demoness’ tongue circles that bundle of nerve relentlessly — worshipping it, one could say. When she stops, Mary’s eyes snap open, and she almost has the time to look down, when she feels the demoness sucking hard as she enters her with two fingers. The unexpected feeling makes Mary’s body tremble, her whole self shutting down it seems, only concentrated on that blinding pleasure between her legs. Lilith goes up to meet her lips, and she moans into the kiss, pulling at the woman’s hair as she feels a soft bite on her bottom lip. 

When the demoness pulls away, backing off to position herself again between Mary’s legs, she feels a hand pulling at her hair, and soon her lips meet Zelda’s. It’s a deep, hungry kiss, with their tongues swirling around in their wide open mouths. Then, the sounds of the two women needing their attention brings them back to the moment. 

Zelda adds a finger and looks again into Marie’s eyes. She is whimpering constantly now, out of breath — and with a small smile on her lips, it seems, or maybe it’s just the witch’s imagination. She can see her orgasm creeping up in that sudden panic-like shine in the woman’s eyes. Lilith feels Mary more and more sensitive under the strokes of her tongue, and she intensifies the pace suddenly. 

Marie’s walls are soon clenching around the witch’s finger, and she grins at the feeling, as Marie screams her relief, her back impossibly arched and her eyebrows lifted high on her damp forehead. She turns around to Mary in her last cry, and finds her damp lips. They too kiss hungrily, despite a certain fatigue; just as one swirl of Lilith’s tongue brings Mary to the edge, with a moan muffled between the other woman’s lips.

Pulling away, they both rest their heads on the ground, catching their breath. Marie lets her eyes closed, enjoying the weight of Zelda’s body as the witch crawls on top of her, resting her own head on her chest. The voodoo priestess plays with the witch’s hair, of which the wet, sticky ends tingle her bare chest. 

Lilith pulls Mary’s panties back up, and her dress back down to cover her. She goes up to her lips and lets Mary taste herself, again, while her eyes are also still shut. The demoness talks into the kiss. 

LILITH  
You taste so good… 

Mary opens her eyes and chuckles, wrapping a hand around the demoness’ neck. 

MARY  
This is the best romantic weekend ever. 

Her weak voice and the sweetness with which she lets out such a remark makes Lilith’s heart fizzle in her chest. After a little while lying there, Marie lets out a little laugh.

MARIE  
You guys know we have a real bed at home… 

Lilith turns to her, smiling.

LILITH  
But isn’t this place charming?

The ginger witch laughs, but she pulls away from the voodoo priestess and starts buttoning up her shirt again. 

ZELDA  
Well, it's certainly less… sanitary.

Marie laughs — because despite being a lover of nature, the witch’s statement is pretty true. Mary looks at the demoness. 

MARY  
A sudden interest in nature, queen Lilith?

The woman smiles widely, and takes Mary’s hand to help her stand up again. They try to get their clothes looking relatively straight, and take the dried leaves and other unidentified objects out of their hair. When they look (almost) innocent, they get out of their hiding place. The rain has significantly diminished. 

MARY  
It’s cold though, isn’t it?

Marie takes her coat off and puts it on Mary’s shoulders, on top of her own wool jumper. 

MARIE  
Let’s get you home. 

_____________________________

The whole bathroom is misty, a warm haze enveloping them as they step into the hot bath. 

MARIE  
That jacuzzi thing was an amazing idea…   
LILITH  
I agree.   
ZELDA  
Wasn’t it your idea?  
LILITH  
Exactly. 

She winks, and they laugh, even if they are used to it. The silence is comfortable, filled with the soft sounds of water, and that hotness lingering on their skin. The ginger witch lets her head fall back on the edge and closes her eyes. She feels Mary’s thigh against her, and she leans into the feeling. 

MARY  
I still have all this dirt on my arms… 

The woman reaches for the washcloth hanging on the side of the bath, but the ginger witch’s hand is on it before hers. 

ZELDA  
Here, let me.

Mary smiles, as Zelda dips the cloth in soapy water and runs it softly on her arms, erasing the traces of their passionate forest adventure. 

ZELDA  
Turn around. 

The cloth goes down Mary’s back, caressing her shoulders and her sides, with an unbearable softness. She turns her head back a bit to look at the ginger witch, and she smiles. Maybe it’s the fog around them, or the warmth, but she sees a reddish tint on Zelda’s cheeks, as she smiles back. 

Marie was enjoying the moment with her eyes closed — exhausted after such a day (and such a short night of sleep). Still, she opens her eyes and looks at the demoness. 

MARIE  
Come here.

They both grab washcloths and run them over the other’s body, on their chests and thighs. Lilith laughs as she washes Marie’s breast — a little, childlike laugh — but she pinches the skin softly, like a diversion of her silliness. Marie grins at that stupid demon. 

_____________________________

The room is darkish, with the afternoon light half-visible through the curtains. They all lie on the bed, entangled : Mary’s head on Zelda’s shoulder, with Lilith behind her, and Marie on the other side of the ginger witch, a leg on top of her and an arm stroking Mary’s. 

MARIE  
Put your arm around me, love. 

The voodoo priestess smiles with her eyes closed, and the ginger witch obeys. She isn’t really comfortable with that kind of thing, and she is glad to be told what to do. The voodoo priestess snuggles even closer, laying a soft kiss on her jaw.

MARIE  
Perfect.

As they doze off, Zelda gets what her lovers mean, when they talk about enjoying the moment. This afternoon of november, warm bodies entangled on a comfy bed in a dimmed room, the smell of soap and autumn rain; they share it together. It’s a peaceful instant, outside of time, as the world goes on. The ginger witch closes her eyes, and thinks : these are the little beautiful things that make happiness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't soft Zelda the best? Anyway, hope you liked this chapter :)


	8. Merry Christmas — Oh, sorry, Yule!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas with the Spellmans

ZELDA  
I think that is THE thing, in the whole world, that I find the most annoying.  
MARIE  
You said that three times just this week. 

They are standing in front of a choir of young singers, all dressed up as elves with pointy ears and all the rest, singing joyful hymns in the middle of the busy street. 

MARY  
I love Christmas shopping!  
ZELDA  
Or, rather, Yule shopping, for some of us.

She smiles widely to the ginger witch, taking her hand in hers. She leans onto her, and sees the shadow of a smile on Zelda's lips. She likes to believe it, anyway. The best time of the year has arrived; it’s a dream for Mary and the voodoo priestess, and a sort of nightmare for Zelda and Lilith. All those colorful lights and opulent decorations, children running around the mall, and the music, the same jolly music everywhere, playing (relentlessly) through the (creaky) speakers! Isn’t it magical! Terrible?Nevertheless, the four women are there, through the mortal crowd. They are not so different from anyone else; they have been so busy those last few weeks, and now they are shopping for gifts on the 24th. 

LILITH  
How many left?  
MARY  
We haven’t bought anything yet!

The demoness rolls her eyes. 

LILITH  
What are we waiting for, then?

The voodoo priestess pushes Lilith’s shoulder playfully, and when she tries to walk away she grabs her arm, wrapping it around her own waist. Lilith lets her; her girlfriend’s are the only ones who can make her do anything even when she hates it. And she ends up liking it after all, every time, just seeing their happy faces. She can't help it, she is just a soft demon. Now she looks at Marie’s face and smiles for this very reason. 

MARIE  
We’re enjoying the atmosphere! We’re not that rushed, we only have four people on the list.   
MARY  
Five.

She looks at the demoness, biting her bottom lip to hide a mischievous grin. 

LILITH  
Hey! You said you wouldn’t tell!  
ZELDA  
What? You have a secret friend or something?  
LILITH  
No! I just… haven’t bought your gift yet. 

They all chuckle; their gifts for each other have been bought for weeks, but it’s not surprising that the demoness has been running late. 

MARY  
And what are you buying?   
LILITH  
Don’t even try. 

This time the demoness grins strangely, and they all wonder what crazy idea she came up with. They decided each of them would bought a gift to share together, which both complicates the project and multiplies the possibilities. They all can’t wait to discover the others’ gifts — even the ones that pretend not too. After all, it was Zelda’s idea to start the tradition of gifts at the Spellman’s house, back when Sabrina was little. She actually likes buying gifts, spoiling the people she loves; a bit too much, even.

ZELDA  
We should start with Hilda. 

She looks around, locating a flower shop at the end of the large hallway. Still holding Mary’s hand, she heads in its direction. They all follow, wondering what got into her.

MARIE  
Suddenly an avid shopper, my love?  
ZELDA  
Of course not! But the faster we do it, the faster it’ll be done.  
MARIE  
Of course. 

She struggles not to laugh, and glances briefly at the two other woman; they are all thinking the same. 

MARY  
Where are we going?

Zelda steps inside the florist’s shop just as Mary ends her sentence. 

MARIE  
That’s a marvelous idea!

The ginger witch finally lets a real smile invade her lips; and they see it, but leave it unsaid. 

MARY  
What about this?

The woman points to an purple orchid; definitely Hilda’s style. 

ZELDA  
Yes, that’ll do. 

The ginger witch puts her hand on the small of Mary’s back as she says it, thankful for her quick eye. 

MARIE  
So beautiful. 

The voodoo priestess strokes the petals with her hand, and it almost feels as though she is talking to the plant itself. She is always so in touch with nature — Zelda wonders how she does it. 

LILITH  
One done already! What’s next?  
ZELDA  
Well, we have to pay first.  
LILITH  
Oh, yes. One of those wonderful mortal customs. 

The demoness winces, and the ginger witch lets out a dry laugh, turning around to take care of that “mortal custom”. Once she is done, they all walk out with style — everyone around eyeing them as usual. Mary is holding the precious flower in her arms like a fragile child, and it makes the demoness chuckle under her breath. 

ZELDA  
Now it’s Dr. C’s gift, isn’t it?

She has come to like the man, despite the annoyance she puts in her voice. He is always too kind and too excited, but then Hilda is the same, and he makes her so happy. 

MARIE  
Yes! I think a bowtie would be perfect.

The ginger witch eyes Marie suspiciously. 

ZELDA  
You thought of that in advance, didn’t you?  
MARIE  
Maybe… I know how it can get with you lot.   
LILITH  
What are you… 

The demoness is cut off by Mary, trying to prevent some futile quibble. 

MARY  
There is a menswear boutique that way. 

Lilith opens her mouth to speak again, but she sees Mary’s face and decides not to. She wouldn’t want to spoil her Christmas fun; and the woman’s eyes are all shiny, glancing at the dressed-up Santa Claus and the kids lining up to meet him, in a joyful mess. 

MARY  
Isn’t it cute?  
ZELDA  
Children sitting on the lap of an old man, who pats their knees and asks for their deepest wishes?

Mary gives the witch an exasperated look. She grabs her arm to guide her to the shop. 

MARY  
Come on, you killjoy.  
ZELDA  
Alright, alright. Sorry, all this cheerfulness always makes me grumpy.

Mary is surprised by the witch’s apology, and she smiles warmly. 

MARY  
It’s fine. It can be a little overwhelming.

Zelda strokes her arm, glad for Mary’s support. Soon, they reach the shop in question. After only a few steps inside the store, Zelda’s hand stretches to catch something on one of the racks. Then, she turns around; she is already walking up to the counter. 

MARIE  
What did you find?

She shows the girls a big bowtie, pizza slices disposed as a motif on a black background. Mary laughs as soon as her eyes land on the curious object; its aura of ridicule is very fitting for this character of a man.

LILITH  
Oh that’s exactly the right vibe.   
ZELDA  
See? I can be a good Christmas shopper if I want to.

She glances at Mary, and the woman knows she is trying, making an effort; it’s cute, in its own Zeldaesque (read : awkward, kind of brutal) way. They are back in the busy hallway barely two minutes after they entered the place.

MARIE  
Next is Ambrose. And I know just the place… Follow me!

Mary follows eagerly, Lilith still pretends to be annoyed and Zelda takes the hand Marie is offering her, without a word, but with a certain warmth in her eyes.   
When they arrive, all of their eyes widen : it’s an immense bookshop, with shelves going up to the ceiling, and so much books they are almost falling out of them. Most of them are used copies, some seemingly very old. In the corners, literal mountains of books stand tall above the heads of the customers, and line along the wall, all the way to the other end of the store. It’s chaotically beautiful; and a paradise for book lovers. An old lady walks over to them, smiling at their reaction. 

ROSE (old lady)  
Can I help you?  
ZELDA  
Hmm, sorry, what?

Marie giggles, putting her hand on the kind woman’s shoulder; she is always so familiar with everyone, even strangers.

MARIE  
No, thank you. We’ll just look ourselves. It might take a bit of time… 

Zelda is already lost in her contemplation of some aged volume, flipping the pages as her smile grows bigger. 

ZELDA  
Why did I never hear of this place?  
MARIE  
Maybe you should hang out with mortals a bit more. 

Zelda gives Marie an annoyed look, but one second later she is back looking at yet another literary treasure, bewildered. 

LILITH  
What a nerd.   
MARY  
I’m a nerd too!

The woman’s happiness is just as visible, and she squeezes Marie’s hand on her way down the alley, head up looking at the books. The voodoo priestess is delighted to see Mary so happy. 

MARY  
It’s been so long since I came here. I used to go every weekend. I never would have thought you knew about it…   
MARIE  
Found it last time I went shopping with Hilda.   
MARY  
I think it’s my favourite place on Earth. 

Her smiles is adorable, and the demoness, who was watching them silently, sneaks up closer, embracing her by behind. 

LILITH  
I thought your favourite place was in our arms… 

Mary chuckles, rolling her eyes. She loves that side of Lilith, with that soft voice, and those beaming eyes she assumes when she wants attention. 

MARY  
Second favourite then. 

Lilith loosens her embrace, letting the woman roam around the alleys. She even finds herself flicking through a few books in the horror section, grinning at all the gory stuff, blood and organs spilled everywhere — she thinks she should start reading again. 

MARIE  
What are you looking at?

The demoness almost throws the book back where it belongs. 

LILITH  
Nothing.   
MARIE  
A book, perhaps?  
LILITH  
Just some stupid…   
ZELDA  
I think we can go pay now. 

The ginger witch, completely absorbed in her own tasks, doesn’t notice she is interrupting. She puts down a thick pile of books on the table next to them; sci-fi, rare classics, history books, science encyclopedias. Ambrose likes everything, and he will get everything — since Zelda’s shopping, once launched, is voracious. 

MARIE  
Isn’t that a bit much?  
ZELDA  
What? No, it’s perfect.   
MARIE  
Alright, let’s go pay for this perfectness then. 

Marie picks up the heavy pile and takes it to the counter, already dreading the price. The ginger witch has a very vague notion of money; her family’s wealth always prevented her from looking closely at any financial matter. When she puts the books down, she turns around to look at Lilith. 

MARIE  
We’ll buy this stupid thing of yours too. 

The demoness’ eyes are filled with incomprehension, until Marie shows her the book she was just reading, now on top of the pile. Lilith smiles, taken aback. That’s what Marie does : nourishing their happiness, always, with the most banal-looking things. 

LILITH  
You… 

She points to the voodoo priestess, her cheeks a bit flushed. 

MARIE  
What?  
LILITH  
You know what. 

The two women stare at each other; daring the other to look away first, it seems, until Zelda walks in the middle of them. 

ZELDA  
Those cryptic declarations are quite lovely, but we should get on with this.   
LILITH  
This?  
ZELDA  
Paying and leaving! Then buying Sabrina’s gift and getting the hell out of here…   
MARIE  
You seemed to be having fun just a minute earlier… 

The witch groans, pointing at the woman behind the counter who is now ready to serve them. Marie takes care of it; she is the responsible one after all. As they are getting ready to leave, Zelda looks around. 

ZELDA  
Where’s Mary?  
MARIE  
Lost in that book jungle I believe. 

Suddenly, Mary emerges from behind a bookshelf and smiles to them, her hair ruffled and her glasses not totally straight on her nose, with a few books in her hands. 

LILITH  
What happened? Did you get in a fight with the old lady or something?  
MARY  
What?

The demoness laughs, and Mary realises the state she must be in. 

MARY  
Oh, well, I just had to climb on top of several piles to get to this!

She proudly shows up a small novel, that looks more than a hundred years old : the paper is all yellow, and the cover is half torn away.

LILITH  
What is that?

She can’t help the slight confusion that coats her voice. 

MARY  
It’s an original copy of Little women!

Both Marie and Zelda gasp in surprise. 

MARIE  
How did it get here?  
ZELDA  
Well, Greendale is a surprising place… 

Mary is still smiling euphorically at her discovery, and the two other women are just as bewitched. The demoness lets out a laugh. 

LILITH  
I love you nerds!  
ZELDA  
I’m not a nerd, stop it!  
LILITH  
You just bought a dozen old books, and you aren’t a nerd?  
ZELDA  
Those are not for me!  
LILITH  
You sure about that? Cause they’ll be in the house, free for you to borrow at anytime…   
ZELDA  
How dare you?

She looks at the demoness with outrage in her eyes, but she has to admit it to herself; she did get a bit carried away in there, and maybe she will indeed borrow some of those treasures. The voodoo priestess walks to the exit, gesturing them to follow. The demoness grabs all the bags, and seems to have a hard time walking with them. 

MARIE  
You want help Lili?  
LILITH  
No! I can carry those few books myself, thank you.   
MARY  
Sure… 

Lilith keeps up her mask of pride and the others conceal a chuckle. 

MARIE  
Anyway, we should come back here another time.   
MARY  
Yes, we really should!

Mary’s smile warms the voodoo priestess’ heart. She is so charming when she lets her passion shine through. 

MARIE  
We will. But for now, Sabrina is our focus isn’t she?  
ZELDA  
As if she isn’t the center of attention often enough… 

Lilith laughs loudly, and Zelda smirks, proud of her remark. But they all know she loves her more than anything — and they all see her a bit like a little sister now. 

MARIE  
I think there is one obvious option…   
LILITH  
Weapons.   
MARIE  
Clothes. 

Zelda looks at Lilith, rolling her eyes ostentatiously. 

LILITH   
I was kidding!  
MARY  
You sure?

The demoness shrugs, a small grin on her face. 

MARIE  
Anyway, that girl doesn’t need weapons…   
MARY  
She’s a Spellman, she’s dangerous on her own!

Zelda laughs, wrapping her arm around Mary’s shoulder. 

LILITH  
Now, dangerous woman, where are we going?

Zelda points hesitantly to some chic ladylike store. 

MARIE  
No! That’s not Sabrina! Follow me!

Marie starts walking in gigantic steps, with an enthusiasm that is very much like her, but never stops impressing the ginger witch. Mary turns to Zelda as she tries keeping up. 

MARY  
She’s leading us like a summer camp counselor.   
LILITH  
A what?

The voodoo priestess doesn't even turn around, but shouts from a few steps in front of them. 

MARIE  
That’s cause you’re a bunch of children! 

She finally stops in front of some shop that seems the definition of coolness; cool street art on the walls, vintage chandeliers and 80’s music. The clothes are eclectic, going from ripped jeans to classy dresses. 

ZELDA  
What’s that?  
MARIE  
The place of your wildest dreams!

The ginger witch looks at Marie with narrowed eyes; not convinced. 

MARIE  
Oh come on! 

The voodoo priestess runs around the store, grabbing a blue skirt, some grey cashmere sweater, a golden necklace and a pair of heels, smiling in contentement as she swirls between alleys and racks. She is going so fast, Zelda just leans on a pillar and watches. Mary tries following but fails, and soon Lilith is checking for herself, feeling the fabric of some short burgundy dress. Marie suddenly turns to them. 

MARIE  
Come and help! I need to make a selection!

She already has a dozen ensembles, that she all holds in her arms, struggling to show them every piece. 

ZELDA  
Let’s just take them all.  
MARY  
All of them, really? There must be at least twenty things in there.   
ZELDA  
Yes, well, Sabrina needs some new clothes anyway. 

Marie smiles; knowing Zelda loves to spoil the girl. The ginger witch tries grabbing the clothes out of Marie’s hands to go pay, but the woman holds on to them. 

MARIE  
Wait! I still have two or three things to look at!  
MARY  
For Sabrina?  
MARIE  
No, for you!

She eyes all three women, smiling widely. She stops a staff member and leaves this enormous bundle of clothes in their arms. 

MARIE  
Could you hold on to this? Thank you!

She is quickly back to her running around. The other women look at each other, amused; Marie is not like this often. She is usually way more calm and polite — but it seems shopping for clothes is her weakness. Zelda thinks that she must remember, and take her another time, even is she despises it. When Marie goes up to her again, she shoves a black suit covered in lace motifs in her hands. 

MARIE  
Try this on. 

She points to the changing rooms at the back. Zelda doesn’t feel like trying anything on; nonetheless, she has to admit Marie has good taste. She would definitely wear that suit. And it will please her, so she does go try it on. 

One she has it on, she walks out to show her girlfriends. She scans through the crowded store, but they are nowhere to be seen. She goes back to the changing rooms, puzzled. Suddenly, she hears a voice — Lilith’s voice — from one of the booths. She knocks on the door. 

ZELDA  
Lilith? Is that you in there?  
LILITH  
Yes, one second… 

She resumes her swearing; she has a bit of trouble getting out of her (very) tight dress. After a few seconds filled with sounds of struggle, the demoness opens the door just a crack, popping her head out. She is hiding herself behind the door. 

ZELDA  
Are you naked?

The demoness lifts and eyebrow, with a wry smile. 

LILITH  
Want to fool around?

The ginger witch laughs, but she can’t answer before Lilith grabs her by the collar to pull her inside, closing the door in the same movement. 

ZELDA  
Hey! Be careful with the… 

Lilith pushes her against the wall and smashes their lips together, before the witch can finish her sentence. Zelda surrenders and grabs the woman by the hips to get her closer, feeling her bare skin on her hands. When the kiss gets a bit too heated, the ginger witch pulls back. 

ZELDA  
I think you should get dressed. 

The demoness tries meeting her lips again, and the witch chuckles as she turns her head to avoid it. They are incredibly close in this confined space, and Lilith puts her hands on both side of her face, trying to take control again. 

LILITH  
And why is that?

The ginger witch looks her up and down, licking her lips unconsciously. 

ZELDA  
Because I don’t trust myself with you looking like that.  
LILITH  
Hmmm… I see.   
MARIE  
Zelda? Where are you?

The voodoo priestess’ voice resonates from the other side of the door. The demoness sighs, backing off of the ginger witch. 

ZELDA  
In here. I’m coming out.   
LILITH  
I think we all know you’re queer already…   
ZELDA  
Oh shut up. 

The ginger witch slips herself out, smiling at Marie with a slightly guilty look. The voodoo priestess doesn’t notice it, blown away by the sight of Zelda in that suit. 

MARIE  
Darling, you look exquisite!

She looks down at herself, and thinks that she actually does. 

ZELDA  
I know! Thank you. And you do too… 

She is wearing a long grey dress, with a slit that goes up her leg, and a jewelled collar just low enough to reveal the base of her neck. Zelda’s jaw drops a bit. The voodoo priestess smiles, and takes a step forward. 

MARIE   
You think so?  
ZELDA  
Magnificent…   
LILITH  
And how do I look?

Both women turn around at the same time, to find the demoness covered in a loose, see-through black shirt tucked into a gold pencil skirt. 

LILITH  
I feel like it’s not really my style… 

The woman looks at herself, not totally satisfied, but then she looks up to find two enamoured pair of eyes on her. Her face lights up immediately. She ruffles her hair a bit, pursing her lips as she leans on the doorframe, pushing her hips out; to give those lovely eyes something to feast on. 

MARIE  
Honey, you look fucking fierce. 

The ginger witch smiles, still bewildered. 

ZELDA  
Marie, you’re allowed to pick out all of our outfits from now on.  
MARY  
I agree!

Again, they all turn around: Mary is standing behind them, in a knee-length dress, the silky material of a dark, rich green glistening on her shoulders, tightening around her waist to fall gracefully in chic pleats. 

LILITH  
Mary… 

The shy woman chuckles at their surprised faces.

MARIE  
That color is perfect, I knew it.   
ZELDA  
I don’t think it’s the color…   
MARY  
What is it then?  
ZELDA  
More like the woman inside it. 

She smiles warmly at Mary, who blushes at the huge compliment; she always has a bit of a hard time with those. 

LILITH  
Turn around, I want to see all of it. 

Mary plays along, spinning, and taking a few steps to parade. The demoness eats her up with her gaze, that the woman almost feels on her skin. 

MARY  
Should I buy it then?  
ZELDA  
Absolutely. No excuses.   
MARY  
Alright then!

As they wait in line with all their clothes, Marie spots a blue silk scarf, with delicate golden motifs, and picks it up triumphantly to wave it in Zelda’s face. 

MARIE  
That’d be perfect for Hilda!  
ZELDA  
Yes, but we already got her a gift, didn’t we?  
MARIE  
You got Ambrose tons of books and Sabrina this… 

She points to the pile of clothes sitting on the counter; pretty excessive, one has to admit. 

ZELDA  
I know, but Hilda doesn’t like receiving too much. I know my sister.   
MARIE  
Maybe she didn’t like that before because she thought she didn’t deserve them… She has changed now. 

Zelda looks at that wise face, and feels like kissing it. She doesn’t, but she smiles. She picks up the scarf from Marie’s hand, waving it dramatically before snapping it on the counter. 

JANETTE (cashier lady)  
Can I help you mam?  
ZELDA  
Yes, I’d like to pay. For those clothes right there, and also this scarf!

Marie grins, putting her hand on Zelda’s shoulder. The witch keeps on smiling, just a discreet curl of her lips that only Marie notices, while she takes care of the transaction. 

MARY  
Guys, where’s Lilith?  
MARIE  
I thought she was with you!  
MARY  
And I thought she was with you!

The ginger witch sighs. 

ZELDA  
Great, now we have to deal with that lunatic too…   
LILITH  
Who are you calling a lunatic?

The demoness is just behind them; where she wasn’t just a second ago. 

MARY  
How did you…   
LILITH  
A witch has to do what it takes, sometimes!  
ZELDA  
And does that… witch thing have anything to do with the bag you’re hiding behind your back?

They all see it now; this small purple plastic bag, on which the demoness holds tightly. 

LILITH  
Maybe. 

Mary takes a step towards the demoness, trying to look behind her back. 

MARY  
What’s that?  
LILITH  
Stop it! You’ll know soon enough. 

And she walks out of the store, with a wry smile. The girls follow, even more intrigued. They try to get through the crowd, but a group of children waiting in line to get their Santa Claus moment is blocking the way. 

LILITH  
Argh… Get out of the way!

The kids just keep talking, not noticing the demoness at all. The voodoo priestess puts a calming hand on her arm, gently pushing her aside. 

MARIE  
Let me. 

She whispers and waves her hand; the human-size elf figurine that stood as a decoration starts moving, walking up to one of the kids and tapping on his shoulder. The little boy turns around and watches, bewildered, as the statue winks at him, before taking the few steps back to his original spot. A silence falls momentarily on the group. All the kids are standing perfectly still, and Marie manages to slip between them effortlessly, leading the way for the four ladies to get out of the crowd. As they walk away, a buzzing of cheerful voices and ecstatic laughs starts invading the quietness. Mary takes a look back, smiling at the cuteness of the moment.

MARY  
Marie, you’re just a Christmas witch!  
ZELDA  
A Yule witch!  
LILITH  
Does those even exist?

Marie laughs, throwing her arms around her girls. The ginger witch smiles in spite of herself, and can’t help turning to the voodoo priestess, to whisper in her ear. 

ZELDA  
A charming yule witch… 

_____________________________

ZELDA  
Remember, the log needs to be burning all night!

The witch is kneeling in front of the fireplace, lighting the famous log — as everybody watches, waiting for the party to start.

SABRINA  
Yes, auntie, we know.   
AMBROSE  
Don’t want it to go like last time…   
ZELDA  
Indeed we don’t. 

Zelda looks up, eyeing Lilith with a half-smile. The demoness rolls her eyes, but then looks back with a more serious face. Zelda knows she is sorry, that it’s Lucifer who deserves the blame. She also knows that Lilith understands that, and doesn’t take her joking seriously. She just couldn’t resist teasing her. 

HILDA  
Now that the night has officially started… 

Her squeaky voice makes Zelda chuckle involuntarily. 

HILDA  
Time to eat!  
ZELDA  
What? Sister, we literally just ate a four course meal!  
SABRINA  
I’m pretty full too… 

The small woman frowns, though she keeps her smile perpetually on. 

HILDA   
Well, there will be more cookies for the rest of us then!  
SABRINA  
You didn’t say cookies!  
HILDA  
Ha! I knew you wouldn’t say no.

She disappears into the kitchen, her precious Dr. C running behind her to help, and comes back with two big platters full of Christmas cookies. A dozen hands fall unto them as soon as they are down on the table. Zelda grabs four or five in an instant, and shoves two in her mouth. 

LILITH  
Zelda! Leave some for the others!

The demoness looks over at the witch, her own mouth chewing on a handful of them. Zelda rolls her eyes in response, turning to her sister. 

ZELDA  
Hildy! Those are delicious!  
MARY  
They are!  
HILDA  
Actually, Marie helped me with them.   
LILITH  
That’s why!

Lilith slips an arm around Marie’s waist, smiling. The voodoo priestess chuckles. 

HILDA  
Hey!  
MARIE  
You should know, Hilda is a way better cook than me.  
LILITH  
I do know! I was kidding! Why do you always think I’m serious? 

The demoness almost looks outraged, and Mary laughs at the sight. She steps closer, extending her arm to grab a cookie; stepping into Lilith’s personal space (as the demoness does to everyone anyway). She shoots a brief glance at her, followed by a wry smile.

MARY  
You’re right, we should never think you’re serious.   
LILITH  
This is not what I meant! 

The ginger witch chuckles, and the voodoo priestess too; Lilith’s ridiculous ranting makes her harder to believe sometimes. At least, with them — because other people would not dare defy her authority. But they know the real Lilith. 

LILITH  
You’re in big trouble, Miss Wardwell… 

Sabrina’s face wrinkles uncomfortably at the phrase, but Zelda’s puzzled exclamation saves the day. 

ZELDA  
What is that?

They all look down at the cookie the witch is pointing; instead of nice little red and green motifs, there is the gory (and impressively detailed) drawing of stick figure — dying, or agonizing, red icing pouring from his head. 

Dr. C  
I do believe that’s a cadaver.   
LILITH  
Someone has an eye!

The ginger witch looks at Lilith suspiciously. 

MARIE  
Lili might have helped us decorate them.   
ZELDA  
Well, that explains it. 

Mary turns to the demoness, giggling. 

MARY  
I don’t think that’s exactly the Christmas spirit they were aiming for…

The demoness doesn’t really hear Mary’s words, because the way the woman raises her arm to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear brings Lilith’s attention back to the superb dress she is wearing. The green material tightens around the woman’s waist and the demoness can’t get her eyes off it. 

AMBROSE  
Lilith, what are you looking at?  
LILITH  
Hmm?

They all look at her, and the demoness can feel the awkwardness; they all noticed her stare lingering. Ambrose laughs, patting her back. 

AMBROSE  
You guys are ridiculous…   
SABRINA  
I think you mean ridiculously adorable… 

The young woman takes a sip of her drink, looking very pleased with herself. Mary and Marie are both smiling, and Hilda has a hard time not to laugh at her sister’s face. Zelda’s cheeks are turning reddish, and she looks away from her niece’s eyes, with an uncomfortable smile. But the youngsters are not done with her. 

AMBROSE  
You guys should see her face when she just called one of you…   
SABRINA  
Or her little smile when she answers the phone and it’s you. Then she kicks us right out of her office!   
AMBROSE  
Well, that’s nothing… It’s less brutal than when you girls give her a visit. Then we have to evacuate the whole floor!

The ginger witch turns swiftly to her nephew; a desperate attempt to end this silly babbling. 

ZELDA  
Don’t be ridiculous! I never made you do that!  
AMBROSE  
No need to… 

Zelda can see in the expression on Ambrose’s face that what is coming can’t be good. His smile is diabolical, and he turns to the others, Hilda and Dr. C specifically, as if making a confession she shouldn’t hear. 

AMBROSE  
It’s the sounds, you know… 

The demoness breaks into a dry laugh, pushing Ambrose’s shoulder playfully as she gulps one big sip of wine. The three other women are wearing different shades of mortification : Zelda looks relatively outraged, Mary is deeply embarrassed, and Marie is also starting to blush (just a little, but still). But, of course, Lilith just finds it hilarious. Breaking the awkward silence, Hilda clears her throat. 

HILDA  
Hmm, why don’t we play charades?

_____________________________

ZELDA  
Why did we decide to play this game again?  
SABRINA  
Cause it’s fun! Come on, auntie! 

The witch raises herself sluggishly from her spot on the sofa, and steps into the middle of the living room. Ambrose hands her the deck of cards.

AMBROSE  
Now remember, you continue until the time is over. But you can’t skip a word that you don’t like!  
LILITH  
In that case, you have to ridiculise yourself until the end.  
ZELDA  
Well that sounds marvellous.

The witch sighs, looking down at the words on the card. The first one is horseback riding. “For Hecate’s sake.” She starts unenthusiastically miming the action in question, earning puzzled looks from the whole family. 

HILDA  
Jogging!

The ginger witch’s sigh clearly indicates that it’s not the right answer. She keeps on, but it takes a good while before anyone says anything. Then the demoness jumps and screams, convinced that she is right (as usual). 

LILITH  
Riding a motorcycle!  
AMBROSE  
A bike, riding a bike!

The witch stays silent, her eyes now shooting fire at her teammates for forcing her to go on with this stupidity. 

AMBROSE  
Come on guys, there’s only 5 seconds left!  
HILDA  
Putting pants on?

Zelda intensifies the movement, looking exasperated. 

LILITH  
A good fuck?

The ginger witch suddenly stops, and her glance falls on Lilith; eyes wide with both surprise and irritation. 

ZELDA  
Seriously?

The room is now silent, but it feels it might break at any moment. Half of the people present are about to burst into a laugh, and the other into an outburst of uneasiness. Sabrina’s face is one of pure horror, as she tries not to catch her aunt’s eyes. Dr. C is starting to wonder what he is doing there, glancing at Hilda who looks just as uncomfortable. Mary’s cheeks are a bright red and the voodoo priestess covers her mouth not to giggle out loud. Ambrose is also more on the laughing side. He chuckles, despite being relatively repulsed at the thought; the unconscious comedic timing of Lilith is always so poetic.

AMBROSE  
Time’s up… 

He starts applauding, trying to break the awkwardness. 

AMBROSE  
Bravo Aunt Z! That was quite the performance!

Weak applause (from still shocked spectators) resonates, as the ginger witch sits back next to Lilith. She turns to the demoness, just a tiny bit of a smile on the corner of her lips. 

ZELDA  
I hope I don’t look like that when…   
HILDA  
Hehe, your turn now!

The woman points to Mary, whose cheeks are still kind of flushed. Lilith swallows back the answer she was preparing. She bites her lip as she shoots a glance to Zelda, who is now fully smiling. 

MARY  
Alright.

She stands up and goes to get the deck of card left on the table. She actually looks a bit nervous. 

MARIE  
Go Mary!  
SABRINA  
Woohoo!

The woman chuckles, glad for her teammates’ support. She starts miming; the word is orange. She does as if she is picking one from a tree, and peeling it. 

Dr. C  
An orange!  
MARY  
Yes! 

Mary’s face lights up with a smile. The ginger witch can’t help pouting; they are clearly the winning bunch. 

SABRINA  
Next, next!

Mary starts miming the next word.

SABRINA  
A bear?  
MARIE  
Monster?  
SABRINA  
Dinosaur?  
Mary  
Yes!

Sabrina and the voodoo priestess slap their palms in a high five, proud of their collaboration. These two work well together; their brains seem to merge somehow. 

ZELDA  
You guys aren’t cheating or anything, right?  
SABRINA  
Of course not! Next, Mary, only a few seconds left!

The woman hurries to try and make them guess one last word. 

MARIE  
Doorframe!  
MARY  
Yes!  
AMBROSE  
Well that was random… 

The other team exchanges suspicious looks. 

SABRINA  
You’re just jealous that our team is better than yours!  
AMBROSE  
Pfff…   
MARIE  
Because we have the best player! Mary, you’re amazing at this game!

The woman blushes, sitting next to the voodoo priestess with, despite her shyness, a proud smile. 

MARY  
Really?  
SABRINA  
Yes you are!

Suddenly, they hear a loud banging noise on the roof. 

ZELDA  
What in the nine circles of hell… 

The ginger witch stands up, ready to get out and climb on the roof if necessary. She is already heading for the door. 

HILDA  
Zelds, wait! You don’t know what’s out there.   
ZELDA  
Well, I’ll soon find out. 

The ginger witch is about to head to the door when she hears her niece’s voice shouting from in front of the window. 

SABRINA  
Guys! You have to see this!

The witch steps towards the window, joining the whole party. They all search for what extraordinary thing they supposedly “have to see”, and each of their faces change when their eyes land on it : there is a gigantic sleigh laying in the snow a bit further down the yard, with reindeers — reindeers! — attached to the front. 

SABRINA  
Am I seeing what I think I’m seeing?  
AMBROSE  
Well, cousin, it certainly looks like it. 

Mary’s eyes shift from Marie to Zelda, both bewitched and suspicious. 

Dr. C  
Did you hear them?  
HILDA  
Hear what, love?  
Dr. C  
The bells!

They all stop talking; indeed, there are the echoes of bells jingling outside. Though a frank knock on the door breaks the enchantment. Even the ginger witch is frowning hesitantly, as she walks slowly to the door. Everyone follows, beyond puzzled by the turn of events. Zelda opens the door, and at first she has a small movement of retreat. There stands a man with a white beard, a red hat and the whole outfit. 

SANTA CLAUS (maybe)  
Ho Ho Ho!

That voice… Zelda looks more closely, and she notices how thin the legs, and the waist, seem to be underneath the large costume, and then she lands on those big blue eyes behind the glasses. It’s… 

ZELDA  
Lilith? How in hell…   
LILITH  
Not Lilith! Santa!  
MARY  
But you were just there… 

They all turn around, finding nothing where they all thought the demoness was standing a few seconds ago. 

LILITH  
Come on kids, it’s Santa!

The ginger witch grabs “Santa” by the beard and pulls her inside, tearing the thing off her face in the process. 

LILITH  
Hey!   
ZELDA  
You’re a crazy person, you know that?

The smile on her face doesn’t say the same as her irritated voice. The demoness chuckles and points at Ambrose. 

LILITH  
It was his idea!

He throws his hand up, exasperated.

AMBROSE  
No it wasn’t! It was yours!  
ZELDA  
So you did participate in this idiocy, then?  
HILDA  
No fighting on Christmas Eve!  
ZELDA  
Not Christmas, Yule!

Hilda steps between the pranksters and her sister, trying to contain her own laughter. Zelda gives the demoness one last look, and walks away. The party slowly heads back to the living room, Lilith walking in front, proudly displaying her outfit. Marie leans towards Mary’s ear, though speaking loud enough for everyone to hear. 

MARIE   
We all know whose idea it was anyway… 

The demoness turns around, biting her lip with a deeply guilty look. Mary can’t help to think that she is probably the only person in the world who can actually look sexy in that outfit. Lilith notices her stare and grins, returning the compliment with a hungry glance up and down the woman’s body. Then, she turns around and steps in front of the tree, ready to make a dramatic announcement. 

LILITH  
Now, children! Gifts!

The voodoo priestess chuckles. 

MARY  
Did you do all of this so we would open the gifts earlier?  
LILITH  
I did all of this to make you happy, shut up!

Mary smiles, biting the inside of her cheeks. They all turn and look (a bit anxiously) at the ginger witch, since she is the one who generally calls the shots. But she is a bit tipsy tonight, and she just smiles — still rolling her eyes for good measure. 

ZELDA  
Alright, we can open them.   
SABRINA  
Aunt Z changing a tradition? What is happening?  
ZELDA  
Don’t make a big deal out of it, Sabrina. We’re witches, we’re allowed to open the presents whenever we want!

The ginger witch turns around and walks towards the tree, hiding the smile on her lips with a sip of wine. Sabrina and Ambrose exchange an amused look. 

HILDA  
Well said, sister! Let’s get down with this, shall we?  
LILITH  
First of all, Zelda, darling, come and sit on daddy’s lap!

The witch turns to the demoness and looks down at her, sitting in an armchair in her ridiculous attire. Zelda’s furrowed brows clearly indicate a negative answer. But Lilith grabs her and sits her down in a matter of seconds. The witch lets out a little scream and falls giggling in Lilith’s arms, quickly regaining her composure when she notices all eyes on them. She clears her throat. 

ZELDA  
What are you waiting for? Get your gifts and open them!  
SABRINA  
But who do we start with?  
ZELDA  
Oh, right.

She discreetly removes Lilith’s hand from her thigh; it was getting a bit distracting. 

ZELDA  
Well, why not all go and open our things at the same time?  
AMBROSE  
Wouldn’t that be a little chaotic?  
HILDA  
Sweetheart, this whole family is chaotic, I think we can manage.  
SABRINA  
If you say so auntie!

Ambrose almost gallops towards the tree and throws himself on the gifts addressed to him; he obviously had already looked earlier. Sabrina does the same, and Zelda watches her sweet face as she opens the first one, with that smile getting bigger when she discovers the content. 

SABRINA  
A new computer, thank you aunties! 

Hilda shares a glance with her sister, and it warms her heart how Zelda’s eyes are glinting with happiness. She is usually way more gloomy during the holidays, babbling about the old days and all that, but now she seems to be enjoying the moment. Hilda looks around the room, at Mary giggling at some comment Marie whispered in her ear, at Ambrose and Sabrina, who are now back to acting like children, throwing wrapping paper all over the floor, while Lilith laughs with Zelda on her lap, the witch turning her face to hide her own amusement. Dr. C just stands in a corner, smiling widely at the cheerful display. 

SABRINA  
Those clothes!

The voodoo priestess looks at Zelda, raising an eyebrow and smirking. 

MARIE  
Told you.   
SABRINA  
Marie, you should be a stylist. Honestly, those are amazing!  
MARIE  
Thank you, sweetheart. They’re from all of us.

Marie walks over to the younger woman, hugging her tightly. With all this fuss, Mary finds herself next to Dr. C, and turns to meet a smile as big as hers.

MARY  
What are you giving Hilda?  
Dr. C  
Oh, well, we decided not to get any gifts for the other this Christmas!   
HILDA  
It’s to save money for the wedding, you see.

Mary didn’t notice the small blonde woman appearing beside them. 

Dr. C  
I don’t need anything more, when spending every day with this amazing woman is a continuous gift!  
HILDA  
Oh darling, stop it! I could say the same about you. 

The ginger witch’s sigh is not noticed by the two lovebirds, though Mary hears it, and turns to give her a look. Zelda might find all this romantic babbling unbearable when it comes from her sister, but Hecate knows she doesn’t hate it when her girlfriends indulge in it. 

AMBROSE  
Should I be surprised that I only got books?  
ZELDA  
Well, if we thought you had other interests we would buy something else… 

The young-looking man gasps in surprise, looking at his cousin.

AMBROSE  
Did she just throw shade at me?  
SABRINA  
Yep!  
HILDA  
Nobody is doing anything, it’s Christmas and…  
ZELDA  
Yule!  
HILDA  
Yes, of course, Yule, and we are all just having a great time, aren’t we?

Hilda fears that her sister might start some bicker for nothing, and finds a clever way of distracting her attention. 

HILDA  
And you girls haven’t given your gifts to each other yet!

Lilith smacks Zelda’s thigh, smiling widely despite the glint of exasperation in the witch’s glance.

LILITH  
Yes! Time for our gifts, ladies!  
MARIE  
I start!

The woman grabs a bag under the tree and hands it to Zelda. Mary, standing next to her, tries to see inside the bag, but is stopped by Lilith, who grabs it out of the ginger witch’s hands. She dives her hand into it, throwing the tissue paper aside, and gets it out holding a piece of fuzzy fabric, in a bright red color with green motifs. 

LILITH  
Did you kill an elf or something?

Mary’s smiles gets bigger as she wreches the thing out of the demoness’ hands. Lilith gets out another similar piece of fabric from the bottom of the bag, and another; until there are four mysterious pieces of clothing on the floor. 

MARY  
Matching onesies! Really?

Marie laughs at the woman’s delighted face, and lets out a snort when she sees Zelda’s expression; her eyes are wide with surprise, and her lips pursed in disbelief. The voodoo priestess walks up to her and puts her hand on her shoulder. The witch looks up, with the same expression — and maybe a bit of panic in her glance. 

ZELDA  
I’m not wearing that!

Hilda, Ambrose and Sabrina share a look of amusement. 

LILITH  
Well I will!

The ginger witch is surprised by the demoness’s answer; Lilith just laughs as she unfolds the pajamas, looking lovingly at Marie. But maybe she shouldn’t be, since Lilith is always so willing when one of the girls ask her to do anything. The voodoo priestess looks at Zelda mischievously. 

MARIE  
We’ll see… Now, Mary, your turn!

The shy woman simply reaches for a small packet under the tree and hands it to her girlfriends. 

MARY  
I hope you’ll like it…   
ZELDA  
Of course we will. 

The ginger witch caresses Mary’s leg with her ankle briefly, smiling down at the packet she is opening. 

LILITH  
What is it?  
MARIE  
Cinema gift cards! Oh that’s sweet!  
HILDA  
What a marvelous idea!  
ZELDA  
Indeed. 

Zelda smiles warmly at Mary; they are the two movie lovers of the bunch, after all. 

LILITH  
Sounds wonderful, especially if it goes like last time!

The demoness shoots a naughty glance at Mary, who blushes uncontrollably. 

AMBROSE  
What happened last… Wait, don’t bother, I don’t want to know. 

Looking away, the ginger witch smiles. 

ZELDA  
No you don’t. 

Sabrina, Hilda and her beloved frown and try not to look in each others’ eyes for an hilarious few seconds. Lilith observes them, internally laughing at their embarrassment. 

ZELDA  
Now… 

The witch raises up from the demoness’ lap, much to the woman’s dismay, and grabs her own gift for the girls under the tree. She hands it to Mary. 

LILITH  
Hey! Why her?  
MARIE  
She won’t rip the bag apart, that’s why. 

Lilith pouts, but her face lights up again as soon as they discover the content of the gift : an old bottle of wine and some dark chocolate, a Spellman favourite. 

ZELDA  
I got the wine from some friends in Scotland. It’s two hundred years old.   
LILITH  
Damn! Hope the chocolate’s not that old though. 

The ginger witch rolls her eyes at the comment, though her face smoothens when Marie slips an arm around her. 

MARIE  
Thank you, my love.

The whole party has their hearts crushed with cuteness at the sight of Zelda’s cheeks turning so flushed, especially when Mary takes her hand to squeeze it too. Then, she (of course) tries to change the subject. 

ZELDA  
It’s getting late, isn’t it?

Her sister yawns when she looks at the clock and realises it’s way past midnight.

HILDA  
Yes, I think my bed is calling for me.   
SABRINA  
Wait! Lilith hasn’t given you your gift yet!  
HILDA  
Oh yes! How could we forget!   
AMBROSE  
Show us your gift you fool!

Lilith’s face changes in that moment, and the three girls are the only ones to notice it. When she speaks, it’s with a devilish smile. 

LILITH  
Well, it’s certainly the one who will pleasure…   
HILDA  
Alright, time to bed!

Hilda saved the family once again.   
_____________________________

On this holy night of Christmas, all the well-behaved of the world sleep tight. But our witches don’t really care to be naughty or nice; they can be both anyway. Though at this point of the night, one certainly wins over the other. 

They all are a bit tipsy, giggling their way to the bed at four in the morning — and (to your great surprise) not to sleep. 

ZELDA  
So, Lili… Maybe you should reveal your gift now.   
LILITH   
You think so?

The demoness leans towards the witch, running a finger across her chest.

LILITH  
Have you been naughty Miss Spellman? Did you check inside the bag?

The ginger witch licks her lips, loving this raspy undertone in the demoness’ voice. 

ZELDA  
I haven’t… But I have a few ideas.   
LILITH  
Let me end the suspense for you, then. 

The demoness stands up from the bed, and three pairs of eyes follow her as she grabs the purple bag, hidden in a drawer, and gets out a medium sized box. She has her back turned to them, so they don’t really see what she is doing, but they figure out she is opening the package and taking its content out. When she turns around, a few different reactions await her; Mary is blushing, Marie is smiling and Zelda has her mouth half-open in clear lust. 

LILITH  
Do you like it?

It’s a strap on; how Lilith-like. 

MARIE  
Lilith… 

The demoness smiles, walking towards the bed. 

LILITH  
What?

Her tone is playful, and she stops at the edge of the bed, in front of Mary, whose face is a bright red. 

LILITH  
Do you like the idea?

The shy woman doesn’t answer, but she leans in to kiss the demoness, hungrily, pulling her towards herself. Lilith almost falls on the bed, but she pulls back. 

LILITH  
Patience… 

Mary is smirking now, rolling her eyes at the demoness’ game. The ginger witch suddenly interrupts the moment. 

ZELDA  
Now please get out of this horrendous costume, darling!   
LILITH  
You don’t want me to fuck you dressed as Santa?

The women burst out laughing, and Lilith tries to climb on the bed, but the witch still pushes her down. 

ZELDA  
Take it off, for Hecate’s sake!  
LILITH  
Alright then. 

The demoness not only gets out of the outfit, but also of her clothes underneath — and her underwear. She looks right into the witch’s eyes as she steps into the leather harness, and adjusts it on her hips. The sight is pretty striking. 

LILITH  
You like it better like that?  
ZELDA  
Certainly. 

The demoness leans towards her, and just when Zelda closes her eyes to be kissed, Lilith pulls away from her and climbs on the bed, grabbing Marie and pinning her down. She smashes their lips together, enjoying how the woman fights her tongue for dominance. When they pull away for air, the demoness turns her head halfway towards the two other women.

LILITH  
Come and help me here… 

Mary and Zelda crawl towards them and lay on both of Marie’s sides. The ginger witch turns the voodoo priestess’ face towards her and kisses her too, biting her bottom lip and licking it right after, inciting a soft moan from the woman. 

When they pull back, Marie meets malicious eyes staring from above. 

MARIE  
Is that your revenge? 

Lilith pushes her hips down, and the toy meets Marie’s sensitive flesh. 

LILITH  
Revenge? For what?  
MARIE  
For always keeping you in line, perhaps?

The voodoo priestess breathes heavily through her mouth, still smirking mischievously — but the words fight their way out of her mouth. 

LILITH  
A sweet revenge, yes… 

Moving her hips back and forth slowly, the demoness looks into Marie’s eyes. Faint whines escape her lips as she feels the toy sliding through her wet folds, at a cruelly slow pace. 

MARIE  
Fuck, Lilith… 

Mary almost attacks the voodoo priestess’ lips at that moment, and when the kiss slows down she quits the woman’s lips and moves to her jaw. She nibbles on her ear and goes down to suck the tender skin of her neck, feeling one of Marie’s hand entangled in her hair. The voodoo priestess is beyond aroused now, and her mind barely registers the demoness’ words. 

LILITH  
What did you say?

Lilith pushes herself down, entering her, but with only the tip of the toy. She feels Marie bucking her hips and she grins. All the while, Mary still tastes the wonders of the woman’s skin, across her neck and her chest, and Zelda sucks hard on Marie’s breast, knowing this will get her to the edge. 

When Marie opens her eyes, which are now tinted with as much rage as they are with lust, they all pull back, and watch as she pants, desperate to be touched. The ginger witch shudders at the outpouring of feelings inside of her; and she slips a hand down her own body, to get a bit of relief. Zelda smirks to herself, seeing how wet she is just at the sight of Marie like that. 

And the torture is not over yet. The demoness leans forward, but stays hovering over the voodoo priestess lips. The voodoo priestess almost bangs their head together when she tries to kiss her, but Lilith swiftly pulls back, slipping out of the woman at the same time. They can all tell by her expression that the teasing is killing her, and before they know it, she sits back and pushes the demoness, straddling her. Taking control again, and with a stupidly proud smile, the woman pushes herself down on the toy, thrusting faster and faster. Soon her whimpers fill the room, as she rides the demoness with her hands tightly holding her shoulders, her own head thrown back and her eyes closed. Lilith stares from under her, jaw slack as she feasts on the picture. She did not think it would turn out like that, but it’s not in her distaste. 

Mary goes back to the voodoo priestess’ skin in a matter of seconds, kissing her back and sliding her hands up and down her sides as the woman rides out her orgasm. She feels how aroused she is herself, when her sensitive flesh comes into contact with the back of Marie's thigh, of which the slight movement is enough to bring a soft, eager sound out of her mouth. 

Marie moans loudly now, and even louder when she meets Zelda’s lips in a clumsy kiss, sucking on her tongue until the pleasure washes over her completely. Then, she slows down and pushes herself back, falling on the bed. Shrouding hands welcome her as she regains her senses. 

MARIE  
Lilith…   
LILITH  
Yes?

The demoness is whispering, her face still painted with the echoes of this pleasant surprise. 

MARIE  
Come here.

Lilith obeys, and the kiss lingers, slow and intoxicating, until Marie pulls back fully recovered. 

MARIE  
What do we do now?

They all look at each other, some glances more hungry than others. Lilith is about to say something, when Mary’s shy voice breaks the silence. 

MARY  
Maybe I could… 

She stops mid-sentence, feeling the intensity of their stare on her face. Zelda takes her hands, and squeezes them, a soft smile on her face. 

ZELDA  
Could what?  
MARY  
Well, wear it… 

Zelda swallows a chuckle at Mary’s adorable proposition; mainly because the flushed cheeks on that sweet face are accompanied with a smile she has never seen before. She feels a flutter in her throat, that goes down to her lower abdomen. Mary still stares at her when she stands up from the bed. Lilith gets out of the harness and gives it to Mary, helping her putting it on. 

MARY  
Wait, how do I…   
LILITH  
Let me. 

The demoness’s smile is a mix of pride and delicious apprehension. She takes a step back to admire her work. 

LILITH  
Mary, I’m sorry to tell you this but you are definitely not an innocent person anymore…   
MARY  
Stop it… 

She chuckles, looking down at herself. She didn’t think it would be possible to be aroused and have so much fun at the same time, but with these women she can, and it’s definitely refreshing. She climbs on the bed, still with a bit of a silly smile. The voodoo priestess watches, smiling too, as Mary crawls over to Zelda. The witch seems taken aback; she rarely looked as vulnerable as when she lays down, and Mary places herself on top of her. The witch was growing impatient just a few seconds earlier, but now she is completely at the woman’s mercy, and wouldn't have it any other way. 

They kiss, eyes squeezed shut, and Zelda feels the toy resting on her stomach. When Mary pulls back, it’s with an hesitant look in her eyes. She lowers herself on the witch’s body, so she can feel the toy now brushing her entrance. Zelda feels such a knot in her chest, just looking up at Mary, on top of her. She nods, so she knows she wants her to go on. 

ZELDA  
Yes. 

Grabbing the woman’s neck, she pulls her towards herself, and kisses her softly, before letting go and resting her head back on the pillow. Mary’s stare seems to burn Zelda’s eyes when she pushes the toy inside, slowly. Mary can see the look on the witch’s face; pure want, that makes a shiver run down her spine. Next to them, Lilith and Marie are entangled with each other, kissing a bit as they watch the two other women have their moment. 

It’s slow in the beginning, slow, deep thrusts which induces low moans from the ginger witch. She grabs Mary’s shoulder, kissing it as she pushes the woman towards her, craving more contact. Mary feels the toy pressing her own sensitive spot, as she thrusts her hips — whimpering faintly in the witch’s ear. She starts going a little faster, and Zelda wraps her legs around her hips in response, feeling herself getting incredibly sensitive at every second. She would like it to go on forever, but the feeling is soon overwhelming; she feels her walls clenching around the toy and she whines dramatically, sliding her hand down Mary’s body to grab her ass and push her deep inside one last time, before having to push her back. Mary moans at the feeling of those nails plunging in her skin, and doesn’t even realises she is laying on her back next to the witch before she opens her eyes. She sees Zelda next to her, still out of breath, but her eyes open, and staring. They smile to each other. 

LILITH  
So who gives the best gifts?

____________________________

HILDA   
Good morning! Merry Christmas!  
ZELDA  
Yule!

The blonde woman, who was greeting Sabrina and her cousin, turns around to that grumpy, groan-like voice. The ginger witch is the last of the four women to get out of their room, and her sister’s eyes go wide when she sees what she is wearing: her very own christmas onesie. She is pouting, one arm crossed over her chest while her other hand holds her precious cigarette. Ambrose chuckles at the sight. 

AMBROSE  
Great outfit auntie!  
ZELDA  
Oh shut up!

She sits down next to Marie at the breakfast table, and can’t help smiling when she feels the woman’s hand on her knee. Taking a big sip of black coffee, her eyes meet Mary’s, and then Lilith’s; both malicious glances that shine like the best Christmas gift in the world. “Wait, did I really just thought that?” The witch puts her cup down and tries keeping a serious face. “The best yule gift in the world, that’s better!”

Zelda might like Christmas — oh, sorry, yule! — a bit more now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just write a fic in which Lilith dresses up at Santa Claus? I sure did! Is it ridiculous? Of course!
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm sorry for the delay, I wanted to start doing 2 chaps a week but I don't think it'll always be possible, especially with big chapters like this. Also, for people who made requests, all of them will be included in the next chapters, but it might take a bit more time than expected. Thank you again for supporting my craziness ;)


	9. A sweet New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year's Eve date night!

MARIE  
I need your help!

Marie storms into the large bathroom, holding a dress in each of her hands. She finds the room all steamy; Zelda is still in the shower, taking her time (as usual). 

LILITH  
What is it?

The voice startles the voodoo priestess, who squints and notices the silhouette at the other end of the room. Walking towards her, she sees that the demoness is standing in front of the mirror, doing her makeup — naked from head to toe. 

MARIE  
You know, most people get dressed first. 

Lilith turns around, smiling widely, not even a bit insecure about her exposed body. She shouldn’t be, of course; her creamy skin is glistening in the moistness of the air, and Marie’s eyes are immediately drawn to that crease at the base of her neck, where a few drops of sweat gleam. 

LILITH  
Since when am I “most people”?

When Marie’s eyes go back up, she meets Lilith’s, who clearly noticed her moment of bewilderment. 

MARIE  
Touché. 

The demoness turns around again, resuming her task. She grabs her tube of lipstick and applies a final layer of slick, bright red, grinning to herself in the mirror. She glances towards the voodoo priestess, just a quick, teasingly sensual look, and before she knows it she feels a hand slapping her ass cheek, just hard enough. She is about to turn around, grab the woman and pin her to the wall to do Hecate knows what, but a familiar voice stops her. 

ZELDA  
You two are already starting?

Marie turns around, chuckling at the phrase. Zelda has just stepped out of the shower, and is drying her hair with a towel. The sight of her wet body is also a cause of rapture, but the voodoo priestess won’t give her the satisfaction of looking anywhere else than in her eyes. 

MARIE  
How many times have I told you two that?  
MARY  
Are you girls fighting? Cause that’s not a great start for a new year’s eve date night!

They all smile when they turn to Mary’s figure at the door; she is wearing a suit, which is not very common of her, and she looks absolutely adorable in it. 

MARY  
Why are you all smiling at me?  
MARIE  
Because you look gorgeous!

Mary’s face smoothens and she smiles back. But she won’t let them off the hook with only a compliment. 

MARY  
Now, why were you arguing?

They all shrug, not answering. Mary turns to Lilith, standing still naked in a corner of the room, grinning. 

MARY  
What did you do?  
LILITH  
Me! I didn’t do anything!

Marie breaks into a laugh. 

MARIE  
It was me! Now can someone help me with these?  
LILITH  
What?  
MARIE  
Which one do I put on?

The dress in her right hand is a dark blue, very short one, while the other is a longer, burgundy piece of shiny fabric. 

ZELDA  
The blue one.   
LILITH  
Yes, definitely.  
MARIE  
And is there a reason for that, you two nitwits?

The demoness gets closer, laying a hand on Marie’s hip. 

LILITH  
More skin, more fun.   
MARIE  
That’s what I thought.  
LILITH  
So you’re wearing it?

The voodoo priestess walks over to the door, to go and get changed. 

MARIE  
Of course not! 

The voodoo priestess winks before disappearing in the other room. The demoness sighs, and Zelda chuckles; that’so Marie. Mary pops her head out of the door, glancing at the voodoo priestess, who is now putting on the burgundy dress. 

MARY  
I preferred this one anyway. 

She sticks out her tongue, before turning back to Zelda and Lilith with a mischievous look.

MARY  
And what are you wearing?

She looks at both Zelda and Lilith, who are standing nude in the middle of the room. 

LILITH  
Clothes. 

Mary rolls her eyes, in true Zelda fashion. The ginger witch slaps Lilith with her towel and walks towards the door. 

LILITH  
Why is everybody slapping me?  
ZELDA  
Cause you’re a naughty girl… 

The demoness both smiles and lets out a sound of exasperation, but they ignore her. 

ZELDA  
I’m wearing a simple red suit.  
MARY  
Hmm… Sounds good. 

The ginger witch smirks at Mary’s remark; she is getting wilder these days. She stops in front of her, leaning forward to leave a kiss on her neck. 

MARIE  
Hurry, girls! We’re gonna be late!

____________________________

The restaurant is strangely not too crowded, filled with soft chatter and laughs, lit up with the dim flame of candles. A low jazz music plays in the backgrounds. It is a nice atmosphere; magical, even. 

ZELDA  
We’d like to have our table.   
MARIE  
Hi, we have a reservation for four, and the name is Spellman. Please.

The voodoo priestess shoots a scolding glance at Zelda. The hostess seems a bit startled, but Marie smiles warmly. 

JULIA (hostess)  
Uh, follow me. 

As they walk, the demoness notices the woman’s eyes discreetly lingering on her. She looks up to meet her gaze, and finds two flushed cheeks. She smiles devilishly, biting her bottom lip; as if saying it will be their little secret. Her swaying gait has done it again. 

JULIA (hostess)  
Here… A waiter will, humm… come see you in a second. Have a great night and happy new year!  
LILITH  
I do hope you’ll have a great night too, and a very good year. 

Lilith nonchalantly lets herself fall in one of the chairs as she lets the words slip out, then looking up once again, briefly, with a grin. The woman, still blushing, mumbles a thank you, turns around and walks away. The ginger witch lets out a laugh. 

ZELDA  
Poor girl. 

Lilith shrugs.

LILITH  
What can I say…   
MARIE  
You could say less, actually. 

The voodoo priestess smiles, not angry at all; she is just teasing her, and it’s working. But the demoness answers in the same way. 

LILITH  
Jealous, Marie?  
JOHN (waiter)  
Hi, my name is John and I will be serving you today! Would you ladies like something to drink?

Lilith has a hard time not to scowl the damn waiter who just interrupted her, but Marie’s glance tells her she shouldn’t. 

ZELDA  
We’ll have this bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon 2007, please. 

The ginger witch was already looking at the card; the night has not started until she has a glass of wine in her hands. Her face hidden behind her menu, Marie smiles for herself — Zelda said please!

JOHN (flirty waiter)  
A tasteful wine for tasteful ladies! Be right back!

When he leaves, they all look at each other, to find the same emotion on all their faces; disgust. 

LILITH  
We’ll see who is tasteful in the end…   
MARY  
Lilith! 

Mary’s stern look doesn’t couple well with the chuckle she lets out right after. 

ZELDA  
Sadly, he’s not on the menu for tonight, darling.

The ginger witch grins, and it encourages Lilith’s silliness. 

LILITH  
Maybe not tonight…   
MARY  
Can we just have a nice dinner, please?  
LILITH  
Isn’t that what we’re doing?  
MARY  
You’re talking about cannibalism!

The demoness makes a face, rolling her eyes and letting her mouth fall slack in a exasperated wince. 

LILITH  
Oh well, sorry, I didn’t know it was a forbidden subject… 

Mary can see that the demoness is in a bit of a grumpy mood now. And she knows just the remedy. 

MARY  
I just prefer talking about beautiful things… You know, like that dress of yours. 

The woman’s cheeks are slightly pink when Lilith’s eyes lands on them, finding a sweet smile on that cute face. She answers with a smirk.  
  
LILITH  
Are you trying to top again tonight? Cause that could be arranged, you know…   
MARIE  
Girls, we’re in a…   
JOHN (annoying flirty waiter)  
Here’s your wine!

He uncorks it, taking his time. He is so absorbed in his task, he (hopefully) doesn’t notice Mary’s cheeks turning a deeper red, and Lilith biting her lip with an evil glint in her eyes before looking away. The waiter then pours the wine in a glass that Zelda grabs out of his hand. She tastes the dark liquid, eyes closed, and Lilith can’t help the unholy thoughts that come into her mind at the sight.

JOHN (annoying flirty waiter)  
Oh I can see that you like it! Let me…   
ZELDA  
We prefer pouring it ourselves.

The ginger witch’s hand lays on the bottle with just enough firmness for the man to back off, taking his own hand off it. The voodoo priestess looks up at him, offering a little smile as a sort of apology for her girlfriends’ behaviour. 

MARIE  
Thank you. 

Now completely ignoring the irritating waiter, Zelda starts pouring wine into their glasses. 

LILITH  
Thank you darling, I’m so thirsty!  
JOHN (annoying flirty waiter)  
Are you lovely ladies ready to order?

Definitely, that man has a talent for getting into the middle of conversations. 

MARY  
Are we?

She looks around the table, lingering on Zelda and Lilith. 

LILITH  
Of course! But I have a few questions first. 

Turning to the waiter, she takes her most innocently-looking face — failing miserably. 

LILITH  
What’s in the beef tartare exactly?  
JOHN (annoying flirty and now uncomfortable waiter)  
Beef…   
LILITH  
Hmm, fascinating, and in the carrot salad? 

The man sighs, looking increasingly annoyed.

JOHN (annoying flirty and now even more uncomfortable waiter)  
...Carrots.  
LILITH  
Is it any good?  
MARIE  
I’ll start!

The voodoo priestess puts a hand on the demoness’ arm, and smile to the waiter. 

MARIE  
I’ll have the carrot salad… 

She glances briefly to the demoness, who wears a smug smirk. 

MARIE  
And then the pasta carbonara, please.  
ZELDA  
For me, the beef tartare, and than the steak. 

Mary chuckles, turning to the ginger witch. Zelda raises an eyebrow. 

ZELDA  
What?  
MARY  
Nothing… 

The demoness wakes up again, speaking loudly; a few heads even turn to their table. 

LILITH  
I’ll have the same!  
JOHN (annoying flirty and unconscious of his doomed fate waiter)  
Hungry, I see!  
LILITH  
Very. 

Zelda catches the demoness’ devilish glance and shakes her head, smiling. She is terrible. Mary clears her throat. 

MARY  
I’ll have the shrimps, and then the duck.   
JOHN (annoying flirty and frankly starting to get irritating waiter)  
Excellent choice! Now, ladies, if you miss my handsome face at any point during this evening, as I know you will, you just have to raise your pretty hand and give me a sign, and I’ll come right to you! 

The voodoo priestess’ smile, that she usually keeps on despite everything, finally falls into a discreet pout. No more trying to be kind; that man is indeed irritating. 

MARIE  
I think we’ll be fine on our own. 

And he just stands there, with fish eyes and a stupid grin. 

LILITH  
You can leave now.   
JOHN (annoying flirty and now uncomfortable again waiter)  
Yes sir, um, lady! I’ll… be back with your appetizers shortly!

He (finally!) walks away, rushing in the kitchen. The demoness rolls her eyes, clearly annoyed. 

LILITH  
Excellent choice!

Mary chuckles at the ridiculous voice Lilith just took to impersonate the man. But she still pouts, looking away from her eyes. 

MARY  
What’s the matter?  
LILITH  
He was flirting with you!  
MARY  
No he wasn’t!

Zelda smirks. That kind of man just flirts with everything that vaguely looks like a pretty woman. No wonder someone like Mary caught his eye. But Lilith is so jealous of every little thing. 

MARIE  
He’s just an idiot. 

They all turn to Marie; it usually takes a lot for her to use that kind of word. 

MARY  
Are you a little bit jealous too?

The woman’s smile is cheeky and playful, and when Marie meets her glance she ends up smirking too. 

MARIE  
I just don’t like idiots.   
ZELDA  
Exactly. 

The ginger witch grabs her glass of wine, taking a sip as she eyes Mary; the woman sees in her gaze that maybe she is (just a tiny bit) jealous too. Or amused — she can’t tell. 

ZELDA  
I remember so many new years with witches and warlocks from the coven…   
LILITH  
Well I remember even more new years!

The ginger witch frowns, and Marie almost chokes on her wine when she chuckles. 

ZELDA  
Well it’s not a contest, Lili. We know you’re the first woman, blablabla… 

Lilith gasps, outraged at Zelda’s remark. 

LILITH  
Blablabla? Are you kidding me? I’m the first… 

Mary breaks into a loud laugh, quickly followed by the voodoo priestess. Zelda soon is giggling too. Lilith pouts, angry flames in her stare, that stops on Zelda’s face. 

ZELDA  
Don’t make that face darling.   
MARY  
We’re just teasing you!

Lilith’s features soften at Mary’s giggly voice. That damn woman. 

ZELDA  
Now, what I meant to say was…   
LILITH  
Please do go on. 

Now at least the demoness’ honor is saved. Zelda gives her a dark look and continues. 

ZELDA  
Well, usually, we would have long pig for dinner…   
MARY  
You can’t make it ten minutes without talking about cannibalism!

Seeing the genuine discomfort on the witch’s face, Mary smiles warmly and reaches for her hand across the table. 

MARY  
I’m joking… a bit. 

Zelda squeezes her hand back, and chuckles softly. 

ZELDA  
Well, sorry sweetheart. Anyway, my point is, it was a gargantuan feast, followed by a debauched party with lots of alcohol and other… substances, which ended with everyone naked and a gigantic, beautiful orgy until the sun rises. 

The three other women fall silent at the end of the witch’s monologue. What do you answer to that?

MARIE  
Are you saying that this is a boring new years’ eve?

The voodoo priestess is not being serious, she knows that is not what the witch meant. But to make her a little embarrassed and flushed is always fun. 

ZELDA  
No! What I mean is… 

Her face changes to a little smile, with a glint of vulnerability, that makes the voodoo priestess’ heart skip a bit when the witch’s eyes linger on her face. 

ZELDA  
I could have all of this… lushness, and I used to want it, all of it, but now I’m happy to be just here, with you. Enjoying this nice dinner, with wine, and the women I love. 

She looks away, and quickly gulps down some wine. When Mary almost manages to catch her gaze, the witch’s eyes flutter, and the woman notices her slightly flushed cheeks. But despite the angle of her head, she sees the shadow of a smile on her lips; pride, maybe, for speaking her mind fully. The demoness leans on the table, with a hint of suggestiveness, and smirks to get the witch’s attention. 

LILITH  
Doesn’t mean the night can’t end the same way though.  
MARIE  
Well said…   
JOHN (annoying flirty and always interrupting waiter)  
Here are your appetizers my ladies!

He leans unto the table, almost shoving his arm in Lilith’s face to put down the plates. The demoness sighs and backs off slowly, forcing him to stop and wait for her to be fully seated before he can put down her own plate. 

JOHN (annoying flirty and still blind to their irritation waiter)  
Here you go! Do you need anything else?  
ZELDA  
No, we’re perfectly fine on our own.   
JOHN (annoying flirty and still blind to their irritation waiter)  
Alright then! I’ll come back in a bit to check on you!  
MARIE  
Please don’t… Oh well, he’s already gone.

The man literally flew away — it’s impressive how much (unwanted) attention he gives at one second, compared to the cold attitude with which he turns and walks away, every time. Anyhow, they don’t have time to bother about such an impertinent person; especially with that kind of dinner in front of them. 

MARIE  
That looks exquisite!  
LILITH  
It’s just carrots. 

Marie rolls her eyes, though smiling from ear to ear. 

MARIE  
Stop it you carnivore! It’s good!

Her last sentence with a mouth full of salad makes Zelda chuckle. 

ZELDA  
That good?

The voodoo priestess looks around the table, only to meet Mary’s face, charming in all the effort she puts to contain her laughter. She then turns to Zelda and looks at her mischievously, before shoving another mouthful of vegetables in her mouth. 

MARIE  
That good. 

The demoness glances at Zelda, whose judgmental thoughts are written all over her face, and then at Marie, smirking. She picks up her fork and brings an enormous bundle of tartare to her mouth, chewing on it loudly with a smile.

LILITH  
That ish delishious… 

Mary immediately grabs a few shrimps and slips them between her lips. 

MARY  
Sushh a good reshtaurant!  
ZELDA  
Not you too? Am I the only here who has manners?

The woman laughs at Zelda’s irritation, covering her mouth with her hand. Soon, the three are giggling, while Zelda still stares, baffled. 

ZELDA  
I don’t understand what’s so funny? And you, Marie, who usually don’t engage in such silly business!  
MARIE  
Oh come on, I have the right to play once in a while! We both know you’re not the reasonable one usually… 

The ginger witch looks mad for a second, before biting her lip as she (finally!) takes a big bite of her tartare and starts chewing — rolling her eyes as she does it, of course. Marie imitates her, taking another bunch of carrots in. 

MARIE  
Ish it good?  
ZELDA  
Shcrumptioush.

The ginger witch cackles at the sound of her own voice, almost spitting out her food. Marie breaks into a loud, bright burst of laughter, surprised by Zelda’s annoyance turning into playfulness. The whole room turns to them, or at least that is what it feels like to Zelda, who immediately tries swallowing the indecent amount of food in her mouth. Marie laughs even more and their stares linger a bit; there is something in Marie’s person that shines in a way that attracts the eye, that is for sure. Mortals and witches alike, they all get captured in her aura, and Zelda loves to see it. Though now, both her and Mary are blushing a little, like children caught in a mischief. But they smile anyway. 

JOHN (annoying flirty and always — always! — interrupting waiter)  
Is everything good here?

The voodoo priestess swallows her food and turns to him with a warm — maybe a bit too warm, even — smile. 

MARIE  
It is delicious! And you know what?  
JOHN (annoying flirty and still enthusiastic but not for long waiter)  
What?  
MARIE  
What we enjoy even more is the company of one another, you know, when we can talk, laugh, and have fun…   
JOHN (annoying flirty and interruptin again what’s-his-fucking-problem waiter)  
Yes, of course…   
MARIE  
Undisturbed. 

The man’s face shifts in that moment; all the warmth and abundance of enthusiasm, gone, replaced by a cold stiffness. Though his snobbish vibe soon melts when meeting the ginger witch’s stern glance. 

JOHN (annoying flirty and embarrassed at last waiter)  
Humm, I see.   
ZELDA  
Do you?  
JOHN (annoying flirty and now definitely doomed waiter)  
You lovely ladies prefer to be left alone for a nice friendly dinner, and it’s humm… not a problem at all!  
LILITH  
A nice romantic dinner, thank you. You can go now. 

This man really needs to learn how to read the room.

JOHN (finally shutting up for good waiter)  
Alright… 

The man backs off a few steps, before disappearing from their sight promptly. They won’t see him for the rest of the night — thank Hecate, because one more flirty misdeed and Lilith might have done something unfortunate. 

LILITH  
Can’t wait to meet him again in Hell, that one.  
MARY  
Don’t let that dumbass ruin our dinner!

Lilith stares in the direction where the man went for a few more second, before looking back at Mary with sweet eyes, stretching her leg under the table to meet hers. Mary chuckles at the contact, not breaking eye contact, 

ZELDA  
Dumbass, huh?

She turns to the ginger witch, who takes a sip of wine with a malicious flicker of her eyebrow. 

MARY  
Yes, dumbass. 

The voodoo priestess laughs, and Mary takes a sip of wine, almost smugly. She can say words like that sometimes. 

MARIE  
Now, Lilith! What’s the greatest party you’ve ever been to?

Marie wants to start another conversation, now that the annoying man is gone, and what better than to make the queen of babbling talk?

LILITH  
Hmmm, you don’t want to know baby…   
ZELDA  
Please, indulge us. 

She didn’t need to be encouraged — she would have answered the question nonetheless — she just preferred to be. 

LILITH  
Well, there have been a few roman parties, during the Caligula times, that were fun…   
ZELDA  
I bet. 

The demoness lifts her eyebrows, smirking at the ginger witch. 

LILITH  
Yeah, you would have liked it. The women were exquisite, and pretty wild too. 

Her eyes land on Mary as she says that, and she licks her lips; the woman manages not to blush, miraculously. 

LILITH  
The boy was a little shit though, and Lucifer liked him way too much.   
ZELDA  
Megalomaniac assholes tend to like each other. 

Lilith sighs; indeed. 

MARY  
I hate Caligula.   
LILITH  
You never even met him. 

The demoness looks genuinely confused, and it makes Mary laugh. 

MARY  
Well, I’m not a complete ignorant either!  
ZELDA  
You’re far from a complete ignorant, you’re a nerd.   
MARIE  
Look at the other nerd talking… 

Zelda turns swiftly to the voodoo priestess, trying to fake anger but ending up just smiling, with maybe a dash of devilish intent. Mary focuses back on Lilith, showing off her knowledge a little. 

MARY  
Famous for his mad parties, for making murder a hobby and ending up dead himself at a young age I believe…   
LILITH  
Yes. I guess the taste for debauchery and violence, coupled with a high opinion of himself and a profound stupidity caused his doom. Oh! That makes me think of yet another megalomaniac little bitch…   
ZELDA  
Don’t remind me.

Zelda rolls her eyes, chuckling. 

LILITH  
He didn’t even taste good anyway… 

Now it’s Mary’s turn to laugh — they are irredeemable!

MARY  
Cannibalism, again!  
LILITH  
Argh, you’re no fun!

The ginger witch takes that school mistress tones that she loves assuming whenever she explains something. 

ZELDA  
Cannibalism is an ancient witch practice that dates back to more than a thousand years, it is a rock of our culture, and, may I add, a delight.   
MARY  
It has all been instaured by Satan though, hasn’t it?

Both the ginger witch and Lilith pause for a moment, and Mary wonders if she said something wrong. The demoness breaks the silence first. 

LILITH  
Well, the bastard still had one or two good ideas…  
ZELDA  
The notion of pleasure as a way of life, for example…   
MARIE  
Enough talking about the goat guy! 

Mary laughs at the expression. Zelda first stares at the voodoo priestess, uncertain, but then finally lets out a giggle. She leans closer to her, an elbow on the table.

ZELDA  
Then why don’t you tell us a story?  
MARIE  
What kind of story do you want to hear?

Lilith bites her lip, giving them mischievous side-looks. 

MARY  
Not that kind of story, you goober!  
SANDRA (beautiful charming and totally-allowed-to-interrupt waitress)  
Hi! My name is Sandra and I will be your waitress for the rest of the night. May I clean your table of these? Your main course is here. 

They all stare for a second, bewildered. 

LILITH  
Yes, please, go ahead.

The demoness gives her full access to clean the table, while taking advantage on how close to her she leans to stare just a little more. 

MARY  
What happened to hum… the other one?  
SANDRA (beautiful charming and clearly cooler waitress)  
John left for the night.   
ZELDA   
What a shame. 

The witch smiles coyly, looking at the other girls. She even thinks she sees something on the waitress’ face, just a twitch of her mouth, that tells her she might not like the prick a lot either. Soon, all of their plates are down on the the table and they start eating. Lilith just shoves food in her mouth, eating loudly and fast. A few minutes later, her plate is almost empty. Mary, who is not very far in her own meal, looks over at the demoness and chuckles. She eats like she does everything else; voraciously. 

ZELDA  
Marie, you didn’t tell your story.   
MARIE  
Oh! Right. Well, it’s the story of an adorable little girl, living in New Orleans. In this city of constant celebration, she spent countless nights where she ran around with her friends in buzzing streets, and through the crowds of parties, adults drinking and dancing, and the kids staying up way too late than they should. Then, she turned 13 and the parties started for her too. 

Zelda raises an eyebrow, making the voodoo priestess let out a soft chuckle. 

MARIE  
Stolen wine and cigarettes, whispering all in a pack in someone’s backyard. As she grew up, the parties got bigger, bolder. And she met a girl, called Anna. She had very straight hair and big hands, and smelled like sour vanilla. She thought she had never wanted to be friends with someone that much. And when one night, as they stumbled on the sidewalk trying to get back home, comfortably drunk, Anna turned to her and their lips met, just like that. And it was love. When it ended, almost a year later, the girl was a young women and she knew life was worth it. The end!

Lilith claps jokingly, and once again all eyes turn to them. Marie bows her head, giggling, and Mary starts clapping a bit too, for good measure. 

MARY  
Well, that doesn’t sound quite like a childhood in Greendale!  
ZELDA  
That’s because you didn’t hang out with us…   
MARY  
I sure would have like to. 

Mary smiles to the witch, who lays her hand on the woman’s thigh discreetly, a bit higher than she should. 

SANDRA (beautiful charming and friendly waitress)  
Let me get rid of these. 

She leans on the table to pick out the empty plates, and this time it is Zelda who gets a bit lost in contemplation.

SANDRA (beautiful charming and friendly waitress)  
Would you like some dessert?  
MARIE  
Well, I would, but I’m pretty full. 

The woman breaks into a light laugh, smiling widely. 

SANDRA (beautiful charming and friendly waitress)  
You could take them to go!  
MARY  
We can do that here?  
SANDRA (beautiful charming and waitress)  
I can arrange it for you. If you ladies would prefer spending the rest of your evening alone… 

Lilith lifts an eyebrow at the phrase. When she looks at the ginger witch, she knows they just had the same idea. 

ZELDA  
Well, that’s a charming suggestion. I think we’ll do just that.   
____________________________

MARIE  
Happy New Year!  
MARY  
Happy New Year!

The voodoo priestess falls into the woman’s arms, kissing her before wrapping her arms around her in a hug. She loves new beginnings. 

LILITH  
Champagne!

The demoness struggles with the bottle, and she twists it in all directions to try to get it open. Mary and Marie watch her, laughing, as she engages in a fight with her worthy opponent. When she crosses the ginger witch’s eyes, she playfully turns around, aiming at her. 

ZELDA  
No! 

Zelda tries getting away, but the demoness grabs her by the waist and pulls her closer. Their hips smash together roughly, and Lilith has no trouble turning the witch around, and maintaining her in a tight embrace. Though the witch keeps squirming, trying to escape her. 

LILITH  
Stop moving! Or I’ll uncork this in your eye!

The witch giggles louder and pushes herself out of the demoness’ arms, taking advantage of a moment of weakness, when Lilith glanced towards her mouth. The demoness regrets the loss of that lovely body against hers, but she goes back to her struggle. Meanwhile, Zelda turns to Marie, and lets herself melt into those welcoming arms. The voodoo priestess whispers in her ear. 

MARIE  
Happy New Year baby…   
ZELDA  
Happy New Year. 

The witch knows she doesn’t smile like that usually, but right now she can’t see herself doing anything else; she is happy, simply and wholeheartedly happy. Lilith starts pouring the champagne into glasses, helped by the voodoo priestess who is getting impatient for her drink, while Zelda turns to Mary. 

ZELDA  
Mary… 

She takes the one step that is separating them, and brings a hand to the woman’s face, softly stroking her cheek. When she leans in for a kiss, it’s soft and slow, leaving a floaty feeling in the ginger witch’s stomach — that is how she wants this new year to be. With a healthy dose of raw, crazy fun of course. 

MARIE  
Have you done your resolutions, Mary?

The voodoo priestess smiles widely as she hands both women a glass of champagne. Zelda has already drank half of it a second later. 

MARY  
Yes, I have.   
LILITH  
Care to share?

The demoness bites the inside of her cheek, hoping for something saucy probably. 

MARY  
Those are personal. They are for me and not anybody else! 

Marie wraps her arm around the woman’s waist, a grin on her lips that reveals all her pride in front of Mary’s growth. 

MARIE  
And you, Zelda?  
ZELDA  
Bullshit! I live my life as I please, in the moment!

Mary chuckles. That is not entirely true — Zelda is an anxious baby sometimes — but let’s leave it at that. 

LILITH  
What about me?

She just crept up behind Mary, and now she is kissing the back of her neck; at first very softly, then with a growing hunger. 

MARY  
What about you?

The woman can feel her voice becoming weaker already, as she is now trapped between Lilith, feeling the curves of her body imprinted on her backside, and Marie, who is still holding her close. 

LILITH  
My resolutions… I only have one, you see. 

She starts leaving small bites on the woman skins, pulling at the skin delicately with her teeth, before sucking it almost aggressively, as if she wanted to swallow her whole. 

LILITH  
Want to know it?  
ZELDA  
Oh I think we know what it is… 

The ginger witch, who was standing behind Lilith watching the show, suddenly grabs the demoness by the waist and turns her around — in a similar fashion than Lilith’s earlier gesture. She brings her mouth immediately to that cleavage that she has been yearning for during most of the night, soon reaching for the zipper at the back of her dress. Marie rushed on Mary’s lips the moment Lilith had to let go of her, and she grips them hungrily, tightening her arm around her waist. The woman lets out a soft sound that makes Marie smile into the kiss. Lilith breaks apart from Zelda in an abrupt movement, and shoots a glance at the desserts, still in their little boxes on the living room table. The ginger witch catches her eyes and smirks. 

LILITH  
You’re thinking what I’m thinking?

The ginger witch lets the demoness out of her embrace, so she can walk over to the table and open one of the boxes. She gets out a small cup filled with a sort of chocolate mousse, topped with a raspberry. She picks up the fruit and puts it in her mouth, slowly smashing it in between her lips, and a drip of red juice runs down her chin. She walks back over to Zelda, and lets the witch pull her closer again. She gasps when she feels a tongue licking the drop off of her, before going up to tease her lips. Zelda tugs at her bottom lip, eyes still open so she can see every reaction on Lilith’s face. The demoness looks straight back into that smug gaze and, despite herself, lets out a faint whimper when one of the witch’s hands slips down her back to grab her ass through the dress.   
Next to them, the voodoo priestess has now Mary’s back turned to her, and she presses their bodies together, unbuttoning the woman’s shirt and pulling it off gently. She slips one hand inside the woman’s pants as her lips wanders across her now-exposed shoulder.   
The clothes are getting too much though, and just as Marie finishes to take the shirt off her lover, Lilith pulls down the ginger witch’s pants, one of the last pieces of fabric covering her — since her bra and shirt already fled across the room minutes ago. And the demoness is working with one hand only! In the other, she still holds the precious dessert. Speaking of the devil, Lilith backs off a little, and again looks the witch dead in the eyes when she plunges two finger in the mousse, before dragging them down Zelda’s chest, and even further down, smudging her underwear and one of her thighs. 

LILITH  
Oops! What did I do to you, poor thing! I should take it off… 

Lilith licks avidly, and the feeling of the demoness’ mouth going down and aiming to where she needs it makes the witch’s breath heavier. 

LILITH  
I think there’s caramel in that.   
ZELDA  
Stop talking… 

  
Lilith chuckles but obeys, and Zelda throws her head back a little when she focuses entirely on that smudge under her left boob. When she reaches a certain point, Lilith gets her mouth off the woman’s skin, much to her (temporary) dismay, and kneels. When she has done so, she looks up to find a new and quite delicious expression on Zelda’s face. Still looking up, Lilith licks the inside of the witch’s thigh, before closing her mouth on the fabric of her underwear, licking the sweet substance off. The pressure, even through the fabric, is heavenly — the witch can feel the slight suction and the movement of the tongue, causing more wetness to pour out of her. 

ZELDA  
Hmmmm…   
LILITH  
You taste pretty good, my darling. 

When Zelda opens back her eyes, the demoness is standing in front of her, and she plunger her fingers in the cup again to gather the rest of the dessert in her hand. But this time, she won’t be so merciful; she turns to the two other women, and grabs Mary out of the voodoo priestess’ arms. The woman chuckles at Lilith’s hurry, as the demoness pulls down her own dress in less than a second (let’s remind ourselves, with only one hand), pulling her underwear down with it — she is now fully naked. 

LILITH  
Would you like a taste?

This time, it is on her own body that she drags her fingers, and she doesn’t stop when she reaches her abdomen. After swirling around her nipple, she goes down and slides her fingers through her already slick folds, making a (pretty sexy) mess of herself. Mary watches, amazed — and (obviously) blushing. 

LILITH  
Don’t be shy… You deserve your share of the dessert. 

The demoness takes the shy woman’s hands and guides her to the couch. Mary gets where this is going, so she pushes softly on Lilith when they reach the piece of furniture. They share a glance, and both almost start laughing — but they don’t. Instead, Mary kneels in front of Lilith, who is now getting comfortable on the couch. The kneeling woman tilts her head up to accept a passionate kiss. Then, she goes down the woman’s neck, and chest, closing her mouth around her breast. 

LILITH   
Bite me. Take what’s yours, darling. 

And so Mary does; she bites down on the woman’s nipple until it becomes undeniably hard, and then proceeds to carefully lick up all the rest of the creamy dessert. Her skins now overly sensitive, Lilith lets out a moan. She arches her back, wrapping a leg around Mary so she can pull her closer. When the woman goes further down, and reaches the demoness’ sensitive spot, she waits for a second. 

LILITH  
Devour me, my love, I can’t wait anymore. Lick all that sweetness off… 

Lilith often talks to much during sex, but her lewd comments always make Mary burn with desire even more, despite their relative strangeness. This time, as soon as she finishes her sentence, Mary lowers her face and starts working her tongue around the woman’s cunt, initiating a loud moan from the demoness. 

LILITH  
Oh, Mary… 

The woman almost smiles, as she tastes both Lilith and the cake on her tongue, swirling around and sucking eagerly — she would have eaten her whole if she could. Meanwhile, both Zelda and Marie are getting impatient. The voodoo priestess shares a mischievous glance with the witch, before grabbing another of the little boxes on the table. Opening it, she reveals a small cake, covered with an indecent amount of whipped cream. After taking a bite into the cake, Marie wipes the cream off of it, and walks over to smudge it on Zelda’s face. The witch laughs softly as she does, and leans into the touch when Marie leaves wet kisses on her cheeks, taking the sweet cream off. Then, a strangled scream brings their attention back to Lilith. With a look they understand the other’s intention, and they go join the demoness on the couch, settling on both sides of her. 

MARIE  
Want some of that?

The demoness opens her eyes and smiles devilishly, as Marie smears cream over her chest and brings her mouth down to lick it. Zelda also leans forward to join the party, playing with the thin skin just under the woman’s collarbone, rolling it between her lips and then her teeth. Just as she feels all those keen mouths on her, Lilith also notices that Mary is intensifying her pace, moving her tongue faster, going in frank circles around her clit without ever stopping the light sucking. Feeling herself nearing her climax, the demoness grabs the back of the sofa with one hand, almost knocking down Marie in the process. She starts riding the woman’s mouth, grinding on her faster and faster as she pushes herself deeper into her mouth. 

LILITH  
Oh yes… Mary, I love riding your beautiful mouth… 

Both Zelda and Marie bring their own hand to touch themselves, aroused at the sight and at the words.. Zelda closes her eyes, now sucking on the woman’s boob, and focuses on the sounds : the light creaking of the sofa, their heavy breaths and Lilith’s constant whines and dirty babbling, and those slick, wet sounds that make her go crazy, that make her slip one finger deep inside of herself, moaning against the demoness’ skin. Marie rubs her soaked clit and kisses Lilith on the mouth, to shut her up for a moment; though it, indeed, only works for a moment. 

LILITH  
Yes, suck on that spot, hmmm that’s good, yes. 

She thrusts her hips in an almost erratic manner now — makes one wonder how she can manage to still talk so well. When Mary slips her tongue inside of her, the overwhelming sensations take over and the demoness lets out a desperate scream, moving her hips until every last drop of pleasure is sucked dry. Next to her, Marie and Zelda look at each other as they reach their own orgasms, panting and moaning, until they both fall back unto the couch. Lilith leans to kiss the ginger witch, and then turns around to do the same with the voodoo priestess. 

LILITH  
Hmm, thank you.   
MARY  
And me?

The woman, all smiling with her glistening lips and chin, climbs up on the demoness’ lap, straddling her. She rests their foreheads together for a second, and they share a long, deep kiss. When they part, Lilith grins back. 

LILITH  
Thank you too. Didn’t know you were such an enthusiastic gourmet…   
MARY  
Well, what can I say… I just love sweets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I hope this chapter brought you a little light during these trying times! If it did, kudos and comments are always appreciated! All the requests that have been made will come soon, I promise, even though I have decided to take a short break. See you guys in 2 weeks ❤️


	10. No Other Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is a big event for the Spellman family! As they celebrate the love of two particular individuals, our ladies find themselves also appreciating the one they share; a love like no other.

MARIE  
Prudence, come help me with this. 

The girl pouts. As much respect as she has for the voodoo priestess, she is tired after all those hours of cooking, and was enjoying a minute of break, sitting at the table with one leg up on a chair. 

MARIE  
Oh come on… 

Marie smiles, and takes a step towards the young woman, putting a warm hand on her shoulder. 

MARIE  
Today is a joyful day!  
DORCAS  
Would be more joyful if we didn’t have to work our ass off all day… 

Agatha opens her mouth, and is just about to express her agreement before she is interrupted. 

PRUDENCE  
Sisters, please. 

The girls both makes faces, but they stay silent. Prudence stands up, smiles to Marie and walks over to the oven, to stir the pot of soup while the other woman walks away to take care of some other business. 

MARY  
Where are you going?

The woman stands discreetly in her corner, peeling carrots. She loves helping Marie to cook, but the voodoo priestess is always the one in charge, especially in big occasions like this. 

MARIE  
Getting the ingredients for the canapés! We just have to put them together, we’re almost done!  
AGATHA  
She said that 2 hours ago… 

Prudence shoots a dark glance in her direction, but Agatha keeps mumbling. Marie is long gone anyway; impervious to that kind of comment, which always end up muffled by her cheerfulness. And she comes back into the kitchen a few minutes later, arms full of plates and bowls, the same big smile on her lips. 

MARIE  
So, here we have…  
ZELDA  
This is a disaster!

The ginger witch bursts into the kitchen, hands flying around in desperation. Lilith follows behind her; Marie can see in her face right away how badly she wants to laugh, but contains herself not to provoke the witch’s wrath. 

LILITH  
No it’s not!

The demoness turns to the voodoo priestess, and traces the words with her lips. “Drama queen.”

ZELDA  
Oh I did see that!

Both women turn around, chuckling, to face the woman, red with rage. Though her expression quickly turns more sly. 

ZELDA  
Coming from the Queen of drama herself… 

Lilith gasps.

LILITH  
I’m not queen of drama, I’m queen of…  
MARIE, ZELDA, MARY  
We know!

Lilith sighs, hearing the girls laugh (the weird sisters included). Though Zelda is already back to pacing the room, a hand on her forehead in true dramatic fashion. Marie puts all the food down, walks up to her, and takes her hands. 

MARIE  
What is it my love?  
LILITH  
Just some stupid garlands, not even a big deal!

Marie and Zelda both turn to the demoness, giving her different shades of dark glances. Lilith rolls her eyes and throws her hands up. 

LILITH  
Alright… 

The demoness turns around, and grabs Mary’s waist from behind, taking her by surprise. She lets out a little scream, that turns into a laugh when Lilith swirls her around, slamming her (not too harshly, of course) against the counter. She still has her vegetable peeler in her hand, but she smiles stupidly; what else can she do, when Lilith acts in such a foolishly cute way?

LILITH  
I’ll be with Mary here, at least she appreciates me. 

The demoness leans over the woman’s face, eyes going down to her lips. 

LILITH  
Don’t you?

Mary doesn’t have the time to answer, because she feels a mouth on the skin of her neck, gently nibbling; not caring one bit about everyone around, or the crisis at hand. Nevertheless, Mary can’t help but giggle at the tickling sensation. 

MARY  
Stop it! Stop it!

Lilith delights herself on the sweet, high-pitched voice, and sucks a little harder. Then, she pulls back; when she feels Mary’s hands pushing on her shoulders. 

LILITH  
You’ve been cooking all day! Maybe you’re due for a break…  
ZELDA  
Can we focus on the situation, here, for Hecate’s sake! It’s my sister’s wedding!

The ginger witch, which was still in the process of calming herself down with Marie’s whispered words of comfort, is freaking out again. Mary and Lilith both stare, startled. 

MARIE  
Alright, explain it to me darling, I’m sure we can find a solution. 

The voodoo priestess holds the witch’s hands more tightly, bringing her attention back to her soft eyes and reassuring smile. 

ZELDA  
The decoration is all wrong! It’s a disaster Marie, I…  
MARIE  
It’s about garlands, isn’t it?  
ZELDA  
Yes, they look horrible!

Marie takes a deep breath, looking at the witch. She must not laugh. She can’t laugh. She shouldn’t… 

LILITH  
I told you it wasn’t a big deal!

Zelda opens her mouth to say something, but Marie turns her around, an arm wrapped around her shoulders, guiding her towards the door. They walk into the garden. 

MARIE  
Wasn’t Sabrina supposed to be decorating?  
ZELDA  
Yes, she did most of it with her mortal friends, but they have gone back to that boy’s house to get ready, and of course I had to take care of it, and Lilith wasn’t helping at all, and…  
MARIE  
But look at this, Zelds, it’s beautiful!

The yard has been arranged with tables and chairs, and a wooden arch in place of an altar. Lanterns hung up on the tree branches, like fruits, fitting right into the blossoming spirit of spring. The ginger witch has to admit her niece did a decent job. Though she is not satisfied. 

ZELDA  
But what about those?

Yes, the garlands do seem sad, sluggishly dangling, the flowers in faded colours. Marie snaps her fingers, and they become all vibrant again, falling perfectly above that already very romantic scenery. 

MARIE  
Better now?

The witch’s lips seem to curl up a little, before falling into a pout.

ZELDA  
I…  
MARIE  
Yes, my love?

The voodoo priestess looks at the flushed witch, teasingly blinking as she waits for her to say the obvious. 

ZELDA  
Maybe I should have done that myself. 

In an instant she is back to her nervous state, walking towards the house in grand steps. 

ZELDA  
Now I’m acting like my sister, running around and panicking! 

She mumbles, and Marie runs behind her. 

MARIE  
May I remind you, you’re doing this precisely for your sister, dear. Maybe you shouldn’t…  
ZELDA  
I know, I know. 

In the last few weeks, the ginger witch has been obsessively taking care of the wedding planning, acting almost as if it was her own, and not her sister’s. She has been ruthless in the food tasting, asking Marie three times for a different flavor of cake before deciding on one — and she chose the first one she tried! She just wants everything to be perfect; she wants Hilda to be happy. 

MARIE  
It’s fine, it’s a big night… You’re allowed to be stressed.  
ZELDA  
I’m not stressed!

Prudence snorts at the words, that the witch let out in a loud voice as she entered the kitchen. 

ZELDA  
What are you laughing about?

The young woman smirks, turning back to her soup. 

PRUDENCE  
Nothing, m’am. 

The ginger witch turns around, suspicious, to find Lilith still teasing Mary as she tries to resume her cooking. The demoness seems to be whispering in her ear, as she presses her body against the other woman’s. 

ZELDA  
Lili, will you forget your horny self, just for a second? There are things to do here!

Lilith turns around, baffled. The three sisters can’t contain a simultaneous chuckle, but they immediately look down; better not provoke the high priestess. 

LILITH  
Like what?  
ZELDA  
Like… 

The witch searches and searches for something to say, but not one word wants to come out of her mouth. Prudence seizes the occasion, and mutters almost inaudibly. 

PRUDENCE  
There would be if you didn’t used us as slaves to do your bidding… 

Zelda turns around, though she is not sure of what she heard; and Marie intervenes before she can figure it out. 

MARIE  
The sisters have been tremendously helpful, there isn’t much to do left. 

Marie smiles warmly, but Agatha pouts and Dorcas rolls her eyes. 

ZELDA  
Yes, I’m sure they can be, when lead in the proper direction. 

Prudence sighs at the phrase; Dorcas and Agatha can be dissipated, but she is focused enough to manage herself, and even take the lead. She knows it’s not personal though; Zelda is just as demanding and critical with anyone else. Except her girlfriends, maybe. 

DORCAS  
Why isn’t Sabrina helping?  
ZELDA  
She is a maid of dishonor! She needs time to get ready, physically and mentally, because this is a big day for her too.  
AGATHA  
It isn’t even a proper witch marriage… 

Zelda’s eyes are burning with a menacing flame when she faces the foolish Agatha. 

ZELDA  
My sister wanted a wedding to her image, and that would reflect her relationship. Therefore, she chose not to force her future husband to marry according to the traditions of the coven, which, by the way, have recently been adapted to our new worship. And who did this hard work of adapting each of our rituals, taking the best of our centuries old heritage and combining it with new, improved ways of doing things? Tell me, who did that?

She is now just a feet away from the girl, still staring right in her eyes; to the point where Agatha looks away. 

AGATHA  
…You.  
ZELDA  
That’s right. 

Walking pass a tray of canapés on the counter, she grabs one and shoves it in her mouth. Marie, Lilith and Mary look at each other, acknowledging with a contained chuckle that the witch is indeed very tense today. Zelda is about to leave dramatically, but someone enters the room. From the sound of the footsteps, little, frenetic sounds of kitten heels delicately snapping on the wooden floor, Zelda knows it’s her sister. 

ZELDA  
Hilda! You shouldn’t be here!

The witch’s face changes from surprise to concern when she sees the panic on her sister’s face. 

ZELDA  
What is it Hildy, what’s the problem?

The ginger witch runs to Hilda’s side, and steadies her. Her nervousness almost equals Hilda’s now. 

HILDA  
It’s nothing, it’s just… 

The woman’s breathing is getting erratic, and Marie sees tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. She rushes to her side too. 

MARIE  
Everything’s fine, it will be okay… Tell us what’s on your mind.  
HILDA  
It’s all the… this, it’s…  
MARIE  
Come on. 

Once again, Marie takes control of the situation, gesturing the three other women to follow her, and then giving Prudence a meaningful look, leaving her in charge. She guides Hilda to the garden, where she sits her down in one of the chairs. Mary sits on one side of her and takes her hand, while Zelda leans over her, definitely worried. 

MARIE  
Is it about the wedding?

Marie’s soft tone manages to calm the woman down a bit, enough to let a few coherent words out. 

HILDA  
Yes, I…  
ZELDA  
We can get you out of this sister, just a quick spell and they’ll all forget about it!

The four women turn to her, puzzled. The ginger witch stares back at Marie, confused; the voodoo priestess puts a reassuring hand on her shoulder and turns back to the woman in distress. 

MARIE  
Hildy, it’s perfectly normal to feel like this. A lot of people have moments like that on their wedding day, now you just breathe, and tell me what’s on your mind. 

HILDA  
Alright, alright, alright, alright… 

She takes a deep breath, and a flow of words starts coming out of her mouth, unclear and high-pitched. 

HILDA  
I really don’t know what's gotten into me, I… It’s just that… I’m so happy!

The crying intensifies, and soon the woman has a literal river running down her face. 

LILITH  
Oh I’d love to be happy like that…  
MARY  
Lilith!

The woman’s eyes widen when she feels a slap on her arm; Mary, who immediately turns back to Hilda. 

MARY  
Go on.  
HILDA  
I just love him so much… He’s so kind, and funny, and… He’s my person, you know? 

Marie looks at the three women around her, smiling softly.

MARIE  
I know. 

Zelda smiles back for barely a second, before her face turns again to pure worry, bending down towards Hilda who is still sniffling. 

ZELDA  
Then what is it? Did he say something? Do something?  
HILDA  
Of course not! But what if he realises he did a huge mistake? What if suddenly he can’t handle it, the mortal-witch thing, and the coven thing, and…  
ZELDA  
No, sister!  
HILDA  
No what?

Zelda grabs her sister by the shoulders, gently but firmly. 

ZELDA  
Stand up.  
HILDA  
You want me to…  
ZELDA  
Yes, stand up. 

Hilda obeys, wiping a few last tears off her face. Zelda shakes her a little bit, looking straight in her eyes. 

ZELDA  
Nobody could be making a mistake marrying you. You’re a wonderful person, and Cerberus, as...peculiar, as he can be, knows that, and loves you. He knows what he is getting into. This man dressed as a vampire for fun, for Hecate’s sake, marrying a witch is probably his childhood dream!

Hilda chuckles; and so do the three other women. Zelda’s handling of the situation impresses Marie, though now she sees she is starting to run out of words. 

MARIE  
Hilda, you’re one of the most amazing women I have ever met. And Cerberus is one of the nicest man on this planet. You two will be very happy, I know it.  
MARY  
Exactly how I would have put it. 

The woman looks at Marie, grinning, and then goes back to Hilda, holding her hand tighter. 

HILDA  
Thank you girls, this is… I’m better now.  
LILITH  
Just think of later tonight!

Lilith’s enthusiasm is met with weird glances and furrowed eyebrows. 

LILITH  
What? I’m trying to cheer her up, look at the positive!  
MARY  
And that’s the first thing you thought about?  
ZELDA  
You’re surprised?

The ginger witch rolls her eyes, and Mary laughs; it is a very Lilith thing to say. Inappropriate, not overly thought through, unintentionally funny. Though now Hilda is obviously a bit uncomfortable — at least the demoness could say she took the woman’s mind off of her dismay. 

LILITH  
Well then, you can be happy you’re a witch and this little meltdown didn’t ruin your makeup!

They all turn around swiftly. 

LILITH  
What? What did I say again?

____________________________

The choir’s voices elevate as one, under the blue late afternoon sky, as Hilda walks down the aisle. She is greeted only with smiles, from coven members and Cerberus’ friends, or Sabrina’s; mortals and witches alike. Her light blue dress (she couldn’t decide on either white or black) falls graciously around her, and the fabric makes hushed sound as she steps closer and closer to her destiny. He is standing just there, at the end of her journey, smiling from ear to ear, eyes shining with the sweetest of sparks. Hilda walks a bit faster. But when they reach the last few rows, she tugs harder to her sister’s arm. 

ZELDA  
It’s okay. 

Though Zelda helds tighter too, just for a moment, before letting her sister go. The blonde woman steps in front of her future husband, while Zelda steps back to join Lilith and Mary on the front row. She and her sister came to an agreement on this point; Zelda would walk her down the aisle but she wouldn’t be her maid of dishonor. She already had so much to do with the wedding planning; this was an additional duty she didn’t need. Instead, stands next to Hilda an already moved-almost-to-tears Sabrina. Ambrose, on the other side, smiles widely; he is the groom’s best man. 

MARIE  
Family, friends, loved ones… Welcome. Today, on this wonderful afternoon, we celebrate the union of our dear Hilda, and our dear Cerberus. Because those two, they are in love! And like most people in love, they can be very annoying. 

Light chuckles raise from the assembly. 

MARIE  
Like people in love, they smile uncontrollably when the other enters the room. They look at the other way too often, staring longingly from across the room. They hold hands as they walk down the street, like teenagers. They finish each other’s sentences, sometimes to the confusion of everyone else. They remember some insignificant details, because they know it’s something the other cares about. 

Zelda smiles; the voodoo priestess does that herself all the time, bringing up some random thing just to make them smile. 

MARIE  
They laugh like children, and sometimes it isn’t even funny! They stay up too late because they can never get enough. They talk about the other all the time, and they probably think about them even more. 

Finishing her sentence, Marie glances towards her three girlfriends. Her face doesn’t really change — it’s already plastered with a big smile — but something in her eyes does, a faint light, like a nod, briefly illuminating her dark pupils. 

MARIE  
And these two, they have all that, lucky bastards! So we are here today, in a celebration of hope. The hope that every person here will one day have what those adorable people have. And if they do already, that they will have the strength and good fortune to have it for as long as possible. Even, dare I say, forever… 

Mary smiles, though when she turns to Zelda she is startled to see tears in the witch’s eyes. 

MARY  
Zelda… 

The ginger turns around at her whispered name, rapidly blinks and wipes her eyes; no one crying here, of course!

ZELDA  
I’m fine. 

The demoness, standing in the middle, fails to contain a little laugh when she notices the witch’s emotions bubbling up. Her ribs suffer from her audacity, hit by Zelda’s unforgiving elbow. After a few minutes, trying to listen to Hilda and her now soon to be husband speaking their lovely (though definitely cheesy) vows, Lilith grabs Zelda’s hand with one of hers, and Mary’s with the other. She presses both of them hard. “Holding hands like teenagers, do what people in love do.” 

MARIE  
You may now kiss the bride. 

The ginger witch’s hand goes up to scratch her temple with insistence, head tilted down; she scratches it until the ceremony is officially over, much to Lilith and Mary’s amusement. 

____________________________

LILITH  
Zelda, I have to say, you look very…  
ZELDA  
I’m perfectly fine, thank you! Absolutely fine. 

The ginger witch, leaning on a tree, smokes her cigarette nervously, puffing swirls of smoke into the evening air. She is standing stiffly, lips pursed and an arm crossed against her chest. The demoness smiles devilishly at her embarrassment. 

LILITH  
Sounds like you’re fine. 

Zelda’s glance is deadly, but Mary’s sweet voice cuts off her angry demonstration. 

MARY  
Zelda, Lilith, come here! 

Zelda sighs and Lilith pouts; they walk over anyway. Mary is in the middle of a (probably fascinating) conversation with one of Cerberus’s friends. “Mortals”, Zelda thinks. “They don’t know how to party.” But that is what Hilda wanted; quiet chatter and wine in the garden, with a few canapés and some cake, while the night settles in. 

MARY  
I’ve known Gary here for what… more than 30 years?  
GARY  
More like 38! 

The man turns to the the two women who just stopped next to Mary, smiling despite their coldness. A bright red shirt tucked into decent pants, a fine mustache, curly hair and a certain grace in his manners; the ginger witch thinks (without of course letting it show) that he looks rather charming, for a mortal. 

GARY  
We met when we were kids.  
MARY  
But we really started to get to know each other at Baxter High. 

Zelda and Lilith exchange a look of suspicion; what is it with these two? 

GARY  
You know that awful woman? What was her name…  
MARY  
Mrs. Johnson!  
GARY  
Yes, she would make us stand in front of the class and read Shakespeare if we didn’t do our homework!  
MARY  
And you must have read Hamlet from start to finish before graduation…  
GARY  
That’s cause you would never let me copy yours!

The old friends both break into a genuine laughter, Mary’s hand grabbing the man’s arm. Zelda lets out a dry chuckle. 

GARY  
So, how did you girls meet?

Lilith’s lips are turning into a dangerous smirk; Mary thinks she has to do something. So she impulsively grabs a shrimp on a tray passing by and shoves it in Lilith’s mouth. The demoness almost chokes, but then she turns to Mary with a naughty smile. Did she really think a bit of food would prevent the demoness from embarrassing everyone but herself?

LILITH  
Love it when you push things into my mouth like that. 

Mary almost chuckles, but contains herself, and turns to Gary with an almost straight face. He doesn’t seem very troubled by all their shenanigans. 

MARY  
It’s a long story!  
GARY  
Well, we have all…  
MARIE  
Hi, everyone good here?

The voodoo priestess just came out of nowhere, running with a food tray in one hand and a glass of champagne in the other. She has been running around all evening, making sure the food service goes smoothly. 

ZELDA  
Marie! Come join us. 

The ginger witch gives the voodoo priestess an insistent look, and the woman yields to Zelda’s wish. She turns around to put the tray down on a table, and walks over to the ginger witch, putting an arm around her waist. Zelda immediately melts into the contact, smiling faintly as she discreetly eyes Marie’s adorable face. She suddenly feels a slight parting, much to her discontentment; Marie has taken a step forward to shake the man’s hand. 

MARIE  
I’m Marie. You are?  
GARY  
Gary. An old friend of Mary. And a friend of Cerberus, by a sympathetic coincidence. 

His handshake is firm, but warm. Marie likes him immediately. 

MARIE  
How interesting! But I’m sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt, what were you guys talking about?  
GARY  
Actually I…  
MARY  
We were talking about how… about how marvellous, how magical this humm… evening is!

The voodoo priestess frowns, and tries to understands Mary’s look of mild panic; though she doesn’t know what caused it. Gary clears his throat, also unsure of what is going on. 

LILITH  
Oh yes, it really is an amazing night! Who invited all those women?

The demoness looks around, lickig her lips; and the ginger witch rolls her eyes. Mary pretends she didn’t get the reference; a technique that works (sometimes) to calm Lilith’s debauched mind. 

MARY  
Dr. C is very well-connected in town, I think.  
LILITH  
Well, he can connect me to them anytime…  
ZELDA  
Lilith!

Now Zelda is slightly irritated, Marie is laughing silently and Mary is embarrassed. Meanwhile, Gary sips his champagne glass with the most nonchalant expression; what is it with this guy? It almost makes Lilith angry, not to be able to shock him in the least. Though now she has to take care of Zelda, otherwise she will be in trouble later. She turns to the ginger witch, biting her bottom lip. 

LILITH  
You’d all be invited!

Zelda’s face changes into a smile, and she lifts one eyebrow suggestively. Mary turns to them, tilting her head with a meaningful, lingering gaze. In kind words, she desperately wants them to shut up. 

LILITH  
Don’t play prude, Mary, we both know you…

The voodoo priestess doesn’t think twice; she shoves a canapé into the demoness’ mouth. Lilith chews and swallows quickly, before throwing her hands up. 

LILITH  
What’s with all of you forced-feeding me! I’m not even hungry!

Mary giggles, and mouths a “thank you” to the voodoo priestess, who seems proud of her intervention. Zelda chuckles too; this situation is too ridiculous, with Gary still standing there, either clueless or particularly comfortable with learning tidbits of unnecessary information about people he met 20 minutes ago. 

GARY  
Champagne anyone? I’m going for a refill.  
MARIE  
Yes, please. 

The voodoo priestess hands him the glass, though both the ginger witch and the demoness do too. He looks confused for about half a second, before turning around and spotting an empty tray. He grabs it, and puts on it all of the ladies’ glasses. 

GARY  
I’ve been a waiter in another life!  
ZELDA  
How useful. 

And he just smiles as an answer to that sarcasm. 

GARY  
Mary? 

The woman’s glass is not totally empty, but she throws her head back and gulps down the rest, before handing it to him. 

GARY  
I’ll be right back ladies!

As soon as he takes a few steps towards the bar, the demoness sucks her teeth, to get Mary’s attention. 

MARY  
What?  
LILITH  
Nothing… You’re just popular.  
MARY  
What do you mean?

Mary seems genuinely puzzled. The demoness keeps on nonetheless, sure that she is right, as usual. 

LILITH  
I mean…  
MARY  
You’re being jealous again!  
LILITH  
No… It’s just that you must have been great friends in high school.  
MARY  
Oh it really isn’t what you think…  
GARY  
I’m back! 

He distributes the glasses to their owners, filled to the top with bubbles. There is a taller man standing behind him, seemingly shy. 

GARY  
Here you go! And let me introduce you to my lovely husband, Jonathan. 

Lilith’s face falls down, not of surprise, but of the frustration of being wrong. She hates being wrong. Zelda’s smile widens; this evening is suprisingly getting more fun at every turn. 

MARIE  
Hi! Welcome to our little group of crazies!

____________________________

The night has fallen, and now there’s only the Spellman family left in the garden, sitting on chairs and on the ground under the dim light of lanterns. The ambiance is pretty quiet, but there is a jolly laugh, a monstrously loud but charming laugh, breaking the silence. Tipsy Hilda is always a fun Hilda. 

HILDA  
That was hilarious, wasn’t it?

Her precious C. just told an extravagant story involving a chocolate milkshake, a stupid man, an elephant and a trumpet, or maybe it was a pair of pants and a puppet; Lilith stopped listening halfway through anyway. It is way more fun to watch Hilda jiggling around, squealing and squirming on her seat as she waits for the next part of the story — though she knows it by heart. 

Dr. CERBERUS  
Thank you darling!

He takes Hilda’s hand, and her sweet smile even brings one to Zelda’s lips. She hides it with a sip of wine — she is turning soft, and it annoys her. Or maybe she loves it; she’s not sure yet. And alcohol probably isn’t helping. 

AMBROSE  
A speech! A speech! 

A drunken Ambrose raises from his seat, throwing his glass up, almost splashing wine in Marie’s hair. 

MARIE  
Hey, careful!

The woman chuckles, but Ambrose bends down, patting her head and shoulders. He really is wasted. 

AMBROSE  
Sorry, sorry, sorry!  
MARIE  
It’s fine!

The man stands back up, as if nothing had happened. 

AMBROSE  
A speech!  
SABRINA  
Yes, speech!

He claps his hands, making a little dance move as he bows in front of Sabrina. Not as drunk as her cousin, the young woman laughs at his exaggerated gratefulness. 

AMBROSE  
Thank you cousin!  
HILDA  
A speech from who?

He turns swiftly around, almost falling backwards. 

AMBROSE  
Him! Or you, I don’t care! Drown me in the depths of your unfathomable love, so I can feel even more sad for my pitiful, lonely self… 

He lets himself fall back into the chair, smiling; the glass of wine never far from his lips. They know he is joking; Zelda rolls her eyes and the others chuckle. 

SABRINA  
Drama queen…  
AMBROSE  
Oh no Sabrina Spellman, you do not dare calling me a…  
HILDA  
My love, why don’t you make a speech!

The man stands up at his new wife’s pressing look. 

Dr. CERBERUS  
Alright, alright. 

He clears his throat, and suddenly they can all see how nervous he is, blinking compulsively, and trying to hide his shaky hands in his pant suit pockets. Mary feels bad for him, knowing exactly what it’s like. She smiles warmly when the man’s eyes cross her own, and he smiles back. Then, he turns to Hilda, kneeling in front of her. 

Dr. CERBERUS  
My love, my life, my darling… 

Zelda drinks every last drop of her wine. “Dear Hecate!” 

Dr. CERBERUS  
You have given me the happiest days of my life to date. I have laughed, I have cried… of laughter! 

Hilda giggles like a schoolgirl now. 

Dr. CERBERUS  
You are the moon of my days, the sun of my nights! You are all I ever wished for. And I know that with you at my side I will have even happier days to come! 

Hilda chuckles, wiping a tear off. 

HILDA  
Oh come here, you adorable man!

She grabs his neck and pulls him close for a passionate kiss, that earns them cheers and whistles — the last from Lilith, obviously. Th agitation around prevents them from seeing Hilda’s lips form the words “I love you”, when they stay there for a few seconds, their foreheads glued together. They finally part when Hilda hears her name through the mess. 

SABRINA  
Auntie Hilda, your turn!  
HILDA  
Oh no darling, I’ve had bit too much of this… 

She points to her glass of wine, giggling. 

HILDA  
And I know if I start my brain will go oop oop… 

Gesturing her possible descent into silliness, she chuckles, before looking around to see no one else is laughing. 

HILDA  
Anyway, enough speeches for one day! 

Suddenly, the demoness, who had been very quiet for awhile, stands up abruptly. Just like Ambrose, she sways on her feet, grabbing the back of her chair to stay up straight. 

LILITH  
I think what we need right now is music! But not some of this youngster nonsense, no! I want a true classic, a tradition! A love serenade for those pathetically cute lovebirds, which we love very much… So! Marie?

The voodoo priestess laughs, confused, as she looks up at the demoness. She isn’t sober either; but to watch the drunkest is always fun. 

MARIE  
What?  
LILITH  
Sing us a song!

The woman dismisses the proposition with a gesture of her hand. Though Hilda is hooked already. 

HILDA  
Why not?  
MARIE  
I wouldn’t want to steal your spotlight, sister.  
HILDA  
Please do!

The blonde woman giggles. But Marie still looks hesitant. 

HILDA  
It’s my day! You have to do what I ask you to. 

That cheeky smile makes the voodoo priestess break into a laugh. 

MARIE  
Alright, let me think of a suitable song… 

Zelda turns to her sister. 

ZELDA  
Look at you sister, being all assertive. 

There is a slight blush on her cheeks, but a spark of smugness in her grin. 

HILDA  
Well, you know Zelds, I can be.  
SABRINA  
Yes she can! In fact, yesterday, I…  
LILITH  
Music!

Sabrina pouts, but accepts her fate. Better not challenge drunken Lilith. The demoness is in a crazy mood, and she claps her hands, waking Marie up from her thoughts. 

MARIE  
What?  
LILITH  
I said we’re reeeady for music!

The demoness’ enthusiasm isn’t exactly matched by the “crowd”. Mary tries saving the situation. 

MARY  
How about that song you put the other day?  
MARIE  
You mean, when we were in the…  
MARY  
Yeah, and I was doing…  
MARIE  
Oh, yeah, that’s a good idea… 

They all stare, puzzled; these two… 

MARY  
You’re welcome. 

Mary smiles sweetly to the voodoo priestess, who is sitting up with her back straight and moving strands of hair away from her face, getting ready to sing. 

AMBROSE  
Not some bloody Ed Sheeran I hope…  
ZELDA  
Ed She who?  
MARY  
Shhhhh…  
MARIE (singing)  
No other love can warm my heart

As soon as Marie’s rich voice fills up the air, they fall silent.

MARIE  
Now that I've known the comfort of your arms

The woman slips and arm around the ginger witch sitting next to her, and brings her closer. They sway slowly to the soundless music. Zelda lets herself go, she inhales deeply and sneaks closer, since the dark covers her. Not far from them, Hilda snuggles in the arms of her doctor, her head on his shoulder. 

MARIE  
No other love, oh the sweet contentment  
That I find with you everytime, everytime

The demoness turns to her girlfriends at those words, and catches Mary’s eyes. Biting her lip with a naughty spark in her glance, she stares and Mary chuckles. Though she feels a warm flow coming down her body when the demoness, still looking at her straight in the eyes, closes her eyes and mouths ‘everytime”, with an expression of — might we say, improper — delight. The woman startles when she feels a hand on her thigh seconds later; the voodoo priestess’ hand, warm, resting gently there like a subtle reminder of her affection. She puts her own hand on top it, intertwining their fingers. 

MARIE  
No other lips could want you more  
For I was born to glory in your kiss, forever yours  
I was blessed with love to love you

The voice, the evocation of a deep purple velvet, swirls around, shrouding the dark silhouettes of the trees until they seem as blossomed as they are in the light. It seems to dance above their heads, before sinking like a cloud of dust, or like a veil, settling softly on their shoulders. 

MARIE  
Till the stars burn out above you

It is a deep, deep silence in the garden, Marie’s breath seemingly being the only one; everybody else now seems to be holding theirs. It almost seems like they are waiting for something to happen. 

MARIE  
Till the moon is but a silver shell

As the note stretches, Marie looks up to find a still full silver balloon, high in the sky. Zelda looks up too, and then glances at her lover next to her. She wouldn't’ be there if it wasn’t for that merciful moon. She wouldn’t have a love like that, like no other. Consciously or not, they all look up at the sky in a silent prayer of hope; Sabrina and Ambrose, searching for that love, that they now see is possible. They have all those people in love to show them the way. 

MARIE  
No other love, let no other love know the wonder of your spell

Winking at the voodoo priestess, Zelda finds herself laughing candidly, wrapping her arm tightly around her waist as if she wanted to sit her on her lap. Marie giggles, almost shy now, as she hides her face from the loud applause (mainly by a feverish Ambrose) in the crease of Zelda’s shoulder. When she emerges, she jumps upon receiving a big kiss on her cheek; Lilith, just as enthusiastic, smiles excessively as she claps her hands. And speaking of hands, Marie feels her own being squeezed tightly in another, Mary’s soft skin against hers. She smiles too much too. No other love, they say. And they say it right.  
____________________________

LILITH  
Shhhhh…. 

Zelda rolls her eyes. The demoness is the loudest of the four of them, but of course she is the one to shush them. Their steps echo in the empty hallway, lighten by a weak, early morning sun. It’s almost dawn. 

MARIE  
Come on!

The voodoo priestess holds the door of their bedroom for her girlfriends, and waits until everybody came in to close it and lock it. When she turns around, she can’t help laughing; Lilith is removing every last piece of clothing she is wearing, and lays down on the bed, legs spread and with her arms above her head. She looks at her and pushes her hips forward, licking her lips. 

LILITH  
Someone come here and take care of me…  
MARIE  
You’re so drunk.  
LILITH  
I’m not!

She is hit by a hiccup as soon as the words come out of her mouth. She starts laughing uncontrollably; Zelda and Mary look at each other, haf-amused, half-exasperated. 

LILITH  
Alright, maybe I am very, very drunk. 

The demoness slides her hand down her own abdomen and starts touching herself, still looking right into Marie’s eyes. 

LILITH  
Come on, baby. I need you. 

The voodoo priestess laughs again, though she takes the few steps separating her from the bed. 

MARIE  
You need me?

She starts untying the laces of her dress, revealing her chest. Lilith’s eyes widen and her mouth falls slightly open, her lips damp and her breath heavy. 

LILITH  
Yes. 

Marie climbs on the bed. She positions herself on top of the demoness, smiling at her debauched expression. Hovering above her lips, she draws slow circles with her fingers on Lilith’s stomach. 

Smiling at the sight, Zelda turns to Mary standing next to her and in a second she rushes on her lips. Mary’s arms wrap around the witch’s neck, and Zelda grabs the woman’s hips, pulling her closer. Their kiss is deep, and Mary throws her head back. 

Still looking in the demoness’ eyes, Marie lets her hand slide upwards, cupping the woman’s breast. Lilith arches her back, and Marie shivers when she feels her whole body pulling against her hand, begging for more contact. Lilith gasps at the unbearable teasing, the feeling of Marie’s palm against her hardened nipple. 

Zelda has now removed Mary’s dress and underwear, as well as taken off her own, and she pushes the woman softly down on the bed. They kiss, hands roaming on the other’s body. Zelda's mouth leaves Mary's lips and goes further down, leaving light kisses along her jawline, down her throat, on her collarbone. 

Lilith is whimpering softly now, as Marie’s plays around with her nipple, rolling it between her fingers, pinching it gently. Suddenly she stops. 

LILITH  
No, don’t... 

The demoness doesn’t have the time to finish her sentence, before she feels the contact of Marie’s sensitive flesh against her own. Marie pushes herself up and down slowly, supporting the weight of her body on her elbows. Lilith’s wetness sliding against her own brings a faint moan out of her mouth. 

LILITH  
Oh Marie… 

The demoness grabs Marie’s waist and intensifies the motion, pushing the woman down unto herself. Soon, a loud moan resonates from the both of them when they find the perfect position. Marie can feel Lilith moving her hips under her, and her throbbing clit against her own. The pleasure is building up between her legs, slowly, and she keeps on with that rhythm despite Lilith’s impatience, so it won’t end too fast. 

Next to them, Zelda has her mouth on Mary’s breast, sucking eagerly at the sound of the woman’s sharp intakes of breath. She glances towards the two women next to her; not only a stronger arousal seems to crawl down between her legs, but it also gives her an idea. She smiles to Mary, who has her eyes open now, wondering what the ginger witch has on her mind. Zelda sits back up, and helps Mary to do the same. She slides one leg underneath Mary’s, and one on top. When she looks up she finds Mary’s eyes shining with lust. She slides her hand down Mary’s back, grabbing her ass. Looking straight in the woman’s eyes, she pushes her body closer, until she feels her wet folds against her own. Moving her own hips up and down, she pushes Mary even tighter against her, and gasps in her ear, initiating a motion that the woman keenly follows. 

The demoness is getting in quite a state on the other side of the bed, squirming and whining, only shutting up when the voodoo priestess seals their lips in a messy kiss. Marie herself is getting closer and closer to the edge, but what she loves the most is seeing Lilith lose her mind, and feeling her wetness getting more and more indecent. She goes a bit faster, trapping the demoness’ bottom lip between her own and biting softly on it. Lilith whimpers and sliding her hand down to squeeze her ass cheek, making Marie groan, taken by surprise. 

Zelda is moving her hips faster now, and she moans in her lover’s ear. Mary wraps her arm around Zelda’s body and pulls her even closer, pushing her own hips against the woman’s. Maybe she hit a good spot, because Zelda throws her head back and lets out a strangled sound, that would have probably turned into a scream. Mary feels her own body weakening, the motion applying a delicious pressure right where she needs it, and her head falls on the witch’s shoulder. Her lips meet the skin of Zelda’s neck, almost unintentionally, and she sucks on it, her mind foggy as she rocks her hips faster. The ginger witch, breathless, reciprocates the increase in pace, as she bites down on Mary’s ear. 

Marie is still teasing the demoness’ lips, but then suddenly she pushes herself off and brings her hand down, sliding two fingers inside of the woman. Lilith moans, immediately wrapping her legs around her and thrusting her hips to try and take control of the rhythm, to make herself come. This time, Marie lets her go all the way, matching the fast pace of the demoness’ hips with her fingers. She adds another one, and Lilith grabs the head of the bed, pushing herself on her fingers as fast as she can, feeling them curl inside of her so perfectly. She bites down on Marie’s shoulders when her climax crashes unto her, stretching for a delicious instant before leaving her, shaking, her eyes shut tightly as she tries to catch her breath. 

Zelda feels herself aiming towards the edge, and she whimpers louder in Mary’s ear, pushing on her ass more roughly a few times, before she is hit by her strong orgasm, throwing her head back in a silent cry, the rubbing motion becoming unbearable to the point where she is about to push Mary off of her. But the woman continues, and she reaches her own climax, her hand tightening on the witch’s waist as she whines one last time. The sound escaping Mary brings Zelda to the edge once again, and with a few last thrusts of her hips pleasure explodes between her legs, even stronger than the first one, leaving her out of breath and blinded for a few seconds. When she comes back to her senses, she has her back to the bed, and she smiles. Who needs wedding nights when you can have all this, every night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we’re back to 1 chap a week! I hope you guys enjoyed this one, don’t be shy to tell me what you think in the comment section. The song I used and referenced in the title is No Other Love by Jo Stafford and Paul Weston. Yes, it is in the Carol soundtrack, if you didn’t already know 😉


	11. Of huntresses and preys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lupercalia with our four witches, how fun can that be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back (and very late, I know)! I'm so sorry for the one month delay after promising a chapter a week, I just had the worst writer's block and also have been quite busy. I do hope to have another one ready next week. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Zelda looks through the kitchen window as she pours herself her third cup of coffee of the day. Outside, summer is settling in, flaunting its lushness, a warm breeze shaking the trees ever so slightly in the thick afternoon air. The ginger witch smiles to herself. Soon, they’ll go on all sorts of silly activities like picnics, fruit picking, road trips and ice cream escapades; planned mostly by Marie and Mary. Zelda would never admit she likes them, but they know.

She walks through the house, her steps echoing. The living room seems unbelievably empty. Sitting down on the couch, her cup nestled in her joined hands, another kind of smile pierces the mask of her face to settle comfortably on her lips. Nobody is here to watch her anyway; they have all gone to different errands or obligations; school, work, shopping. Though Zelda decided she would take a break today. 

Another day draws itself in her head; colder, with a light rain. February. The Spellman living room filled with the chatter of four excited witches. 

MARIE

What do we do about next week?

LILITH

What’s next week?

All three women sigh at the same time, turning to the demoness with exasperated looks. 

MARIE, MARY

Valentine's Day!

ZELDA

Lupercalia!

Now Zelda sighs even more heavily. After pouring herself a glass of whiskey, she falls on the couch next to the demoness. 

ZELDA

Lilith, I’ve been preparing the festivities for weeks now, how could you not have noticed?

LILITH

I was busy!

MARIE

Busy getting into the Lupercalia spirit, I’d say… 

Lilith grins, accepting the glass that Marie is holding out to her. 

LILITH

What else is there to do during the drab winter days? And don’t you tell me you don’t enjoy it… 

The demoness reaches for Marie’s ass as she walks away, grabbing a handful before letting go when the woman’s glance crosses hers. Marie’s luminous laugh fills the room, and Lilith chuckles back, proud of herself. 

ZELDA

Anyway, we need to make some decisions. 

MARY

What kind of decisions?

The shy woman slips next to Zelda on the couch, a leg against hers; the ginger witch’s voice softens suddenly. 

ZELDA  
Well, for starters, who will play each role during the festival. 

Zelda raises an eyebrow playfully, smiling at Mary. The demoness’ answer takes them all by surprise. 

LILITH

Why don’t we find some sweet little thing to hunt?

Marie’s eyes soon light up with delight. 

MARIE

Hmmm… 

ZELDA

You really mean that?

The ginger witch is perplexed. She didn’t think that was the way this conversation would go. 

MARY

Why not?

Zelda’s face is even more crumpled with confusion when she turns to Mary. 

ZELDA

Mary, you’re sure you would like that?

Suddenly the idea seems more like a tangible possibility, its fate in Mary’s hands. It’s a bit crazy, a bit unreasonable, a bit twisted maybe. 

MARY

Yes. 

Lilith’s smirk in the background is distracting, and Mary can’t help but chuckle at the demoness’ enthusiasm. The ginger witch’s lips slowly curl up in a half-smile, and she bites her bottom lip. 

ZELDA

Well, I guess it could be pretty… 

LILITH

Will the great Zelda Spellman dare say fun?

The great Zelda Spellman rolls her eyes — as she does. 

ZELDA

I could! It’s just that some of us have proper vocabulary… 

LILITH

Pfff… I’ve been here for longer, I’ve got just as much _vocabulary_! Doesn’t mean I always have to speak like we’re still in the 17th century though. 

MARY

Oh please stop the bickering!

Lilith’s eyes immediately glue themselves to Mary at her words. She smiles almost — almost! — angelically She still has a lot of ideas to make Zelda lose it, but now is not the time.

MARIE

Yes, we have more important matters at hand. 

The voodoo priestess, sitting on the armchair in front of them, smiles behind her glass. The demoness’ glance turns again from soft to a slightly lecherous gleam. She knows exactly what Marie means. 

LILITH

Where are we going to find our prey?

MARY

Oh come on, we’re not gonna call her that! 

Marie laughs. Lilith can get a little invested; the Lupercalia frenzy is already taking its toll on her. 

LILITH

I meant as in the game! I’d never call a woman a prey… unless she wanted me to. 

Lilith’s eyes and their shine roam around the room, setting on her girlfriends, one after the other, with gourmandise. Her transe is halted by a small slap on her thigh. 

ZELDA

You’re terrible, you know that?

The ginger witch is all smiles now, and trying her best to hide it. But Lilith, determined to make her lose her composure, as always, reaches for her waist and squeezes it, getting a high-pitched sound of warning from Zelda. 

ZELDA

No, Lili! No!

Too late. The demoness is on full attack-mode, tickling relentlessly while Zelda struggles and fails to contain her giggles, writhing on the couch.

LILITH

What? I’m terrible, remember?

The two other women watch, chuckling, as the demoness carries on without mercy, until Zelda pushes her away roughly. She falls back on the couch with a satisfied smirk. Zelda, breathless, tries to regain her senses, placing a lock of hair behind her own ear — as if it wasn’t all messy. 

ZELDA

And where will we find this sweet girl?

Acting like nothing has happened : classic Zelda behavior. 

LILITH

Not too sweet, I hope. 

Zelda chuckles, but holds back another comment. Better not encourage her; she might do something silly again. 

MARIE

What about a mortal?

Zelda looks at Marie, her eyes closing in tiny slits. There’s something in the voodoo priestess’ smile; a non-innocent something. 

ZELDA

You already know who you want, don’t you?

The ginger witch is answered only with a smile. 

MARY

Who?

* * *

A strand of your hair flies in the wind, falling back in your face as you run down the street. You can’t be late; it’s your first day. 

HILDA

What happened to you, dear?

Hilda gives you a worried look as soon as you cross the door of Dr. Cerberus’s bookstore. She really is a sweetheart, that woman.

YOU

The bus broke down! 

Hilda rolls her eyes. You both name the culprit at the same time. 

YOU, HILDA

Greendale… 

The blonde woman guides you towards the counter, holding unto your arm warmly. 

HILDA

Poor darling, you could have called! You didn’t have to run all the way here!

YOU

Oh no, it’s fine. I’m sorry I’m late… 

HILDA 

Don’t even mention it. And now that you’re here… Time to serve your first clients!

She points to the bottom of he store, where four women are sitting in a booth. 

YOU

Who comes to drink a milkshake so early?

HILDA

That’s my sister actually. 

Her eyes linger on the redhead; you can now see the shadow of a resemblance between the two. 

YOU

Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… 

HILDA

Dear, you have to stop apologizing all the time. Now take this… 

She hands you an apron and a witch hat (you have to keep up with the store’s theme, after all), and turns you around. You now sense those women’s eyes on you. Quickly, you tie up the apron around your waist and put on the witch hat, not noticing how it stands a bit crooked on your head; making you look a bit foolish. 

YOU

Hi, welcome to Dr. Cerberus’s! Are you ready to order?

ZELDA

Indeed we are. 

The redhead doesn’t even look up as she speaks, but you still stop staring after a second; something like an energy around her persona, strong and flowing, makes you look away. The picture of her is very much engraved in your head; sharp profile, all nose and jawline, somewhat softened by the strawberry blond locks which fall gracefully in front of it. When she speaks up again, her eyes catch you by surprise. 

ZELDA

Two chocolate milkshakes, please. 

The last word stretches in her mouth, round and rasp, and it takes you a moment to realise you should do something else than just stand there. 

YOU

Anything else?

MARIE

No, thank you. 

That other voice is softer, and the brightness in those eyes grips yours instead of pulling you away. You immediately feel the warmth coming from this woman, so different from the certain cold emanating from the redhead. But, strangely, they both bear an incredible attraction. 

YOU

Of course, coming right up!

Turning around, you almost run to the kitchen. You can feel their eyes on you as you make the drinks, as fast as you can. You’re back in less time than it takes to say “four pretty ladies”. 

YOU

Here you go… 

When you put the milkshakes down you notice the two other women sitting on the other side of the booth; they look similar, brown hair, big blue eyes and large mouths. But they come off as so different too; one all lips, voluptuous, the other seemingly more petite, a soft smile dancing on her lips. 

YOU

Oops!

You dropped a few napkins and immediately crouch down to pick them up. 

LILITH

Let me help you dear… 

She bends down, and grabs a few of the napkins. When you look up, your glance gets unintentionally caught by a quite mouth-drying sight; the voluptuous woman’s dress has a very low neckline, and… Well, you know. 

YOU

I’m so sorry. 

LILITH

It’s nothing. 

Her velvety voice stays with you when you finally pick up all the napkins and stand up again, your witch hat even more messed up on your head. 

YOU

Enjoy!

You’re already stepping back when a voice grabs your attention again. 

MARIE

Why don’t you sit with us?

Panic. 

YOU

Oh well, I’m working… 

The woman looks around. Of course; the whole store is empty. 

MARIE

Seems like you have some free time right now. 

YOU

I wouldn’t want to disturb, I… 

MARY

You’re not disturbing anyone. We’re asking _you_ to join us!

You turn to the woman who just spoke; the soft smile is still there. You smile back. 

YOU 

Alright… 

ZELDA

Marvelous. 

She is smirking now, and stretches her hand out to you. 

ZELDA

Zelda Spellman. 

When your skin touches hers you feel a slight shock, like a spark of electricity, traveling from her body to yours. 

YOU

Nice to meet you, I’m… 

LILITH

We know who you are. 

You chuckle, a bit confused. “What do these women want from me?”, you think. 

MARIE

Hilda spoke very highly of you. You made quite an impression during your interview, I believe. 

Indeed, it went really well, but nothing spectacular. You can’t figure out why they are so interested in you, those four beautiful women, characters of great panache; why you? 

MARY

Why don’t you sit down?

You didn’t realise you were standing there, looking a bit lost; again. 

YOU

Oh! Yes. 

LILITH

I’m Lilith. 

She smiles to you as she slides a bit to the side to grant you a place on the bench. She doesn’t offer you her hand to shake, but she puts her arm on the back of the seat, with the nonchalant attitude of someone who owns the place. You can’t forget the presence of her arm here, so close to you, when you sit down. 

LILITH

So… 

The sound of her voice in your ear makes you realise how close she is, how small the space she left for you is; her breath brushes your face as she speaks. You try focusing on something else than your thigh almost touching hers. 

MARY

I’m Mary, and this is Marie. 

You feel like the woman next to you was about to say something — something inappropriate even, maybe? — before being interrupted by the sweet one. 

YOU

Hi… 

ZELDA

And what do you want in life?

The blunt question takes you aback. The woman named Mary smirks knowingly; for what reason you’re not sure. 

YOU

Uh… 

LILITH

Want a taste?

YOU

What?

She offers you a toothy grin. The confusion wears off when you glance towards her hand; she is pointing at the milkshake. 

YOU  
Oh… No, thank you.

They all stare, and you are starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. Nevertheless, you don’t want to leave. You could find an excuse, stand up, go hide in the back. But a part of you craves for more of these mysterious women. You’re glued to your seat. 

MARY

This is your first day, is it?

YOU  
Yes. 

The conversation is back on safer grounds. You sigh silently in relief. 

MARIE

Do you think you’ll like it?

YOU

Oh yes, it’s a great place. 

ZELDA

I don’t recall seeing you around though.

You turn to the redhead, and she grins. It’s as if she tries to keep you constantly unsettled, on your toes; it makes you nervous and weirdly feverish at the same time. 

YOU

Well I hang out here once in awhile. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you here either. 

If that's the game she wants to play, you can play as well

ZELDA

Well, since my sister works here, I drop in every so often. 

YOU  
Maybe we just didn’t notice each other. 

Her eyes change, shift to an evocative shade that makes a slight shiver run down your spine. 

ZELDA 

I think I would have remembered. 

Maybe it’s just your crazy imagination, but you would swear you saw her glance slide on you, roaming around your body. You swallow difficulty, and have a sudden urge to be alone. You stand up. 

YOU  
If you excuse me, I have to use the bathroom. And… maybe I should go and help Hilda in the back afterwards. I don’t want to seem like a lousy employee. 

This is all true, but you mostly need to go recover your senses. 

MARIE

When do you finish your shift?  
  


The soothing voice, the soft eyes; you don’t even think before you answer in one breath. 

YOU

At noon. 

MARIE

We’ll walk you back home then. 

You don’t ask yourself why she seems to know where you live, or where she finds the boldness to announce this to you as a done deal. You nod, smile, and turn around. A voice stops you on the way to the bathroom. 

LILITH

I like the hat. 

You swirl back around, catching Lilith’s eyes. They’re shining. When she winks, you wake up from your contemplation and realise the witch hat on your head is falling to the side; you must look ridiculous. You blush, mumble a thank you, and walk away. You don’t see that look they exchange — or you have melted on the spot — properly debauched grins and light, febrile chuckles, in anticipation of it all. 

In the bathroom, you lean on the counter and look at yourself in the mirror. Your cheeks are red; you look quite flustered. They must have noticed. You take in deep breaths, close your eyes. Images come rushing in, and you don’t even stop them : all four of them coming through the door, taking you by the hips and slamming you across the wall, a hand on your mouth to prevent you from making any sounds… And then their hands on you, on each other, nibbling on your ear, kisses down your neck, grabbing your breast through your clothes, one sinking to her knees, and… You open your eyes and stare at yourself, panting. What is happening to you?

* * *

YOU  
Usually I take the bus, but there’s a shortcut through the forest. It’s only about 20 minutes. 

MARIE

Why don’t you take this way then?

YOU

I don’t know… The forest, it’s kinda creepy. 

You heard so many stories about those woods as a kid; monsters, creatures, ghosts. Witches. 

MARY

I think it’s beautiful. 

She looks up, just as the five of you cross the tree line. You smile. It is beautiful. You don’t notice that you’re deep in the forest, far away from the world, until you look all around and see only trees. You must have been walking for a few minutes, but they felt like seconds. 

LILITH

Those trees have seen so many things… 

She raises an eyebrow at you, with a playful grin. 

MARIE

Yes, they do hold many secrets. 

The woman walks close to you, her bright eyes staring right into yours, with that grand smile painted on her face. There is that warmth about her — maybe the way she moves so freely into the space — that makes you move even closer, so you’re almost leaning on each other as you walk. Her forwardness you push their game further, curious of their next move. 

YOU

What kind of secrets?

LILITH

Ones we can only whisper. 

And her voice is almost a whisper in your ear, as she appears at your side. You thought she was further behind, but now she is just here; you inhale and smell her musky scent, making you a bit dizzy. Her hand lands on the small of your back and you shudder at the contact. 

MARY

Do you want us to show you?

Mary walks in front of you, turning around at her words. She bites her lower lip, chuckling slightly when you fail in hiding your fluster. She twists a lock of hair between her fingers — your glance gets caught by the sight of her shand. When your eyes go back to her face, she is looking away. 

The redhead suddenly appears in front of you too, walking with a swaying cadence as she flattens her dress with a sharp movement of her hand. Your eyes wander to her hips, the dark fabric molding her curves perfectly. 

You hear foreign words, mumbled under their breaths, and the world around seems to contract itself, and stretch into something slightly different; a micro universe, a bubble where the air seems to burn with a crackling sound, where the trees around project giant shadows, where your whole body seems lighter and heavier at the same time. 

ZELDA

So what will it be, sweet girl? Yes or no?

She stopped in front of you, and raised your chin with a single finger. Your breath hitches, and words stay stuck in your throat. You struggle to articulate a single syllable. 

YOU  
Yes. 

When you open your mouth and let the word out, the bubble pops and the forest around is just a forest. But the secrets it holds are still very much alive, dancing around you, in the shadows. Zelda smirks. Soon you too will have secrets kept by those trees.

* * *

MARY

What are we supposed to be doing again?

ZELDA

Tonight is the courting. 

MARIE

And?

Zelda rolls her eyes. 

ZELDA

We stay here, enjoy a nice picnic and spend the night in unholy abstinence.

LILITH

Ugh… 

  
  


You chuckle, and Lilith winks at you. The night is already very dark, and the forest is filled with quiet sounds, leafs trembling and wood cracking. You all sit on a large blanket, Mary’s head on Marie’s knees, and Lilith behind you, her hand creeping up under your shirt, scratching the skin of your lower back with her nails slightly. You smirk, without looking, feeling a shiver run down your spine. You haven’t even kissed none of them yet; they didn’t initiate it, and you’re too shy to do it yourself. After all, you know they’re the ones in control; and you can’t say you dislike it. But Lilith seems to have a different opinion, and you feel her eagerness in the movements of her hand. You turn to Zelda, trying to act as innocent as possible. 

YOU

But in the book you showed me it said it was always a warlock and a witch, and paired at random… 

ZELDA

Yes, yes, but we changed the rules. It’s an old book. 

MARY

Pairing people at random was weird… 

She smiles to you. 

LILITH

Yeah, it’ll be better with proper company… 

The woman leaned over to your ear to let the seductive words out, and she even catches your earlobe between her teeth before a voice stops her. 

ZELDA

Lilith, for Hecate’s sake! 

You all laugh— except Zelda, of course — Marie’s giggles echoing louder above everyone one else’s. 

MARIE

We’ve been here barely 10 minutes and you’re saying you already can’t hold yourself back?

LILITH

What? I’m hungry… 

Zelda reaches into the basket she brought and throws something over to Lilith. 

ZELDA

Eat this. 

YOU

What is it?

Lilith picks it up, and sinks her teeths in. She eats the fruit whole in two bites, and wipes her mouth and chin afterwards; in a way that makes you a bit dizzy. 

ZELDA

A fig. For… encouragement. 

She turns to you, and stares into your eyes; you swallow loudly. It will be a long night. 

MARY

Some of us don’t need that… 

You chuckle with Mary — but if she only knew! Lilith’s hand is still hidden under your shirt, and moving in front of you, taking advantage of the dark and the loose fit of your shirt. Her hand goes up to tease your nipples, rubbing them through the fabric of your bra until they get hard. You bite your lip to hide a gasp, and feel a warm flow going down your body, settling between your legs. 

YOU

What else do we have in that basket?

Your voice is getting weaker, and you hope they don’t notice. 

ZELDA

Oysters, champagne… 

She pops the bottle’s cork as she speaks, pouring it into two glasses that she hands to you and Lilith first. Lilith stretches her arm and grabs hers without even removing her other hand. You take a sip of your glass, and feel the bubbles caressing your mouth, when the feeling of a hand slipping down into your pants takes you by surprise. You choke on the fizzy liquid, coughing loudly. 

MARIE

Are you alright?

She moves towards you and puts a reassuring hand on your arm. Mary also sat herself back up, worried. You try smiling. 

YOU  
Yes, I’m fine, I just… I… 

ZELDA

Yes?

Zelda stares at you suspiciously. You hear a faint chuckle from Lilith behind you. That evil woman. 

YOU  
I just swallowed too quickly. 

You don’t even finish your sentence that the woman’s hand slips down from your abdomen to between your legs, under your panties, sliding through your folds with her middle finger — and no mercy. You hide a faint moan with another cough. “Keep quiet sweet girl” The voice resonates in your head, and you smirk involuntarily. The woman keeps on, slowing caressing you as you try not to wriggle too much. She sure has a talent with… 

ZELDA

What’s happening here?

The hand slips out of your pants and disappears in a second. You blink and take a deep breath to regain your composure, before meeting Zelda’s eyes. 

LILITH

What?

The redhead rolls her eyes. 

ZELDA

You think I’m a fool? 

Lilith chuckles at that. Not the right move. Zelda’s eyes turn to hellfire. 

ZELDA

I think it’s time for the purification. 

YOU  
The what?

Marie opens her mouth to explain, but Zelda is quicker.

ZELDA

Quiet. Now you follow the rules. Take your clothes off. 

She looks at you, raising an eyebrow as she sips her champagne. Her lustful glance makes your mouth go dry. 

YOU  
All of them?

ZELDA

Yes, all of them.

You stand up and start removing your clothes, quickly finding yourself in your underwear in front of them. You hear Lilith whistling behind you; apparently enjoying the sight. You catch an exchange of glance between her and Zelda — a lip bite, a chuckle — giving you the courage to take your underwear off. Once you’re completely naked, you stand there, feeling all of their eyes on you. 

MARIE

You can sit down, lovely. 

You turn to that sweet face, now flavored with a bit of a naughty glint — and obey. 

MARY

So beautiful!

You smile, not used to all the attention. You look around. 

YOU

And what about you?

Zelda chuckles, and stands up. She reaches behind her back to untie her dress, which falls to the floor with a muffled sound. She is wearing a dark red lingerie set, with black lace details, and she walks over to you. She stops for a moment in front of you, and smirks. 

ZELDA

You know it’s impolite to stare… 

You chuckle, but stare anyway. She turns to Lilith, and sits in front of her. Her hands go up to the lacing at the front of the dress, untying it. Lilith looks at her, mouth half-open in anticipation. Zelda finally pushes the dress off Lilith’s shoulders, with a toothy grin. And, of course, she isn’t wearing a bra. You let your eyes wander, before a sound behind you catches your attention.When you turn around, you see Marie is already in her underwear, and getting rid of Mary’s dress in a flash. The woman’s glance locks into yours, and you feel an urge to kiss her — of course you can’t. They are all wearing chic lingerie sets, silk and lace, burgundy and emerald; they look like sweets to be unwrapped — but again you can’t. Though you’re not the only one suffering. 

LILITH

Abstinence, does it means we can’t pleasure ourselves?

ZELDA

Yes, it means that.

She stands up on her knees, moving forward until she is straddling the one woman. You watch in amazement. 

LILITH

What are you doing?

Zelda slips her hand down her chest, and further down, and further down… Lilith’s eyes follow her hand, licking her lips. 

LILITH

Not even following your own rules, Zelda Spellman?

ZELDA

I’m High Priestess. 

She leans over to Lilith’s ear and whispers. 

ZELDA

I make the rules. 

Just as the words escape her mouth, her eyes shift to you, a half-smile toying on her lips. 

MARIE

Weren’t we supposed to _purify_ ourselves now ladies?

You turn to Marie; she is looking at Zelda, an eyebrow raised. 

LILITH

Don’t ruin the fun!

The redhead is already trying to stand up, but Lilith pushes her back down. 

LILITH

Stay… 

ZELDA

You had enough for the night. 

Zelda wriggles out of the woman’s embrace, and you stifle a laugh. When the redhead turns around to get the blood and milk, Lilith slaps her ass firmly. You finally burst out laughing; the redhead doesn’t seem genuinely angry now, anyway. 

ZELDA

You insatiable creature… 

MARY

A little tenderness is authorized though, right?

You didn’t see Mary appearing next to you you, but now she is there, hugging Lilith by behind. The woman seems to melt at the contact. You too suddenly feel a hand caressing your back, the tip of fingers drawing lazy circles; Marie, who smiles warmly at you. 

ZELDA

Yes, I don’t see why it wouldn’t be. But now, time for the purification. 

She takes a step towards you, and smears your forehead with blood. She smirks. 

ZELDA

Much better. Now laugh. 

YOU  
What?

You chuckle, puzzled, as Zelda cleans the blood off your forehead with milk. 

ZELDA

I said no more questions. 

She hands the bottle of milk and the flask of blood to Lilith. The woman smears blood on Mary’s face, messily, all the way down to her cheek. The woman giggles. 

MARY

You’re terrible… 

After washing her up with the milk, Lilith hands over the bottle and flask to Mary; it's her turn. 

LILITH

I don’t see why I have to purify myself… I’m already so pure!

They all roll their eyes. 

MARIE

Pure as that lipstick smudge on Mary’s neck!

Zelda gasps, outraged again. You laugh, but stop when you feel objects being put in your hands. 

MARIE

Come on, don’t be shy. 

You smear the blood, clean it with the milk. Marie’s bright laugh fills the night. She then takes them from your hands and does the same for Zelda, who keeps a serious face, until she has to laugh; then you get to see a loosened up woman, eyes almost glinting. The smile stays on her lips when she lies down between you and Lilith. 

ZELDA

And now we bathe in the moonlight, until dawn… 

You lay down next to her; so does everyone. A moment of silence lingers. 

YOU  
So… You girls do this often?

Mary cackles.

ZELDA

Of course not, this is specifically for the Lupercalia celebrations, and… 

MARIE

Zelda, she’s joking. 

ZELDA

What?

Her eyes flicker from Marie to you; she really is puzzled. 

LILITH

Zelda, darling, people do this thing called humour, you know, to lighten the mood. 

She frowns, sighing heavily — “those damn women”, that’s what her little exasperated sound must have meant. Mary pops herself up on one elbow and turns to you.

MARY

This is actually my first Lupercalia… 

MARIE

Me too.

They exchange a look, a schoolgirlish, giggly sort of look, smiling from ear to ear. 

ZELDA

And how are you enjoying it?

MARY

I think it’s… fascinating.

You chuckle at the turn of phrase.

MARIE

Enlightening, I’d say. 

You see her naughty smirk from the corner of your eye. 

ZELDA

What about you?

It takes you a second before you realise she has her head turned towards you and is waiting for an answer. 

YOU

Me?

She nods. 

YOU  
I think… I think it’s… nice.

LILITH

I sure hope you’ll have more things to say than nice after tomorrow night… 

  
Lilith chuckles at her own joke, followed by Mary, who slaps the woman’s arm slightly. Irredeemable. You would like to laugh, but you’re stuck with other… let’s call them _feelings_ — and it doesn’t help when Marie’s hand discreetly strokes your thigh, groping it for just a second, before Zelda can turn and see. You smile to the night, and think to yourself that dawn is a few circles of hell away, though with the most delicious of tortures.

* * *

The sound of your own panting breath, and the loud thuds of your feet on the ground fill your ears to the point where you wonder if you’re alone in these woods. A few screams, of fear or of delight, resonate around you — you don’t hear them. You keep running, between the trees, pushing branches and bushes away, feeling them scratch your arms. The fresh wind on your face, your heart beating fast; you smile.   
  
You hear a sound on your left, wood cracking under an agile foot. But when you turn your head in that direction, the dark seems to suck you in; you can’t see a thing. Suddenly, you feel very light, free falling, until your back roughly hit a tree. You chuckle; you got caught pretty fast.

YOU

Who’s that?

The body pressed against you stays silent, but soon you feel a mouth on your skin, where your neck meets your shoulder, sucking eagerly. The musk scent overpowers you.

LILITH

Hmmm… 

YOU  
Lilith… 

You feel her pushing back slightly, and when you move your face an inch closer you get snatched by hungry lips. The messy kiss lasts until you’re out of breath. When you try pulling away for air, the woman leans forward and invades your mouth with her tongue; not leaving you a second of respite. Her mouth moves to your neck once more, biting down your throat, as her hands go up your thighs, lifting your dress up, but then you feel an abrupt parting. Even with your eyes opened, you can’t see what is happening, but you hear a ruffling sound, followed by an angry groan, before a body is pressed unto you once more. This one smells of cigarettes and whiskey. There are hands tugging at your dress, and you lift your arms up to let her take it off. You feel a swift movement next to you; she must have thrown it away. 

LILITH

Zelda! I was having fun here.

ZELDA

Having fun without us you mean… 

Her tone is harsh, and the effect it has on you is pretty… striking. Maybe sensing your arousal growing, the redhead’s hands come up to cup your breast; you can almost feel her smirk, even if you can’t see it. 

MARIE

Isn’t that precisely what you’re doing now, Zelds?

  
  


You hear a chuckle, and a new mouth sets just above your collarbone, teeths scratching the tender skin slightly. Marie’s hand starts going up your leg, from your knee to your hip, tugging at your underwear teasingly. Your breath gets heavier, and she bites down firmly on your neck in response. 

MARIE

Let’s lay you down. 

Still blinded by the dark, you let yourself be pushed softly down unto the ground. You feel the roots in your back, and the dirt already clinging to your skin. 

MARY

My turn. 

The last silhouette straddles you, and runs her thumb over the fabric of your bra. 

MARY

I think you’d be more comfortable with this off you, do you think?

  
  


You nod, but then realise she must not see you either. 

YOU

Yes, please take if off. 

Mary’s hand reaches behind your back to untie it, and, with your help, soon leaves your chest completely bare — offered to the night. Her lips are brushing your nipples now, and you let out a small whine. She takes one in her mouth, licking it lazily, before letting it go, and moving to the other. You already feel so on edge, so breathless; you think you might explode if no one takes care of you _where you need it_ right there and now. 

ZELDA

Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, shall we?

The raspy voice is like a slap in the face — and just as Mary’s mouth was turning more keen. Suddenly, the clouds shift and the moonlight illuminates the clearing; you see Zelda, sitting not too far from you, starting to untie her dress. Marie and Lilith are getting undressed too, a bit further behind her. 

ZELDA

Mary, baby, come help me here… 

She looks right at you as she says it, and your frustration grows once again. Mary joins the ginger, and starts pushing the dress off her shoulders; soon revealing the woman’s naked body. Lilith and Marie are a step ahead; lost in a deep, wet kiss as their hands wander on the other’s body. Lilith doesn’t waste no time anyway — she already has her thumb rubbing Marie’s clit, causing a string of moan to echo in the silence. 

YOU  
Can I… 

ZELDA

You just watch, for now… 

The redhead gives you a severe glance, before turning back to Mary. They exchange a meaningful look, and you wonder what evil they might be planning. You even think you see Mary nod, as she licks her lips. Much to your confusion, the witch pulls away from their embrace — then she position herself on all fours, facing you. You feel a sudden lump in your throat , the good kind, and your head seems to get lighter. 

ZELDA

Hmmm… Yes, just like that Mary. 

She is still staring right at you, her mouth open, letting out shaky breaths. Mary has a hand on her hip, and you can very well imagine where the other one is : sliding through that delicious wetness, faster and faster, as Zelda’s panting becomes more evident, and squeezed between whimpers. 

ZELDA

Faster. 

The woman is following the rhythm, rocking herself back and forth — and she is still looking at you. She moans hard, even taking herself by surprise, it seems. 

ZELDA

You’re so good, Mary… 

You can feel your own wetness pouring; and it’s terrible that you can’t do nothing about it. It doesn’t help your despair when you see Marie and Lilith joining in. The first one goes to take care of Mary, throwing the woman’s head back so she can suck and bite on her neck. Lilith had a more debauched idea in mind; she positions herself next to Mary and, without a warning, enters Zelda with two fingers; the woman struggles to bite back a scream, and her face falls unto the ground. Groaning, she keeps moving in synch with the fingers, now picking up pace as Lilith fucks her deep and hard. She can feel the roots scraping her skin, just above her collarbone — it will certainly leave a mark, a scar even, but she couldn’t care less. At least that’s what it looks like, as she rocks herself and moans, determined to come. 

ZELDA

Fuck… 

You see her face as she does; eyes shut tight, mouth open, brows connected; you think to yourself that you could almost come too, just looking at that. But they’re not finished with you — far from it. Even before Zelda has fully recovered, you feel hands and mouths on you; and now the clouds have invaded the sky again, covering the clearing in darkness. You still see a silhouette straddling you. 

ZELDA

Did you enjoy the show?

You don’t have time to answer, before you feel a single finger sliding through your folds, slowly up and down. Soon, the woman pulls your panties out of the way and finds your clit, circling it while keeping the cruel slow pace. You try to sit up, to kiss that delicious mouth, but a hand pushes you roughly back on the ground. 

ZELDA

You stay there. 

You hum in approval, not able to form a coherent sentence anymore. There is a mouth on your breasts, sucking eagerly, another on your neck. Your lips are gripped by others, and you share a long, deep kiss, in which you moan loudly. Zelda is now rubbing your clit frankly, and you move your hips against her finger. But suddenly it isn’t there anymore.

YOU  
What… 

Now there’s a tongue licking you eagerly, teasing your entrance; you whimper and wriggle under the touch.

ZELDA

Getting your revenge, are you?

Lilith doesn’t answer, she keeps focused on your pleasure only, with her relentless mouth. A hand grabs yours, and guides it between legs. Your wrists tightly held by this hand, you feel your own fingers pumping in and out of one of them; the sensation fueling your own arousal vividly. 

You feel bodies moving around you, against you; a clashing of skins and mouths, filling the night with all sorts of sound. A ray of moonlight even shines through the trees, revealing a scandalous scene; Lilith between your legs, Marie pleasuring herself with your hand, Mary on your breasts, Zelda behind her, both her hands busy. And you, all splattered across the ground, your legs open and your head thrown back. 

Lilith pushes her tongue inside of you, impossibly deep, and you scream into the night, feeling yourself clenching around her, and your whole body tensing, pleasure leaving you blind and suffocating. She keeps on, tongue and fingers, for minutes that seems like hours, or maybe hours that seem like minutes, as you topple over the edge again and again. As you hear other screams of pleasure around, other choked up moans, and heavy breaths. Skins slipping against your own. The night unfolds, slowly but too fast, pleasure after pleasure; a carnality so magnificent the trees will forever hold it as one of their most delectable secrets.

* * *

Five sets of steps echo in the night, which now could almost be called morning. 

MARY

Maybe we shouldn’t leave all those young witches and warlocks alone in the forest… 

ZELDA

They’ll be fine. They can take care of themselves. 

You smile. The redhead has her hand around your waist, guiding you through the woods; as if, precisely, you weren’t able to take care of yourself. 

LILITH

You wanna look for them, Mary? Just follow the growling sounds!

Mary gasps, but then bursts out laughing. Lilith turns to you, an eyebrow lifted. 

LILITH

They could have found us easily earlier… 

She winks and you, and points to Zelda with a smirk. You chuckle, and Marie joins the fun. 

MARIE

I don’t know if growling is the right word… Maybe screaming would be more exact. 

The redhead turns to Marie, frowning. It takes a second before the realisation washes over her face. 

ZELDA

How dare… 

She slap Lilith’s arm and walks faster, taking you with her. 

YOU

You know, I can also take care of myself and walk home, you don’t need to… 

MARY

We want to sweetheart!

You smile back at that adorable woman. You will certainly miss that. 

LILITH

You’re calling her sweet! After this?

She grins and sneaks up to your side, her hand caressing your back, then venturing a bit further down. Oh, and about missing things — that too.

* * *

MARY

Home sweet home!

Mary sighs as she closes the door of the cottage. Lilith lets herself fall on the couch, while the redhead walks towards the room, already taking her dirty clothes off. 

ZELDA

Now all I want is a hot bath and a comfortable… 

When she steps into the room, Zelda falls silent. Around the bed, on the window frame, all around the room there are flowers, wild flowers, their bright colors staining the eye. The ginger witch’s jaw literally drops. 

  
  


ZELDA

…bed.

Two warm arms surrounds her by behind. 

MARIE

Happy valentine’s day!

The ginger witch tries to articulate a sentence, but fails. Instead, she smiles and wraps her own arms around Marie’s, sighing in her embrace. The demoness steps next to them, intrigued by the scene. 

LILITH

What is it?

When she sees Marie’s extravagance, her lips also lift up into a flustered smile, her cheeks almost blushing, and — Hecate knows — a slight moistness in her eyes. The voodoo priestess takes her hand, pulling her towards them. 

MARIE

Just a tiny surprise… 

When Mary finally walks up to them and lays eyes upon the room, she chuckles in amazement, and joins the embrace. She snuggles her head in the crease of Marie’s shoulder. 

MARY

You silly sweet person!

* * *

Zelda takes a sip of her coffee, trying to wash the smirk away. It doesn’t work. The living room is empty again — the fantasies vanished into the afternoon air. Zelda is taken out of her trance when Marie walks in, her hands full of shopping bags. 

MARIE

Hi! 

Without a word, the ginger witch stands up, puts her cup down on the table, and takes Marie’s hand. 

MARIE

What are you… 

Following Zelda up the stairs, Marie’s confused look turns to a grin. Soon, they reach the bedroom door. Zelda closes it behind them, wrapping her arms around Marie’s neck and pulling her closer. The voodoo priestess lets the shopping bags down, and pushes her gently against the wall. Smirking, she leans to her ear. 

MARIE

Should I call the others?

ZELDA

Yes… 

Zelda’s shirt is quickly unbuttoned, and Marie pushes it off her shoulders. She runs her thumb over the witch’s collarbone, stopping above a small scar, a tiny mark that she could vanish away, but doesn’t. She goes down to kiss it, and Zelda sighs, to the memory of pleasures that were and the anticipation of those to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo that's it! Hope you enjoyed this special chapter ;) I wanna say thank you to everyone who has been reading this (if there still is anyone after all this time), it's the fanfic project I'm the most proud about and I'm grateful for each and every hit, kudo and comment! I also made a twitter for this fic, you can go follow me @The_chronicless!


	12. It's bring-your-girlfriends-to-work day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marie has an idea to surprise Lilith today, and of course she convinces Zelda and Mary to tag along...

MARIE

So! What are we doing today?

Zelda and Mary, all cuddled up on the couch, each with a book in their hands, both turn their head in surprise when Marie bursts into the living room, her bright voice and chanting accent breaking through the quietness. 

MARY

What do you mean?

For Mary, this day is already perfectly fine as it is. Though she can’t say she doesn’t get in the frenzy of adventures whenever Marie has an idea in mind. 

MARIE

Let’s do something crazy! Zelda, you don’t have anything planned, have you?

The ginger witch raises her eyes from her book once again, and shrugs. 

ZELDA

No I have not. 

She watches Marie swirling around the room, as she walks towards them, letting herself fall on the armchair dramatically. Such a sweetheart; Zelda smiles. 

ZELDA

What do you have in mind?

MARIE

Oh, I don’t know… 

Zelda and Mary exchange a look of connivance. 

MARY

Yes you do. 

MARIE

What?

The voodoo priestess — who was looking into the void, as if grasping the shape of an idea — turns around sharply to face the other women. They both smile, and she surrenders to their cheeky expression. 

MARIE

Alright, maybe I do… 

Zelda’s satisfied smirk could have angried Marie, but she chuckles and leans forward, in the way of someone who is about to spill a secret. 

MARIE

How would you two feel about a little trip?

MARY

A trip?

MARIE

… to Hell. 

They both frown, confused, to which Marie giggles, amused. But she also stares back expectantly. 

ZELDA

You’re serious?

MARIE

Why wouldn’t I be? We could surprise Lili, it’d be fun!

MARY

But… 

Zelda and Marie turn around, immediately washed over by worry when they see Mary’s face. The woman struggles to get words out, her bottom lip slightly trembling. Zelda strokes her arm tenderly, and Mary is startled; brought back from painful memories to the cozy Spellman living room by the gentle touch. 

ZELDA

It’s alright, tell us what’s on your mind. 

MARY

Well I don’t have… I mean, I remember things. From there. 

Marie goes to sit down on the other side of the woman in distress, taking her hand. 

MARIE

Go on. 

MARY

There’s just some things that I don’t want to see again. 

MARIE

I’m sorry darling I didn’t think about that… We’ll do something else. 

MARY

No… 

Marie looks back at her with furrowed brows. 

MARY

No, I want to go. 

A small smile forms itself on her lips. 

MARY

I mean, since our girlfriend is queen of hell… We’ll be fine. 

ZELDA

Of course we will. 

Marie glances to the ginger witch, a sparkle of excitement in her eyes. 

MARIE

Does that mean we’re going?

* * *

ZELDA

You have a way to get to Hell, don’t you?

The young man swiftly turns around, stuttering as he tries to both answer that blunt question and figure out why his Aunt Zelda just bursted into his room to ask it. 

AMBROSE

… Yes. Why?

The voodoo priestess walks in as well, a large smile on her lips. 

MARIE

Hey Ambrose! Let’s say, hypothetically, that we would want to go to hell for a day… 

AMBROSE

Hypothetically?

MARY

Huh huh. 

The woman was standing behind the two others, curious as how the scene would unfold. But her interjection was everything but credible. Ambrose chuckles, his face lightening up with a grin as he turns to Zelda. She rolls her eyes; can’t stand the arrogance. 

ZELDA

How do we do it?

AMBROSE

Ask your girlfriend!

MARIE

Please, Ambrose, it’s a surprise. 

He smiles. 

AMBROSE

Alright, alright… I mean, I don’t know if that's a cute attention or a terrible idea, but alright.

* * *

ZELDA

Oh by Hecate, that’s… 

MARIE

Magnificent!

The gates of the castle rise high above them : deep, blood red stones covered in a sort of golden ivy, of which only the sight screams poisonous. Up above, the sky is a thick smoke, the charcoal colour spreading all the way down to Pandemonium; the grayest city ever to stand, and the saddest too. Faint lights — hellfire — and the distant screams of tortured souls fill the streets down below. The whole scenery has a dream-like essence that leaves our ladies speechless. 

MARY

I can’t believe Ambrose came back here. 

ZELDA

This little nerd… 

The ginger witch rolls her eyes, but with a slight smile; she is grateful for that boy’s cleverness.

MARY

How did he do it again?

ZELDA

Hid an object with a strong magical energy, and right under their nose… 

The witch points to a tree branch, entangled with the ivy. 

ZELDA

From the Greendale 13’s hanging tree. 

Mary winces at that, but Zelda is a bit lost in her contemplation of Ambrose’s exploit. 

ZELDA

If you know where the object is and can feel it’s pull, then the teleportation is perfectly feasible. He just had to find something no one would steal or destroy… Demons love shiny things, but a tree branch is ingenious.

MARIE

How fascinating… 

ZELDA

Yes, it is a very… 

The ginger witch turns around, noticing that Marie isn’t talking about the same thing at all. No; she has her eyes glued to a spot above the gates, which Zelda can’t see from where she is. She steps back beside Marie. 

ZELDA

Oh.

There is a swarm of what seems like fireflies, pouring down from the clouds above the highest tower of the palace; millions of beads of light swirling through the air before vanishing in a sparkle. 

MARY

Those are souls I presume. 

The ginger witch turns to Mary, nodding in agreement — though she was so taken by the sight that the thought of what is was didn’t present itself in her mind before Mary’s words. 

MARIE

So beautiful… 

ZELDA

And yet, we’re looking at the essence of probably a few murderers and assholes. 

Mary giggles at the silly remark, mostly because it’s true. But the voodoo priestess doesn’t even laugh; she is completely and utterly absorbed by the new universe around her, her eyes wide as she walks around and stares at each little thing. The ginger witch, not usually so contemplative, actually follows Marie’s lead and lets herself observe, for once. The disturbing mixture of raw and beautiful, the smell of danger that seems to cling to everything; here it is, Hell. It is indeed fascinating. Zelda wonders why she didn’t come here sooner. 

DEMON #1 (let’s call him little bitch, shall we?)

Hmm, what do we have here? What is our queen doing in those horrid mortal clothes?

MARY

Ugh, mm, queen?

And that is exactly why Zelda didn’t come visit before. An ugly, troll-looking demon is circling Mary like a prey, and the ginger witch automatically takes two steps forward. The creature retreats; sensing the power that emanates from the witch. 

ZELDA

Get off her. We are Lilith’s guests. Your Queen’s guests.

The demon might be careful, but it doesn’t mean the teasing is over. 

DEMON #1 (that little bitch)

But isn’t that our queen just there?

He points a clawed finger to poor Mary, who looks genuinely terrified. Zelda rolls her eyes once again; how annoying those little critters can be, and so funny they think they are. 

ZELDA

This is not Lilith and you know it. Leave her alone. 

The voodoo priestess steps forward as well, wrapping a protective arm around Mary’s waist. 

MARIE

Go tell your Queen that she has guests, while you’re at it, would you?

Another voice raises behind them; an unpleasant hissing in their ears. 

DEMON #2 (another little bitch)

No need to get on your high horses, witches. We have a right to greet our guests, don’t we?

The second creature is not prettier than the first one — repulsive, even, with its long teeth and purplish skin. He crawls around them, joining his little friend in front of the gates. They won’t let them in that easily. 

DEMON #1 (that little bitch)

This is hell, after all. 

MARY

You call that greeting?

Both women turn sharply at Mary, their lips forming an O of surprise. Did she really just stood up to a couple of demons, Mary? They did know she could be badass; but that? Zelda smiles for a second, her face turning serious as soon as she addresses the troublemakers the again. 

ZELDA 

We would like to get in now. 

The ginger witch’s tone was firm, but neither of them move. 

MARIE

I think that means back off bitches. 

Zelda and Mary can’t help chuckling at that. Marie can be both incredible and ridiculous sometimes. The ginger witch discreetly winks at her lover, who grins back. Though now the demons are seemingly considering their options. Let them pass? Play with them a bit more? Who knows what they could do; it’s their universe after all. 

LILITH

Alright, that’s enough!

The gates open with a gust of wind and a loud thud, revealing Lilith, in an emerald green gown covering her from ankle to neck, and indecently tight. In this sort of situation, it shouldn’t be what her girlfriends notice first, but it is. And, of course, the glorious crown standing proudly on her head. 

LILITH

You two assholes can fuck right off!

DEMON #1 (suddenly-less confident-than-before little bitch)

Yes, your Highness. 

DEMON #2 (another terrified asshole)

We’re leaving, your Highness. I hope your guests will have a great time in Hell, your Highness.

With their little bent heads and falsely sorry eyes, the creatures step back, and disappear in the darkness of Pandemonium. 

LILITH

And don’t come back!

Zelda’s eyes come up to meet Lilith’s own when she hears the sharp voice, and what she sees is almost frightening; an icy mask is laid upon the demoness’ features, lips firmly closed, tensed jaw, not the shadow of a grin. Only her pupils reveal a glimpse of her feelings — pure, burning anger. Her voice is colder even than her looks. 

LILITH

Come inside. 

When the doors close behind them, Mary turns to her Lilith, ready to take her in her ams, but is stopped by her still clinical stare. Then she notices the hordes of people around; demons, looking at them with insistence. A wave of whispers floats around the room. 

LILITH

Everybody, out. 

The strange characters look around, in silence. 

LILITH

Now!

It's like Lilith’s voice pinched just the right string of their soul; they move as one, and in an instant the whole throne room is empty, leaving only the faint echo of rushed steps behind. Suddenly Lilith’s whole face changes; lips curling up, eyes warming, everything softening, in an absurdly effortless way. It’s almost funny. The room seems to warm up too, wrapped in a sort of cozy feeling — can Hell can be called cozy?  
  


LILITH

Mary darling are you alright?

The woman is slightly startled when she feels Lilith’s arm wrapping around her waist. 

MARY

I’m fine. 

She lets herself melt into the demoness’ embrace, grinning back to that soft smile. Lilith leans forward to leave a small peck to her cheek. Marie tries putting her hand on Zelda’s back, but as soon as she gets closer she notices how the ginger witch frowns, and looks at Lilith insistently. 

ZELDA

You know we were handling the situation pretty well ourselves… 

Marie sighs. Here comes grumpy Zelda again. Lilith turns to her, 

LILITH

Well, we are in Hell. What can of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t give you protection here, in my Realm?

The ginger witch’s mouth plays between a pout and a smirk, but finally settles on the second one. She loves hearing Lilith talk about her “realm” or her “sovereign duties”. What can she do but surrender — her girlfriend is queen, and she is hot. And now she is wearing the kind of satisfied smile that would generally make Zelda angry. Not this time. She rolls her eyes for good measure.

ZELDA

Huh huh. 

But there isn’t much time to be moody when there is so much to see. The three women’s attention is soon grabbed by the majestic quality of the throne hall. 

MARIE

This is all so beautiful, so… 

The voodoo priestess walks around, looking up and turning her head to all angles so she can see everything; like a bewildered child. Lilith notices her enthusiasm and lets out a silent chuckle. 

LILITH

It is quite nice, yes. 

Zelda roams the room as well. Her eyes particularly feast on the _pièce de résistance_. 

ZELDA

Such beautiful craftwork… 

Her hand slips along the metal of the throne, tracing up one of the fingers that form the hand design. 

ZELDA

I would sure love to sit on that hand while another takes care of… 

MINION 

Is there anything I can do to serve you at this moment Queen Lilith?

They all turn their heads, surprised by the random entrance of Lilith’s minion, who is standing innocently at the other end of the room. 

LILITH

Minion, I didn’t ask for you. 

She takes a step forward; and the icy face is back again. 

LILITH

Actually, I asked everyone to stay out of the throne room. Didn’t you hear?

MINION

I am deeply sorry your Highness, I am only doing my best to serve you at all times. 

LILITH

You will better serve me if you keep your mouth shut, and your ears open to my command. Are we clear?

Zelda feels a chill running down her spine. Her eyes stop and scan the demoness’ face for a moment. It’s a different Lilith she has in front of her; stern, cold, serious. Yes, it is weird to see her that way, but the ginger witch has to be honest with herself; it is also quite sexy, in a mean, hot looking teacher kind of way.

MINION

Yes your Highness. 

LILITH

I’m glad we’re understanding each other. Now go. 

MINION

Yes your Highness. 

The minion turns around like an automat and walks out of the room. Lilith’s eyes follow him all the way, before returning to her girlfriends. Once again, her face melts away to a warm smile. 

LILITH

Sorry for that… 

The ginger witch lifts an eyebrow at her. 

ZELDA

Is that how you treat all of your domestic staff? 

The demoness sighs in response, chuckling slightly. 

LILITH 

You can't even imagine!

Her hand swirls in a wave of exasperation. 

LILITH

Those little bitches hate me and I hate them, the feeling is mutual. They keep trying to mess with me. A few days ago I found a dead man’s junk in front of my throne. 

Mary’s sweet eyes open wide with shock. 

MARY

What?

LILITH

Strange, right? I guess they didn’t know that’s the best part… 

Mary and Marie exchange a look; the first one’s face frozen in horror, the second tensed in contained hilarity. The demoness doesn't even notice, and neither does Zelda — they both aren’t bothered by a little cannibalism once in a while (or every Friday for dessert). 

LILITH

But anyway… It’s lovely to see you girls here, but if I may ask, to what do I owe the honor of this visit?

The voodoo priestess’ smile stretches even larger than it already was, and she walks over to the demoness to take her hand and kiss it; in a display of joy that is so particular to her extravagant persona. 

MARIE

Surprise!

The demoness smiles. 

LILITH

You didn’t have to go all the way to Hell for that, silly goose!

MARIE

Me! A silly goose? What does that even…  
  


Lilith suddenly picks Marie up and swirls her around, falling in a dramatic dip that brings a small astounded scream to the woman’s lips. The demoness leans forward, trying to steal a kiss. Marie retreats, but Lilith is not that easily discouraged, and she leans even closer, catching Marie’s bottom lip between her teeth and tugging at it. Zelda chuckles at the sight; here comes naughty, crazy Lilith again. And crazy she is; her enthusiasm almost makes them lose their balance, and Marie screams once more as she feels herself falling, before the demoness catches her again. 

LILITH

See, I’m always here to save you from trouble!

MARIE

Doesn’t mean you’re not the one who created the trouble in the first place… 

Lilith shuts her up with a kiss. Feeling slightly neglected, Zelda turns around and grabs Mary by the hips, pressing her body to the woman’s backside. Her lips meet her shoulder, softly, and Mary sighs. 

LILITH

Jealous, were you?

Zelda’s eyes meets the demoness’, who stays with her mouth hovering over Marie’s own. 

ZELDA

Me, jealous? Of course not!

Lilith chuckles, and the ginger witch can feel the slight arrogance in the way her mouth twists. She lifts an eyebrow in response. 

ZELDA

I just thought I deserved to have fun as well… And so did Mary. Do you agree my love?

Mary giggles at the tickly sensation of Zelda’s lips brushing her ear. But then a different kind of gasp escapes her lips when one of the witch’s hands starts creeping up her thigh, slipping under her dress. 

MARY

I do. 

Zelda keeps her steady with one hand firmly gripping her waist, while the other one draws lazy circles in her inner thighs. Lilith resumes her nibbling at the voodoo priestess’ lips for a little while, before pulling away and standing the both of them back up. She smiles when her glance slips on Mary; eyes closed, moving her hips slightly under the witch’s touch. 

LILITH

I would love to continue this ladies, but I do have a royal feast to attend… 

At the sound of the demoness’ voice, Zelda’s hand stops moving, must to Mary’s dismay. 

ZELDA

Royal feast, huh?

She lets go of the woman in her arms, laying a distracted kiss on her cheek before pulling away. Mary doesn’t mind; she knows of Zelda’s fascination for anything that is crown or queenship. The demoness knows it too, and she smirks. 

LILITH

Much like a business meeting, really… Just with lots of food and fuss. You can all attend if you want to. 

MARIE

Really?

Lilith’s smile widens at the sight of Marie’s stunned expression. 

LILITH

Yes, of course. 

MARY

Are you sure?

LILITH

Very sure. 

The reassuring gaze melt’s Mary’s worry into a grin. 

MARY

We’ll try not disturbing you too much. 

ZELDA

Unless you ask to be disturbed… 

Lilith smiles, thinking that such a naughty wink can mean no good.

* * *

Useless chatting echoes around the immense table, like a thousand flies buzzing.

LILITH

Silence!

Silence falls indeed. Since the Queen did a bit of dusting of the old hellish council, the ones that stayed have been listening to her a bit better. 

Sitting all around her, Zelda, Marie and Mary look a bit out of place; one overly serious, the other all smile as usual, and the last one seemingly like a lost child. The demons certainly notice their presence. They don’t like newcomers.

RANDOM DEMON (look, I won’t start naming him #3, because frankly they all have the same shitty personality anyway)

We have guests!

LILITH

I said silence!

The creature looks down and nods, terrified. Marie glances at Zelda, raising her eyebrows. The ginger witch contains a chuckle at the slightly inappropriate reaction. Marie is too fascinated to notice — for once, she is the one acting a bit silly. 

When she speaks again, the demoness’ voice shifts to a less dry tone, but her annoyance remains clear. 

LILITH

We do have guests. But, if I’m not mistaken, that is none of your business. I decide who attends royal feasts. 

A mumbled phrase hums around the room : “Yes, my queen.” A satisfied smile plasters Lilith’s face, and Zelda, though remaining quiet, smiles back to her Queen. 

LILITH

Now, I have some new measures to announce. 

Zelda can see Marie boiling with excitement next to her. Zelda can’t say that behind her mask of seriousness she isn't feeling the same; Hell was for long the place of all her dreams, after all. 

LILITH

As of today, demons will not be allowed to enter the courtroom at all times. 

A buzzing chatter elevates again, and Lilith slaps her hand on the table. Zelda sees in the corner of her eye that Mary jumps, startled. She tries to catch the eye of the woman, who is sitting in front of her, but fails; her attention is too solicited by all the political talk. 

LILITH

I am tired of your idiocy and ridiculous pranks! It requires peace and quiet to rule wisely on this Kingdom. Therefore, every one of you who desires to speak to me must request an audience with the Queen. 

Loud voices burst this time. It takes a moment before the gurgling noise starts to sound like words; of disapproval, of course. 

RANDOM DEMON (is it even the same one? who knows)

My Queen, I don’t mean no disrespect, but what about urgent businesses?

LILITH

Urgent businesses, you say?

They don’t see her glance changing from mildly annoyed to clearly pissed off, neither do they hear her heavy sigh. Zelda does — she prepares herself for the incoming outburst, while the fools continue to strike blindly. 

A CHOIR OF FOOLS   
Yes, what about them? What about those, your Highness? Did you think of that?

LILITH

My dear council members, by urgent businesses, do you mean when you interrupted my work to report a man you were torturing had screamed so loud that his jaw fell off? Or that time when one of you fools got stuck on top of one of the towers, hanging by his underwear? I mean, if you can even call it that… 

No one seems to have anything to answer, suddenly. Mary chuckles despite herself, and the whole room turns to her. Her face all read, she looks down at her plate. It was funny, wasn’t it?

LILITH

That's what I thought. Now, another announcement… 

The babbling becomes soon inaudible to Zelda’s ears; all that hell business maybe isn’t that interesting after all. It reminds her too much of work; those demons are not that far from teenage students, with their complaining and their questionable judgment. 

The ginger witch glances over to Mary again. She seems just as bored; a bit nervous too, maybe. Zelda’s foot suddenly bumps into hers under the narrow table; it gives her an idea. The ginger witch stretches her leg, and sneaks until she meets Mary’s calve with the tip of her shoe. The touch startles the woman, and she shifts on her chair a bit. But in all the action, nobody noticed; not even Marie, still absorbed in the conversation despite not saying a word. Mary’s lips curl up in a discreet smirk, still looking away as Zelda traces up her leg. But when she tries to nudge her foot between the woman’s legs, she gives her a warning look. Zelda stares more intensely; leaving her foot where it is — between Mary’s knees. 

The woman keeps staring as well, her brows furrowed, but when she feels Zelda pushing slightly into her thigh she does spread her legs, biting her bottom lip as she looks away. Zelda goes up her thigh, and finally presses her toes right between the woman’s legs. Mary gasps, letting out a faint sound. Immediately regaining her composure, she coughs to try to hide her fluster, blinking excessively as she feels a sweet sweat starting to appear on the back of her neck. Zelda is merciless, keeping Mary helpless under her touch, with the most stern face — even though the most experienced could spot a tiny smile on the corner of her lips. Suddenly, Zelda pushes a bit more forcefully and chuckles when she sees Mary’s hand grabbing the table. 

LILITH

Right in front of my salad?

Zelda jumps at Lilith’s loud exclamation. She is looking at some demon, yes, but her eyes are screaming something else; and the kick under the table that the ginger witch receives indicates clearly what. The ginger witch slips her leg back down to where it belongs; sadly not between Mary’s legs. The woman sighs, of deception and relief. Who knows what the ginger witch might have done — and Hecate knows Mary wouldn’t have done anything to stop it. 

All the demons are turned to Lilith now, expecting an explanation of her sudden nonsense (as is Marie, now truly confused). 

RANDOM DEMON

… what salad?

Her eyes meeting Zelda’s for a second, Lilith swallows back a chuckle and turns to her subjects. The ice mask settles again on her features. 

LILITH

You dare contradict me, contradict the words of a Queen! Enough!

She stands up, pushing her chair roughly. 

LILITH

You all know what happened to those who have tried to threaten my position and my life. I’m sure you don’t want to try and find out if my mercy is more stretchable than my patience. And I won’t… 

MINION

You asked for me my Queen?

Everyone turns, startled, to the minion who stands at the door. Lilith’s anger is almost coming up in smoke from her silhouette. 

LILITH

No! I was in the middle of… 

MINION  
Very well, then I’ll be on my way. 

He turns around and leaves — again! Mary would like to laugh, but clearly Lilith is not in the mood. This is very serious business after all. The demoness slaps her hand against the table to get the demons’ volatile attention again. 

LILITH

My word is final. 

She pushes her chair, and with a lingering look Zelda, Mary and Marie understand; they all stand up and start walking towards the door. 

LILITH

Enjoy your pitiful dinner!

Lilith is already out the door, and Zelda is about to follow her, when, on second thought, she turns around one last time.

ZELDA

You pathetic brats better listen. Or maybe the next feast will be just the four of us… and a whole lot of meat.

The ginger witch walks out with a satisfied smirk, leaving a crowd of worried demons.

* * *

LILITH

Maybe I should go back? What if they…

MARIE

No no no.

The voodoo priestess grabs Lilith’s arm softly, stopping her from whatever impulsive gesture she was about to do. 

MARIE

None of them will dare do anything, not even conspire. I could smell their fear. You got this darling. 

Marie guides her towards the throne and sits her down; Lilith follows obediently. Brushing strands of hair away from Lilith’s face, she speaks softly, murmuring words of reassurance. They have rarely seen the demoness so insecure, so vulnerable; and it’s particularly striking after such a demonstration of strength. 

LILITH

Maybe. 

Mary joins Lilith’s side, sits on the armrest and takes her hand in hers. The demoness smiles at the touch, letting her head fall unto Mary’s lap. She closes her eyes at the feeling of fingers in her hair. She can’t be the strong ice queen  _ all _ the time. 

MARY

Lili you were perfect.

The ginger witch storms into the room at that moment, throwing her hands in the air as she speaks. 

ZELDA

Those assholes, I swear! I wish I could… 

She stops mid-sentence, noticing how her lovers are all silent, curled up together on the throne. How Lilith seems so affected by all of this. 

ZELDA

Lili, are you alright?

LILITH

Yes. I am now. 

She grins, looking up to Mary’s eyes. The ginger witch’s anger melts in a second, and she joins them, sitting on Marie’s lap, up on the other armrest. They stay there for a moment, fingers twisting around hair, galloping softly on thighs, and on arms that wrap tightly around each other. 

MARY

It’s kind of nice here after a… 

MINION

What can I do for you my Queen?

LILITH

Ah for fuck’s sake! Get out! And lock the doors!

The minion seems shocked (finally!) and without a word — her has the decency to stay quiet this time — leaves the room. The demoness opens up her eyes again, and a mischievous smirks spreads on her lips. 

LILITH

Now that we have privacy, maybe we should continue what you two naughty girls were doing earlier?

MARIE

Who?

The voodoo priestess sees it immediately on the two women’s face, and gasps in surprise. 

MARY

Zelda started it!

The ginger witch tries to make an outraged face but ends up laughing, and Marie slaps her arm in admonition. 

MARIE

You’re terrible!

The demoness smirks even more as she lays a hand on Marie’s thigh, taking her attention away from Zelda. She squeezes, and chuckles at Marie’s reaction; mouth falling open, from which escapes a short breath full of anticipation. 

LILITH

You want to see who else is terrible?

* * *

Lilith is practically ripping the redhead’s shirt off, as her lips meet Mary’s. Zelda isn’t even sure who pulls her pants and underwear down — she doesn’t even know how in a few seconds they all ended up naked, making out heavily with hands roaming around each other’s bodies, splattered across the throne. Marie’s lips meet Zelda’s in a wet kiss, and the ginger witch pulls at her neck to bring her closer. She feels a hand cupping her breast, and a thigh slipping between her legs. 

Then, somehow, Zelda finds herself sitting on the throne, Mary next to her, and Lilith straddling them both. The ginger witch has a leg up on the armrest, and the other entangled with Mary’s, and the other woman is sitting in the same, peculiar way; as comfortably as this odd chair allows them to be. But the slight discomfort is just one more enticing addition. The demoness licks her lips, hovering over them with a smirk. 

ZELDA

That throne fits you so well… my Queen.

Lilith's eyes shine brighter at the praise, and she lays her hands on the woman’s neck; the left on Zelda’s and the right on Mary’s. They both throw their head back slightly, to grant her full access. Then her hands start to slip down, teasing nipples, then further down… 

LILITH

And what do you want from your Queen?

Her fingers meet the woman’s sensitive flesh and they both gasp. 

LILITH

Do you want me to fuck you?

MARY

Yes my Queen.

Lilith chuckles and leans forward to leave a chaste kiss on Mary’s lips. The woman, now smiling naughtily, tries to follow the demoness’ lips when they pull away, but she is roughly pushed back. 

LILITH

And what about you?

Her icy glance sends a bolt of arousal in Zelda’s body. 

ZELDA

I want your fingers inside of me, my Queen. 

To watch the ginger witch with her lips parted, her raggy breath and her lustful eyes fuels Lilith’s desire to see her come apart, so she starts moving her fingers. But she won’t grant them what they want so easily. 

LILITH

Not so fast… You’ll have to earn your pleasure.

Her paralyzing gaze stops on Mary this time. 

LILITH

Both of you. 

She stares at them alternatively as she runs her fingers up and down their cunt, spreading their wetness before starting to circle their clit slowly. Both woman buck their hips, and Mary lets out a faint whine. Zelda is trying to control herself — succeeding for now, but doomed to fail very soon. 

Another sound echoes in the room suddenly; Lilith herself. Marie has been standing behind her the whole time, laying kisses on her back and sucking softly on skin, though now she has let her hand slip to meet Lilith’s folds. She can feel the woman pushing herself into her touch, even if she wouldn’t admit it. 

MARIE

Someone has to take care of the Queen, don’t you think?

The raspy voice in her ear makes Lilith’s desperation more visible, as she starts grinding slightly against Marie’s agile finger. 

LILITH

What about yourself?

MARIE

I can do both of those things… 

Marie presses herself onto Lilith, and the demoness gasps when she feels a wetness caressing her ass. The voodoo priestess grabs her waist and starts moving the demoness up and down, which increases both her own arousal and the feeling of her fingers on a now panting Lilith. 

But the demoness doesn’t quit her task nonetheless; she keeps on teasing and teasing, her fingers exploring, never lingering, bringing ragged breaths out of the woman’s mouths. Then she thrusts two fingers inside of each of them. A mixture of unholy sounds resonates. Slowly, she builds up a pace of rough thrusts, pushing them against the throne. Zelda lets herself fall with her back to the cold metal, lets herself be taken by the motion, the material scratching the skin of her ass, leaving maybe a few bruises as Lilith pounds into them, throwing them back and forth every time. 

Mary is whimpering almost constantly now, eyes closed with her head permanently resting on the back of the seat. She too lets go completely, at the mercy of her lover, her queen. She can feel her wetness pouring and she smiles between shaky breaths, forgetting everything else than Lilith’s fingers in her. 

Lilith is trying to not let go too much of that delicious power, though it's difficult with Marie’s ministrations. The woman keeps teasing her entrance with the tip of her fingers, but never giving her the satisfaction of slipping inside. Lilith desperately needs to be filled up. She tries pushing herself on the finger, and she manages to, but Marie is making the whole process so painfully slow, holding unto her waist firmly to make sure Lilith doesn’t move more than she is allowing her. She keeps pushing a single finger slowly inside, curling it once to hit just the right spot — and smiling as Lilith moans. But then she slips out and starts moving around lazily again. What a sadistic torment to impose on the queen of hell herself!

Zelda locks her eyes into Lilith’s just as the demoness opens her mouth to let out the most scrumptious of sounds. The ginger witch suddenly sees herself sitting there, bare, flushed, dripping on the throne of hell, with the queen’s fingers inside of her. She too moans loudly at the thought. 

LILITH

What a good girl. Moaning for me, are you?

Zelda nods, breathless. Lilith might have a bit of a hoarse voice, but at least she is still in a state to speak; neither Zelda or Mary are. It’s the second one who moans violently this time, and the demoness turns to her. Mary grabs the demoness’ neck abruptly and pulls her towards her, much to Lilith’s surprise — and delight. She pushes her head down and the demoness knows what she wants. Soon, her mouth is on her breasts, twirling around nipples, sucking gently. 

The voodoo priestess continues to torture Lilith relentlessly, and the woman groans into Mary’s chest, where her forehead rests. She can feel it rising ecstatically, and her own hot breath caressing her damp lips. She moves her hips as Marie pushes two fingers in this time, just as slowly, pulling them out completely before pushing just a bit further. Everytime the fingers slip out, she lets out a whine of disappointment; she really sounds desperate. She barely has enough force to keep thrusting both her hands into the two breathless women in front of her; but she does, speeding up more and more. 

When she regains enough of her senses, she brings her mouth back to Mary’s breast, feasting on the woman’s reactions. She arches her back as soon as Lilith’s teeth sink into her skin, even letting out a loud whimper this time. The demoness curls her fingers inside of her to hit a different angle — a reward — and at each moan she bites back down, initiating another sound of rapture, for which she curls her fingers once more; on and on until Mary thinks she won’t be able to take it a lot longer. 

Lilith pushes herself back abruptly right at this moment, with a strangled cry. She sighs at the relief of Marie’s two fingers finally deep inside of her, blissfully deep, and waits in despair for the woman to move them. She doesn’t wait for very long; Marie thrusts a third one inside, fast and hard this time, and the next time again. Marie grinds with more insistence on Lilith’s ass and the back of her thigh, leaving a slick trail, as she feels her own clit throbbing at every contact of the woman’s creamy flesh. Steadying herself with a tighter grip on the demoness’ waist, she continues to move both of their bodies, now in a distraught motion, feeling her need for release building up. 

Lilith lets out an angry grunt when she is suddenly left empty, before moaning once more as three fingers enter her again, and with a different, blindingly delectable angle. Marie’s wrist was aching, and she switched hands, but Lilith won’t complain. She herself feels a pain tingling her exhausted hands, as she reaches an incredibly quick rhythm, that makes both women writhe under her touch. She too is squirming, forehead falling unto Zelda’s. They stare at each other, lips meeting for an instant, before parting, out of breath. Zelda moans into her mouth, and it brings Lilith even closer to the edge. Her precious control is long gone, when she throws her head back and rides Marie’s now four fingers, pushing herself unto them without much ceremony. Her thrusts into Zelda and Mary are starting to get more erratic, but they persist, and the two seem caught in the same ecstasy that threatens to overthrow the demoness. She whispers a latin incantation between whines and short breaths. 

Behind her, a worn out Marie is helping herself with her other hand. She slips one finger, still full of Lilith’s juices, between her folds, soon finding her sensitive nub. It doesn’t need much rubbing, one more thrust against Lilith’s ass, and the help of that spell which lingers just at the edge of her conscience, like a small push to tumble over the edge; she comes with a high-pitched whimper, feeling Lilith clenching around her fingers at the same time, and just as she hears Zelda throaty scream, and Mary’s muffled growl.

Lilith falls unto the throne, her body pressed to Mary’s, her head on Zelda’s shoulder, breathing heavily. Marie joins them, sitting on the ginger witch’s lap, with whom she shares a sweet, lazy kiss. For a moment they all lay there in silence, entangled, sweaty and exhausted, still elated by the moment. 

ZELDA

Well, Lili, did the Queen enjoy herself?

The demoness chuckles, winking at Mary when she crosses her eyes. 

MARY

She did enjoy playing the ruthless sovereign, I’m sure. 

The demoness’ lips curl up, revealing a toothy grin. 

LILITH

Hmmm I guess I did. 

Suddenly, a smack echos in the room; Marie’s naughty hand on Lilith’s ass. 

LILITH

Hey! What was that for?

MARIE

You were enjoying yourself too much… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's another one :) Hope you like it as usual! Comments are always (always!) appreciated


	13. Games of make believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith has an idea to spice up the day...

MARY

No. 

LILITH

Oh come on, it’ll be fun!

MARY

No!

The demoness’ devilish smile stays on as she walks over to the other woman and wraps her arms around her waist. She nudges her nose in her neck, and smiles even wider against her skin when Mary lets out an adorable humming sound. 

LILITH

Please?

MARY

Lili, it’s a ridiculous idea… 

Lilith pulls away, looking at Mary with furrowed brows. She turns around and walks over to the armchair before letting herself fall in it; on her face the biggest (and funniest) pout, like some grumpy 5 years old. Mary contains a chuckle and walks over to Lilith, sitting on the armrest. The demoness pushes her little show to the point of shifting to the other side on her chair when Mary sits down. 

MARY

Come on darling, I didn’t mean it like that… 

Lilith’s eyes rise to meet her own, still squinted in suspicion. 

MARY

It’s just that I wouldn’t be very convincing… 

LILITH

Of course you would!

The demoness is suddenly back to her usual frenzy — usual, that is, when she is with her girlfriends. She stands up again, and takes Mary’s hands, spinning her around in the living room. She almost knocks down a lamp in the process, which Mary catches just in time. 

LILITH

Just… 

MARY

Act like a crazy person?

Lilith stops in the middle of her movement, and for a second Mary thinks she will be pissed off again. 

LILITH

Exactly! See, it’s simple?

The demoness pulls Mary closer swiftly, and the woman giggles when she lands in her arms. She laughs too, staring at that cute little flushed face. 

LILITH

So… is that a yes?

MARIE (from down the hall)

So I told him “You leave my friend alone or you’ll get the biggest kick in the ass you ever… Oh, girls, you’re here!

Marie and Zelda just stepped into the living room, too caught up in their own business to discern any strange situation. 

LILITH

Yes, we’re here. 

Mary frowns. Lilith is speaking with the softest of tones, almost as if… Damn her! 

LILITH (as Mary)

I was just reading that book there. 

She points to the table; the only book there is an extensive volume on cannibalism. Very Mary-like… But neither Zelda nor Marie notice. 

The shy woman looks the demoness up and down, still dumbfounded by her sneaky spell; she looks exactly like Mary herself, did a few seconds before, green jumper, brown skirt, glasses and hair tied in a bun. She even stands with her shoulders slightly bent forward, and plays with her hands. 

ZELDA

Lili, you’re so quiet. Is there something wrong?

Mary feels the redhead’s eyes on her, and suddenly realizes that if Lilith is disguised as her, that means that… She looks down at herself, her body molded in that very (very!) tight black dress, revealed by the low neckline. She suddenly feels the weight of voluptuous hair on her shoulders, and the chilly air on her legs, up to her mid-thighs. Her eyes flicker to Lilith, slightly alarmed, but the woman only gives her a discreet shrug and a smile back. Might as well go all the way now. Mary sighs, giving in. She turns to the ginger witch — trying her best to look cool and composed. 

MARY (as Lilith)

Hum hum… Yes, I was just hum… fingering Mary while she was reading. You know, cause I do this kind of stuff. 

Cool, composed and irreverent, yes, perfect. Now, a dramatic fall into the armchair, and the trick is done. 

MARY (as Lilith)

Whoopsidaisies!

The dramatic fall didn’t go as planned, and Mary has to grab both armrests and pull herself back up in a desperate attempt not to slip all the way to the floor. 

ZELDA

What did you say?

Mary looks up, realizing all eyes are on her again. 

MARY (as Lilith)

I said fuck this… this fucking chair! 

MARIE

Huh huh. 

The voodoo priestess’ glance dances between a clumsy Lilith and a naughty smirking Mary. Suspicious. 

MARIE

You’re sure you’re okay Lili?

Her tone is sweet, but she has laughing eyes. 

MARY (as Lilith)

I’m fine, totally fine, why are you asking?

The ginger witch looks at her strangely, but her stare is cut off by a chuckle from Lilith, which catches her attention. Taking advantage of this moment of respite, Mary stands up and heads for the kitchen. 

ZELDA

Where are you going?

MARY (as Lilith) 

… the kitchen. 

ZELDA

Well don’t go too far, I told you we’re going shopping this afternoon… 

Her lecherous wink puzzles the shy woman. Lilith doesn’t even like shopping. 

MARY (as Lilith)

Oh. Yes, of course.

She just stands there, at the entrance of the room, not sure what to do or say next. The ginger witch seems to have a clear idea in mind though; she bites her lower lip and lifts an eyebrow, still looking at her straight in the eyes. 

ZELDA

When I told you earlier you did seem quite keen, did you?

Lilith, keen to shop? That definitely smells like trouble. Mary does wonder what in hell she is getting into, but again, now that this game has started there is no going back. She’ll play Lilith for the day, and see what surprises it might bring. 

MARY (as Lilith)

Well, I still am. 

Zelda smiles warmly. Lilith takes her littlest, cutest voice to get the witch’s attention. 

LILITH (as Mary)

Can I come too?

The ginger turns to her, her mouth twisting in a deliciously seductive way, which makes it hard for Lilith not to push the table out of her way and rush on those naughty lips. But she can’t, of course — that would ruin the whole thing, 

ZELDA 

Of course you can. 

Lilith smiles back, maybe a bit too lasciviously. 

MARIE

Well, if everyone is going, I guess I’ll join! Where are we going?

* * *

ZELDA

It’s here. 

LILITH (as Mary)

Where?

The demoness feigns looking around, as if she didn’t see the gigantic pink neon sign in front of them. Through the real Mary saw it, and is now standing, speechless, in front of that store she knew existed but never dared come in. 

MARIE

Ahhh, that was your spicy expedition, Zelda Spellman! I see… 

The voodoo priestess’ slender fingers gallops down the ginger witch’s back, just low enough to make the woman shiver slightly. 

ZELDA

I just thought a bit of novelty wouldn’t hurt anyone… 

LILITH (as Mary)

Novelty?

She takes the smallest, most innocent voice; it would have infuriated Mary if she wasn’t so distracted by the perspective of events to come. 

MARIE

Come on… 

She grabs both women by the arm and heads for the door. Mary is sanding behind them, still a bit taken aback. The ginger witch notices, and turns around to look her up and down. She frowns; the demoness rarely looks so lost in thought. 

ZELDA

Your head is too full of ideas already?

Mary jumps at the sound of her voice, and tries smiling with a glint of naughtiness; she looks more like a psychopath, but at least she is trying. 

MARY (as Lilith)

What? Umm, yes, that’s it. 

She gives a quick look around before crossing the door, but soon realizes the silliness of her gesture; she is Lilith, not Mary! Even if someone noticed her, it’s already too late to turn back. Once inside the store, she is relieved to see they seem to be the only clients. Of course, not a lot of people visit a sex shop at 9 in the morning on a Sunday. 

LILITH (as Mary)

What’s that?

She is holding some purple, strangely shaped thing, and the thoughts it provokes in her head makes Mary blush violently. She coughs, trying to hide her fluster, but her clumsy move only attracts more eyes on her. Though the ginger witch soon looks back to Mary, or rather who she thinks is her innocent darling, and whispers close to her ear. 

ZELDA

It’s a double dildo. 

Mary was close enough to hear, and she swallows back difficulty. Her imagination wasn’t so wild afterall. 

ZELDA

You see, one person puts this end inside themselves, and then… tends to the other person. 

Lilith’s O of surprise is just too much. The ginger witch smiles, and gets even closer. 

ZELDA

Would you like that?

Mary is startled when the demoness turns to her, a lecherous spark crossing her glance. She had not realized she had been watching the scene this whole time. But now Lilith is making sure she hears her next words. 

LILITH (as Mary)

Yes, I think I would. 

Mary shoots a scolding glance back to the demoness — maybe just to try to ignore the warm wave flowing through her — but Lilith’s attention is already back to Zelda. The redhead’s smile is even bigger now. 

ZELDA

Alright.

She throws the toy in the basket nonchalantly, the sound making Mary jump. She tries to look around to regain her composure, and put to rest the pictures that just bloomed in her head. She feels Lilith’s gaze on her, and tries her best to look as far away from her naughty eyes as possible. 

MARIE

Lili, aren’t you seeing something you like?

The voodoo priestess’ hands on the small of her back snaps Mary right back into the moment. Quick, act like Lilith, BE Lilith!

MARY

This looks… 

She grabs some weirdly shaped, peculiarly textured blue object, and studies it carefully (as if she knows what in hell it is). Suddenly, it starts vibrating strongly, and the toy slips in Mary's hands, before she catches it just in time. She doesn't see, but Marie is trying very hard to contain a burst of laughter. 

MARY

Ooo, that sounds like a good time! Hehe… 

She lifts an eyebrow while still giggling nervously, avoiding Marie’s eyes. The voodoo priestess lets out a chuckle, covered by the woman’s little show. 

MARIE 

Silly… 

LILITH (as Mary)

What is that?

The shy woman turns around at the voice; anything to avoid further embarrassment, and to attempt not to ruin the whole joke. Lilith is holding some chains, looking at her expectantly. She bites her lip in an expression of enhanced innocence that makes Mary roll her eyes. 

MARY (as Lilith)

Nipple clips. 

The demoness’ jaw falls open — from outrage, they all think, but she is a different kind of shocked. Her eyes go from the thing in her hand to the woman in front of her, clueless, before she receives a mumbled answer to her question. 

MARY (as Lilith)

It's written on the damn tag.

The voodoo priestess appears behind Lilith, and takes the chain in her hands. 

MARIE

Lili would look good with those, wouldn’t she?

The woman’s eyes on her breast, as if seeing through the fabric (well, the dress doesn't leave much to the imagination, anyway) makes it hard for Mary not to blush from head to toe. 

LILITH (as Mary)

I guess so… 

The demoness shrugs and takes Mary’s arm. The shy woman can see Lilith is making fun of her usual clinginess, and she pouts. Oblivious, Lilith leads her down the aisle, feasting on the sight of all the dildos lined up all the way to the ceiling. 

LILITH (as Mary)

That reminds me of a nice night… 

ZELDA

Same here. 

The ginger witch’s lustful look to Lilith (well, to Mary… whatever, you get it) as she passes them makes Mary’s heart speed up once more. 

ZELDA

You too wore it quite well, if I remember correctly.

MARY (as Lilith)

Humm, yes, of course. Everyone knows my strap is big. 

As soon as the words escape her mouth, Mary regrets it. Would Lilith really say that? But both women break into a loud laugh. “Nailed it”

LILITH (as Mary)

A lot of strange stuff here… 

Her attention otherwise occupied, Zelda doesn’t notice Lilith picking up an edible bra and discreetly slipping it into her impressively full basket. Mary takes a peak at its content: all those mysterious objects in bright colors, plus a few things she wouldn’t name out loud. Clearly the witch knows what she is doing. 

ZELDA

I already have a couple of these, of course… But it would be a shame to have to limit ourselves, wouldn’t it?

Mary looks at the ginger witch’s face, sparkling with debauchery, as she shows her the two pairs of handcuffs she is holding, before she throws them as well in the basket. 

MARY (as Lilith)

It would. What if I want you all tied up for me?

Strangely, the words escaped Mary's mouth easily, without excessive thinking. She gives herself an imaginary pat on the back for her good acting. Soon, even if she doesn't really know how it happened, Mary finds herself alone with Zelda, at the other end of the large store. Suddenly, as she is pretending to contemplate harnesses, she hears a sound — Zelda carefully putting down her basket — and before she has the time to react she feels herself being pushed against the nearest wall. The ginger witch’s mouth is nibbling at her ear, whispering in a hoarse voice. 

ZELDA

What a pity we’re both in this dark corner, all alone. 

The witch pushes herself even closer unto Mary’s body, her hand playing with the bottom of her dress. 

ZELDA

All the things I could do to you here, Lili… So many things. 

Mary seems to come back to her senses and gasps, eyes wide open as she makes sure nobody is close. She can’t seem to let go, and just enjoy the moment; instead she feels off, disconnected, as if all of this is happening to someone else. Just as Mary is about to speak up, the witch pulls back abruptly and looks into her eyes. 

ZELDA

I could eat you out right here and there, if I wanted… 

The words seize Mary so much that she chokes on her saliva, and gasps dramatically for air. That's it, that’s the moment. She is dead, right here and now. 

ZELDA

Are you alright?

When she is done coughing her lungs out, Mary takes a deep breath and looks back at the ginger witch, who now stares at her with worried eyes. 

MARY (as Lilith)

Perfectly fine, thank you. 

ZELDA

What’s happening to you today? Are you sure you’re alright?

Mary just stands there for a second, taking a deep breath, and wondering why in hell she accepted this silly game. But suddenly, a force seems to take hold of her, and she finds herself crashing her lips against Zelda’s, kissing her roughly. She doesn’t have to be sweet Mary today; she can be what she wants, take what she wants. even if it’s fooling around in a store. 

The ginger witch moans back into the kiss, burying her mouth deep into Mary’s mouth, as she tugs on a handful of hair. Her mouth soon goes down to Mary’s neck, licking up her collarbone, and then her throat. She even lets her teasing tongue go down to Mary’s cleavage, giving one dirty lick to the skin between her breasts, with a low, voracious groan. 

Mary grabs the witch’s hips tightly and pulls her closer in one swift movement; their hips collapsing in a delicious shock. She lets one of her hands slip down the woman’s body to squeeze her ass firmly, which earns her a sharp gasp. Taken by a crazy impulse, Mary swirls them around, pushing Zelda unto the wall. Though her calculations weren’t really precise; they landed partially on some rack, causing a dozen unidentified objects to fall around them, making quite a bit of noise. 

ZELDA

Are you sure we should… 

The witch’s sentence is cut halfway when she feels a hand cupping her crotch. She throws her head back at the delightful pressure. Who cares if anyone sees them, anyway? They can always… 

ZELDA

Oh my, Lilith… 

What were we saying? Doesn’t really matter now, because Mary’s hand is insistently rubbing Zelda through her pants, rough and fast, and the witch has more and more trouble remaining silent. With her other hand, Mary rips off the first few buttons of Zelda’s shirt, immediately bringing her mouth down to suck and bite on that newly revealed patch of skin. 

Yet another surprise awaits Zelda, when she feels her own leg being pulled forward, until her knee meets Mary’s center. The woman starts grinding on it, not slowing down her own ministrations. The redhead keenly follows the lead, moving her leg against the woman, as the rocking of her hips takes her to new, blinding sensations. The fabric between them is torture; but perhaps it’s also what makes it all feel so good. 

MARY (as Lilith)

Faster.

Their pleasure is both slowly building up, Zelda muffling each of her dangerously loud moans into Mary’s neck, moving against her hand, and pushing her knee forcefully between her legs as their lips meet again in a messy kiss, broken by strangled sounds and panting breaths, and…

LILITH (as Mary)

What are you two doing?

The voice startles both women, who quickly pull back.

ZELDA

Mary! We were just… 

MARY (as Lilith)

What does it look like we’re doing?

The boldness of the answer makes the demoness chuckle, but she desperately tries to stay serious, in character. Though the second Zelda’s attention is taken somewhere else (by trying to rearrange her clothes, and do something with those ripped off buttons), she bites her lip at Mary. 

MARIE 

The same thing we were, I guess. 

The voodoo priestess suddenly appears behind Lilith, fixing her messed up dress. 

LILITH (as Mary)

But not as naughty as you, I’m sure… I’m a good girl. 

The demoness winks to Mary; and this whole game suddenly infuriates her. She takes a few steps, passing right next to her before heading towards another alley. 

LILITH (as Mary)

You’re not cleaning this mess up?

Mary turns around, chin up and mouth twisted brashly. 

MARY (as Lilith)

Aren’t you the good girl?

Lilith’s face sways between shock and delight for a short second, before it turns to a pout of disgust. That means she has to pick all the stuff up… Damn Mary. 

ZELDA

Let's pay now!

The ginger witch finally looks up to meet the women’s eyes, her clothes and hair somewhat rearranged. She picks up the basket and heads towards the counter. Marie laughs when she takes a look at the heavy pile. 

MARIE

Just that? 

Zelda chuckles, giving the woman a meaningful look; glistening with debauchery. 

ZELDA

I’m sure you don’t mind…

* * *

HILDA

Here you go, four chocolate milkshakes!

LILITH (as Mary)

Thank you Hildy!

Hanging desperately unto Marie’s arm, batting her eyelashes in front of her big blue eyes; Lilith is starting to get Mary moody with all that embellishment of her character. She is almost sitting on the voodoo priestess’ lap, and Mary looks around, to make sure there aren't too many people seeing “her” act this way. She is not that clingy… Is she?

HILDA

Thank you Mary! You girls have a nice time!

ZELDA

Thanks sister. I’m sure we will. 

As she walks away, Hilda frowns; that last sentence, coupled with that smirk, brought to her mind some pictures she didn’t want to see. 

Back at the table, Marie is chatting relentlessly — once she starts, she is unstoppable, but it doesn’t bother her girlfriends to be given a break, just sit there and listen every once in a while. 

MARIE

Then I told him “You leave my friend alone or you’ll get the biggest slap in the face you ever… 

Mary is struggling to listen to the story, because there is a hand constantly going up and down her thigh under the table. The ginger witch likes to tease them, yes, but Mary never realised to what extent she teases the demoness. They both are terribly insatiable, it’s true, and Mary probably would have been mortified if she wasn’t in Lilith’s body. Though now the shy woman leans into the touch, and finds herself enjoying the taste of forbidden pleasure. Maybe they should do this more often; maybe she should let go more. 

LILITH (as Mary)

No! You didn’t say that?

The demoness looks right into Mary’s eyes, putting her hand in front of her mouth as if to cover an outraged gasp. It’s caricatural, it’s ridiculous, it’s… 

MARY (as Lilith)

Oh come on, I don’t do that!

The three women turn to her sharply — and so do a few other clients at nearby tables. Mary feels the skin of her face boiling, as she attempts to form a coherent sentence. 

MARY (as Lilith)

I mean… She just… 

MARIE

I knew it!

The voodoo priestess’ laugh bursts out almost violently, in bright shards of delight. Zelda looks at her, utterly confused. 

ZELDA

You knew what?

Marie is still too caught up in her victorious mirth, she doesn’t even hear the redhead’s question. One way or another, the demoness takes her by assault before she can even attempt to answer. 

LILITH (as Mary)  
What made you think that? I thought I was doing a rather good job… 

She pouts, like a kid who just lost a game. Mary stretches her leg slightly under the table to stroke Lilith’s ankle, smiling at her. 

MARY (as Lilith)

You did have quite a lot of practice… 

Lilith frowns at that, but she soon figures out what the other woman means. Mary has this cheeky expression on her face, but her soft eyes and her gentle caress lets the demoness see that she is only joking. Yes, those are bad memories, but they are both over that now. Mary even chuckles lightly. Though Lilith, too hurt in her pride, ends up turning to the voodoo priestess once more. 

LILITH (as Mary)

But seriously, what did I do?

Her voice is almost whiny, and it makes Marie laugh once more. Her smile is slightly smug, when she finally speaks up. 

MARIE

Mary coming at me like that in the middle of a store? No way… 

It’s Mary’s turn to pout now, as much as she tries to hide it. Is Marie saying she is boring? She can be bold! Mary turns to Lilith; her attempt at a bitch face is back. 

MARY (as Lilith) 

So your horniness is what got us in the end… 

LILITH (as Mary)

Me? You just revealed the whole thing!

ZELDA

Revealed what?

They all turn to Zelda, who they now realize has been silent, and trying to figure it out, for the last minute. Her voice almost sounds panicked, and Marie struggles not to burst out in laughter again. 

MARY (as Lilith) and LILITH (as Mary)

That she’s me!

The ginger witch’s eyes go from Mary to Lilith, back and forth, before settling on the woman next to her. Her hand is still on her thigh, but suddenly she can see it; that’s not Lilith. She stares at her in shock, not even close to laughing. 

ZELDA

What the… 

After a while containing herself, Marie lets out a few giggles, quickly followed by the two tricksters. In a snap of the demoness’ fingers, after a discreet look around, both women are back to their usual form. Lilith looks across the table and winks at her lookalike, now back in her usual sweater and glasses. 

LILITH

You did look exquisite in that dress Mary… 

MARY

We have the same body, silly!

The shy woman laughs frankly; how many times does she have to tell Lilith to stop complimenting herself?

ZELDA

Well, you did have it first. 

Now back from her surprise, the ginger witch smirks to Mary, moving her hand just a little higher up her thigh; testing her, it seems. The shy woman smiles back warmly, her cheeks turning pinkish — grateful to finally be able to show her fluster.

The women fall silent for a moment, each lost in their own thoughts. Marie is still proud of her insight, Zelda wonders how she didn’t see it happening, and Lilith is still plotting to do it again, only better this time. But Mary has other things in mind. She smirks, and stands up abruptly. 

MARY

Follow me. 

She turns around and walks a few steps, before noticing none of them moved. When she looks back, she sees three puzzled faces, and can’t help but chuckle. She motions for them to come once more, and with those scolding teacher eyes. They obey, intrigued; only Zelda has a little idea of what this might lead to. 

When the bathroom door closes behind them (after carefully avoiding Hilda while crossing the room), the three women stand there and stare at Mary, waiting for her to explain herself. All those eyes on her are a bit overwhelming — and Marie is getting a bit impatient. 

MARIE

What are you… 

Mary shuts her up with a kiss, pushing her against the door, while she locks it with her other hand (she is still Mary after all). Marie whimpers softly and deepens the kiss, agreeably surprised. Not a second later, Zelda feels a clumsy hand grabbing her by the waist, pulling her closer; she doesn’t need to be asked twice, and soon her mouth is on that delicious neck, sucking on sore spots she explored a couple hours before. Lilith’s wrist soon gets caught by the (usually shy) woman’s hand, who guides it under her skirt. When their mouths part for a second, Mary looks right into the voodoo priestess’ eyes, biting her lower lip with a light chuckle. Who said she couldn’t do those wild things too? 

Alright, she didn’t come at her in the middle of a store, but that’s a start. Next time, who knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point I don't even know why I'm writing end notes, so the usual : thanks to everyone who reads and supports this, I live for comments and I am always open for requests, and I'm sorry for taking longer between chapters! Hope this made you a tiny bit happier today


	14. By the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our four ladies spend a weekend at the beach.

The Spellman kitchen still smells of freshly baked cookies, which Hilda made a few hours ago before going to work. Now Mary and Lilith find themselves alone; the first one happily snacking on the baked goods, the other leaning on the counter with a bland expression. 

LILITH

I’m so bored… 

MARY 

But it's the first day of the summer holidays! 

Her bewildered, childlike smile makes Lilith’s heart flutter. Though when she looks out the window, all she sees is a heavy wall of rain. 

LILITH

Ugh… 

MARY

Rainy summer days are fun too! We could play board games, cuddle and watch a movie… 

LILITH

I wanted to go for a walk.

Lilith is definitely pouting now, her eyes still glued to the water washing away the scenery. 

MARY

You don’t even like walks. 

The demoness turns to Mary; the word coming out of her mouth half-sounding like a groan. 

LILITH

Whatever… 

But the woman’s sweet voice and warm hand landing on her waist have their effect, and Lilith leans on her, letting her head fall on her shoulder. 

LILITH

Maybe we could cuddle on the couch, before everybody comes home. 

Her whisper turns to a light chuckle, echod by a baffled Mary. 

MARY

I’m surprised you didn’t say fuck on the couch… 

Lilith pulls away delicately and takes Mary’s hand, guiding her through the kitchen. Her smile is toying between soft and suggestive. 

LILITH

I mean… that could do too. 

Mary giggles, and follows the demoness’ lead. After having been silently laying in a complex entanglement of legs and arms for a few minutes, Lilith is startled by Mary's excited tone. 

MARY

I know what you need!

The woman’s enthusiasm hasn’t contaminated Lilith yet, who answers with a jaded tone. 

LILITH

A new dildo?

MARY

A vacation!

Mary runs her thumb over Lilith’s jaw, softly, her nail scratching slightly under her chin to get her attention. 

MARY

Why not?

LILITH

The Queen of Hell doesn’t take vacations. 

Mary tilts her head, smirking, while her hand slips into Lilith’s mane, fingers twisting around a wavy strand. 

MARY

Even for a weekend?

Lilith bites her bottom lip, face crumpled with hesitation. Mary keeps speaking with the same soothing, low-spoken tone, putting strands of hair behind the other woman’s ear. 

MARY

You know, when I was little, we used to go to that little town called Old Orchard. There were a few motels, a beach, and a pier… 

The demoness’ lips curl up to a smile. She props herself up with her elbow. 

LILITH

Is it far from here?

MARY

An hour or so… Why?

A glint flashes in her eyes, and Mary sees it. The demoness just changed her mind. 

LILITH

Well, maybe I can take a a day or two. 

Her smug expression turns into a genuine one when she finally looks up to meet Mary’s eyes. But the usually shy woman’s glance is just as mischievous. 

MARY

So you won’t take a vacation for yourself but you’ll take one for me, huh? 

Suddenly, she pulls away from Lilith's arms and stands up. Before walking away, she strokes Lilith’s cheeks lovingly, and boops her nose. 

MARY

We’ll have to work on that. 

The demoness is bewildered, as she looks at her girlfriend walking away joyfully. When did she become that person, believing in herself enough to see behind Lilith’s facade and realise that she, behind all her confidence and smug charm, didn’t always feel deserving? She stands up too, still somewhat shaken. 

LILITH

What are you doing?

Mary turns around, telephone in hand. 

MARY

Calling Zelda. 

The phone is on her ear already. Mary’s face shifts to a nervous frown, and it's Lilith's turn to warmly slip an arm around her hips. 

MARY

What if she has work this weekend?

LILITH

Let me handle it. 

Lilith takes the phone delicately from Mary’s hands, and brings it to her own ear. Suddenly, a shrieking voice makes her wince. 

ZELDA

Hello?

LILITH

Zelds? 

ZELDA

HELLO?!?

Mary looks at the demoness with a raised eyebrow, hearing the ginger’s screaming. 

ZELDA

Lili, is that you? 

LILITH

Yeah, it’....

A loud sputtering sound attacks Lilith’s ear once again. 

ZELDA 

Wait, I can’t hear well… Lili? Do you hear me?

MARIE

Give me that Zelds!

ZELDA

No, let me… Argh! 

Lilith and Mary share an amused glance. 

MARIE

Hey Lili! 

Marie sounds slightly breathless, as if she fought Zelda for the phone. 

LILITH

Everything going alright over there?

MARIE

Yes, Zelda just has a bit of a hard time figuring out her new Iphone… 

ZELDA

I’m not! It’s this nasty machine, it…

MARIE

Shush Miss Spellman, I’m trying to listen to our girlfriend here!

Mary, close enough to hear the whole conversation, chuckles, imagining Zelda’s outraged face. 

LILITH

I had an idea! Well, we had. 

MARIE

Can it wait until we get home? We’re on our way. 

But Lilith isn’t really listening anymore. 

LILITH

How about a weekend at the beach?

There is a short silence, and both women wonder if maybe this was a good idea after all. Marie is usually so enthusiastic about anythi… 

MARIE

Yes! I love this idea, we have to do that! How about this weekend?

ZELDA

What? Doing what this weekend?

Lilith looks at Mary, who looks at her. They both shrug. Why not?

LILITH

This weekend would be perfect!

MARIE

Oh I’m so excited already! 

Marie’s sweet, sparkling tone makes both their hearts warm. Though Mary, still concerned, tries making Lilith understand her preoccupation by a series of mysterious, caricature-like gestures that, of course, the demoness gets instantly — they’re like an old married couple.

LILITH

What about Zelda? Won’t she… 

MARIE

I’ll deal with her. Alright, later darling!

ZELDA

Deal with who, with me? What are you… 

The line cuts off — Mary and Lilith both break into a loud, jubilant burst of laughter.

* * *

LILITH

Why did I agree to this again?

Lilith’s puffy eyes and her grumpy, raspy morning voice makes Mary smile, glancing behind her shoulder as she sits on the passenger seat. 

MARIE

Because! That makes it more exciting!

ZELDA

The only exciting ideas that require being up at 5am involve a post-party snack or a sweaty, feverish org… 

MARY

Do we have everything?

Marie, who is looking at the tightly packed trunk, raises a thumb. 

MARIE

Pretty sure we do! Your suitcase, mine, Lilith’s, Zelda’s 12 bags… 

ZELDA

I don’t have 12 bags!

The voodoo priestess laughs, without adding a word, looking up to meet the redhead’s eyes. Zelda rolls hers, as dramatically as her still-stiffen-by-sleep face allows her to, walking around the car to sit in the driver’s seat. 

ZELDA

I’ll drive. 

MARIE

Alright!

Marie gets in next to Lilith, and Zelda starts the car, rolling down the driveway confidently, and along the little dirt path that connects the mortuary to the main road. She is a good driver, movements controlled and smooth, lips pursed in focus. Like everything Zelda Spellman does, it’s not done without care. 

ZELDA

Lili, what did you say you… 

MARIE

I don’t think she’s hearing you right now. 

The ginger glances in the rear mirror, her eyes meeting a very gracious demoness; slouching, head thrown back against the seat, mouth open, almost drooling. Most definitely asleep. 

ZELDA

Sexy. 

Zelda lets out a dry chuckle, followed by Mary, who turns around to contemplate the sight too. 

ZELDA

We’ve been gone for 5 minutes! How can she even… 

MARY

Oh stop it. Doesn’t she look cute?

Zelda sighs, and gazes quickly into the mirror once again. 

ZELDA

Maybe a little bit… 

MARIE

More than a little bit. 

The voodoo priestess lets out a quiet giggle, when a bump in the road causes Lilith’s mouth to close, then open again in the most ridiculous of ways. Mary still has her head turned, staring lovingly at their sleepyhead girlfriend, with the softest of smiles. 

MARY  
She’d kill me if she heard me call her “cute”... 

ZELDA

You? She worships the ground you walk on! Every word that comes out of your mouth makes her, Queen of hell, all sweet and blushing and squealing… She wouldn’t mind. 

Mary turns to Zelda, baffled by the words, and starting to blush herself. 

MARY

You really believe that?

Zelda grins, eyes still on the road. 

ZELDA

Of course… I mean, you all make us like that, in a way… 

Mary is seriously blushing now, and it takes everything for her not to reach out and hug the woman as tightly as she can; but you know, road safety. She doesn’t even have something elaborate to answer to that. 

MARY

Aww Zelds… 

The ginger glances at her for a second, before the driving gives her an excuse to look away. She can’t hold that kind of stare for very long, but she still grabs Mary’s hand, which was sitting on her lap, and squeezes it for a quick instant. 

MARIE

Couldn’t have said it better myself!

Mary turns to the voodoo priestess, who is leaning on her seat, head just a few inches away. Mary’s eyes flitch to her lips for a second, seeing them stretch into an even bigger smile. 

MARY

Stop it, you’re the adorable one!

Marie chuckles. 

MARIE

Sure… 

Suddenly, Lilith lets out a loud snore. After a moment of surprised silence, the three other women break into loud giggles. 

MARY

Oh my… That was… 

ZELDA

Definitely very cute… 

The redhead is still laughing; Mary knows the sarcasm is only half sincere. When the laughs die out, Mary and the voodoo priestess still stay with their eyes glued to the sleepy demoness. 

MARY

I wish she’d see herself the way we see her… 

ZELDA

Some snoring, drooling goober?

Mary looks at Zelda with the ultimate scolding expression. 

ZELDA

I’m joking sweetheart, I know what you mean. 

For a moment, they stay silent, only their thoughts and the growling sound of the road under them. Mary suddenly realizes how very quiet Marie is being. 

MARY

Look. 

She points to the backseat. The voodoo priestess fell asleep too, all cuddled up in a corner, her arms around her knees. 

ZELDA

And she was the one who wanted to leave early… 

Zelda turns to Mary, winking, and they share, without words, one of those moments of ordinary intimacy — that seems to never stop being mind-blowing nonetheless. 

Mary unwraps her scarf from around her neck, and clumsily tries to cover both sleeping women with it. 

MARY  
Here. 

Zelda contains a chuckle. 

MARY  
Yeah, I know it doesn’t really change a lot, let me be. 

Mary’s joking tone makes Zelda chuckle again, and she stares at the still long road in front of them, sensing Mary’s teasing, loving glance on her. 

ZELDA

I wasn’t going to say anything. 

* * *

LINDA (the camping lady)

Those are the keys of your cabin. It’s just a few minutes down that path, number 11. 

ZELDA

Marie, what’s that whole cabin business? I thought we were getting a motel room, at least… 

The voodoo priestess looks back at her with severe eyes, discreetly motioning towards the woman behind the counter. But Zelda continues with an indignant shrug.

ZELDA

What is wrong with wanting a bit of decency in this barbarian world?

Marie suddenly grabs her by the arm and whisks her away. 

MARIE

Excuse me. 

Her too wide smile confuses poor Linda even more. Who are those strange women? Why are they dressed like it’s Halloween? Why is one of them sitting on the freezer, seemingly showing off her slim legs, as she reapplies her red lipstick with a pop, all with a shameless nonchalance, as if all this was perfectly usual? Marie can see the thoughts of confusion written all over the lady’s face. 

MARIE

Mary, can you take care of this?

She points her head towards the “situation at hand”. Mortal alert. Mary answers with an understanding smile, nodding before turning to Linda. 

MARY

Of course. 

She can hear the faint voice of the ginger witch as she is forced to walk away. 

ZELDA

What? What did I say?

Mary chuckles, before locking eyes with the mortal woman. 

MARY

It’s really a charming place you have here. 

The woman remains quiet, nodding absentmindedly as she keeps staring at Lilith. Mary catches her glance going up the demoness’ legs. Who knew even old-timey-small-town-type wife Linda would be sensitive to her appeal? Mary swallows a laugh and clears her throat to try getting her attention back. 

MARY

So, what do I owe you?

* * *

The floorboards are creaking loudly, as the four women get into their lodging. 

ZELDA

Ugh, there’s a bug here! 

The ginger witch immediately backs off in quick little steps, with a quiet squeal.

MARIE

And what about it?

Suddenly noticing her behavior, the ginger witch regains her composure, flattening her dress and twitching her lips in discontentment. 

ZELDA

Well, it’s inadmissible. 

From the corner of her eye, Zelda sees the gigantic creature move towards her once more, and can't help backing off again with a little scream. 

LILITH

Let me take care of it… 

MARY

No no no no… 

Mary steps in front of her, chanting the word, and carefully picking up the monster to put it outside. 

MARY

Here you go. 

She smiles, satisfied. The ginger witch gives her a peck on the cheek. 

ZELDA

What a gentlewoman… 

Mary giggles, and their lips brush, heading for a kiss, before they are interrupted. 

LILITH

Didn’t know you were scared of bugs. 

Zelda turns around swiftly, all thought of softness forgotten. She’ll always have this childish proud; there is no changing that after all those centuries. 

ZELDA

I’m not! I just don’t like them. 

LILITH

Huh huh. 

She doesn't hear the sarcastic retort, having let go of Mary to continue her meticulous inspection of the cabin. It is small, but welcoming, the shrouding warmth of the caramel wood making up for the hefty air and slight smell of humidity. 

MARY

Oh, this is lovely. It’s so… 

MARIE

So _pittoresque_! Wouldn’t you say?

The voodoo priestess wraps her arms around Mary from behind, nesting her head on her shoulder. Mary smirks and opens her mouth to answer, before she is interrupted (again!) by a familiar voice. 

LILITH

I would, if I knew what it meant. 

They both turn to the demoness. 

MARY

Don’t you know dozens of languages?

LILITH

Yes… But not French. Always hated French. 

Marie rolls her eyes and Mary chuckles. They could ask for an explanation, but with Lilith, they probably won’t ever get one. The ginger witch finally comes out of her hectic examination to join the conversation. 

ZELDA

I always liked french girls. 

She winks at Marie. 

MARIE

I’m not French babe. 

ZELDA

I know! Ohh there’s mold here. 

She points at a spot on the wall, above the bed; suddenly looking all concerned again. They squint their eyes to see. 

MARY

Where?

ZELDA

There!

They get closer, only to see a small spot, not bigger than the tip of a thumb, where the wood is turning vaguely gray. 

LILITH

Are you kidding me?

ZELDA

I’m sleeping on the couch!

They all roll their eyes at the same time, following her as she walks back to the living room. She is already starting to put her bags on said couch; as if marking her territory. 

MARIE

Well, we can't all sleep on the couch. 

ZELDA

Exactly, you girls sleep there, and I take the couch. 

Her tone is so determined, it’s edging towards ridiculous. She gets her nightgown out, carefully folded, and puts it down on the couch, with an air of deep concentration. The demoness takes a step closer, putting a hand on hers. 

LILITH

Oh Zelda, you can’t sleep without us… 

The ginger witch shoots her a warning glance, daring her to say it again, though she doesn’t remove her hand. Seeing the ginger witch’s act about to crumble, Mary gets even closer and slips her arm around her waist. 

MARY

You’ll get cold all alone over there… 

Zelda first tries to keep her cold expression, but when Mary leans even closer to leave a small kiss before smiling against the skin of her neck, nuzzling her nose under her jaw, she surrenders. A small smile tints her lips, and she accepts the voodoo priestess’ hand. 

MARIE

Come on, it isn’t that bad. Wait until you see the beach!

* * *

The ginger witch’s black stilettos are not exactly what you would call “appropriate footwear”, and the way she sinks in the sand and almost falls at every step is a pretty clear indication of it. 

ZELDA

Shit! 

LILITH

Zelda! Language… 

The demoness winks to Mary, who is usually the one gently scolding them in that regard. Zelda gives her a dark look and keeps on, stubborn as always. 

ZELDA

Fuck!

Marie catches her just in time, grabbing her arm to straighten her up. Zelda smiles, quickly pulling away. Marie looks at her tenderly, impermeable to her grumpy mood. 

MARIE

Why don’t you just take them off?

The redhead doesn't answer, but suddenly stops, dropping her bag and wiping her forehead. 

ZELDA

Isn’t this a good enough spot?

They all look around. 

MARY

Perfect!

Lilith is already setting up the umbrella, and Marie is laying a large blanket for the four of them to sit on. 

MARIE

We should eat before going into the water. 

LILITH

What a shame, I was dying to see Mary in her swimsuit. 

She smirks, raising an eyebrow suggestively, but Mary only rolls her eyes and laughs. 

ZELDA

You know you can both eat and wear a swimsuit right?

LILITH

Why are you being such a bitch today?

Zelda turns around, mouth falling open in both surprise and outrage. But as much as she tries finding some punchy retort, no words come to her mind. 

MARY

Well, I, for one, know someone else who can get in quite a grumpy mood… 

The woman discreetly grabs Zelda’s hand and squeezes it, grinning at Lilith. Tension seems to glide off the redhead’s face, her lips even twitch slightly upwards as she intertwines her fingers with Mary’s. The demoness, who of course didn’t realize the effect of her remark, throws her hair back in a dramatic movement. 

LILITH

Pfff I never do that. 

Zelda opens her mouth, ready to snap right back, but is stopped but another squeeze of her hand, followed by a tender thumb caressing the back of it. 

MARIE

Here you go girls. 

When they turn around, they suddenly notice this crazy amount of food, piles of sandwiches and canapés and cakes… 

ZELDA

Marie, what’s all this?

She smiles, and shrugs, as if it was nothing. 

MARIE

Just a little lunch spread for my darlings… 

LILITH

Baby, that’s a feast. 

Marie laughs, becoming vaguely flustered. 

MARY

When did you have time to make all of this?

Mary’s little squeaky voice and bewildered expression make all of their hearts melt.

MARIE

I might have used a tiny bit of magic… Or a lot. 

MARY

Oh… of course. I always forget that. 

LILITH

You forget that you’re married to a centuries old witch, a voodoo priestess and the first woman?

Lilith chuckles, staring at Mary who shrugs with a mischievous smile. 

MARY 

Well we’re not _married_ … 

Lilith smirks, tilting her head to the side with the cheekiest expression.

LILITH

Well, what are we waiting for?

Mary pushes her shoulder playfully, but Lilith suddenly pulls her close, rolling to the side so she is now on top of her, Lilith’s arms wrapped around her torso, their lips meeting between laughs. 

MARIE

Careful, ladies!

The voodoo priestess hurries to protect her precious delights from yet another of Lilith’s carnal surges. The two women don’t even notice they almost crushed an entire cake, they just stay there giggling in each other’s arms, forgetful of everything else. Despite her slight frustration, Marie can’t help smiling, seeing Mary letting herself go so freely even in public. This woman she met a year ago, who was so frightened by others’ eyes on her, is long gone. 

ZELDA

Won’t you look at that… 

At first, Marie thinks the redhead is thinking the same thing as her, but then she hears that huskiness in her voice, and when she follows her glance, her eyes meet this 40 something brunette, tan skin in a red swimsuit — and, most of all, Zelda biting her bottom lip at the sight. 

MARIE

Zelda!

Her tone of surprise catches the two other women’s attention, and they turn around, witnessing Marie’s slap on Zelda’s arm, and the witch’s confused look. 

MARIE

We were just talking about marriage, you flirt!

ZELDA

I’m not flirting with anyone! Can’t we appreciate pretty women together?

LILITH

Sounds like a perfect marriage to me. 

The redhead grins to Lilith, and resists an urge to push everything aside to straddle her and kiss her passionately. She can’t ruin Marie’s feast. And the voodoo priestess is getting impatient. 

MARIE

Now eat!

They don’t have to be asked twice; they all dive into that monstrous pile of food, Lilith starting with an entire cake for herself.

* * *

_A bit later in the afternoon…_

MARIE

Come on girls, the sea is not made to be looked at!

Standing up suddenly, the voodoo priestess takes Zelda’s hand and drags her to the shore, a delighted smile on her face. Zelda is used to her lover’s enthusiasm, but is somehow almost always surprised by it. She chuckles and lets herself be carried by the hand, almost tripping in the sand. 

Still sitting on the blanket, Mary turns to the demoness. 

MARY

Are you coming my love?

Lilith smiles, eyes closed and face turned upwards, laying on her back with her elbows propping her up. 

LILITH

Hmmm, I still have to take a bit of sun first. 

MARY

Like a lizard?

Lilith opens one eye, her lips stretching in an amused smirk at Mary’s silly smile. 

LILITH

Like a lizard. 

MARY

Later my little lizard!

Mary leans closer, leaving a brief kiss on the tip of Lilith’s nose, and the demoness feels her heart sinking in her chest. Oh how she loves her. She stays with her eyes closed for an instant, squeezing every last drop of the sensation, before opening them again. When she does, Mary is already up, a few steps ahead. Her glance naturally slithers over her girlfriend’s form, sighing in (slightly possessive) contentment. 

LILITH

You do look good in that swimsuit after all…

Mary turns around, and with the sun in her eyes Lilith is not sure if she laughed, rolled her eyes or winked. Nonetheless, the demoness chuckles, her gaze not leaving Mary until she reaches the shore and takes Zelda by her other hand. 

The ginger witch turns to her with a smile, and takes one step forward, dipping a toe into the water. 

MARY

So, what are we waitin… 

ZELDA

Oh Hecate that’s freezing. No, too cold, I’m not going in there. 

Marie chuckles, pulling at the redhead’s hand.

MARIE

Oh come on!

But Zelda stays frozen in place, lips pursed. Marie shrugs and lets go of her hand with a gentle squeeze. She turns to the other woman. 

MARIE

Mary, you coming?

MARY

Sure. 

They both advance into the chilly water, Mary making high-pitched squeaking sounds once in a while, which always brings joyful bursts of laughter out of Marie. At one point they stop, water mid-chest, and look behind them. They can see the crowded beach from afar, Lilith still laying in the sun, and Zelda staring at the waves, seemingly still unsure. 

MARY

Well, Zelda wasn’t wrong. 

Mary wraps her arms around herself, and Marie smiles at the sight; she looks so small and vulnerable like this, it makes her want to hold her and never let go. 

MARIE

Come here, I’ll warm you up. 

Mary doesn’t hesitate a single second, before leaning unto Marie and letting the woman’s arms wrap around her too, her head falling on her shoulder with both their bodies pressed flushed unto the other, both facing the distant shore. Mary lets her eyes shut, cradled by the movement of the waves, the steady beat of Marie’s heart in tandem with the water rolling and crashing on the bank. She sighs. Marie’s voice wakes her up from her transe. 

MARIE

Jealous, are we?

Opening her eyes, she sees Zelda walking towards them, still shivering because of the cold water. 

ZELDA

Not at all...

Marie smiles and motions for her to come closer, and when the redhead reaches them she wraps her arm around Marie’s waist, burying her face in the crook of her neck. They stay there, entangled in silence and in the peace of the moment for a few minutes. 

MARY

This is nice isn’t it?

ZELDA

It is. 

LILITH

CAUTION!

They all startle when a cold splash of water hits them right in the face; Mary letting out a small scream, echoed by Marie’s giggles. Though Zelda’s scrunched up face clearly indicates another kind of reaction. 

ZELDA

What in hell are you doing? 

LILITH  
Water war!

The demoness splashes some more water in her face before running away with a devilish smirk. The redhead furiously follows her, and much to Marie and Mary’s surprise, indulges in Lilith’s silly game, though more out of spite than for fun. 

Still a bit startled, Mary stays motionless, surprised when the voodoo priestess joins the game, starting to throw water in Zelda’s direction with a brittle laugh. 

ZELDA

What is it with you loonies?

Lilith and Marie pace around Zelda, keeping their distance, like a pack of wolves ready to attack. The demoness smirks.

LILITH

Tell me you don’t love us for it?

Zelda rolls her eyes, a slight smile starting to form on her lips. Suddenly, she turns around and eagerly splashes water towards Marie, before running away. 

ZELDA

Catch me if you can!

Now the three of them are running around in the water like a bunch of kids, soaking wet all over, looking positively ridiculous — in the best of ways. Zelda breaks into a loud laugh, hair dangling on her mascara-stained cheeks, when Lilith surprises her by behind and threatens to throw her in the water. Mary smiles. 

MARIE

Hey, Wardwell, what are you waiting for?

MARY

Me?

She walks over to the voodoo priestess, with her most convincing innocent face. Now only a few inches from her, she suddenly pulls her cupped hand out of the water, pouring a generous handful of water unto Marie’s head. The voodoo priestess stays with her eyes closed, a shocked expression on her face, for a few seconds, before surging forward to catch the prankster. 

MARIE

I swear… 

Mary lets out a little scream and runs away, almost hitting Zelda in the process. 

ZELDA

Careful!

MARY

I’m trying!

ZELDA

On your right!

LILITH

Got you!

* * *

The four women smile as they stroll down the pier, arms linked. Quite a few pairs of eyes cling to them; inches and inches of sun kissed skin, light dresses, loose pants and silk blouses, hair messy with the sea breeze, bright smiles. Though all they see is each other. 

MARIE

Oh, girls would you look at that! 

The woman excitedly points to a stand of fried clams. The sign seems to have been put up around Zelda’s birth, and the flaking blue painting even before that. However, there’s a line that goes all the way down a few other stands. 

ZELDA  
Hmmmm. 

MARY

I love those. Let's get some!

The demoness grins, pulling them towards the stand. 

LILITH

Of course. 

After standing in line for a while, Marie orders for the four of them, in that same confident, joyful and warm tone she uses with everyone, strangers included. She picks up the two warm cones of fried clams with a loud “thank you”, and hands them over to her girlfriends. 

ZELDA

This better be good, we’ve been waiting for ages.

MARY

Only 20 minutes. 

Zelda rolls her eyes, playfully pushing Mary with her elbow. 

ZELDA

Argh shush. 

LILITH 

Never. 

  
The demoness almost nibbles on Zelda’s ear, making her chuckle. 

ZELDA

Oh yes, we know that… 

Lilith pulls away, her pout slowly turning into a daring smile. 

LILITH

And you think you’re not a pigheaded big mouth Miss Spellman?

The demoness throws a few fried goodies in her mouth, raising an eyebrow before turning away. She grabs Mary’s hand, dragging her further along the pier, until she comes to a sudden stop. Her face is seriousness itself, when she turns to Mary. 

LILITH

Mary?

MARY

… yes?

Mary looks at her with furrowed brows, suddenly very curious. The demoness is so serious, it’s almost as if she is about to ask… 

LILITH

Which one do you want?

MARY

Excuse me?

When noticing her lover’s confused features, Lilith points to the stand in front of them : fake guns and flashing targets to shoot on, and the classic plushie-covered wall at the back, prizes for the winners. Mary chuckles, finally understanding the demoness’ intentions. 

MARY

Ohh well, I don’t mind. Even if you didn’t succeed in winning one, it’s the thought that… 

LILITH

What do you mean wouldn’t succeed? I’m the First Wo… 

MARY

I want this one then. 

She points to an enormous pink hippopotamus plushie. Might as well play along, since Lilith seems so committed to do this. 

ZELDA

Then you’ll have it. 

Turning around, Mary smiles at Zelda, who is already pulling her sleeves up. 

LILITH

What are you doing?

The ginger witch smirks, grabbing the fake gun with a confident ease. 

ZELDA

What does it look like I’m doing?

Lilith stares back, mouth open in shock and outrage. She grabs the other gun, ready for the fight. 

VINCENT (confused guy running the stand)

You know you have to pay to… 

LILITH

How much for two?

Before he can even answer, Lilith summons a bundle of money in her hand, and gives it to him. 

LILITH

That enough?

The guy nods, already thinking of what he could do with this money, maybe 100 times the amount due. 

VINCENT (even more confused guy running the stand)

So, uhhh 3… 2… 

Zelda and Lilith look at each other, frowning, both smiling proudly; so respectively sure they will win. 

VINCENT (even more confused guy running the stand)

1… GO!

The guy flicks a switch, and lights start flashing on the targets, indicating the players to shoot them. Both women get into the spirit of the game immediately, turning their heads in sharp movements, finger pushing insistently on the trigger, teeth clenched and letting out little screams of joy or groans of frustration. Two kids, basically. 

MARIE

You two are ridiculous… 

The voodoo priestess sighs in half-hearted exasperation, chuckling under her breath. Mary doesn’t say anything, but she giggles, in her chest the echo of an old feeling, the feverish excitement that those games brought her as a child. And, of course, she is flattered by the attention. It isn’t unpleasant to have two women fight for her, especially knowing she will get both in the end anyway. 

ZELDA

I’m winning. 

LILITH

No, I am!

VINCENT (starting-to-wonder-if-he’s-not-dealing-with-crazies guy running the stand)

Time out! 

ZELDA and LILITH

Ugh!

VINCENT (starting-to-wonder-if-he’s-not-dealing-with-crazies guy running the stand)

Alright, let’s see the points!

He looks at a small screen behind the counter

VINCENT (a-bit more- relaxed-but-still-on -his guard guy running the stand)

Oh, looks like you both got the same score! Congratulations! 

Both women have the same slight movement of retreat, offended. 

LILITH

What?

ZELDA

Well, young man, I counted, and I know for a fact I was winning. 

VINCENT (starting-to-worry-again guy running the stand)

Well, here it says… 

LILITH

Give me the pink fat cow. 

VINCENT (now-definitely-lost guy running the stand)

What?

MARIE

The pink hippopotamus plushie, if you please. 

She smiles at him, as he grabs the coveted prize without a word and hands it to the demoness. Lilith snatches it out of his hand, turning to Mary with a proud grin. The voodoo priestess looks one last time at the poor guy. 

MARIE

Thanks, have a nice evening!

She turns around, grabbing the ginger witch by the arm to get her far from that stand, before she challenges Lilith to another game. She chuckles when she hears her mumbling. 

ZELDA

I won… 

The two others soon catch up, Mary holding her gift clumsily with one hand. They would have to find a way to fit this in the car. 

MARY

Thank you my loves!

LILITH

Anything for you. 

ZELDA

She was talking to me too, you know. 

LILITH

Yes, of course! Your effort of participation is worth the praise. 

ZELDA

You didn’t win, dear, if that's what you’re implying… 

LILITH

I’m not implying anything… The machine must have been broken, that’s all. 

At those words, Marie winks at Mary behind their backs, and the woman answers with a warm smile. 

* * *

The sun has finally set upon the ocean, and our ladies are enjoying a walk along the beach, getting further and further away from the bustle of the pier and amusement park. Here, it’s almost silent, only the rumble of the waves and their drunken giggles echoing. 

LILITH

Ouch!

MARY

What is it?

LILITH

You just stepped on my foot!

MARY

Oh I did? I’m so sorry, I… 

She is cut off by a kiss, Lilith’s tongue taking over her mouth, and she lets out a faint moan. In other circumstances, she would have broken the kiss with a laugh, but the alcohol flowing freely in her veins makes her hand come up to clutch the woman’s shirt collar, pulling her closer, as she already feels a warm dampness gathering between her legs. 

MARIE

What are you two doing?

The two women abruptly part their lips and turn to Marie, who is standing with the ginger witch a few feets ahead, waiting for them to catch up. 

MARIE

There’ll be plenty of time for that later, let’s just enjoy the scenery now. 

But Zelda’s glance meets Lilith’s, and the lust she sees in them makes her own mind turn to rather delicious ideas. She turns to Marie, smirking. 

ZELDA

There is more than one way to enjoy the place, isn’t it? 

The voodoo priestess frowns, knowing very well where this is going, though she still let’s Zelda’s hand wander, feather-like fingers tracing a line down her neck, between her breasts, stopping on her low abdomen, before slipping to grip her waist and pull her closer. Marie barely parts her lips when the redhead kisses her, but when Zelda bites her bottom lip, she kisses her back passionately, barely letting her breathe.

ZELDA

I think… maybe…

MARIE

Hmmm?

The humming sound resonates on the witch’s lips, between question and moan, and she feels arousal coiling within her. 

ZELDA

If we got, let’s say, a concrete…  _ feel _ of the place, it would be… more memorable.

With Zelda’s mouth on her neck, sucking all the right spots, Marie only finds the strength to nod. 

ZELDA

Don’t you think?

The voodoo priestess can't even remember why she was refractory to the idea at first, and she hums in agreement, unbuttoning Zelda’s shirt mindlessly. Maybe it’s the alcohol, maybe it’s the moment, maybe it’s the undeniable talent of Zelda’s tongue, but the voodoo priestess soon finds herself grinding against her lover, feeling so sensitive already. The slight friction makes her breath hitch between kisses, and Zelda raises an eyebrow. 

ZELDA

Maybe we should take this somewhere else. 

Looking up, she sees Mary and Lilith in a similar entanglement, Mary’s hand pulling at the demoness’ hair, hips moving against the other woman’s thigh nested between her legs. Both Zelda and Marie stay still for an instant, just feasting on the sight : Mary throwing her head back slightly, Lilith following the movement, her eager tongue spilling out of the woman’s mouth, pushing her closer with a firm grip on her ass. Zelda lets out a heavy, keen sigh.

ZELDA

And I think we shouldn’t waste such good company. 

She raises her voice slightly. 

ZELDA

Girls?

Both women turn around, as if they just got caught. Zelda chuckles. 

ZELDA

Come here, follow me. 

She looks around, then grabs Marie by the hand and leads her forward. 

MARIE

Where are we going?

Zelda stops, gesturing at the spot in front of them, before leaning in to whisper in Marie’s ear.

ZELDA

Our bed for the night darling. 

It is a few square feets of sand, licked by occasional bold waves, and made discreet by a mound of rock; at least from one side of the shore. But the lights and the action are so far away, and the night is too delicious; Zelda pushes Marie softly down, laying on top of her. The voodoo priestess feels dizzy, but laughs, and crashes her lips against the redhead’s. She can already feel the roughness of the ground below her, the sand scratching, almost tingling, the skin of her legs. Eyes closed, she takes in all the sensations, her clothes going damp, the overwhelming warmth of Zelda on top of her on this hot summer night, then suddenly the cold water slipping under them, making her shiver in surprise and delight. They break the kiss when they hear giggles getting closer, and feel two bodies laying next to them; Mary on top of Lilith, surprisingly. 

The demoness already has her shirt half-off, and her hands are wandering underneath Mary’s dress impatiently. 

LILITH

Why don’t you take it off before it gets all wet?

MARY

Well, where can I… 

In a snap of the demoness’ finger, the dress has disappeared — so has the woman’s underwear. Mary gasps. 

MARY

But how… 

LILITH

I’ll put it back on you when needed… but for now. 

Her mouth closes around one of Mary’s breasts, sucking harshly, bringing a truly debauched moan out of the woman’s parted lips. She barely gathers her thoughts enough to whisper one word. 

MARY

Unfair… 

Lilith immediately gets what she means, and in a second her own clothes vanish as well, their bare, damp skins now pressing against each other, in such blazing sensuality that it almost feels sinful. The water continues to rise and withdraw, a sound that echoes the loud breathing sounds coming from their hidden corner. 

MARY

What if someone walks by?

The demoness takes her hand, kissing her palm, licking between her fingers and smirking at the salty taste, taking two fingers in her mouth to suck on them, before breathing out an answer (by now, Mary has half-forgotten the question anyway). 

LILITH

It’s fine, nobody will. 

A few moments later, after turning over and rolling in the sand, the women find themselves just next to Zelda and Marie. The ginger witch’s lips leave Marie’s for an instant and lock with Lilith’s, moaning in her mouth. Most of their clothes are gone too, except Zelda’s silk shirt, which remains on her, though unbuttoned all the way down. It suits her too well, Lilith doesn't dare take it off. 

Somehow, Zelda finds herself on top of Lilith, taking a wicked pleasure in pushing her onto the ground, their bodies and remaining clothes now coated in salty water. The redhead, growing impatient, whispers an incantation, which makes the demoness gasp dramatically. Without one more second of wait, Zelda pushes herself down onto the summoned toy between Lilith’s legs, of which the other end is already blissfully deep inside the demoness. She rolls her hips, steadily increasing her pace, and Lilith watches in awe, the slight changes of position inside of her making her squirm and whine softly. 

Next to them, the voodoo priestess has her head buried between Mary’s legs, hands on her bended knees, holding her in place as she pushes her face unto her, the pressure almost too much for Mary to handle. Marie’s eager licks soon bring her to the edge, but the woman suddenly slows down, backing off. Mary whimpers at the loss, feeling only the other woman’s hot breath on her sensitive flesh. She makes her wait like that for a few seconds, until the throb settles down, and the wetness stops pouring out. Then, just as Mary is about to say something, she feels Marie’s tongue diving right inside of her, then pulling out to swirl around her swollen clit. The feeling of her mouth alone makes her clench around nothing, causing the mischievous woman to slow down again. 

LILITH

Girls… come here. 

Lilith’s lustful expression, even if the thickening darkness, is so obvious that Marie doesn’t hesitate a second before obeying. 

MARIE

And what could we do for you sweetheart?

The demoness pulls at her hand. 

LILITH

Come here. 

The voodoo priestess chuckles, pretty sure of what she meansé She moves to position herself on top of Lilith’s face, locking eyes with Zelda as she lowers herself into the demoness, and moans as soon as her tongue slides up her dripping folds. The ginger witch stares back intensely, riding the toy savagely, though denying herself the release she so desperately wants, for now. 

MARY

And me?

The woman looks at her, hair all wet, coming apart in the most beautiful of ways, with a half-joking smile. 

MARIE

Join us. 

Their lips meet again, and Marie’s hand finds the woman’s center, sliding two fingers inside of her. 

MARIE

Is that good?

MARY

Hmm yes. 

She adds her own hand, stroking her clit as she keeps her glance up, making Marie let out a groan, faded by the roaring of the sea. The water slips onto Lilith’s face; if she was mortal, she would suffocate. But bless Hecate she isn’t, much to Marie’s delight. She grinds against the woman’s face, her sighs turning into high-pitched sounds when the cold water melds with the warmth of Lilith’s mouth. 

The ginger witch suddenly lets out a sound, between a sob and a laugh, head thrown back and face scrunched up into an ecstatic frown. She bounces up and down frantically, as she is getting closer to her climax. Under her, Lilith is now rocking her own hips on the toy, reaching new, dazzling angles when the redhead shifts on top of her, and not slowing down her ministrations between Marie’s legs. The wetness pouring into her mouth, the crashing of the waves on her skin, the pleasure between her legs blur into one dizzying experience, which never seems to stop soaring, up and up into ineffable heights. 

As she moves against the voodoo priestess’ hand and her own, Mary feels this immense pleasure building up inside of her, threatening to blossom at any moment. She tries to push it away, to muzzle the sensation : what if they make too much noise? What if she totally loses control in a place, in a moment like this? Her ear suddenly seems to catch faint voices, and her eyes snap open, but all she sees is the deserted shore. It might be her imagination. It might not. One way or another, she is taken aback by the strong arousal that accompanies the panic; she didn’t think she would be one to enjoy the thrill of getting caught. 

As hard as she pushes the feeling, it always comes back, even harder. At some point, it is almost painful to watch her lovers come apart so intensely. Her eyes meet Zelda’s, more or less consciously following the rhythm of her rocking hips. The ginger witch moans, grabbing the voodoo priestess by the shoulder so she can fuck herself even harder on the toy. Just as she thinks she might break apart, Mary feels lips on hers — Marie’s — just a slight pressure that muffles her loud cry, as she clenches and throbs agonizingly, a spurt of warm wetness flowing Marie’s hands. When she opens her hazy eyes, soon after at the loss of Marie’s fingers, she realises her three lovers are laying down all entangled on the sand, waiting for her to join them. She rolls next to Marie and wraps her arm around her, pressing their bodies against one another. The silence is the blissful one that follows deep, blinding satisfaction. After a while, the ginger witch’s raspy voice breaks it. 

ZELDA

Can’t we sleep here? 

Mary chuckles. 

MARY

What?

ZELDA

It's better than that damn cabin. 

MARIE

Well, it does have a pretty view… 

Lilith looks at the voodoo priestess, whose head is resting on her chest. 

LILITH

My boobs or the ocean?

They all laugh — Lilith the loudest, since she always laughs at her own jokes. 

MARIE

Your boobs, obviously. 

The demoness turns to Zelda, smirking maliciously. 

LILITH

There are still bugs and germs you know… 

The redhead rolls her eyes. 

ZELDA

Pfff… 

Reaching up to cup her face, she shuts her up with a loving kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the Marith shippers will be happy with this one, I didn't really notice until later in the writing process but I seemed to be in my Marith feels recently haha. Hope you liked it, don't be shy to use the comment section for anything you have to say, even a few words is enormous, and requests are always appreciated!!


	15. Domestic Bliss

The four women are sitting on the floor of their bedroom, surrounded by the hundred pieces of an Ikea dresser. 

ZELDA

And this goes… here!

Zelda sticks some weird-shaped piece into a joint of the dresser-to-be, a satisfied smile on her lips. When she looks away, focusing on the next step in the manual (more cryptic than the satanic bible itself), Mary picks up the piece and fits it where it belongs — not where the ginger witch put it. 

Sitting in a corner of the room, Lilith picks up pieces, looks at them, and puts them back down; as if this prevented her girlfriends to see she hasn’t been helping at all. 

MARIE

We’re getting there!

MARY

Well, not quite yet, but we’d probably finish sooner if _ everybody _ helped… 

They all turn to Lilith, who stays focused on her distracted juggling. 

ZELDA

Lili, for Hecate’s sake, could you at the very least put an effort into pretending you’re helping?

The woman looks up suddenly and stares at the ginger witch, surprised by her dry tone. 

LILITH

Uh, well, I’m not really good with this… business. 

Mary smiles, glancing at all the pieces still on the floor, and contemplating the time it took, and will take, to finally arrive at a finished product. 

MARY

I don’t think nobody here is an expert. 

The redhead grins, as she fits another piece. 

ZELDA

Well I, for one, do believe I’m not that bad!

Mary can’t help a chuckle to escape her lips, as she once again has to fit the piece into its right place. 

ZELDA

What?

She looks up from the manual, a confused look in her eyes. Mary smiles and turns to Marie, trying to cover her unfortunate display of amusement. 

MARY 

And why can't we use magic again?

The voodoo priestess gazes at her in silence with furrowed brows for a second — Mary already asked earlier — before catching up on the trick. 

MARIE 

Oh, well, Ikea furniture doesn't obey the laws of magic… 

MARY

Hum I see.

They continue in silence for a minute, before Zelda explodes. 

ZELDA

And all of this is because of Hilda’s absurd idea! Moving! At our age! And taking all this furniture with her!

The three other women look at each other. Here’s another of Zelda’s rants. Mary answers in a soothing voice. 

MARY

She wants to live with her husband. I think we can all understand that.

Lilith makes a disgusted face. 

LILITH

Live with a husband? I certainly don't understand it… 

MARIE

Live with the person, or, well, the people, you love silly!

Zelda isn't really hearing any of this, and she goes on. 

ZELDA

This cottage is so small! Ridiculously small, they’ll be getting on each other’s nerves in no time!

MARIE

Not everyone needs to live in a house with 13 different rooms to go breathe in anytime some minor inconvenience occurs my love… 

Zelda’s mouth drops open, outraged. 

ZELDA

I don’...

MARY

They’ll be fine, Zelds. It’s fine. 

She puts her hand on her arm, squeezing it gently. Better stop this now before it gets out of hand. But Zelda seems determined to blow this whole thing out of proportions; she always had a tendency for drama, that’s sure. 

ZELDA

And when I need to consult Hilda on serious church matters, what will I do?

MARIE

She works with you!

ZELDA

What if I have to consult her at night?

MARY

Zelda, their cottage is in the garden. You can walk. 

Mary rarely answers firmly, and it surprises the four of them. Zelda sighs, slowly accepting the idea, which has been in planning for weeks now. 

ZELDA

But it’s so soon… 

LILITH

We’re the sapphics and they’re the ones uhauling!

Mary and Marie turn to Lilith.  _ Not helping.  _

MARY

They’ve been together before us, and we’ve basically been living together for months now. 

The ginger witch tilts her head to the side, biting her bottom lip. 

ZELDA

Oh… Yes, that's true. Still, she didn’t have to run away with all the antiques and leave us to fend for ourselves!

LILITH

Didn’t she take only a dresser, a couch and a… 

ZELDA

Whatever she took, you shouldn’t be talking, you haven’t helped at all!

The demoness throws her hand in the air. 

LILITH

I’m there for moral support!

ZELDA

Well I don’t feel very morally supported at the moment! My sister is leaving me, for fuck’s… 

HILDA

Zelda?

The blond woman just stepped into the room, all smiling as usual, no matter her sister’s mood. 

ZELDA

Hilda, what are you doing here?

HILDA

Well, I haven’t moved out yet!

She lets out an excited giggle, to which Zelda tries answering with a smile. 

ZELDA

Ah, yes. 

Hilda wriggles in place, 

HILDA

Guess what I just made?

MARIE

Cake?

MARY

Pie?

ZELDA

Long pig?

LILITH

Cookies?

HILDA   
Yes, goodbye cookies! And they’re, might I humbly say, quite the treat! Would you girls like me to bring you some?

MARIE

Yes, please!

They all nod, even Zelda, with a bit enthusiasm that she would have wished to show. She is mad at her sister, yes, but that doesn’t mean she must be deprived of perfectly good cookies. Hilda lets out yet another cute little laugh. Lilith stands up in one swift motion, flashing a too big smile to Hilda. 

LILITH

I’ll help you bring them up.

HILDA

No need, I can… 

Marie and Mary both turn to her, eyes pressing her to accept. 

HILDA

Oh actually I do think I might need an… extra pair of hands, yes, come with me. 

She winks to them — not very discreetly, but hopefully Zelda was looking down at her precious manual. They have to separate these two sometimes, or they get like two petty kids. 

HILDA

We’ll be back in a flash!

As soon as they leave the room, Zelda rolls her eyes and lets out a gumpy groan. 

ZELDA

She gets the cookies while we do all the work huh… 

MARY

We’ll get cookies too, soon. 

The voodoo priestess turns to the ginger witch, a glint of mockery in her eyes. 

MARIE

Would you be hungry by any chance Zelds? 

ZELDA

I am, why?

MARIE

Told you coffee and three cigarettes weren’t a proper breakfast.

Zelda rolls her eyes, and Mary looks at the voodoo priestess with a scolding glance. The redhead is already on edge, now is not the time to tease her and risk a crisis. 

MARIE

Well, since we have some shopping to do to fully refurnish this place, maybe I should go there right now, and take Lili with me. 

ZELDA

We haven’t even… 

MARY

I think it’s a great idea!

Mary smiles at Marie, gesturing towards the door. She will handle Zelda; she is probably the only one who can, when she gets like that. Marie smiles and mouths a thank you. 

MARIE

Alright, later girls!

Zelda mumbles some complaint, but Mary gives her a gentle blow on the shoulder, chuckling. Zelda huffs. 

MARY

Drop the grumpy character now honey, it’s just me and you, and we both know you can’t be angry with me!

The ginger witch rolls her eyes, but smiles. Yeah, maybe she’s right. Mary is already back on the furniture building, which she clearly is getting the hang of. 

MARY

So! This goes here, and then this… 

* * *

MARIE

What about this?

Lilith sighs. Marie is holding another random trinket, some black cat with a witch hat; probably has been forgotten there since last Halloween. She smiles, proud of her finding, but the demoness frowns. 

LILITH

Are we done yet?

The voodoo priestess rolls her eyes. 

MARIE

I’m never taking you shopping again. 

She delicately puts the cat down in her basket, and resumes her search. 

LILITH

Hilda barely took a few decorations, and this house is full of insignificant stuff in every corner, why are we even… 

MARIE

_ Chut _ ! I like shopping. Just let me lie to myself and think we need all of these. 

Lilith chuckles, looking down at what Marie picked out so far. 

LILITH

Oh yes, of course, we really need those… strangely shaped plates. 

MARIE

Those are coasters!

Marie gives her a heavy judgmental look, before turning around and walking further down the aisle. The demoness quickly walks after her, her heels clicking on the floor, a quirky smirk on her lips. Marie picks up another unidentified (and probably useless) object, putting it down in the basket with the dozen others. Lilith contains a chuckle. 

MARIE

Shut up!

She turns to Lilith and gives her a slap on the shoulder. The demoness laughs. 

LILITH

I didn’t even say anything!

MARIE

Your face was loud. 

Lilith rolls her eyes, which Marie imitates straightaway. She sticks her tongue out, daring the woman to do the same; she does, before turning around and leaving her there, with her tongue out. Lilith, far from discouraged (is she ever?), follows again, sliping one hand around the woman’s waist, grabbing her hip bone with more force than necessary, making sure to run her fingers down on her upper thigh, very close to what she knows is one of Marie’s most sensitive spots. 

MARIE

Don’t try. 

LILITH

Don’t try what?

Lilith raises an eyebrow, playing innocent. 

MARIE

Oh you know. 

LILITH

I don’t!

Marie finally breaks into a genuine laugh. Yes, Lilith can be objectively annoying, complains all the time, rarely takes things seriously enough and is constantly horny for no reason, she is still their Lilith; simply adorable. Or maybe she isn’t really, but in their eyes she always will be. 

MARIE

Stop trying to distract me!

LILITH

Never!

She suddenly lets go of Marie (much to the woman’s regret, despite her grumbling), seemingly interested by an item on a stand in front of them. 

LILITH

Can we have this then?

It’s a chic, gold letter opener. The demoness runs her finger on the blade, looking up to Marie with a spark in her eyes. The woman’s obsession with weapons, knives especially, is nothing new. 

MARIE

Yes… As long as you don’t throw this one into the living room wall. 

LILITH

That was an accident!

MARIE

Sure… 

Lilith goes on, now leading Marie into another aisle. The voodoo priestess follows behind her, smiling to herself. 

LILITH

How about this?

She enthusiastically holds up a cushion that says “We had sex there”. 

MARIE

Well, if you plan on Sabrina and Ambrose never talking to us again we could put that on the living room couch!

The demoness puts it down with a sad face. She walks away, mumbling. 

LILITH

We did have sex there though… 

Again, she seems to spot something on a shelf down the aisle. 

LILITH

Oh, look… 

MARIE

I think we should pay!

Marie grabs her arm and turns her around, heading for the counter. 

LILITH

Ugh, not that. 

Marie is obviously the one to take care of the “mortal business”, as Lilith calls it, also jumping at the opportunity to engage in a long conversation with the cashier, a charming young woman apparently interested in… whatever they have been discussing for the last 5 minutes, while Lilith stands there, bored, leaning lazily on the counter. When Marie finally says her goodbyes, Lilith takes the bags in one hand, Marie’s hand in the other, and walks past the door before that serial talker can find anyone else to chat with. 

MARIE

What's the rush?

LILITH

Hum, nothing. 

She won’t ever realise. 

LILITH

Next thing on the list?

Marie bites her cheek, a smug smile settling on her lips. 

MARIE

Sounds like you’re suddenly interested… 

Lilith frowns. 

LILITH

I’m not. 

MARIE

You are. 

LILITH

I’m not!

* * *

MARIE

I hope they’ve managed to finish this damn dresser… 

LILITH

If they haven’t, is there  _ anything _ else we could go shopping for?

Marie laughs and rolls her eyes. 

MARIE

You’re ridiculous. Oh hi girls!

MARY

Hi!

Zelda and Mary are both standing in the middle of the living room, smiling widely (too widely?), Mary crossing her arms unnaturally and Zelda placing her hair with too much care. Lilith wonders for a second what they are doing there, but then Marie lets out another vigorous spill of words. 

MARIE

You’ll never believe what just happened! We were shopping for a new bed, and I asked if they had a bed big enough for four, which already made the guy frown, but then he asked if we were sisters! Sisters!

She laughs, pointing at them, before continuing. 

MARIE

Anyway, the bed is supposed to arrive nex… wait what's going on?

Zelda and Mary stare back with wide open eyes; the look of two people who just got caught. Mary lets out a nervous laugh. 

ZELDA

What?

There’s a rustling noise behind them, and then another that very much sounds like a whimper. 

LILITH

Do you have something… 

Lilith walks towards them trying to look behind. 

MARY

Wait!

But the demoness is already looking, her eyes opening wide at the sight. 

LILITH

You didn’t. 

Lilith rolls her eyes and smiles, and Mary lets out a childlike giggle at her reaction.

MARIE

What in hell… 

Zelda finally takes a step aside, and Marie sees; there’s a box, and in the box, there’s a puppy. 

MARIE

You two crazy women! 

Marie bends down next to the box, offering her hand to the puppy, who licks it excitedly. It’s a beagle, who’s wriggling shakes the whole box, before Zelda finally takes it in her arms. 

ZELDA

This is Vincenta. Vinnie, for short. 

She smirks to her girlfriends, before her attention is taken back by the adorable creature in her arms. 

ZELDA

Say hello Vinnie! 

Zelda picks her paw and waves, which make Lilith snort loudly. Who’s that Zelda?

MARIE

What a cute idea. Hello Vinnie!

Marie isn’t a lover of dogs as much as Zelda, but she cannot resist the charm of such a lovely being. 

ZELDA

Mary thought of the name. 

She lays a small kiss on Vinnie’s head at the end of her sentence, smiling softly. The puppy seems completely laid back in the redhead’s arms; there really is a thing with her and dogs. 

LILITH

And where did you find this… thing?

Zelda huffs, seemingly holding Vinnie closer to her chest. As if Lilith would do anything to hurt her — of course she wouldn’t, even if she doesn’t see what kind of attract this drooling, writhing, noisy furry being has. 

MARY

We finished the dresser early and thought we’d go get some food for Salem, but then we saw her… Wasn’t it the only thing missing for this to be a home?

Mary’s little voice touches a sensitive string in all of their hearts, even Lilith’s. 

MARIE

Awwwww!

Mary gets closer to Zelda, letting her head fall on her shoulder, and soon they are all clustered together, hands wrapped around waists and squeezing the others close; with little Vinnie in the middle. A family hug, so to speak. When they part slightly, the dog lets out a faint whimper.

ZELDA

What is it, Vinnie? What is it my princess?

Lilith almost chokes on a laugh this time. Zelda looks down at the puppy, worried. 

SABRINA

Auntie, I had a question for… Oh! 

The girl just blasted into the living room, as she does, and Zelda’s face went from smile and heart eyes to definite frown.

ZELDA

What is it?

Sabrina chuckles, looking down at Vinnie in her arms. She ignores her aunt’s questions and points towards the animal instead. 

SABRINA

So, we have a dog now?

LILITH

_ We _ have a dog!

They all turn to the demoness, who two minutes later seemed to not want anything to do with the “thing”. Sabrina purses her lips in confusion. 

SABRINA

Hmm, alright. Well, he’s cute!

Marie smiles at her. 

MARIE

It’s a she, actually. 

The “she” makes a small sound again. Zelda’s worried eyes are back on the pup, and the words slip her mouth before she can stop them.

ZELDA

What is it baby? 

Sabrina contains a chuckle, and the three other women turn to the redhead, waiting for the comedic unfolding of the situation. It takes Zelda a few seconds to realise, but when she does, her features drop instantly. She looks up to her niece, at the other end of the living room. 

ZELDA

What are you doing standing there, speak for Hecate’s sake!

Sabrina bites back a smug smile and steps back, on her way out. 

SABRINA

Nothing, it's fine, I’ll go ask Ambrose for help. Since you’re so busy… 

A few seconds after she leaves, a small laugh echoes from the hallway. Zelda’s mouth falls open in outrage. 

ZELDA

Is she laughing at me?

* * *

ZELDA

That’s a good girl! 

Our ladies are sitting in the most intimate of the Spellman’s living rooms, their living room now, around which is scattered a few of Marie’s new decorations. Glasses of wine in hand, Marie, Lilith and Mary are comfortably set on the couch, while Zelda is sitting down on the carpet (usually a blasphemy in the Spellman household), playing with Vinnie. 

ZELDA

That’s my good girl!

LILITH

That sounds a lot like when you…

MARIE

Why don’t we let Mary play with Vinnie a little?

Marie smiles widely, avoiding Lilith’s naughty glance. The redhead looks up suddenly, taken out of her transe, and the dog follows her eyes, landing on the voodoo priestess with just as much puzzlement as her mistress. 

ZELDA

Yes, of course, she can play with her if she wants to. 

As soon as her sentence is done, Zelda’s attention is back on the puppy, gently playing with his little paws. Marie sighs, even though she can't shake off the smile. 

MARIE

Maybe you could come here with us on the couch Zelda, and let Mary play with her.

She takes her smoothest voice, trying the subtle way; because the blunt one is always a risk with the redhead. And just now, she is starting to understand what Marie is getting to, an eyebrow raising like a query. 

ZELDA

You make it sound like we have to take turns or something.

MARIE

Well… 

MARY

It’s fine, Marie, I don’t mind. 

Mary lets out a small laugh, waving her hand to dismiss the conversation. But the redhead won’t let it go.

ZELDA

What? I’m sorry, I’m confused now, what is it you don’t mind?

The demoness gulps her last drops of wine and decides it’s time to share her carefully worded wisdom. 

LILITH

I think what they’re trying to ask is, straightforwardly, can you get off the damn puppy for a second?

Zelda stares back at the demoness, mouth open. 

ZELDA

Oh. I’m sorry. 

She turns to Mary. 

ZELDA

Do you want to play with her? 

Now it’s Mary who stares, wordless. 

LILITH

Did you just say… sorry?

Zelda laughs awkwardly.

ZELDA

Yes? What about it?

Mary shoves her glass in Marie’s hand and slips down from her place on the couch to the floor, sitting next to Zelda. 

MARY

Nothing. 

She pulls her in for a kiss, her hand coming up to cup the ginger's cheek. If she had any questions still in her head, they are gone now. The kiss is tender, and Zelda smiles against the woman’s mouth when they part slightly. They both chuckle when Vinnie tries to snuggle between the two of them.

MARY

Vinnie! You want a kiss too?

She leans over and gives the pup a small kiss on the head. Zelda gazes at her as she does it, feeling this weird sort of pride, when two people (well, in this case, not really two people, but you get it) you love also grow fond of each other. 

MARIE

Look at you three… 

The voodoo priestess’s hand finds Zelda’s. who squeezes it back. 

ZELDA

Look at all of us. 

The redhead glances at Lilith, and her smirk slowly turns into a much softer smile, just as Mary lets her head fall against the demoness’ leg. 

MARY

A family. 

Both Zelda and Marie feel their hearts swell at the words, but Lilith keeps staring at the furry creature, unsure. 

LILITH

Well, I don’t know if… 

Suddenly, Mary picks up the puppy, who is so tired she falls effortlessly into her arms, before carefully putting her on the demoness’ knees. Vinnie looks up at the face in front of her, her big eyes full of hope, and she nudges Lilith’s hand with her nose. 

LILITH

What do I even d… 

MARY    
Just pet her!

The demoness stretches out her hand, hesitant, and Vinnie licks it happily. Lilith lets out an uncharacteristic giggle, before the three other women’s astonished eyes. When her eyes lock with the puppy’s loving glance, it’s over; she’s in love. 

Vinnie settles down comfortably on the First woman’s lap, lids closing from a long and exhausting day — just like Mary and Zelda climb back unto the crowded couch, and snuggle closer to both the voodoo priestess and Lilith, with satisfied sighs. The demoness’ fingers intertwine with Mary’s, who has Zelda’s legs slipped under hers, and the ginger witch’s head falls unto Marie’s shoulder. The moment is peaceful, carrying a sort of happy completeness. 

LILITH

A family… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm still here!! And I know I'm slow, but this fic isn't over, don't worry :) There are still 5 chapters to come!! This one contains a request someone made ages ago, sorry for taking 5 months but I did it haha! Hope you enjoyed


End file.
